The Walking Dead: Six Feet Above
by Micaela Beth Winchester
Summary: Jayce as always liked the bad boys and the Dixons are no exception. Life isn't like it used to be and living in tight quarters won't be easy. People come and go but can she keep him through it all? Daryl/OC. Merle/OC
1. Swimming In My Head

"_Daryl Dixon" _She opened her eyes and rolled over on the mattress that lay on the hard ground and sighed before closing her eyes once more,_ "Daryl Dixon" _That was the last conscious thought that passed through her mind.

Jayce was up early the next day, at first she thought she was the only one awake but of course she was mistaken. No one was up before the hunter of the group, Daryl. The quiet redneck that kept to himself and only really spoke to his brother; Merle. Merle was a loud mouth who had to voice his opinion on pretty much everything, unlike his younger sibling.

Although Jayce was the newest member to arrive to the group she had still been with them for what was about five months. She had connected well with all the women but more with Amy; the younger sister of Andrea. She was Jayce's age or closest to her to age. She was twenty seven and Amy was what Jayce guessed to be about twenty four maybe twenty five.

Jayce was sitting around campfire she had built up, not high enough to attract walkers because that was the last thing the group needed. Walkers; that was the name we had given the dead that had started walking the earth. Very much like zombies but calling them that would have been silly and cliché so with a small unspoken understanding agreement everyone called them walkers or geeks.

The small flames were keeping her lower legs and ankles warm but still she fought the urge to shiver as the chill of the morning air swept over and through the material of her long sleeved shirt. Jayce turned slightly to the side and pulled her jacket over her arms. An eerie feeling came over her and she turned once again to find Amy walking out of the tree line.

"_What's she doing up? And on her own?"_ Jayce wondered and she turned back towards the fire knowing that Amy probably hadn't seen her as she climbed back into the RV. She felt another chill wash over her and Jayce pulled the jacket tighter over her shoulders before turning back to the trees after hearing a stick break. Daryl came into Jayce's view, his right hand holding his beloved crossbow while his left was at the front of his pants, readjusting himself. Three guesses on what they were up to. There was a small pang in her chest, _"Jealousy? That's stupid, it's not like I like him or anything"_ She shook her head and washed the feeling away. Once again she faced the flames and watched the orange colours flick and dance over the black wood.


	2. You Got Me Wet, This Time With Water

"Morning" She said quietly as Daryl got closer and sat down next to her, to her surprise.

"Mornin'" Came a thick drawl.

"Anything out in the woods this morning?" She asked with a small hint of sneer in her voice.

"Nothin' interestin'" Daryl replied as his cloudy blue eyes sweeping over her. Jayce looked away from him when she felt her cheeks flush a little, hoping that the warmth of the fire would explain the rose coloured skin.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence Jayce heard the unmistakeable sounds of Merle leaving his tent and the disgusting sound of him snorting and sniffing all the gross crap from his nose and spitting it onto the dirt.

"Mornin' baby brother" He called as he walked over, she heard his breathing as he got closer and he stopped for just a second before planting down next to Daryl, "Mornin' dollface" Merle smirked.

"Hi to you to Merle" Jayce grimaced half politely not looking away from the fire.

"Where's everybody else?" Merle asked looking over his shoulder at the empty camp.

"Bed. It's still pretty early" She said.

Daryl got up wordlessly and headed back to the woods both Jayce and Merle's eyes following him.

"Where is he going?"

"Huntin'" Merle stated.

"Does he always just do that? Just get up and go?"

"Does he need ya permission?"

She didn't say anything for a minute "No, it was just odd"

Merle just sighed and faced the fire again, glancing to Jayce every now and again, "So how did a pretty lil thing like you end up over in this place?"

"Merle I thought you had given up on hitting on me"

"I ain't hittin' on ya. Just noticed by ya voice that ya wasn't from these parts"

"No I'm not. I was on a holiday with a friend and we had always wanted to visit the Georgia and the south. We were both originally from Cheyenne" Jayce said looking to him briefly.

"So what happened to ya friend?"

"She was bitten. Of course when it happened I didn't know what to do, so I took off. For all I know she is out there somewhere"

"Why would ya wanna come to Atlanta?" Merle grabbed a stick and started poking into the dirt, "Ain't nothin' special"

"To us it was. It was supposed to be the adventure we would always remember"

Merle having no tact spoke out, "Well ya sure ain't gon' forget it"

Jayce didn't get the chance to reply, Dale and Glenn both came out of the RV as chipper as always.

"Morning guys" Glenn said as he came over to the fire, sitting away from Merle as he did so.

"Morning Glenn" She said, Merle on the other hand just glared a little and stayed silent before getting up and following his brother's footsteps into the woods.

Glenn watched him go, "Wow mister talkative"

Jayce sighed, "Yeah they're both like that. Come on, let's get some more wood and start boiling water because I need a really bad cup of coffee"

The rest of the camp was soon up and moving about, going about their usual routine while waiting for the Dixon brothers to return with breakfast.

Sure enough, Daryl came out of the trees holding the antlers of a buck mumbling to Merle about how he could help drag it or how he could grab the back end. Rather than taking it through camp he took the buck behind the RV and towards the quarry lake.

"Jayce!" She spun around at the sound of her name and found Amy walking towards her, "You want to help get breakfast ready?" She had a smirk on her face, the kind of one that looked like she had a secret that she could hold over someone's head.

"Uhh yeah I was about to go get some water to boil" Jayce walked off leaving Amy standing where she had been.

Jayce headed down to Daryl had almost finished cutting the buck from sternum to groin. She went to the water, trying her hardest not to look at him as she headed to the edge. Just as Jayce looked away, her foot slipped from under her. A yelp escaped her lips and a hand grabbed her bicep as she fell into the water, dragging the other person along behind her.

Jayce came up sputtering and coughing water, "Holy crap"

"Jesus Jax" A thick male voice came. She knew it instantly and looked around and was met with a wet Daryl standing before her.

"It's Jayce" She said firmly, before grabbing the floating billy and walking out. He wiped his hand over his face and scruffed his beard before following her.

"What the hell were you doin'?" He asked, wringing out his shirt and walking back to the buck.

"I slipped. I was getting water and I wasn't watching what I was doing"

"Yeah I noticed the 'not watchin' part" He smirked.

She scowled at him, "Ok so I was watching what you were doing. Sue me" She threw her hands over her head and squatted back down to fill the can. Daryl just smirked and went back to his kill, cutting it up. Jayce walked over to him when the billy was filled.

"I didn't mean to get you wet" She shivered a little, rubbing her cold arm.

"It's fine" He said, not taking his eyes off his work, "You wanna help?"

"I don't really know if there's much I can help with" The cold woman stated obviously.

"Sure there is. I wouldn't mind the antlers on my truck" He smiled.

"You're joking right?" Jayce looked to the deer's eyes that were staring coldly back at her. She had always been an animal lover and even though she understood we needed to survive, it was still sort of cruel. Daryl had stopped cutting and looked at her blue eyes, reading her face.

"You know it ain't mean" Jayce was bought out of her thoughts.

"What isn't?"

"Killing the deer" He watched as her eyes flicked from him to the deer and back to him, "I don't make em suffer"

She cleared her throat, "So is there anything I can actually help you with?" He shook his head and worked on cutting enough meat off the animal for breakfast. Jayce walked slowly back to camp and hung the can over the fire.

"Gee took you long enough" Shane said from behind, "You done flirting with your boyfriend?"

"He isn't my boyfriend" Jayce walked over to her vacant tent and climbed inside, zipping it closed as she did. Shane gave her an uneasy feeling, like he could attack at any given moment. Ignoring it, she took off her wet top and dropped it into a pile along with the discarded jeans. Crouching down in her underwear she pulled a clean button down and a warm pair of trackies out along with more underwear. She dropped the wet boylegs to the tent floor, before quickly pulling on the clean pair and the pants. Standing up fully Jayce dropped her black bra on the pile and clipped the clean, dry white bra in place. She was pulling the bottom of the shirt over her pants when a tap came on the tent door.

"Yeah, come in" Jayce called to the unknown.

The top unzipped and Daryl's head and shoulder came through, "Breakfast is ready if ya want some"

"Yeah" She said absently and unzipped the door so she could walk out and zipped it up halfway again.

Jayce took the plate she was handed and sat in the same spot she had been earlier that morning, now in between Amy and Daryl. "_Of course"_ She thought, _"It had to be these two"_ Out of the corner of her eye she could tell Amy was looking at Daryl, trying to get his attention while Daryl on the other hand was either completely oblivious or ignoring her. Unknown to Jayce, his eyes would occasionally flick down to her. _"I will never take deer for granted anymore"_ She smiled inwardly as she finished the meal. Just as she sat my plate in the dirt a hand came down and grabbed it. Jayce looked up and saw Daryl walking off to wear a bucket had been sat, dumped the dishes and continued his journey down to the sand at the edge of the water where he had been earlier.

Jayce didn't follow him, although she desperately wanted to instead she helped Carol with the washing and spent the good part of the afternoon, lying on top of the RV in a pair of shorts and bikini top with Amy and Andrea. All three were giggling like teenage girls when something in the trees caught her attention.

"Jayce what's wrong?" Amy's wide smile slowly disappearing.

"I'm not sure. Stay here" Jayce got up and climbed down the small ladder. Not taking her eyes off the place in the forest, she grabbed the baseball bat that was up against the vehicle, keeping it in the casual position by her side, and headed to the trees.

Just out of view of the camp she took another cautious step, keeping her ears and eyes open for any movement.

"What are ya doin'?" _"Daryl"_

"Looking for something. What are you doing?" Jayce asked without looking behind her.

"Following you" His voice wasn't right in her ear that time.

Jayce stopped and sighed, "Why?"

"Making sure ya wasn't gon' get killed by somethin'"

"I'm not going to get killed by anything" She gave another look around, deciding there was nothing there and turned back towards him, "I'm not just another prissy girl, I can hunt, I can shoot a gun, I can do anything you can do" She said, stopping in front of him.

His hands came up in non threatening way, not wanting to challenge the woman that was a few inches shorter than him, "I dint say nothin'"

"Didn't have to" Jayce walked past him but his calloused hand grabbed her wrist, "What?" She snapped a little harshly. He let her go and Jayce kept walking. After a few steps she took a deep breath to steady the racing heartbeat in her chest. She could hear his heavy footsteps but didn't slow down to allow him to catch up. She thought to herself _"for a hunter he really doesn't seem to be too cautious"_

Jayce headed back up the ladder and took up her previous position between the girls, watching Daryl walk to his tent.

"Find anything?" Amy questioned with an intense stare.

"Just animals I think" Her back hit the roof and her eyes closed, ignoring the constant thumping that now felt like it was in her throat.


	3. It's Just Sex Yeah, That I Believe

The aroma of squirrel hit her nose after about half an hour of sunbaking and she sighed inwardly. _"Great more freaking squirrel"_ Hauling herself up, she climbed down and sat at the fire. Merle wandered over with a stale cigarette in his hand.

"Hey there dollface"

"Merle" Jayce nodded watching as he took the vacant spot on the log beside her.

She could hear the laughs of Carol and her daughter Sophia down at the water; she smiled a little and looked down, Merle's attention captured by the sudden movement.

He exhaled, "You a bit bored dollface?"

"Must you call me that?" Jayce huffed.

"It bug you?"

"A little" She realised my mistake at that moment.

"Then yeah I gotta call ya that" He smiled his nasty grin, looking at her. He turned his head, "Where's that no good baby brother o'mine"

"Tent, last time I saw"

He looked back to the blue eyes, "You been keepin' him busy?"

"Why does everyone seem to think I'm with Daryl? Bet that no one knows he was with Amy this morning" Merle was silent "And I don't think it was a onetime thing either"

"Sounds ta me like ya jealous" Merle crossed his arms.

"I'm not jealous" She sighed, knowing that it would get her nowhere to argue with him.

"Yeah well I know for a fact he ain't wantin' that blonde piece" Jayce unconsciously ran a hand through her own blonde hair.

"Blondes aren't this thing?" She questioned.

"He likes em fine, just not that particular one" Merle flicked the burnt out stub into the fire.

"Seems to be liking her just fine" Jayce watched as Amy and Andrea walked up to the fire, followed by Daryl and Carol. Sophia was following a few feet behind the older pair, wrapped in a towel and shaking a small bit. It was then that she realised she was still in her bikini top, probably giving Merle a nice image to dream about, so she got up and jogged over to her tent and grabbed a singlet top and sat back beside the older Dixon brother.

"Where ya been baby brother?" Carol had taken Sophia to get changed in the RV while the rest of the group filed over to the now cooked meal.

"Down the water. What I need your permission to walk away from ya?" He questioned while his eyes fell on Jayce.

Merle looked at him, "Settle down, don't make me kick it to ya son" Daryl backed off. He might be strong but Merle was bigger than he was and he didn't need his arse handed to him, especially in front of everyone.

After lunch, everyone scattered again, Carol was trying to avoid her husband, Ed and occupy her daughter's attention but she was far too interested in Carl, Lori's son. Lori was heading out to the forest with a bucket and Shane was watching her, waiting for his chance to sneak away. Dale, Glenn and Jim were all in the RV; T-dog was heading towards the back to take his turn at watch. Morales and Jacqui were down by the water, keeping cool. The two blonde sisters; Amy and Andrea were watching as T-dog climbed on top of the RV, contemplating whether or not to continue sunbathing and the two Dixons were by their tent, talking low and not really paying much attention to anyone. Jayce was watching the group and focused on the brothers just as Daryl looked at her causing her to quickly look somewhere else. _"He's just a guy"_ Jayce tried to ration with herself, _"He's not just a guy, he's a cute guy" _Her conscience spoke. _"No. Well yeah. Ahh stop. He is just a guy"_ She fought with her brain, "_Who happens to be cute. Come on don't act like you don't like him. I happen to know that someone was jealous when there was another woman involved"_ If anyone were to hear what was going on inside her melon and know for a fact that she was talking to her conscience, there's a fair chance she would have been admitted, if mental hospitals were still in working order. She sighed quietly, "_Not jealous. Everyone keeps thinking that. Now no more"_ Jayce's head was quiet for a few seconds before her brain's voice spoke once more, "_You can't lie to me. I am you. You can't lie to yourself"_ She was left hanging a bit. "_Damn you brain for being so smart"_

Dusting herself off she headed for her tent, thankful that it was only occupying one. She dropped to the hard mattress and sighed heavily. "_What I wouldn't give for a TV or even my computer right now"_ I whined, "_Or my phone"_ Jayce stared at the ceiling, willing something interesting to happen and help her to escape boredom. But because it was the end of the world and everyone was camping in the middle of a quarry, the only thing that would half escape boredom would be lookout duty. "_My turn tonight. Oh joy. Oh wait, I'm with Daryl. They planned this! Those bastards!"_ She cursed inwardly trying to counter her inner joy with a burst of mock anger.

Later that night after yet another less than appetising meal of squirrel Jayce took up her post on Dale's deck chair with a rifle sitting casually by her side on the roof and a 9 mm in her lap. She got up and moved the chair closer to the edge so her feet sit on the railing. Just as she sat back in the chair, Daryl was standing behind her "_You make me so hot, make me wanna drop, you're so ridiculous I can barely stop, I can hardly breathe; you make me wanna scream" _Her brain sung, "_STOP! NOW!"_ Jayce screamed back.

"Hey" She said quietly, still trying to ignore the voice in her head that was singing loudly.

"Hi" He replied.

"You wanna sit?" Jayce asked, turning around to him, "You've been on your feet a lot today"

"I'm alright" He stated.

She huffed and sat back in the chair looking around anywhere that didn't include even a small part of Daryl. Looking down she saw Merle sitting at the fire with his head tilted up towards the top of the RV, watching the pair.

"You know your brother is watching us?" She flicked her eyes in Merle direction.

"Bastard needs to mind his own shit" Daryl mumbled. The feeling that she wasn't really supposed to catch what he said hung in the air.

Both were quiet for about ten minutes before Jayce blurted, "So you an Amy huh?"

"What?" He looked to her quickly, looking away again when their eyes met, "When ya need sex, ya need sex. She was williin' so I went for it. But there ain't nothin' there" She wanted to jump around but she stayed seated, facing away from him with a small smile on her tanned face.

"Fair enough" Jayce replied.

"Noticed ya outside this mornin'. Wasn't really expectin' that"

"You were hoping to go undetected after a little romp in the woods?"

"Well a man don't like his shit made public news" Daryl lit a cigarette and exhaled with a gruff.

"Well maybe a man shouldn't be doin that shit where anyone could see him" She snapped.

"You sound a lil jealous ta me. I could do ya a favour if ya like?" Jayce could tell he was giving her the same kind of smirk Merle would.

"Please as far as favours go, I'd be doing it for you and I'm not jealous" She crossed her arms over her chest while Daryl kept his eyes on planted on the back of her head and a small smile on his scruffy face as he took another drag from his stale cigarette before throwing it over the far edge.

"Ya know what? I don't care what ya think or what ya do. Ya shit ain't anymore important to me than the next girl" His eyes flicking down for a small second before looking back to her. Jayce had noticed it was a thing with Daryl, he faltered every time he spoke about something he wasn't completely comfortable with or every time he lied.

For the next three hours they were silent, quietly moving over the roof as everyone slept as soundly as possible. After a while Jayce stopped and sat down as Daryl wandered aimlessly back and forth over the RV. She pinched the half crushed packet of Lucky Strike Red's and pulled one from the pack. She turned her head looking around for the lighter or matches that he had used. On the verge of giving up she saw it under the chair. Grabbing it, Jayce cupped one hand around the end of the smoke and flame and inhaled she lit the cigarette.

"I didn't know ya smoked" Daryl said suddenly, breaking the silence.

She exhaled out of her nose, tilting her head forwards a little, "Thought you didn't give a shit about me" Jayce continued to face down over the side of the RV before looking over the camp, refusing to meet the steely blue eyes that she knew were piercing into her.

"I didn't mean it like that, it was just..." He sighed, "I didn't mean it like that"

"I used to, then I quit and now" She held it up, looking at it like she was almost disgusted with herself, "I guess the world ending was the stressful leap that my addiction needed" He just nodded as she spoke calmly.

A few more silent minutes passed and Jayce threw the burnt stub over the edge just as Shane was coming out of his tent for his turn at watch. She climbed down the ladder ahead of Daryl and just as she turned around Shane was standing in front of her, close enough for her to back up against the ladder.

"Something I can help you with Shane?" Jayce said half quietly.

"Oh there are many things" Her nose scrunched up, "You could come 'watch' with me"

"Shane I just did my turn at watch" She ignored his unsubtle hint.

"Well, you could always watch me as I look down at you" He smirked.

"Goodnight Shane" Jayce pushed him away and headed towards her tent but his hand swung out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her body back to him.

"We ain't done" He looked at her intensely. The look in his eye was frightening at best.

"Yeah Shane I reckon ya are" A gruff voice came from behind the couple. Jayce sighed inwardly, relief washing over her, but she kept a hard face and tried yanked her arm from Shane's grip. His hand not faulting a bit when she tugged, "Let'er go" Daryl ordered.

Shane threw her small arm up a little, releasing her dramatically. Stalking off towards her tent she heard the heavy boots following.

"Ya know it's considered polite to thank someone when they do kind things for 'nother someone" He stated and Jayce stopped and spun around to face him.

"And just what would you know about polite or kind to someone else?" It was a little over the top and she knew that she had said the wrong thing but she couldn't let someone in, not like she had fifteen months ago. Things had changed and it wasn't the time for it, it would never be the time for it again.


	4. The Freaks Swim After Dark

Daryl hadn't spoken to Jayce for about three days now; he was always hunting or talking with his brother. Every time she would cast a glance in his direction, he either didn't notice or was forcing himself not to look at her. This was for the best. "_Who are you trying to kid? He was the only one you wanted. You know he is a shit load better than the last one"_ Ignoring the voice is her head proved to be too hard and she was left stumped. "_You can say it was for the best but you know it's a lie. But hey, go back to being the loner girl that minded her own business and was always considered one of the freaks" "Don't say that word. You of all people know you shouldn't say. That. Word"_ Jayce bit back.

For the rest of the day Jayce had kept to herself, just like the brain voice said she would. This was the way she would now possibly spend the rest of her life. Jayce spoke barely five words to anyone and she was up on watch early. "_For someone who doesn't want anything to do with him, you sure have got his persona down pat" _

Sighing she sat down, "It's times like this when I need my IPod" She mumbled, "Or a radio of some sort" She rubbed her hands over her dusty, grubby face. The rest of the shift passed with only the crackle of the fire and the chirping of crickets to keep her from sitting in the dark silence and possibly falling asleep. When her shift was up, she noticed Merle coming out of his tent, one hand above his head as he stretched and the other was down the front of his pants. "_Must they both do that?"_ Jayce shook her head and kept walking to the tent that was waiting for her body.

"Ya like what ya see girly?" He smirked.

"Oh yeah Merle" She called back sarcastically, "It just gets my all hot and bothered" Ducking her head into her tent, she heard him laugh. Jayce hit the bed with a grateful moan as she felt her muscles relax, but still she forced herself to sit up so she could take her shoes off and dress for bed. Considering it was a warm night, getting dressed for bed meant removing the white bra, jeans and socks. She laid down and stared at the roof of the tent as she kicked the blankets to the base of the bed, her toned bare legs spread a little. If anyone was to look in the small tent window they would get one hell of a show, seeing her in only a tank top and a pair of skimpy boylegs. Jayce's body was covered in scars mostly from being a rough tomboy but there were a few that were from more recent incidents. She wasn't afraid to having them showing but if she could keep them covered it was better.

Jayce knew that she had slept in, she knew it as soon as her eyes opened. The sun was already high in the sky and the faint lingering smell of breakfast had drifted into the dull blue tent.

"Looks like I'm bathing in the dark tonight" She mumbled while pulling her boots on and headed out to work the day in silence. Jayce helped Carol with the laundry, helped Glenn collect more wood and she also helped Amy look after the kids while Lori and Carol took some time out. The others had sensed a change in her and she could tell. They hardly made the effort to talk to her anymore especially since she only really gave them the bare minimum answers.

After dinner Jayce walked into her tent and grabbed a change of clothes, her towel, shampoo and soap and a lantern and headed off to the water.

"You shouldn't be going anywhere alone Jayce" Shane called out.

"I'm a big girl Shane, mind your own" She didn't turn to face him, the mood to fight just wasn't there. Jayce wanted to soak in the half clean water and lose herself. When everything was set on the log, she grabbed the shampoo and conditioner bottles and then the lantern. Jayce even dropped the clothes she had been wearing next to the clean ones before setting the lantern in the course sand at the edge of the water before diving in.

It wasn't til she came up that she even noticed the cherry end of a cigarette between her and her clothes.

"Ya shouldn't be down here on ya own" The first words Daryl had spoken directly to Jayce since she basically insulted him.

Venom unnecessarily spread through her voice, "Well you and Shane can be satisfied that I'm not alone anymore" Jayce was far enough in the water that she could stand comfortably and not have Daryl see anything.

"I only came down here after I heard the splash" She turned.

"So you're spying on me then?" He just glared. Jayce watched as he turned and was sure he was leaving but he headed to the log where her clean clothes were. He didn't say anything else and for the most part she ignored the fact that he was even there, until it was time to get out.

"Daryl?"

"What?" He quietly answered.

"Close your eyes and turn around"

"What for?" He gruffed.

"I'm getting out and I don't like my shit made public" Jayce said before walking out. Once she had the towel around her, he turned back around. "You gonna watch me change too? Maybe try and get a peek?"

"What the hell is ya problem? I ain't done nothin' to ya and ya actin' like a fuckin' bitch ta me an everyone in camp" He snapped.

"Nothing's wrong with me Daryl" Jayce slipped on the clean underwear before she dropped the towel on the log. After ringing out her hair she wrapped it in the towel and pulled the shirt over the top of it.

Daryl was quiet for a minute as he drank in the sight before him, "Yeah right, ya ain't talkin' ta anybody an now ya goin' off by ya self"

"So what?" Jayce got up to his face, a subtle hint that she had no intention of backing down, "Why should anyone give a shit about what I do? It's none of their business and it certainly isn't any of yours" She bent down and gathered her things before heading up to the tent without a word to anyone.


	5. Right Family, Wrong Brother

The next day Jayce continued on in silence. Her chores were done in silence, she ate in silence and for once her brain was silent.

"Hey Merle" She said as she sat down by the fire. Being that it was still the middle of summer Jayce wasn't wearing much. Merle took in her outfit that consisted of a tank top that read 'Boar's nest – Best brew in Hazzard' and a pair of denim cut offs.

"Well hello there dollface. Nice ta see ya still got ya voice" He flicked away some of the ash from cigarette.

"Yeah, still works. So how you been Merle?" He looked at her oddly.

"What in the hell ya want girly?" Jayce just arched an eyebrow at him and tilted her head to the trees.

"Teach me to hunt?"

"What'cha wan do..." She cut him off.

"Just grab the crossbow and let's go" Jayce got up and headed to the tree line. Merle was a little stumped til he saw the way she was walking. He jumped up, headed to the tent, grabbed the crossbow and casually walked to where Jayce was standing.

"You ready?" She asked.

"Are you?" He questioned.

"Always" A coy smile came over her face and they headed off into the woods. Their actions of course didn't go unnoticed.

Once they were far enough from camp Jayce stopped by a small creek. They hadn't been exactly quiet, or at least Merle hadn't. He was casually walking behind Jayce, the crossbow on one shoulder, cigarette in the opposite hand and his eyes glued to her denim clad ass.

"So where 'bouts are we headed ta dollface?"

"Right about here Merle" She turned and pinched the last half of the cigarette from his hand and took a long, deep drag. The smoke coming from her nose as she took a second drag before exhaling. After a third pull, Jayce handed it back to him to finish. "I'm just gonna go down to the water, get rid of this dirt and grime" She bent down and washed her face and up her long arms, not really getting anything off but calming her nerves a little. Being around Merle always made her a little nervous and now that she was alone with him, it made her a slight bit tense.

He was sitting at the base of a tree when she stood up, rubbing his neck. "_Perfect"_

"Bit tense?" His steely blue eyes shot up to find the tall woman standing over him.

"I could go a massage, especially from a pretty lil thing like you dollface" His hand came to rest on his lap, Jayce watched as he casually clasped his fingers together in a relaxed manner. She lifted a leg and threw it over his before sitting down on his legs, his hands moving and instinctively before resting on her hips. Jayce's hands went to his neck and started massaging his knotted muscles. His eyes fluttered shut and his head fell forward,

"Ya real good at this"

"I've been told I have a few tricks up my sleeves" She smiled as she worked his neck.

"I'm sure" His hands started rubbing back and forth and slowly down her legs a while way before going back up to repeat the movement. Jayce wiggled in his lap to get closer to him to get a better angle on his neck, that's when she felt it. Obviously Amy hadn't accommodated to Merle's needs like she had Daryl. Bravely Jayce moved closer to Merle, letting him know what she wanted. Her fingers stopped working on his neck as she hauled him to his feet before grabbing at his ripped shirt and backing herself into the tree. Having done this sort of thing before, Merle dipped his head and started sucking her neck as his hands felt over her firm arse. Jayce closed her eyes and ran her nimble hands over his back. This wasn't the start of something, they both knew it; it was just sex. Just a means to an end.

She felt his hands move to the front of her shorts and undo the buttons and pull the zipper down. Jayce did the same to his pants. She felt Merle's hand snake inside her shorts and boylegs before he dipped one finger inside her slick entrance. Satisfied, he moved the finger up her smooth slit and out of the shorts before pulling them down. While he was doing that Jayce pulled his pants down enough to free him then she wrapped a hand around his pulsating manhood.

With her shorts and panties around her ankles, Merle turned her around to face the tree, bent her over and kicked the long legs apart as far as he could manage before lining himself up and sinking into her. They both let out moans of relief and pleasure; Jayce stood a little straighter and pushed back on him. Merle got the message and started thrusting into her hard, grunting occasionally as she moaned almost as loud as her lungs could manage.

Daryl's eyes flicked nervously to the spot where Merle and Jayce had entered the trees almost half an hour ago and on top of that he was pacing a little and chewing on his thumb nail. He hated the fact that Merle was with the girl he wanted. Of course Daryl being Daryl would never say it out loud, unless she admitted it first.

"Nah, screw her. Couldn't givea shit" He kicked a log before dropping onto it. "_You should be jealous, ya know you're brother is getting a piece of it while ya sit here an miss ya chance. She ain't gonna want you now. Got herself somethin' better" _ His conscience was slowly convincing him.

Merle gave one last thrust before both orgasms washed over the sweaty pair and he drained himself into the satisfied girl. He pulled away and leant on the side of the tree as Jayce struggled to stand without holding the wood.

"Holy crap" She panted.

"Yeah you ain't a bad piece either dollface" He smirked and wiped his forehead. Merle reached down and pulled up his pants and boxers securing them into place, and then he reached into his pocket for his smokes and lighter. Once Jayce was covered and comfortable again, Merle looked to her and offered her a cigarette which she gladly took, inhaling the smoke deep into her lungs.

"Come on, we better get back before someone notices we are gone" Jayce started walking in front of Merle but his long legs allowed him catch up easily.

"Ya know he already knows we ain't there" She looked to Merle's face, smoke coming from his nose.

"You know I don't care about Daryl right? I mean I do, in the sense that it would terrible if something happened to him but not romantically"

They were silent for the rest of the trip back and once she stepped out of the tree line Daryl's eyes were fixed on her but he quickly moved them to his brother.

"Something terrible did happen to him, poor baby's heart is all broke" He leaned in close and moved off to the younger family member.


	6. Caught Naked Again

That night Jayce found herself down at the quarry water, bathing again. Removing dirt, dust and Merle.

"Ya have an interesting day?" A voice came out of the darkness.

"Yeah wasn't bad" Jayce spoke back.

It was silent for a few minutes before Daryl spoke again, "So you an my brother huh?"

"No, there's nothing there. When you need sex, you need sex. He was willing so I went for it"

She threw his words back at him and he scoffed a little. Daryl kicked the dirt and huffed, "Why ya doin' this?" He paced a little.

"Doing what Daryl?"

"Goin' 'round with ma brother"

"I'm not going around with anyone. Like you said, it's just sex"

"Shut up. Ya know there's more to it than that" His voice deeper, as he tried holding back his anger.

"Not with Merle there isn't" She said looking straight at Daryl "Why exactly are you all ruffled about this? It's not like you were fucking me" Jayce turned around and faced out over the water and started lathering her hair before going under the water to rinse the soap. Just as she came up, Daryl entered the water; completely naked. Startled she yelped, "What the hell do you think you doing?"

He didn't say anything as he started towards her. In a quick fight or flight thought Jayce took off in another direction but Daryl soon caught her and she started splashing and struggling, "Let go of me" Jayce repeated over and over again.

"Would ya stop?" He pulled her arm and her body drifted close to him, close enough to touch all of his body. Jayce gave up on trying to get away, instead settling for glaring daggers at him. "You his now?"

"I'm no one's property Daryl"

"Seems ta me like that hickey begs ta differ" His face inched closer, "Merle's been markin' you as his" He paused his hot breath hitting her pink lips, "Ya kiss him?"

"It was just sex, there isn't a need for kissing" Jayce stepped back, his hand releasing her as she did, "Besides kissing makes it too personal" Without another word Daryl's hands grabbed her soft face and his lips connected harshly to Jayce. Shock washed over and her hands went to his chest, trying to push him away but Daryl firmly kept her head connected to his. Jayce felt his tongue touch her lip but still she tried to pull away. Finally Jayce was able to free herself from his grip.

"What do you think you're doing?" She exclaimed, "You can't just do that to a person"

"What kiss em?" Daryl questioned.

Jayce paused for a moment, "Why are you trying to make it personal?" She asked, looking down at the water.

"Cuz I ain't gon' watch you go 'round with my brother anymore" Her shoulders dropped unexpectedly and Daryl attacked her face again. Jayce didn't resist him this time, instead she followed his lead.

They made out for a few minutes before her brain started screaming at her, "_Hey freak, you remember last time?" _and the kiss was over as suddenly as it began.

"What's wrong?" Daryl questioned.

"I can't do this" She walked as fast as water would allow her to.

"What do you mean you can't do this?" His brow furrowed.

"Please Daryl, just let me go. I can't do this" Jayce tried to keep a hard face but could feel the lump forming, "Please" He released her arm and she continued walking up the bank, gathering her things as she went before rushing up to the tent. Half way up Jayce realised she was still buck naked but she couldn't stop her feet from running. Once she made it inside her tent she collapsed on the bed. "_I didn't say you had to run away from him, just remember the last one" "Shut up"_ Jayce panted, trying her hardest to get her breathing under control so that she wouldn't lose it and start crying. Jayce sat up and looked at the ground as if trying will her shirt to come on its own.

When she pulled herself out of the hypnotic gaze she was caught in, she found her breathing was calm but she was still naked. Thankfully no one had come over. Jayce wearily pulled on her shirt and a clean pair of cotton panties then rolled onto her back before curling into herself.

The next day Jayce hardly made an appearance. She stayed in the tent all day; sleeping on and off but mostly thinking about Daryl. "_You need to go see him" "You think I don't know that?" "Oh now now, I just telling you what needs to be done. I'm only saying what you're thinking" _She ignored the inner voice and rolled over facing the far side of the tent and closed her eyes, falling into sleep once more.

By mid-afternoon Jayce was sitting on the log by the low burning fire alone. She managed to flog the pack of cigarettes from Daryl yesterday and now she sat with one in her hand when he walked over.

"Was wonderin' where they went" He stated.

"Oh, I was getting a bit antsy. I took them last night" She picked them up and held the pack towards him, "Sorry"

"Nah keep em. I got another pack in ma tent" Jayce sat the pack back down and took another long drag from the smoke. She looked up again to find Daryl now sitting beside her.

"Ya wanna tell me 'bout last night?"

"Daryl, please don't" She shook her head.

"Don't what? Ya ain't tellin' me nothin' anyway, I just wanna figure ya out a little"

"Why? I don't know anything about you? Other than the fact you have a brother" Jayce snapped. She flicked the last quarter of the cigarette to the fire and headed back to her tent.


	7. Stories of the Past n Sex of the Present

Jayce came out after dinner was over; she wasn't hungry and didn't want to waste a plate, so she stayed til she knew it was finished. Once plates were clanking in the tub Jayce headed out to the RV, her plan was to sit behind it but Carol caught her.

"Oh Jayce, did you want something to eat? I'm sure we could find you something" It was hard for Jayce to ignore the timidly sweet woman. She always had kind things to say, Jayce thought it was just her nature but there is a good chance it was knocked into her by Ed; the asshole she called a husband. Constantly looking at Andrea, Amy and herself like they were pieces of meat and he was always flashing a vomit inducing smile every time one of them looked his way. Everyone knew that Ed was a violent man; a few of the group members had even tried standing up for Carol but to no avail.

"No thanks Carol, I'm ok" Jayce smiled weakly and kept on walking until Carol came around in front of her.

"Are you sure you're ok sweetie? You've been kind of out of sorts for a while"

"I'm sure. Just thinking a lot, I guess"

"Well I'm here if you want to talk" She gave her a scared smile. For such a beautiful woman it was such a shame to see her in constant fear, no thanks to Ed. Jayce watched her turn away and start to walk off.

"Hey Carol" She faced the younger girl again, "Can you keep a secret?"

Jayce was sitting behind the RV when Daryl found her. She was on my third cigarette since she had finished talking to Carol.

"Hey" Jayce said quietly, looking up at him.

"Carol said you was lookin' for me" She nodded, taking another pull.

"Sit down" Her eyes were fixed on his movements, "You wanted to know more about me?"

"Well uhh Carol kinda told me" He said quietly.

"Yeah, trust her with a secret" Jayce mumbled.

"She's worried 'bout ya" Daryl said firmly.

"So I guess you know now why I flipped on you last night" Daryl just nodded.

"Well she didn't exactly tell me everything"

"Just a guy I met when we, me and my friend, came over here. We were staying in this town for a while so I caught up with him a few times and eventually he got a little too protective which turned a little psycho" She paused before standing and pulling up the front of her shorts, revealing the scars on the top on her creamy thighs, "Left me with a little reminder. I hope to hell he got bitten but even if he didn't I won't hesitate to put him down. I wouldn't think twice about it" Jayce stared into space, her shorts still in her hands. Daryl cleared his throat and she shook her head a little, dropping them and sitting back down. "That was about fifteen months ago. He was literally a stranger who started getting really attached and creepy. That's why I freaked" Jayce sighed.

"Ya know I don't care 'bout scars, I mean hell I'm covered in em"

"Daryl it wasn't the scars, it was the fact that to me, you are basically a stranger to me"

"And ya think I'm gonna try an cut ya up?"

"It's not that, it's not the cutting up thing, I know you won't but it doesn't stop me from freakin' out. I just can't help it" She admitted.

He nodded and cautiously started to tell her of his past. How his father was a mean drunk, his stints in juvy, Merle's bad habits and his jail times. Daryl also told Jayce he used to work construction.

"A builder hey?"

"Yeah, was a mechanic for a while there" He nodded, lighting up a cigarette.

"Impressive. There was a time I attempted to do the mechanic thing but as much as I enjoyed it, I just never really kept up with it. I was a receptionist back home"

"Sounds like fun" Daryl said looking straight at her. Jayce was trying to read his face, to see whether he was joking but found nothing and she cracked up.

"It was the worst job in the history of jobs. It sucked so hardcore, like sitting at the same desk, everyday, greeting people and answering the phones. It got so repetitive I could have shot myself at least three times over" Jayce smiled and when she looked at him, there was a faint smile pulling at the corner of his mouth.

"How come you don't smile?" She blurted out.

"Ain't just gonna go 'round with a smile plastered to ma face"

"No but I mean, I'm forever doing stupid shit and saying the wrong thing or when I laugh a lot I eventually end up making no noise. I mean I'm practically a clown and yet nothing from you. It's like you're afraid that someone will think bad of you if you show an emotion other than pissed off"

"I ain't pissed off" He got a half confused look on his face.

"I don't mean that you are; it's just that sometimes meaning like ninety percent of the time you look it. The other ten percent of the time it's because you're by yourself so you have a blank, no emotion look" Jayce could feel herself blabbering, "And now I'm sorta rambling so I'm just gonna stop"

He smiled a little more that time "Well ya ain't 'xactly known for bein' missus cheery either ya know"

"I got my reasons but from what I can gather with you, it's just cuz you don't really like these people"

"Ain't that, just don't know em. Ain't gonna like someone I don't know or trust" Daryl stated.

"Same deal" She added, looking at him. The pair were silent for a few minutes. Jayce reverted back to her previous position while Daryl stayed the way he was and looked around at the sky, the woods, the ground and then the girl opposite him. When she looked at him she could almost see the gears turning in his mind. "Something on your mind?"

"How come ya went an fucked Merle?" Jayce was shocked that he blurted that out.

"I told you, I needed sex and he was up for it" She listened to herself lie and the wall, that had come down during their talk, shot straight back up.

"That's bullshit. Any of the men here would luv ya screw you, why'd ya pick Merle?"

"I guess to make you mad. I mean I guess I was a little pissed that you were with Amy that morning and I wanted everyone, meaning you, to know that I wasn't affected by it" She admitted quietly.

Daryl's eyes lit up, "So you are jealous?"

Jayce stood up and walked a few paces before angrily turning around, "Fine yes I am jealous. Are you happy? I admitted it, I'm jealous of the fact that you fucked Amy" She looked to the ground and picked up the packet of cigarettes when suddenly she was scooped up and out of the chair and carried towards the woods fireman style, the Lucky Strikes falling to the ground once more.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jayce almost yelled.

"Shut up woman" Daryl gruffed as he walked along. She started struggling and trying to get away.

"Daryl, put me down" She said firmly. When Jayce didn't get a reply she tried rolling out of his arms but he kept a firm grip, "Daryl. Put. Me. Down" She panted. After walking for about five minutes he stopped and bent down. She hit the ground with a thud, "Hey butthole that hurt"

" Butthole?" His finger pointed into his chest.

"Well I certainly wasn't talking to that rock" Jayce folded her arms over her chest and then she glared at him.

"Gee, that...that" His whole hand came over his heart, "That was brutal. I don't think I'll ever recover from that" He scowled a little and sucked in air, feigning a broken heart.

"Ok smartass, what are we doing out..." Jayce was cut off by Daryl, his mouth had found hers and his tongue was snaking against her own. She relaxed and responded to him. Daryl pushed against her body ever so slightly and she leant back with him to the ground. The hunter's hands on the Aussie's hips, slowly moving up the sides til he found her ample chest. Daryl's palm kneading her breasts softly, while his other hand held most of his weight off the girl currently pinned under his body.

Jayce had her eyes closed as Daryl continued his assault on her mouth, slowly moving to her neck. She kept her eyes closed as she felt the gently scratching of his goatee move over her jaw and stop on her neck. He was kissing and sucking on her soft skin, bruising it as he did so. Daryl moved his hand from her double d breast and rolled to the side of her body a little to allow more space as his hand snaked under her shirt and across the smooth half toned skin of her stomach.

To Daryl; she was soft, creamy and tender like something that could break under him, giving him the feeling that he should be terrified of her. Daryl was scared of her, but not because she was smaller than he but because she gave him the best feeling inside and not to mention the biggest hard-on he had ever had.

Jayce whimpered under him and she pushed her head and body up into his, silently letting him know to continue.

To Jayce; he was soft and smooth covered with a rough and calloused exterior. She could feel his strength in his gentle touch. He was like a lion with a mouse, he knew he had to be careful of her and treat her like glass almost. He was strong and more than capable of caring for someone, he was soft spoken; unless he was pissed off and he never turned his back on the ones he cared about. Daryl was, for lack of better words, a modern Tarzan. He was gentle when he needed to be, knew how and when to have fun and cared for Jane and his brother ape. Jayce wasn't scared of Daryl, but she was terrified of the feeling he gave her. It made her feel like she was floating on water and judging by her panties, she probably could have been.

She sat up just enough to pull off her shirt, leaving her in a white bra exposing her stomach. Jayce hated her stomach, always thought she could have been more toned but Daryl didn't seem to mind. Then again he was about to get laid. Jayce heard his breath hitch a little before she felt his fingers flick open the clasp on the front of her bra. Even though it was almost dark, there was still a little light in the sky from the now set sun. Jayce knew he would still be able to see her imperfections and that worried her a little but she couldn't overcome the pleasure and tickling that his mouth and beard made as he moved from one sensitive nipple to the next. Slowly kissing the creamy flesh that lead to the hard nub before placing his mouth over it and flicking it with his tongue and biting gently. When he swapped to the other side, the assaulted nipple hardened further in the cool of dusk.

When he was satisfied with his work he kissed her face again and Jayce found her hands against his chest, undoing the buttons on the sleeveless shirt. Daryl could feel the hesitancy building inside himself. He didn't want her to see his flawed body and think he really was nothing but trashy redneck. Jayce rolled them over once the shirt was undo and left her bra lying in the dirt as she slide over his chest, kissing the scars she found before starting an assault of her own on his nipples.

As she did, Daryl's hands came into her hair and moved down her back as far as he could reach before coming back up. Being with the younger Dixon was definitely something she could get used to. He growled and rolled them back over and slid down her body to undo her shorts and pull them down with her cotton panties. That time even Daryl heard his own breath hitch. There was just something about plain white cotton panties that drove him wild. He liked the fancy ones but loved plain white ones. Once he had discarded the bottom half of her clothing, he looked at her.

Jayce felt his eyes boring into her and it made her a little self-conscience. She was about to pull her arms over her body but he grabbed him and placed them by her side again. There she was in all her glory and he couldn't have wanted her more. Her perfect breasts that were a little more than a handful, her soft stomach and her long legs that hid a clean shaven treasure between them.

"Ya beautiful" Daryl said quietly.

"I don't really think so. My stomach could be a little less flabby" Jayce admitted.

"I like it" He smiled. Daryl covered her body with his own as he kissed her and wedged a hand between her thighs, which after the intrusion; opened willingly. She was slick with want and need and every time Daryl brushed his index finger over her swollen bud she would flinch and whimper into his mouth. He glided his hand down further and suddenly she gasped at the intruder sliding in and out of her. After a quick minute Daryl pulled away and undid his own pants.

"No underwear?" Jayce smiled.

"It's easier" He said as he kicked them off.

Jayce got up after he sat down next to her again and she pushed him back lightly. Daryl laid down willingly once he saw Jayce bend over him. Her hand wrapped around his member and slowly she started to pump. Her thumb teasing the head ever so slightly when her hand came to the top. Soon enough she lowered her mouth over him and his eyes rolled back as he groaned.

"Shit Jax" She wasn't going to correct him. Not just because she was busy but she kind of liked the way he said her name. She closed her eyes for a second and then felt his hand come to rest on her head. No pressure, it was just a reflex kind of thing.

His breathing got heavier before too long and she knew he would cum if she kept going. With one final suck she released him with an obscene pop. She smiled as he looked over with a star struck look in his eyes.

"Ya real good at that"

"It's a talent" She giggled. Daryl rolled over her and kissed her lips before lining himself with her opening and sliding in with a satisfying groan.

"Who feels better?" He questioned suddenly.

"What?" She breathed.

"Who feels better? Me or ma brother?"

"Really you're asking me this now?"

"It's a simple question" His soft grey blue eyes looked down at her.

"You" She answered plainly.

"Ya ain't just saying that are ya?"

"Daryl, I don't need to just say things" She looked at him before smirking; "Now" Jayce pushed her hips up to his.

Daryl started slow, he had to otherwise he would have came in about three strokes. She was tight and he was in heaven at the way she was nice and snug over him. He kept it nice and slow but he made it hard. Every time he thrust into her it was hard and it was hard not to speed up, it was even harder to hold himself together and give her a release before he could enjoy his own. He sped up a little and he heard Jayce start to pant a little and she got louder as she felt the orgasm get closer.

Daryl's head fell down into her neck as his hips pumped into her and he listened to Jayce whine into his ear, "Daryl. Close. So close" He pushed himself into her harder and a little faster and within seconds Jayce tightened over him and her moans drifted out into the wind. Daryl gave a final thrust and spilled into her, a groan of his own flowing into her hair.

Once he was soft enough, Daryl slipped out of Jayce on his own and for a while the pair laid in the dead grass and dirt and came down from their high.

"I reckon we should probably get back" Jayce said as she got to her feet and started dressing. Daryl didn't say anything as he wordlessly followed her lead.

Jayce was walking silently beside him, taking quick glances at him every now and then. She sighed quietly, "So" Immediately she was kicking herself on the inside for only coming up with one word.

Daryl looked at her and then wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "Ya mine now" He said happily.

"Daryl, I told you before I'm no-one's property"

"Ya ain't my property, but ya are my woman" Jayce shook her head, a small smile on her face. He looked down to her, " 'Sides ya too pretty ta be property"


	8. Life Without The Walking Dead

Once the pair got back to camp, they arrived as unnoticed as when they departed. Jayce left Daryl for a moment and went and collected her jacket and the cigarettes that were behind the RV. She bent down to pick them up and when she turned around Shane was standing before her.

"Holy fuckin' Christ" Jayce's hand flew over her heart.

"That's quite a mouth on you Jayce" She scowled at him, feeling a crude comment coming on, "Maybe you could put it to good use" He smiled.

"No thanks Shane" She was almost passed him when he grabbed her arm.

"Aww now come on Jayce" He smirked harder.

"I said no Shane. Besides I'm sure you've got Lori for that" Jayce pulled her arm but Shane kept a firm grip.

"Watch it now girly"

"Shane let go of my arm or I'll make you let go of it" He pulled her closer.

"Oh really? And just how do you think you're going to do that?" Jayce opened her mouth but another voice spoke from behind Shane and her eyes lit up.

"I'd be more than happy ta help" Daryl spoke calmly. Shane's shoulders dropped and he pushed past Jayce.

"You know, you're gonna have to stop saving me like that. I could of taken him" She crossed her arms and looked at him.

"Yeah then Shane woulda been all over ya case every time I left camp" Daryl moved closer and touched her forearm lightly, "Come on, time for bed" Jayce dropped her arms and grabbed his hand, surprising him. Daryl always thought he was nothing but redneck trash and his thinking was helped by the way his brother and father treated him. They always said he would amount to nothing and that no girl other than the trashy sluts, that were willing to spread their legs for anyone, would ever want him. But his father was wrong because he had a beautiful woman next to him that was not only willing to hold his hand but had wanted to have sex with him. "_Yeah, she only wanted to try ya out. She's already been with ya brother, she just wants to see how you measure up"_ He ignored his conscience as much as he could but he couldn't help but think that maybe he was wrong about her. Daryl looked down to the girl next to him and Jayce looked up and gave him a smile. That was enough to wash away the doubt forming in his mind.

When the pair reached the tent, he stopped.

"I suppose ya should get some sleep" Daryl looked to the ground.

"There's always room for one more" Jayce admitted quietly so only they would hear.

He smiled at her, "Yeah I know. I put my shit in there before when you were dealin' with Shane" She smacked his arm lightly and turned to head into the tent. He didn't come in until he heard her hit the mattress. Jayce rolled over when he came through and zipped up the door.

"You know you have seen me naked, just recently I might add, I wouldn't have cared if you watched me undress. You didn't have to wait outside"

"Thought ya mighta wanted some privacy" Daryl sat down to slip his boots off. He hadn't tied them back up after they left the woods. Once he kicked off his shoes, he took off his shirt and dropped it on top. Daryl was prepared to climb into bed when Jayce cleared her throat.

"Umm what do you think you're doin'?" She asked.

"Gettin' inta bed?" His eyes widened when she threw back the covers revealing her naked form.

"I don't think so buddy" She smiled. Daryl immediately dropped his pants and climbed in next to her. Jayce snuggled into his chest and he put his arm over her hip and lightly started rubbing her back. She sighed contently and was soon asleep. Daryl watched her for a few minutes after he knew she was out before drifting off himself.

Daryl quietly dressed before kneeling on the ground and giving Jayce a small kiss on the cheek as he left. He stretched hard, feeling his thighs stretch out and he gave a satisfied groan. He picked up his crossbow and set out into the woods to search for breakfast. Unknown to Daryl his actions hadn't gone unnoticed, Shane was watching from the side of the RV near the ladder after just coming off watch. "_Couldn't have timed that more perfectly Dixon"_ Shane thought. He considered creeping over to her tent but he refrained and walked into his own.

About an hour after Daryl left the rest of the camp awoke and started moving around, going about their normal routines. Carol was being watched by Ed as she helped Glenn gather some more firewood for the day, Shane was watching Lori and Carl when they came out of their tent before he solely focused on Lori as Carl took off for Sophia. The rest of the group sleepily left the RV and mumbled their good mornings and none really seemed to notice that Jayce wasn't up yet. Merle came out of his tent after spending the night alone and grumbled quietly to himself as he walked over to Jayce's tent and stuck his head in. He saw the sleeping girl but no sign of his brother or the crossbow. "_Breakfast"_ Merle thought and zipped up the tent and wandered to the tree closest to her tent, keeping an eye on it. Merle wasn't stupid, he knew his brother was sleeping with the best fuck he'd had in a long time and it fell to him to keep an eye on the pair. He wasn't the kindest of brothers to Daryl but he didn't really think of the mushy details so much as he did think that so long as he was around nothing would happen to him.

Daryl arrived back at camp with nothing more but a handful of squirrels. He dropped them by the fire with Lori and Carol and searched the small camp grounds looking for her but found no signs. Daryl trudged over to the tent and saw Merle leaning on a tree with a half crumpled smoke between his fingers.

"She's in there, ain't moved since you left"

Daryl just nodded and headed inside and found Merle was right, she hadn't moved. He knelt down again and kissed her forehead.

"Jax" He coaxed, "Time to get up"

She stirred a little but rolled her face into the pillow.

"Come on girl, get up"

"No" Came a tired muffled protest.

"Don't make me take ya out there naked" Jayce rolled over at this, "Don't think I won't"

"You wouldn't dare"

Daryl gave her a hard daring look, "Try me"

"As if you'd want Shane or Ed seeing what I have to offer" She smiled coyly before rolling over again and closing her eyes. Daryl was left stumped for a moment before he grabbed her, wrapped up in the blanket and took her outside. Jayce was protesting and struggling, "Daryl let me go" He ignored her and kept walking, "Put me down!" She yelled but still he kept walking, silent. Jayce kept struggling, not taking any notice to the fact that he was walking to the dam.

"Daryl Dixon put me down now!" Jayce yelled. Without saying anything he threw her, as far as he could manage, into the water with the blanket still tucked around her. Jayce screamed when she flew through the air but was cut off once she hit the water. She came up coughing and spluttering, trying to fill her lungs with air. Once she had calmed down she looked angrily to the man on the bank with the shit eating grin on his face. Her blanket had come off and she was standing only waist deep in the water looking angrier than a disturbed grizzly bear. Her hair clung to her shoulders in wet clumps, her bare chest covered in goosebumps and her nipples rock hard. Jayce was glaring daggers at Daryl and all he could do was smile at his work.

"You are such a fucking asshole" She stated as she hauled herself and the soaked blanket out of the water.

"Got ya up an awake dint it?" Jayce simply flipped him off and wrapped the blanket around her as she marched miserably back to the tent.

Daryl followed her but stopped himself at the fire so he could cut up and prepare breakfast and so she could have some privacy and calm down.

Jayce was shaking and shivering terribly when she reached the safety of her tent. Dropping the blanket with haste she reached for a towel and sighed at the sudden warmth it provided as she dried her cold wet body. She slowly dressed in her favourite pair of trackies and button down. Her blonde hair was tied up high on her head when she walked outside to the fire. Jayce was zipping her oversized red jacket up when she sat down. Daryl looked over at her but she looked away and grabbed the closest pack of Lucky Strikes to her, lighting one up.

Breakfast was served and everyone crowded around the fire, even though it was only squirrel everyone horded like it was their last meal. Daryl walked around with two plates and silently handed one to Jayce, who didn't pay him any attention during the meal. Once everyone was finished Jayce started washing the plates and cutlery.

Daryl was on the RV taking his turn at watch when he saw Jayce walk into the woods.

"Carol" He called down. Carol looked around nervously before looking up to him.

"Yes Daryl?"

"Come up here. I need to watch Jayce" He said as he started to the back of the vehicle. He smiled to the woman and headed off in Jayce's direction.

Daryl had his crossbow up and aimed, his eyes flicking in all directions as he searched for the blonde hair he had become infatuated with. Jayce was sitting by a small creek when he finally found her.

"What are ya doin' out here Jax?"

"Daryl piss off" She mumbled.

He sighed, he figured she would be a little pissed off but she was taking it to extremes.

Jayce turned around and watched as he walked closer, his crossbow down by his side.

"Don't you dare get any closer to me Daryl Dixon"

"Come on Jax, it was supposed ta be funny" He shrugged.

"Well I'm not laughing. So until I'm away from water, keep away from me" Jayce tried hard to stop the smile she felt on her lips. Once he was close enough she tackled him into the stream. Caught off guard Daryl tumbled into the water like he was a feather. Daryl burst up eager for air; gasping. He wiped over his face and turned to find the girl responsible. Jayce had an ear to ear grin on her face.

"Payback is a bitch Dixon" She laughed.

He ran through the shallow water, chasing her as she screamed and laughed like a child.

"Ya gonna get it Braden" Daryl called after her. Finally he caught her and pinned her to the bank, Jayce was out of breath and still giggling. Daryl attacked her mouth, eagerly she accepted him and her tongue battled against his. After a few moments she pulled away; panting.

"Don't think this is over Mr." She smiled before kissing him again.

The pair laid in the sun kissing harshly as they dried off. Daryl was shirtless and he had kicked his boots off while Jayce had stripped her pants and shirt and was now wearing his sleeveless shirt. Jayce pulled away and put her hand on his chest and her head on her hand.

"Do you think that we would have ever met if the world hadn't gone to shit?" She asked genuinely.

"Doubt it" Daryl put one hand under his head and the other on her back. He studied her face, "Don't look at me like that, I just don't think it woulda happened"

"I think it could have. In fact I know it would have" She smiled, "We met in a bar. You had just finished work and you walked into the bar. Cherry and I are sitting at the bar, laughing and ordering shots" Daryl's faced was washed with confusion.

"Who's Cherry?"

"My friend" Jayce sat up, "We were on a holiday and she got bit when this thing started"

Daryl pulled her back down, "Ok, tell me the rest"

"Uhh ordering shots; right. You walked in with a few of your mates from the jobsite and they are pointing and smiling at us and you look over as you sip your beer just as I look at you. Over the hours we exchange a few glances and steal a few looks. When your mates get up to go play pool, I wait til Cherry heads to the toilet and I head over to you. When I sit next to you, I catch the bartender's attention I order two more drinks and smile at you. I say hi nervously and you, in your sexy southern voice say hi back. We strike up a conversation and soon enough it's time for the bar to close. You try to convince me to come home with you, I refuse but give you my number" Jayce smiled, " Over the course of a few months we see each other; we laugh have fun etcetera. I eventually tell you I love you but you can't say it back to me. I get upset and we stop seeing each other. You try calling, of course I don't pick up. Until I give in one day and you meet me at the bar and we get into an argument. I call you names, you dish it back and just when I think you can't possibly say anything more you tell me you love me and have been a stupid reckless idiot" Jayce smiled again and looked at Daryl.

"Is that it?"

"No, I take you back. Being the complete love-struck fool I am. You move in with me, since for some unknown reason you didn't want me to live with you and we are very happy" Jayce finished her story with a content sigh. "_But then after about a year, you get bored of me and bring home one of your little sluts from the bar. I don't catch you but I hear whispers. One night after I finish work I pull up to the bar and find you in your truck, your cock buried in one of the whores that is constantly flashing her rancid pussy all over town. You try apologising but I take off back home. When you get there, you storm into the bedroom and find me riding your brother like it's my job" _Jayce ignored the disgusting end that her brain had thought up. Daryl was silent also, thinking similar things.


	9. One More Mouth To Feed

The couple were lying quietly before Daryl cleared his throat, "Should go look for some food I guess"

"I want to come" Jayce started unbuttoning his shirt to hand back to him when Daryl put his hand on the side of her face.

"And I'm sure ya will tonight" He tried hard to suppress a smile after he saw the confusion spread on Jayce's face. She clued in pretty fast and smacked his arm.

"You're nasty. I wanted to come hunting with you"

"Well what are ya planning on doin? Catching squirrels with ya bare hands?" He asked while he pulled on his shirt then his boots.

Jayce buttoned her shirt and stood, "I just thought you might have wanted some company" Daryl watched as she pulled her pants over the curve of her arse.

"Ya know I work better alone" Jayce slipped on her shoes and started walking back to camp.

"Well I guess I'll do my womanly duties and prepare a" She paused thinking of a suitable word, "A salad"

"Salad?" Daryl stood.

"Yeah salad. It's summer, salad is best in the summer" Jayce was a little confused as to why she was discussing salad.

Daryl picked up his crossbow and slung it over his head then crossed his arms over his muscular chest, "And just what are ya gon' eat with ya salad"

"Well you're bringing back meat so I'll make uhh" She paused again, "I'll make sausages" Jayce's eyebrows arched and her mouth pursed as she spoke sarcastically cocky.

"Oh yeah right, of course. I can't believe I forgot 'bout sausages" Daryl laughed as he walked to her. Jayce scowled at him but allowed him to kiss her forehead, "Get outta here, and make ya salad" He turned her around to face the direction of camp and smacked her rear end just to hear her squeal.

When Jayce returned she headed over to Carol and Lori who were hanging out washing.

"Hey" She called out.

"Hey yourself miss" Lori smiled, "And just where have you been this fine morning?"

"Oh well after my dip this morning I decided to take a walk" Jayce smiled.

"Yeah and you took this walk alone?" Lori questioned, although she clearly knew the answer. Carol was giggling a small bit as she continued to hang the clothes.

"Ok alright, you both know I wasn't alone" They burst out laughing; "I got my payback though" Jayce smiled satisfactorily, "Pushed him in the river" The trio laughed again.

Carol spoke out, "So is it a thing? Like an official thing?" The gossip side of the women came out then.

"Yeah it's a definite thing. I like having him around but I get the feeling he doesn't trust himself or me"

"What do you mean Jayce?" Both women gave the younger girl a concerned motherly look.

"I mean you guys know what happened earlier?" Blank looks washed over them, "With Merle?" Lori scrunched up her nose.

"Sweetie, please tell me you didn't do anything stupid" She closed her eyes already forming an answer in her head.

Jayce hung her head and admitted the truth, ashamed of her past actions. Lori and Carol sighed and looked at each other.

"It didn't mean anything though, it was just sex and I was only trying to get Daryl to react"

"That may be doll, but why Merle?" Lori crossed her arms and Carol picked up the last item to hang.

"Because T-dog and Glenn are too sweet to do that to and Merle was the best one to get a reaction out of Daryl, being that they are brothers" She sighed, "And believe me, I'm not proud I did it" "_Although he definitely wasn't something to complain about"_

"Well we all make mistakes. I mean I know you guys have seen Shane skulking around" Lori admitted, the other two just nodded.

Carol spoke out bravely, "And I'm married to that asshole" Jayce and Lori both looked to each other then to Carol, both surprised that she was capable of saying those kind of words about her husband. Everyone knew Ed was an asshole, in fact he made no point to hide it but to hear those words come from his wife was a shock. Carol was always mild mannered even timidly shy at times, more so when Ed beat her and Sophia. "_That man should have been drowned at birth. No he should have been dealt with before that, he should have been left to dry on the sheets or swallowed"_ Jayce gagged internally.

"We're all allowed to make mistakes Jayce, just so long as you learn from them" Carol said quietly.

"And never let them happen again" Lori added.

"Deal" Jayce smiled.

"Hey Glenn, come here" Jayce called out to the Korean.

"Hey kiddo" He said.

"Kiddo? Come on, I've six to seven years on you" They both laughed, "You wanna help me find some mushrooms and maybe some fruit?"

"Sure" Glenn was always happy even after all the terrible things he had witnessed. Just as Jayce picked up the bucket Shane called out.

"Actually guys hold up" Jayce sighed and dropped the bucket to the ground.

"We need to do another supply run into the city"

"You're kidding right?" Jayce said, walking over to the small group. Shane ignored her and continued to inform the group that they would be heading out in a few hours.

"Just ignore him Jayce, he's just pissed off" Glenn whispered to her.

Jayce was waiting and hoping Daryl would return before she left with the group to go to the city but he didn't. She sighed and followed Glenn to where the rest of the group was gathered.

"Sshhh guys" The small group eventually became silent, "Do you hear that?" Jayce asked.

"Walkers" Glenn whispered.

"But there's something else" Jayce said, suddenly she figured it out, "It's a horse?" Unsure if she could trust her own hearing.

Glenn looked at her as if she was crazy, "What would a horse be doing in the city?"

"Let's find out" The group were just in time to see a horde of walkers snacking on what was left of a horse and something climbing into the tank. "_Another person"_ Jayce thought.

She watched as Glenn pulled a walkie talkie from his bag and spoke to the unknown person, "Hey you, dumbass. Yeah, you in the tank. Cozy in there?"


	10. Tied Up and Left Alone? Well Almost

A small conversation passed between them before the stranger asked, "Hey, what's your name?"

"Haven't you been listening? You're running out of time" Glenn said, sounding a little annoyed. The voice didn't respond after that.

"Glenn that was kind of rude. He doesn't know who you are and there is a good chance he doesn't know if any of his family or friends are around" Jayce stated.

"There will be time for that later if he manages to get over here" Gunfire shocked the small group and Glenn took off to meet the new comer.

Glenn's voice came over the radio again, informing the group that he had a new visitor. T-dog and Morales came running out and killed two walkers and followed the other pair back inside. Andrea was quick to respond and grabbed her gun, threatening the stranger. Morales called her off and that's when they heard more shots fired. "_Merle. Dumbass extradonaire"_ Jayce growled.

"Merle you idiot what are you doing?" Jayce yelled.

"Hush up dollface" Merle smirked as he continued firing.

T-dog came up yelling and screaming to Merle about wasting bullets and before Jayce could think Merle was in a brawl with everyone.

"Merle stop!" Jayce yelled over and over again, "Stop!"

Eventually Merle ended up pinning T-dog on the ground and started a vote for him to be the big boss man. He had everyone raising their hands except Jayce and the new face. In a quick flash Merle was on the ground and cuffed to a pipe by the new guy. Merle was frisked briefly, although the only thing that the cop found was Merle's stash.

"Hey! Hey! What are ya doin' that's my stuff" The officer threw it over the edge and Merle continued to carry on, "If I get loose you better pray!"

Morales and the policeman walked over to the edge of the roof, the others stayed by T-dog while Jayce stood in the middle. She overheard Morales, "Well officer friendly, from up the road aways, welcome to the big city"

We were all sitting on the roof for a few hours afterwards; T-dog was trying to get a signal on the radio but to no avail.

Andrea was being negative but to the point of truth, then of course Merle piped up.

"Good luck with that, these streets ain't safe in this part of town from what I hear" He looked over to Andrea and tried cracking on to her. Jayce just rolled her eyes and kicked him in the leg when he struck out.

"Leave her alone Merle" Jayce was tired, bored, a little hungry and in need of a bath. Merle wasn't helping, his voice and unhelpful ways were grating on her last nerves. The group had come up with an idea to use the sewer pipes to get off the building. While the rest of the pack when downstairs Jayce stayed with Merle so she could smoke. T-dog was also up on the roof, trying to find a signal.

"Come on dollface, get me outta these cuffs. See that hacksaw other there?" All three looked at the saw but neither T-dog nor Jayce made an attempt to move. Merle was talking more crap and Jayce tuned him out, looking over the edge, down at the walkers below.

Meanwhile down in the department store, the others were walking through the drain, looking for a way out but ended up at a grate. T-dog wandered downstairs and helped them to look for a way out.

A few of them pulled in a dead walker and cut it up, covering the officer and Glenn in the walkers insides before heading out to a construction site to steal a van. The rest of the group came running up to the roof, both Merle and Jayce turned around.

"Hey what's goin' on?" Merle yelled, "Come on talk me ya'll"

"Yeah guys what's going on?" Jayce questioned.

"There!" Morales pointed down to the street.

"That asshole's down on the street with the handcuff keys?" T-dog reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver key, Merle just glared at him.

T-dog finally made contact with base camp, it was sketchy at best but he was sure that they got the message when it cut out once more.

It started raining and the group on the roof, watched as the pair on the ground took off for the van when their dead smell washed off.

"Are they leaving us?" Andrea panicked.

The group heard a car alarm moving through the city before Glenn's voice came over the radio informing them that they needed to get to the roller doors. The ones on the roof took off, heading the roller doors as fast as possible.

Merle, who up until this point had been calm, started yelling out, "You can't leave me here, don't leave me here man!" Jayce was standing by his side where she had been since he'd been cuffed and was looking at Merle then to T-dog, constantly flicking glances between the two. She didn't want to see anyone left behind and Merle was no exception. T-dog came back towards the redneck, kicking over a tool box before tripping and letting go of the key. Everything seemed to slow down at that moment, the key bounced from T-dog's hand and down a drain.

T-dog started apologising profusely as he backed away then ran out the door. Jayce's eyes followed him but Merle caught her attention quickly.

"Jayce, ya can't leave me here" He pleaded.

T-dog's voice soon filled her ears again, "Come on Jayce, you gotta come. You gotta come now"

"I can't leave him here. You shouldn't either" She said firmly. T-dog gave her one last pleading look before running back through the door and locked it with a chain.

Merle and Jayce heard T-dog run down the stairs and realised they were now alone and abandoned. Jayce listened to the car alarm leave the city, dread and despair fill her. Merle was starting to hallucinate and talk to someone who clearly wasn't there. He went quiet for a moment before realising he was still cuffed and he started freaking out. Walkers had heard him and they started pushing against the door, reaching for the food on the other side.

"Never thought I'd see the day Merle Dixon got scared" Jayce said shakily, not taking her eyes from the hungry walkers.

"Ain't you?" He panted as he crawled under the pipe, trying to get closer to the hacksaw.

"I'm a girl, I'm allowed to be terrified" Jayce looked to Merle briefly before looking back at the door, "Give up Merle. We got all night to figure something out" He kept trying to reach the saw but soon gave up. Jayce knew it was going to be a long night and she sat by Merle watching the night slowly slip over them.

Sometime in the middle of the night she awoke shivering, and realised that the warmth that Merle had provided was no longer there. Jayce picked herself up off the ground and looked to he had been and found an empty space.

"Merle?" She whispered to the darkness, "Merle?" Jayce stood up and looked all around the roof and found nothing. She was alone. Completely abandoned and had no way of knowing if anyone was coming for her.

The next day back at camp Rick awoke alone in his tent and his clothes were missing. He pulled on a pair of pants and headed outside. Saying a few good morning's to the other residents and finding that Carol had washed his uniform. He found Lori soon enough and told her that he had to go back for Merle and Jayce. Screams filled the surrounding woods and everyone took off to where they were coming from. A walker was snacking on a deer that had arrows in its rump. Dale cut off the walker's head and Daryl walked out of the trees. When he saw the walker and the damage it had caused to his kill he started complaining and kicking the dead corpse of a person.

Rick, Shane and T-dog calmed him down and informed him that his girl and his brother had been left in the city.

"Ya'll just left them there?" He yelled.

"It's on me, I had the key and I dropped it"

"And ya couldn't pick it up?" He asked angrily.

"Yeah well I dropped it down the drain" T-dog admitted.

"Why did Jayce stay?"

T-dog looked around before looking at the concerned redneck brother, "She wouldn't leave him. Said it wasn't right"

"Well at least someone's gotta brain" Daryl sheathed his knife and picked his crossbow out of the dirt, "Just tell me where ya'll left em so I go back"

"I'm going back there, I dropped a bag of guns when I was swarmed" Rick informed Daryl.

Daryl headed to the truck the scavenging group had arrived in and threw up the back of it. Lori was pissed that Rick was leaving again, Carl was begging his father not to go and Shane was looking a little worried, both for his friend and at the fact that his friend might find out that he had been shacked up with Lori since the outbreak.

When the truck got moving, Daryl and T-dog were sitting in the back, throwing words at each other while Glenn drove and Rick sat shotgun.

The truck pulled up on train tracks and the four men got out and started walking to the building where the two had been left. Daryl practically ran up the stairs, forcing the others to keep up. He stopped and waited for T-dog to cut the padlock and he kicked the door open.

"Merle! Jayce!" Daryl called out. Jayce was hidden around the corner where Morales and Rick had previously overlooked the city. Her head snapped up at the sound of Daryl.

"Daryl?" She called out. He dropped his crossbow and let the girl slam into his chest as his arms came around her.

"Where's Merle?" His eyes darting over her face.

"I don't know. I woke up in the middle of the night and he was gone. All that was left was the cuffs and his hand" Relief washed over her all at once and she felt overwhelmed, tears on the verge of spilling down her cheeks.

"No!" He yelled, "Nooo!" Daryl was in shock and disbelief.


	11. Blood, Bullets and Buried

Jayce moved into Daryl's chest once more and tried to comfort him but he pushed her away and bent down, picking up Merle's hand. Jayce wrapped her arms around herself, feeling a little dejected.

The group soon headed back down in search of Merle, Daryl leading the way following the blood trail. He walked ahead and took out a walker in another room.

"Toughest asshole I ever met my brother. Feed him a hammer an he'd crap out nails" Daryl looked to Jayce who in turn was looking around the room, her arms wrapped around herself. He sighed but reloaded the crossbow and kept walking. They followed the blood to a kitchen where the flames on a stove were still going.

"What's all that burnt stuff?" Glenn queried.

"Skin" Jayce answered, "He cauterized the stump"

"Nobody can kill Merle but Merle" Daryl said, looking to a broken window.

"He left?" Glenn questioned.

"Why not? He's out there alone as far as he knows. Doing what he's gotta do, surviving" Daryl calmly spoke.

"You call that surviving? Walking around out there, possibly passing out?" T-dog asked, "What are his odds?"

"No worse than being left to rot, cuffed to a roof by you sorry pricks" Daryl said pissed off.

"Daryl" Jayce said calmly. Daryl looked at her and sighed.

His anger returned when he turned to Rick, "You couldn't kill him, I ain't so worried 'bout some dumb dead bastard"

"What about a thousand dumb dead bastards?" Rick retorted.

Jayce calmed Daryl again this time walking to him and touching his arm. They soon came up with a plan on how to get the guns. Glenn taking the reins since he seemed to know the city pretty well. Once Glenn finished talking Daryl looked to him,

"Hey kid, what'd you do before all this?" He questioned curiously.

"Delivered pizzas why?" Daryl stayed silent and nodded. Jayce nudged him gently, waiting for him to make eye contact before she gave him a smile. The five of them prepared to head out but Jayce held Daryl back for a moment.

"What?" He said a little harshly when she grabbed his bicep unexpectedly.

"I missed you" She said quietly. He put his arms around her waist and gave her a deep, hard kiss.

"I missed ya too girl" He looked at her eyes, "Why'd you stay with Merle?" Daryl asked.

"I'll tell you when we get back. Promise" She leaned in and was met with Daryl's hungry and eager mouth.

"Yo, you two!" Rick surprised the couple, "Reckon you could save it til we get back" They both nodded and followed the officer outside. Daryl went with Glenn and Jayce went with Rick and T-dog. Glenn was able to grab the guns but there was yelling coming from back in the alley. "_What the hell is going on?"_ Jayce wondered. Rick, T-dog and Jayce all looked to each other, confused before running towards the noise. Glenn was heard screaming and a car screeched away. T-dog grabbed the teenager and pushed him into a wall while Rick pushed Daryl back to the gate.

"They took Glenn" He yelled and then focused on threatening the teenager.

Naturally, all the noise caused walkers to horde around them. Rick grabbed the guns and everyone headed to the roof once more.

They took the kid back inside and Rick questioned him; of course the boy wasn't saying anything.

"Man, what happened?" T-dog asked Daryl.

He was pacing back and forth, staring daggers and the teen, "Told ya this little punk ass and his mates jumped me"

"You're the one who jumped me, puto" He spat. Jayce growled, having taken Spanish she knew what the kid was saying, "Screaming about his brother"

"Well ya took Glenn ya coulda taken Merle too"

"Merle? What kinda hick name is that? I wouldn't name my dog Merle" Daryl rushed him but Rick held him back, although it didn't stop Daryl from trying to kick the snot-nosed punk.

Jayce went to the bag Glenn had previously been carrying, "You wanna see what happened to the last guy that pissed Daryl off?" Everyone watched her unwrap Merle's hand and throw it on the kids lap. He freaked out and fell out of the chair, backing into the corner. Jayce bent down, grabbed his shirt and got in his face, "I'll let him start with the feet this time" She whispered and felt an arm wrap around her waist and pull her back. She struggled a little but was no match for the man that was clearly bigger than her.

"Tell us where he is punk!" Jayce called, "I swear to god, I'll leave Daryl to deal with you" Daryl took her out of sight of the kid while Rick tried striking up a deal.

"You ready?" Rick looked to T-dog and Jayce.

"As I'll ever be" Jayce said as T-dog nodded. She walked to Daryl, who had his crossbow aimed to the kid. He looked at her briefly and kissed her cheek. T-dog left in the opposite direction, both taking up vantage points that overlooked the yard.

"Don't understand why that cute piece is with a puto like you" Miguel smirked, trying to get a rise out of Daryl. Jayce wasn't quite out of ear shot and turned back to him.

"Un hombre muy amorosa dispuestos a matar nada para mí" Jayce said tilting her head to the side, "Usted no son una excepción" Daryl was shocked as he listened to the woman speak back to boy. The expression on the kid's face wasn't good and he guessed that Jayce was probably threatening him. She scowled at him once more and headed to her post.

Looking through the scope she watched the three males head slowly through the desolate yard, stopping when the wooden doors in front of them opened. More Mexicans came out, quietly talking, not making any aggressive movements. One man came out with a gun raised at the trio; shouting. The ringer leader calmed him down and slowly looked up at T-dog then to Jayce. He called out to someone a moment later and Glenn appeared on the roof, with two men at his side and a bag on his head. The men continued to talk for a minute before the Mexicans backed away behind the doors and Rick, Daryl and Miguel walked out.

Jayce sat by the door and listened to Rick, T-dog and Daryl talk about handing over the guns. The teen piped up and Daryl got stuck into him, "You apart of this? You wanna hold onto ya teeth" Daryl smacked him on the side of the head. The boys started loading the guns; Rick put one in his holster and picked up a rifle as did the other three.

When they made it back there was a small standoff before an old woman came up and lead Rick and his group through to an old people's home. Issues were sorted out and Rick being a soft hearted man gave them some of the guns and they left, headed back to the van.

"Ya gave away half the guns and ammo" Daryl said.

"Not nearly half" Rick replied

"The old farts are gon' die momentarily anyhow, I mean how long you think they got?"

"How many do any of us?" Jayce asked who up until that point had been quiet. She stopped suddenly, "This is where we left the van isn't it?"

"Who would take it?" Glenn asked nervously.

"Merle" Rick stated and Glenn's eyes flicked to him worriedly.

"He's gon' be takin' some vengeance back ta camp" Daryl admitted.

Night time was soon upon the group that was heading back to camp. The jogged up the hill back towards the quarry. Screams and gunshots filled the air around them and they pushed harder to reach the others. When they came through the trees, they started firing at any walkers they could find.

"Daryl!" Jayce screamed as walkers surrounded her, making it extremely difficult for her to kill any.

He spun around at the sound of his voice and for a second his stomach dropped and horror coursed through him before his face hardened and anger started pumping through his body. He started shooting left right and centre.

"Drop!" He yelled and without thinking Jayce hit the ground as the last one that was near her fell to the ground. Daryl came over and quickly checked her skin for any bites or scratches. When he found nothing he turned and started shooting again. Jayce followed his lead, the feeling of shock hadn't reached her yet.

The threat of walkers dissipated and everyone stared at the massacre sight that was previously known as home. Jayce used her arm and wiped her face as she faced the RV and found a horrific sight; Andrea was sobbing over Amy who was covered in blood and dirt.

"Oh my god" Jayce whispered. Daryl picked up on her voice and turned to look as well. Everyone followed Daryl's movement and looked at the sight before them.

The next day almost everyone was silent as they worked on disposing of the dead. Andrea hadn't moved from Amy even when Lori came over to her and said that it was time to take her. Daryl was slamming a pick into the heads of the corpses while T-dog and Glenn moved the walkers to a fire and the camp members to the graves that Jim had dug the previous day.

Lori, Shane and Rick were sitting at the fire

"She's been there all night, what do we do?" Lori threw the question out for anyone.

"Can't just leave her there. Gotta do something about Amy" Shane added in.

"I'll tell her how it is" Rick said as he walked over to the distraught girl, "Andrea" Before Rick could blink there was a gun aimed at his face.

"I know how the safety works" The gun clicked and Rick backed up a little.

"Ok" He said cautiously and left her to her misery.

Daryl had come up to the fire, pissed that no one would make sure that Amy had no way of coming back, "The dead girl is a time bomb and ya just gon' let her sister hamstring us?"

"What do you propose we do?" Rick put his hands to his hips.

"Take the shot. Hell I could hit a turkey between the eyes from here" Daryl grumbled.

"No. For god's sakes just leave her alone" Lori got her firm 'mum' voice going as she spoke to Daryl.

He shook his head and huffed before walking over to yet another dead camp member, helping Morales drag him to the fire. Glenn stopped them,

"What are you doing? This is for geeks" The older men dropped the body and looked at him, "We don't burn them, we bury them. Understand?" Both bent down and dragged the body away, leaving it with the others who were to be buried before blowing up.

"Ya'll left my brother for dead! Ya had this comin'" He yelled, storming away. Jayce followed after him.

"Daryl" She jogged after him and stopped in front of the angered man.

"What the hell do ya want?" He wouldn't look at her.

"Ok I know you're pissed about Merle but just take it easy on them. They aren't as strong as you, they can't just deal with the problem at hand and be sad for those that died later. They do it all at once"

"Piss of Jayce, I don't wanna talk to ya. I'm allowed ta be pissed off that they left him there, cuffed to a roof" He stared her down, "I don't give a shit about how they deal with it but right now they ain't doin' shit 'bout the dead girl"

"They left me there too Daryl"

"No you stayed there, you stayed with him and ya didn't do a thing to try and help him" Jayce took a step back.

"I wandered all over that roof. I went through the second door that lead to the kitchen but we weren't left any guns, I had nothing except a hacksaw and a hammer. In the hours before I fell asleep I constantly watched that door to make sure that nothing came through it. So don't you dare tell me I did nothing to help Merle. I tried cutting through the cuffs, he tried cutting through the cuffs. Nothing worked"

It was almost like Daryl hadn't taken anything in when he got right up close to Jayce, "Why is it that ya decided to stay with him?" She figured out what Daryl was implying quickly. He might as well actually asked her, "_Did you just want to fuck him some more?"_ Jayce slapped his face and spat,

"I stayed because he is your brother and leaving him behind is far worse than anything he might have said or done to anyone in camp" Jayce stormed back to camp to help out, leaving Daryl standing alone with a sharp stinging in his cheek that would soon form a perfect hand mark.

Jacqui was soon calling out that Jim had been bitten and Daryl came bursting around "Show it to us" Jim picked up a shovel but T-dog came up behind him and hooked his arms while Daryl lifted his shirt. There on the right side of his torso was the perfect bite mark.

The small group gathered while Jim sat at the end of the RV and half overheard them talking about the CDC and how it was his best chance at survival. Jayce was against the RV keeping out of the current drama, having a cigarette.

"You go look for aspirin or whatever ya gotta do" Daryl turned around and headed to Jim, "Somebody's gotta have some balls to deal with..." Jayce watched him and stood in front of Jim as Daryl lifted the pick and Rick cocked his pistol and aimed it at Daryl.

"We don't kill the living" He said firmly.

"Funny, coming from a man who's got a gun aimed at me" Shane made him drop the axe and Rick took Jim inside the RV. Jayce moved back to her spot and watched as everyone moved around still cleaning up the mess. Dale came over to Andrea and was able to get her talking for a few minutes before he left. Daryl was throwing the pick into more heads before Carol came over, tears streaming down her face, and took the axe from him. She threw it into Ed's head over and over again, Daryl winced a little while he watched her either take out her built up anger or make sure that Ed really had no way of ever attacking her again.

Jayce noticed Andrea bend down close to Amy's face and she pushed herself off the vehicle interested in what was going on but prepared in case the worst was to happen. Amy's arms started to move and Jayce took another step closer, her hand on her 9mm. Jayce watched Amy's milky eyes open and her hands slowly came up to Andrea's hair. Jayce pulled the Beretta from her waistband and cocked it as she slowly moved towards the pair. Andrea had drawn her gun and put it to the side of Amy's head.

"I'm sorry" Andrea whispered huskily and pulled the trigger, Amy fell back to the ground.

Jayce uncocked the gun and set it back in her waistband and sat where Jim had been. She was still pissed off at Daryl and wanted nothing more than to be far from him at that point in time. T-dog and Glenn with the help of others, started loading the truck with the deceased and Daryl backed it up the hill where the graves were. Soon after, the camp members started up the hill but Jayce stayed firmly in her place, keeping an ear out for Jim.

The fires that night were burning low, lower than normal and everyone mostly kept silent.

Jayce was in bed early that night she was exhausted. After not eating anything the night before, being abandoned on a roof, killing walkers and being mad at Daryl everything was starting to take its toll on her body. Unknown to her, Daryl was standing outside the tent, debating whether or not to join her or sleep in Merle's tent. The former won out and he sighed as he opened the flap door.

"Thought you might have gone to the other tent" Jayce said facing the wall, her eyes open and flicking up to where he would be standing.

"Thought 'bout it but I need ta talk to ya" He admitted. Once he had stripped to his boxers he climbed in, not overly surprised that she was in a tank top and a pair of panties.

He laid on his side, facing her, "I'm...I guess I...I'm..."

"Daryl stop" He met her blue eyes, "Me too"

"What you got ta be sorry for?"

"For being a bitch to you. I know how you react and I should of let you deal with it inside of getting in your face and slapping you"

"Hell wouldn't be the first time a woman slapped ma face" He smiled. The pair lay there, quietly talking and Jayce would occasionally giggle.

"Hey what were ya saying to that kid today?"

"When?" She asked.

"When ya talked Spanish"

"I said that you were a very loving man willing to kill anything for me" Jayce smiled.

"What was the second bit?"

"He was no exception" Daryl chuckled, "Where'd you learn to speak Spanish?"

"High school. I was getting myself ready for the big trip that was going to take me right through the south and to Mexico but only got me as far as here"

"You an ya friend, Apple?"

Jayce started laughing, "You mean Cherry?"

"Yeah her" He smiled.

"Yeah, she was in a band and needed a break and some time to escape from her crazy, famous, rock n' roll lifestyle. So we took off and wound up separated because I was still seeing Mr. Crazy. When I got back to the apartment I raced in looking for her, since the streets were a mess but there was someone chewing down on her arm. I managed to kill it with my gun but she was dead. Of course I didn't realise that there was a good chance she could come back so I packed some shit and left" Jayce tried hard to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. Daryl could sense that the time for talking about the past was over and pulled her in, onto his chest.

"Ya know you were kinda bad-ass today" He smiled, "Threatening that kid about me killing him...Twice" Jayce just giggled into his body and drifted off.


	12. Goodbye Friend, Hello Comfortable Living

_I decided not to do the CDC scene, instead I went my own way. For those of you reading this, I hope you like it :) Please review._

_Note: I don't own TWD but Jayce is my own creation. Please let me know what you think of the story..._

Everyone was packed and ready to go about two hours after dawn. Morales and his family had made the decision to head to Alabama while the rest were headed into the city.

The RV was up front, followed by Rick then T-dog, Shane and Daryl and Jayce bought up the rear. The caravan didn't make it very far considering a hose was already more duct tape that rubber. Shane and T-dog headed up to a service station just as Jacqui came out of the RV with news about Jim's condition. Rick headed inside and talked with him.

"My decision, not your failure" Jim said after explaining that he wanted to be left on the road.

"The city isn't too far ahead"

"God no, the ride is killing me. My bones..." He attempted to sit up, "My bones are like glass" Rick walked back outside to discuss it with the group. Shane, Rick, Lori and Dale did most of the talking, while Daryl chewed on the side of his thumb and Jayce stood against him. Carol had her arm over Sophia, listening to the conversation.

"Says he wants to be left here"

"And he's lucid?" She piped up.

Rick and Shane discussed the situation between themselves before Lori cut them off, "Ain't your decision, either of you"

Shane and Rick carried him outside, propping him up on a tree.

"Huh, what do you know? Another tree" Jim smiled weakly.

"It ain't gotta be like this man" Shane tried to convince him.

"No, no the breeze is nice" Shane moved away, back towards the vehicles.

Rick bent down to him and offered him a pistol but he wouldn't take it. Jacqui said her goodbyes as well and soon they headed back to the cars. Daryl was left standing on the bank looking at him; he gave the sick man a curt nod and headed back to his truck. Jayce was sitting in the passenger seat, her arm on the sill and her head half sticking out the window as she rested it on her arm. Daryl climbed in next to her and got the truck moving. He stopped chewing the edge of his thumb for a while and rested his hand on Jayce's thigh.

When they pulled up at the CDC there were bodies everywhere. The group gathered together and headed over, guns armed and ready. When they hit the doors and found them closed with no way in at all.

"Rick, look we tried man but there isn't anyone inside" Shane tried to convince his best friend. Rick was stumped and kept mumbling about how someone had to be inside.

"Rick, it's getting dark, we can't be this close to the city at night" Lori stated worriedly.

"Come man, we gotta go" Rick continued to call out but the doors remained closed.

"Walker" Daryl called before taking it down.

"Cars. Now!" Jayce said. Shane grabbed Rick and pulled him back, Rick struggling against his every step.

"Come on bud, ain't anything in there that we need to trouble ourselves with"

"We need to hurry, there are more coming" Jayce looked from the officer pair to the walkers.

The group ran back to their cars and tore away from the forming horde of walkers.

Jayce picked up the CB mic, "Guys if we can make it out of the city, I know a place that we can stay at"

"You and Daryl should probably be up front then" Rick's voice spoke. The pickup moved to the front of the convoy and lead the fellow survivors to an abandoned farmhouse.

It was well and truly after dark when Jayce turned the pickup down a dirt driveway. There was a farmhouse set deep in the middle of nowhere and completely off any major main roads. She looked over at Daryl. He was asleep with his elbow on the window sill and his head resting on his fist, the worry and stress lines around his eyes had softened but had completely disappeared. Jayce smiled to herself and swapped hands on the steering wheel, copying Daryl's position as the line of cars slowly moved up the driving, lighting the house as they went.

When they reached the end of the drive, the RV turned around and pulled up alongside the fence, facing back down the driveway. Rick and Jayce parked at the end of looped driveway, both facing the same way as the RV in case a quick escape was needed.

Jayce put the truck in park and shut the ignition off. Daryl was pretty out of it when she woke him because he almost hit the roof when he jumped.

"What? What's goin' on?"

"We're here"

"Where's here?" He looked around sleepily.

"The farmhouse I was telling you guys about" Jayce patted his leg and opened her door, stretching for the first time since Daryl had decided that she needed to pull her weight and take a turn at driving.

The couple walked over the middle of the loop where a half decrepit tree stood sadly.

"How'd you know about this place?"

"One of the many adventures Cherry and I took, we were camping not far from here and we used to like taking long walks; ended up here one time. It was abandoned when we came here and once we found that out we moved our stuff up. The place has a well stocked pantry and basement, like ten bedrooms; six of which have bathrooms attached and of course generators; being that we are so far out of town and that means hot water and electricity. But I do recommend until we are sure that there isn't anything around that we keep noise and most light to a minimum" Everyone had given a sigh of relief when hot water was mentioned and quickly headed to the cars and grabbed the essentials, everything else could wait til morning.

Everyone scattered when they got inside.

"Guys!" Jayce called out. The group soon appeared at various parts of the house, "Second floor, first bedroom on the right is mine" They all looked a little confused to begin with, thinking that Jayce's call was a call of distress but ended up nodding and continued searching the house and picking out bedrooms. Daryl had both his bag and Jayce's slung over his shoulders and walked up to the bedroom she had claimed.

When Jayce got there Daryl was laying face down in the pillows, "You right there?"

"Yep" He rolled over and looked at her.

"And who said you were staying in here?" She smirked.

Daryl knew she was joking but still got up, looking pissed; "Fine then, I'll find somewhere else to sleep" He walked out the door and Jayce laughed. "_And five, four, three, two" _Daryl appeared back at her door and she laughed loudly.

"What the hell is so funny?"

"You're so predictable" She called over her shoulder as she headed to the shower.

She turned the water on and let the water heat up while she faced the mirror. Staring at her reflection; she felt like she was almost looking at a stranger. Dirt was smeared across her face, her eyes were bloodshot, her hair was loosely tied up in a greasy dirty bun and she was thinner. Jayce had never been a perfect size ten and even now she didn't think she was but the pants she had on definitely had extra space. Her lips were chapped and cracked and bones ached, for the hot shower and comfy bed she was soon to be provided with. The bathroom was now comfortably warm and she removed each item of clothing quickly and basically divided under the water. It stung but she couldn't seem to care. After bathing in creeks and a quarry dam she invited the intensity of the heat.

Daryl entered after about five minutes undetected and stripped his clothing as well before climbing in to join his woman. Jayce moved out of the spray to lather the conditioner into her hair and to let Daryl soak. He groaned with pleasure as he stood there; his mouth open a little and his hands sweeping through his short brown hair. When Jayce was ready she pushed her way back under the water and rinsed; her mouth also open a fraction. The water had taken the chance to run over the girl, into the inviting space. She turned and spat it at Daryl, laughing when as she watched the disgusted look washed over him.

"That's downright nasty girl"

She just shrugged and hugged him, closing her eyes. Daryl took the opportunity to fill his mouth completely with water and push her away so he could spit back. Jayce opened her eyes just as he shot water into her face.

"You're disgusting" She said.

"Says the one who did it first" He smiled.

An "_oh really?"_ expression came over her and she tried to fill her mouth again but Daryl's hand came over her mouth, preventing her as he then filled his cheeks. Just as he moved his hand, he shot it in her face once more. She squealed and the two started tickling and spitting whatever water they could get, at each other.

"Ok ok truce?" Jayce whimpered, slightly out of breath.

"Yeah ok" He nodded. Jayce wiped over her face, removing small droplets only to have more water hit her.

"Oi" She yelled, "What happened to truce?"

"Couldn't resist" He chuckled and pushed her out of the shower.

Once he was done, he shut the water off and stepped out into an empty bathroom. He dried himself quickly and moved to the bedroom to dress. Jayce had a towel around her head and was just pulling up a clean pair of panties and pants as the door opened.

"See this" She waved her hand over her body, "You ain't getting any of this. Ever again" She said in a mock angry tone.

"Oh really?"

"Yes really" Her mouth fell open when he dropped his towel.

"Fine, ya see this?" She nodded slowly, "Ya ain't gettin' this. Ever again" Jayce moved towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Baby, I'm sorry. You can have it, you can have it all" She begged. Daryl put his hands on her arms and pried her back.

"Nope. Don't want it"

"Fine. I hope you have a good relationship with your right hand" She pulled the towel off her head and walked back to the bathroom and pulled a brush through the wet blonde strands.

No-one could really be bothered cooking anything and it was already extremely late so they headed to bed, goodnights were thrown about the house and all the lamps were turned off pulling the house into complete darkness.

Jayce wasn't going to be beaten at her own game and once she climbed into bed beside Daryl and got comfortable she slipped her hand down the front of her panties. Daryl had been facing away from her until he felt the bed move as Jayce arched her back and started breathing heavily.

There was enough light from the full moon coming through the curtains that once Daryl rolled over, he could see what she was doing.

"Ya ain't gon' make me break darlin'"

"I have no idea what you're talking about Daryl" She closed her eyes and continued to move her middle finger over that one sensitive spot. Knowing that Daryl was watching her and that she teasing him, got her even more worked up and she sped up the pace. Jayce started panting the faster she went and knew when Daryl moved awkwardly that he was becoming uncomfortably hard.

"Dammit" He hissed and pulled her hand away and ripped down her underwear, taking over.

"Oh my god" She moaned quietly.

Daryl licked over his bottom lip when he felt how wet she was and got right up close to her face, watching the pleasure roll off her. He growled as he whispered to her, "Feels better when ya man helps ya out don't it?" He slipped a finger inside her, "Ya could never do this to yaself" Daryl rolled himself above her and removed his finger. She whimpered at the loss of contact but it was soon replaced with his hard member. Daryl thrust into her hard and fast, a loud moan escaped her lips but was cut off by Daryl's hand. His head fell into her collarbone; Jayce's muffled cries of ecstasy were mixed with Daryl's pants and groans. He felt her tighten over him and she cried long and hard into his palm. With a final thrust he released his own orgasm and came hard.

When her breathing was half normal she whispered, "You lied"

"'Bout what?" He sighed heavily, calming his own breathing down.

"You told me, I wasn't ever going to have sex with you anymore" She giggled, "Guess I beat you"

"Shut up" He said playfully, "I'm goin' beat ya ass if ya don't get some sleep. After that, I'm buggered" She smiled and sighed as she faced away from him. His thick arm came over her waist but she moved away from him.

"What the hell ya doin' woman?"

"Taking my shirt off. Your chest is sweaty and it's making me sweat even more" Jayce threw her shirt on the floor and fell back into her previous position. Daryl's arm once again came over her and the pair drifted off soon after.


	13. Crouching Tiger, Hidden Jayce

Daryl awoke to an empty bed the next morning and that surprised him. He wasn't usually one to sleep in but the walker attack at camp, next to no sleep, the sex with Jayce and the fact that he was in a bed had definitely made him realised just how tired he truly was. Hauling himself up, he pulled on his boxers and a pair of pants. He was buttoning his shirt when he walked down the stairs. The rest of the house was quiet, only the occasionally half hearted snoring drifted down the stairs. He looked to the front porch and saw Jayce sitting on the step. Pushing open the wire door, he walked out into the sunshine and sat down next to her, pinching the last half of her cigarette.

"I don't know how I feel about that" She said as she watched him take a long pull and release a cloud of white smoke around them.

"Mornin' to you too" Daryl mumbled, taking another drag from the smoke before handing it back to her.

"We got a lot of shit to do today babe" Jayce said, looking out over the bare paddocks.

"Mmhhmm" Daryl mumbled.

"Want to help me get breakfast ready?" She asked; dicking out the butt.

"Nope" He smiled. Jayce pushed him and got up, running into the house with Daryl on her heels.

"You best watch yourself girly" He called and ducked around a corner. When Jayce turned, she was alone. Nerves and excitement coursed through her. She was his prey at that very moment and her senses had never been more heightened. From his position Daryl could see her clearly and when she faced away from him, he crept into a better vantage point knowing that she would come towards him and he could grab her. Jayce fought to keep her breathing low and the sounds of her steps even lower. Just as Daryl predicted she walked right past him and he sprung; out of his hiding place and into her back. Jayce squealed loudly and started laughing when his mouth attacked her neck.

"Bet'cha I could give you a run for your money outside in the yard" He pulled away.

"You're on girly" The both walked into the kitchen, Daryl sitting at the table and Jayce standing behind the bench, gathering different bits and pieces to prepare the morning meal.

Just as she was about done everyone came shuffling into the kitchen and sat themselves between the table and on the bar stools at the bench.

"Mmmm smells good" Carl said happily.

"It isn't much really just some eggs. Granted they are powdered but I think I did a pretty good job" She smiled, pushing some on to Carl's plate.

After emptying the two fry pans worth of powdered eggs onto everyone's plate there was only a small bit left for Jayce. Daryl had noticed that she seemed to be getting the raw end of the deal when it came to food. He watched her stand behind the counter, picking at the small portion on her plate.

"Jayce" Her head shot up and she walked over when he gave her the 'come here' nod and sat on his lap. He handed her his fork and encouraged her to eat.

"Daryl, there yours"

"Yeah an I ate more than most, at least more than you. I want ya to eat em" He watched her stabbed the eggs, "Besides ya gettin' too skinny, can't have that"

Jayce huffed "Please I'm still like a twelve"

"Yeah, too skinny. I liked what ya were about a month ago"

"About a fourteen to sixteen"

"Yeah that's much better" He said, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"But I was fatty and gross"

"No ya was built and toned up. It was good. Nice and sexy with all the curvy bits" Jayce almost spat her eggs when she laughed.

Jayce stayed behind in the kitchen to clean up while everyone else moved about the farm, searching the house some more and the yard. Lori had both children sitting at the table solving math problems when Daryl snuck in. Lori's attention was caught first and Carl was about to call out his hello but Lori stopped him. Daryl put his finger to his mouth, telling them to keep quiet as he wrote a quick note for Jayce. She never even noticed that he had been there until she looked to the bench where the note was.

"Did you write this?" Jayce asked Lori. Lori just shook her head, Carl and Sophia smiled widely. Jayce unfolded it and read it to herself.

'_You an me got a bet goin I believe. Bet'cha I could find ya within twenty. Lori knows where I'll be, tell her when ya headin outside'_

Just as she finished the last plate, she quietly let Lori know she was going to hide outside. Lori waited about ten seconds before she wondered off to tell Daryl.

Once Jayce was sure she wouldn't be found she stopped and worked on returning her breathing back to normal. It was hard to control her heartbeat when she felt like prey. Although prey didn't usually know that it was being hunted. Jayce wasn't hiding anywhere obvious like behind the barn or in the loft. She sat to the side of a small hill in the bending golden grass of the front paddock with a pair of binoculars. Keeping low she kept an eye out for him. All the windows of the house were clear, the front door as well. There was a thin trail to a water trough, obviously where cattle had walked many times before. The grass was tall enough to keep her hidden and she was grateful she was in a white tank and her old camo coloured shorts. Crawling down the trail was easy enough and she kept out of sight once she was at the trough. Jayce considered climbing in but the last thing she wanted to give Daryl was another advantage at tracking her.

Daryl was standing at the side of the house, slowly scanning from the barn behind him, to out over the paddocks; watching for movement. If he had of started the other way he would have seen a large mass move from the water trough to a nearby tree. Daryl pushed off the house and walked out to where Jayce had been first off. He followed her footprints and got himself a little confused when he saw all the squashed grass. Of course it didn't take him long to head back towards the barn where he had just come from.

Jayce smiled and struggled not to laugh when she saw the confusion spread across his face. She had been all over that part in an effort to have him stumped and for a minute it worked. Climbing any tree would be silly, she knew that the trees weren't bushy enough to hide her and she wouldn't be able to keep quiet for long on a branch. So she crouched down next to another trough by the back corner of the barn.

"Whoa" Jayce called in surprise, fighting to keep her voice low. She slipped into the mud that had been caused by a slow leak in the hose. She wasn't going to be found because of muddy boots so she took them off along with her socks and crept around the barn and slightly into the loft.

Daryl came sneaking around, reading her tracks, and keeping quiet. He saw her muddy boots and he chuckled softly. Jayce was watching from a small hole in the wood as he focused on the dirt. Jayce had no idea how he did it and was certain if she tried being the tracker against Daryl then he would be hidden all day. They both knew that each had a suspicion on the other's whereabouts. Jayce climbed into a stack of hay while Daryl was still outside the barn. She kept a tiny clear opening so that she could see if he came up into the loft. Jayce was leaning against a wall comfortably when she heard a small scuff on the ground below. Daryl was inside. She carefully moved her arm and checked her watch; ten minutes till she was out of the twenty minute barrier. Jayce couldn't hear Daryl anymore but didn't make an attempt to move although. She felt a hand reach into the hay and grab her. Screaming, Jayce flipped hay everywhere and jumped out. Daryl stood with a huge grin plastered to his face.

"Found ya"

"You scared the holy hell outta me" Jayce had a hand over her heart.

"Found ya under twenty" Daryl smirked.

Checking her watch she sighed, "Ok big shot you want a medal?"

"Mmmm nope" He shook his head.

"A kiss?"

He shook his head again.

"Oh what, am I supposed to clean your boots and crossbow with a toothbrush and give you sex whenever you want it?"

He pondered that for a moment and a realization washed over Jayce, "Oh no. That was a sarcastic joke"

"Don't matter. I like it. Yeah you can start when we get back to the house"

They climbed down the ladder and Jayce grabbed her boots, "How did you find me? More importantly, how did you get in that loft without making a noise?"

"It's called huntin' and trackin' baby" He smiled cockily, "Ya supposed ta be quiet"

By mid-afternoon the men were out checking the paddocks and surrounding fences, all except Dale who was on top of the RV keeping an eye out and watching Jayce with Daryl's crossbow.

"What are you doing there Jayce?"

She sighed dramatically, "Cleaning Daryl's crossbow and his boots when he gets back because he found me hiding in the loft in under twenty minutes"

Dale laughed a little, "You know, the RV happens to be a pretty good hiding place. How long did he give you to hide?"

"He gave me about ten seconds to get out of the house. The rest of the time in between was hiding slash stealth running"

Dale looked out at Shane, Rick, Glenn and Daryl all in the middle of the paddock and turned back to Jayce, "Come here a minute" Jayce set the crossbow and old toothbrush on the porch and made her way over to the RV. "I got an idea about a new hiding scheme" Jayce arched her eyebrow.

"Why Dale, are you thinking about something crafty?"

"I have been known to have a moment or two" Jayce hurried up the ladder and sat eagerly in front of him like a five year old.

Jayce sat at the small table in the RV, writing a note and told Dale to hand Daryl the letter.

"Ok. Now don't come out of here" He smiled.

"I won't" She grinned, "And thanks. Hopefully he won't find me in here" Dale laughed and climbed back onto the roof. Jayce was hiding in the tiny bathroom when she heard Dale call out.

"Daryl"

"What?" He grumbled, looking over to the empty porch and then up to the older man, "Where's Jayce?"

Dale held out the folded piece of paper, "This is for you" Jayce heard Daryl take a few steps up the ladder and stood there, taking the paper and climbing back to the ground.

'_Think you're a good hunter? I'm waiting for you'_ He smiled and put the paper in his pocket.

"Dale, how long has she been gone?"

"Two minutes? If that" Dale replied as if he was completely unaware of what was going on with the couple.

Daryl went stealth mode, first around the back of the house and through the barn. He didn't find any tracks from his prey and he moved to the far side of the house, still not finding any tracks. He checked around the truck but still nothing. Daryl figured he had about five minutes before the twenty was up. He moved slowly towards the RV and looked up at Dale. He was either chewing something or mumbling; to himself of someone else Daryl couldn't decide. He did a quick sweep of his surroundings and found no one. "_Mumblin' to himself. Old goat" _Daryl made eye contact with the other man but Dale quickly looked away. "_Hidin' somethin' old man"_

Daryl crept towards the RV, searching for her tracks. He couldn't see any, only Dales and then it clicked; she had Dale following her every step or she was using Dale's shoes. Daryl may not have been book smart but he was pretty cluey. He followed the only tracks that were around; Dales and they lead him right into the RV. There aren't many places to hide inside the camper and he started with the most obvious of places; the bathroom.

Pulling the door open he found it empty. He pulled the small shower curtain back just to be thorough but heard a small noise under the sink. Stepping out of door way he opened the cupboard under the sink and found Jayce, squashed uncomfortably.

"Found ya" He smirked, "Under twenty again"

"Not by my watch Mr. You're three minutes over" She smiled and tried to get out but became more stuck.

"Na I reckon it was twenty exactly" Daryl folded his arms over his chest, watching with amusement.

"Are you gonna help me out of here?" He shook his head. Stubbornly she tried escaping once more and a sudden pain coursed through her shoulder, "Ok ok it was under twenty minutes. Now help me please" She whined. He held out his hand and as soon as Jayce grabbed it, she was ripped out of her too-small hiding place. She moaned as her shoulders came free from the painful position she had lodged herself in.

He left her sitting on the floor, rubbing her shoulder "You gotta teach me how to track like that"

Daryl opened his mouth but Dale called out, "Guys, we got company"


	14. City Slickers

Daryl and Jayce looked through the window and saw something unexpected; a small herd of cattle wondering slowly down the drive. Jayce gave Daryl a "_What the hell?"_ look and in return received a "_No fuckin' clue"_ Jayce busted out of the RV and ran up to the house.

"Guys you would not believe what's in the driveway" She called, "We got cows!" She squealed.

Shane and Rick were at the front door seconds after Jayce had called out.

"What are we goin' to do with them?" Shane asked.

"Keep them" Jayce said obviously, "We can keep them for their milk and meat. But I'm going to need you guys to help round them up" Daryl ran up behind Jayce.

"Daryl you and Rick push them up from the back, Shane and I will take a side each and keep them in line" Carl had come up after hearing the word cow.

"Wow!" Jayce knelt down.

"Ok dude, you got a very important job. I need you to open the gate on the yard"

Carl sighed "Yeah ok"

"Hey, it's really important otherwise we can't put them anywhere" His face scrunched up when Jayce ruffled his hair and he took off outside.

"Alright guys, let's go" The four went down through two paddocks, Shane and Jayce stayed to the side of the herd while Rick and Daryl ran behind the mob, making noise. The cows didn't scatter instead they took off towards the house.

"Shane! Run!" Jayce screamed. All four ran after the cattle, Jayce and Shane managing to back through the gates they came through just as the cows were going past. They pushed the bovine up the side of the house to the gate that Carl had opened. Two dozen head of cattle ran right past the young boy and he stared in amazement. He suddenly remembered that he had to close the gate and ran it around and locked it.

"Woo!" Jayce called, half heartedly jogging up "And that is how you herd cattle"

"How did you know how to do that?"

"I lived on a farm back in Wyoming. Of course it was more beef cattle than Jersey's" Jayce spoke as she climbed over the fence.

"Woah, what are you doing?"

"Gotta see if there are any bulls in here and if any of the cows are in calf" She turned back to Carl and watch the excitement on his face, "You want to help?"

"Yeah!" He exclaimed.

"Ask your dad first. I don't need my ass thrown in some kind of make-shift lock up" Jayce arched her eyebrows.

"Dad!" Jayce and Carl looked over at Rick who threw his hands in the air and mouthed "_What?"_

Carl waved his hand, beckoning Rick to come over.

"What is it bud?"

"Can I help Jayce with the cows? Pretty please?"

"Yeah Dad pretty please?" Jayce mocked.

Rick chuckled, "Sure but be careful"

"Yay!" Jayce and Carl jumped around like five year olds.

"Don't worry Rick; Daryl is going to help me" Jayce smiled.

"I'm doin' what?"

"Don't worry Daryl; I'm sure we could all help. Right Jayce?" Rick asked.

"You ever separated cattle before?" Jayce looked to all the men, "It's easy. Get over here"

Carl slipped through the bars while the other three climbed over the top.

"Alright we have to push them into the other yard with the crush attached. Cows will be let out to the left so they can go to that paddock. Bulls will be let back into this large yard and we can put them in a different pasture"

"Why not just let them all in together?" Shane questioned

"Because, if some or any of the cows are in calf I don't want the bulls hurting them. If it turns out that they aren't pregnant then we can let the boys get rowdy next season" She smiled.

The first was in the crush and when Jayce closed it; Carl cringed "Doesn't that hurt them?"

"Nah, they have thick necks and it's not tight. It just stops them from moving around" Jayce got down next to the animal and stuck a hand between its hind legs. The four males cringed a little, their faces scrunched up further when Jayce announced it was a bull.

Twenty three cows later and they wound up with three bulls.

"Alright. That was the easy part" Jayce had decided not to release the cows, "You guys stay here. Carl come with me"

The young pair walked into the barn "What are we looking for?"

"Ear tags and a special kind of hole punch"

Carl managed to find about fifty tags and Jayce found the hole punch and they walked back to the trio who, being typical men, were leaning against the gate talking; even Daryl was interacting a little.

"Ok Daryl I want you to stay out here but you three can go inside for a little while if you like" Shane and Rick nodded and started heading off but Carl stayed put.

"I want to watch"

"You sure dude?" Carl nodded, "These cows aren't going to like us very much after this"

Jayce set up the first tag and punch it through the ear of the first animal, the cow bellowing loudly. Carl looked almost heartbroken at the pained sound coming from the heifer.

"Yeah Carl, it hurts them. But only like getting your ears pierced. It only hurts for a second" Carl nodded but went inside anyway. Daryl huffed, a small smile on his scruffy face.

"Don't you dare pick on him" Jayce grunted, punching another tag into the next cow.

"Din't say nothin'" Daryl said as he opened the crush; freeing the cow and bringing in the next one.

"It's all over your face darl. Just cause you're a big manly man who can handle an animal in pain and a little bit of blood" She smiled. Jayce wrote the number of the tag down onto her piece of paper and set the next tag up.

Soon all the cattle were tagged and grazing, Jayce washed out the yard where the blood was so as not to attract wild animals or worse yet; walkers.

Lori and Carol had prepared dinner and when Jayce sat at the table, she remembered what work on the farm felt like. Her legs and forearms hurt and she smelt kind of bad.

"Whoo" Lori said obviously catching a whiff of Jayce, "Someone's had a good day"

"Yeah I know I smell bad but hey at least we will get milk now" Jayce said, rubbing over her face.

Everyone made quiet conversation while they ate, except Jayce who wolfed her dinner down. She excused herself from the table and went up to her room to shower and drop into bed. The hot water washed away the sweat, dirt and small blood droplets. "_Another day of surviving down"_

Once she was thoroughly cleaned she came out clad in only a towel. A wolf whistle could be heard from the door way. She looked suddenly and saw a different face to what she was expecting.

"Damn girl. Now I know you looked good taking charge today and working those cows but this. This is too good" Her company smiled.

"You shouldn't be here" Jayce took a slow step back towards the bathroom.

"Oh now come on Jayce. No-one's gotta know"

"I'll know and it doesn't matter I don't want you" She took another step back.

He watched the slow deliberate movement and made his own advance. She countered his actions with a further retreat and was about to close the door when he stopped her. Grunting, he pushed the door open and slid inside. Daryl was coming up the stairs to the bedroom as just was being pinned to the wall, her towel on the ground.

"God you're sexy" A mouth attack her neck.

"No!" Jayce tried pushing him off, "Shane! Stop!" Her hands were jammed between her own body and Shane's, "Daryl!" She called out. Shane laughed at her attempt to call out for help and pressed against her harder so he could undo his pants and release the pressure. He was hard and ready for her; she could feel it and she struggled harder against him.

Daryl was about to enter the bedroom when Rick caught his attention and he walked back to the top of the steps.

"You seen Shane?'

"Na why?" Daryl asked, itching his face. "_Time for a shave"_ He thought.

"Hmm, he just seems to have disappeared"

"I'll tell him to find ya" Daryl turned and heard Jayce call out.

"Daryl!" Was the strangled pleading cry. He ran into the bedroom and heard thumping coming from the bathroom room. He opened the door and saw Jayce; naked with a bleeding lip and Shane bending backwards painfully into the tub.

"Get him out" She panted.

Daryl was stumped for a moment til he saw bruising finger marks on her inner thighs. He grabbed Shane's shirt and that's when Daryl saw his bloody nose and a giant bump on his head. Shane started struggling against Daryl.

"She wanted it man. Threw her towel at me. Hell she even told me to meet her up in the bedroom after she got out of the shower" Daryl dropped him to the ground and punched him twice in the jaw.

"Rick!" He came running.

"I found him" Daryl kicked his leg.

"Where?" Rick had a look of shock on his face.

"Attackin' Jayce" Daryl pushing him towards the stairs and walked back in to comfort the distressed girl as much as he could.

Much to his surprise Jayce was clothed and about to climb into bed.

"Ya ok?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, ahhh I'm fine" She said quietly. He sighed and walked to the bathroom. There was no sign of blood on the tiles. "_She's cleaned it up"_ He stripped and washed quickly. After putting on a clean pair of boxers he crawled in beside her.

"He's been waitin' for a time to get me alone for ages. Since I came to camp" Jayce said calmly, worrying Daryl a little with her attitude.

"Well he ain't gettin' 'nother chance" Daryl confirmed and put his arm around her waist protectively.

Sometime in the middle of the night, Jayce crept down stairs, wearing her pj shorts, boar's nest tank and her big red jumper with her Lucky Strikes in her pocket. She sat on the porch, cigarette hanging from her mouth and smoke escaping her nose and mouth while she fiddled with the zipper on her jacket.

Daryl rolled over in the bed, his arm coming to rest on the cold sheets where Jayce should have been. Three days after Shane attacked her and she had been getting out of bed at this time. Daryl had woken to her whimpering as she tossed and turned. He was the one who suggested they go out for a smoke to calm her down. The second night he got up when he felt the empty space and now he lay there staring at the roof, waiting to see if she would come back upstairs.

"Fuck it" He mumbled, pulling on a pair of pants and a sleeveless shirt and headed down to her.

He pushed the wire door open slowly and watched her flick the ash into the grass before taking another drag from the cigarette.

"Again?" He asked, even though he clearly knew the answer.

"Yep" She sighed sounding irritated.

Daryl sat next to her and pinched a smoke, "Ya gon' get mad if I sit here?"

"I'm not mad Daryl" Acid rolling off her words.

"Don't bullshit me" He took a drag and released the white cloud.

"I ain't bullshitting. You know what? I might get mad, just leave me alone" Jayce stood up and walked out onto the crisp grass.


	15. Clean, Dirty, Clean, Dirtier

Daryl gave her half an hour alone before slowly walking out in the yard, finding her sitting on the cattle ramp. She looked up and sighed, this time sadly; "I'm sorry"

"What for?" He asked, genuinely surprised at the apology.

"Getting mad at you. You were just being kind and checkin' up on me" She smiled.

"Well ya ain't had it easy no thanks to that fuckin' asshole" Daryl balled his fists.

"Hey take it easy" Jayce noticed his hands, "He didn't do anything except cause a split lip and some bruises" She jumped off her perch, "Come on hunter take me to bed"

Over the course of two weeks Shane wasn't anywhere near Jayce, one because she wouldn't allow herself to be near him and two because she was always in sight or in company of at least one camp member if Daryl wasn't plastered to her side.

Jayce wiped the sweat off her forehead and watched Daryl tighten the fence,

"We have to get the cows in" She sighed.

"Why?" He asked grunting as he tightened in the wire.

"Well not get the cows in so much as we need the bulls. Gotta make sure they are fit and healthy and put at least one in with the herd. The means we gotta do some more separating in the next week" Daryl stood and copied Jayce's earlier movements. "We can't do it on foot; it will be too damn hard"

"Alright, I'll get Rick and some others ta check around the other farms, see if there isn't somethin' we can't use"

"Thank you babe and FYI I will be comin on that little trip"

"Hell no you ain't. Not if Shanes goin'"

"Daryl don't you get manly and whatever, Shane won't try anything with everyone there" She crossed her arms.

"Ya ain't goin' and that's it"

"Oh yes I am and that isn't anything you can do about it"

The next day Jayce was prepared to get up and organised to check the surrounding farms but didn't get to far from the bed before her right leg pulled back.

"What the...?" She looked at her foot and found it chained and padlocked to the bedpost. She pulled and pulled at the chain becoming more infuriated with every failed attempt to free herself. She dropped the chain and got as close as she could to the door, "DIXON!" Jayce's anger coursed through the house and way out into the yard.

A few minutes pass and he appeared, "What?" Then he noticed the chain and smiled.

"Unlock it. Now" Her cheeks tinted pink.

"Nah ya only gonna wanna come with us and I can't have that"

Jayce walked up to him and stared him right in the face; her threatening pose, "You best hope I don't figure out a way to get out of this. Yours is the first ass I'm going to kick" He smiled at her attempt to scare him and walked away.

"DIXON! LET ME GO!" She screamed. It was no use and she soon gave up knowing that he wouldn't come back.

By mid morning Jayce was lying on the floor, resting on her elbow propping her head up while she looked at the chain. She sighed and dropped onto the hard wood, noticing a bent nail that someone hadn't hammered into the floor properly.

"Come on baby" She smiled. Thankfully it was just in reach and after about half an hour she managed to dig it out and jam it into the lock.

"Come on, come on, come on" Jayce pleaded. The lock on the padlock finally gave way and she scurried to her feet and dressed quickly. Poking her head around the door she checked to see if anyone was around; luck was on her side. Moving quietly and quickly down the stairs she stopped at the kitchen and looked for other people. Again no one was around. Before stepping out the door Jayce checked her clip and then headed across the yard.

She managed to sneak away undetected; much to her relief. Jayce kept her eyes and ears open for any walkers or the others who had gone to check the neighbouring properties. If Jayce had of been a cat, you would have seen her ear hone in on the noise behind her. She looked around and saw a small pair of green blue eyes staring back at her and she released a breath she didn't remember holding in.

"What the hell are you doin' out here dude? You're mother would kill me if she knew you were out here"

Carl stepped forward, casually walking to the bewildered woman, "I told mom I was going to hang out with you"

"Yeah but she probably thinks I'm locked in the bedroom still" Carl looked up at her; confused, "Never mind. You gotta keep quiet, no noise when you walk, no talking and try to keep your breathing quiet ok?" He nodded, "And if you see your dad, you can't call out to him because Daryl is more than likely with him and he was the one who locked me up. Now let's move"

"Umm Jayce, what are we looking for?"

"A bike or horse. Something to help us move the cattle easily" Carl nodded.

After hours of searching two farms, they found nothing salvable and headed back.

"Woah!" Carl yelled, slipping down a bank. His arms shot out and he grabbed Jayce, taking her with him. The two landed in a muddy, half dried up stream.

"Dude!" Jayce picked herself up and looked at Carl. He had mud caked in his hair and a streak going down his face. She burst out laughing, rolling back in the mud again.

"Yeah, you don't look any better" He said smiling; "You've got mud in your hair and a massive patch of it over your eye" When Jayce calmed down they climbed out slowly and half cleaned the mud off.

"Come on I'm sure our presence is missed" Jayce giggled. Carl laughed and gave her a nudge and ran ahead, "Oh yeah?" She called, chasing after him.

By the time they were heading down the drive, the mud that was sticking to them had baked in the sun and turned hard, making it a little painful to rub it off as it stuck to the hair on their arms.

"I'm so soaking for like ten hours when I get inside" Jayce sighed, thinking about the pleasure of a hot bath.

"Ten hours? You'll be there til like tomorrow" The young boy was silent, "And your water will be like ice" Jayce laughed.

"Yeah but I can top it up"

"I'm going to have an eleven hour bath"

"Eleven hours? You reckon you can beat me?"

"Absolutely" Carl laughed.

Jayce held out her hand, "You're on" Lori came bursting out of the door when she saw the return of her son, "But first you and I gotta deal with your mom"

"Carl Joshua Grimes!" Jayce turned to the boy's now pale face and mouthed his middle name at him. He nodded disappointedly and hung his head as his mother got closer, "Where the hell have you been?"

"I was hanging with Jayce" He said quietly.

Lori's wild eyes flicked to Jayce, "And where was Jayce?"

"I headed to a farm out there" Jayce pointed to the right, "I was half way there when I heard Carl. I couldn't send him back by himself and there wasn't enough light left to head back here and still check out the farm" Lori's anger eased a slight bit but Jayce knew she was still liable to bite, "And you know he could have just followed me out again anyway" Jayce looked sympathetically, getting herself out of trouble.

"You" She looked to Carl, "Bedroom. Now. Big big talk coming your way"

Carl ran off into the house and Lori looked back to Jayce, "Now that I can stop being angry momma for a minute, how did you get out of those chains?"

"You knew I was locked up?" Lori nodded.

"Daryl came and told all of us while you were still asleep. He took the key and told us not to go into the bedroom and sweetie, I'm sorry but if that man says not to do something I am going to follow his words"

Jayce huffed, "Please he's all bark" She nodded towards the door, "He in there?"

"No, the boys haven't come back yet. They shouldn't be too far away though" Lori looked down the drive at that moment and watched as Rick and Daryl rode up confidently on horses, Daryl even pulled another along while Shane was a little uncomfortable riding his steed.

"This is crazy" Jayce said. All three men rode up and when Daryl saw Jayce he handed Rick the reigns and jumped off.

"How in the hell did ya get loose" Jayce said nothing as she punched him in the jaw and ran off. Daryl took off after her, yelling and screaming.

"What the hell was that for?" He yelled.

"You cannot just lock someone up Daryl, I'm not a dog"

"Coulda fooled me" She went to punch him again but he caught her fist, "Would ya stop trying to hit me?"

"No, cause it makes me feel better and you deserve to have your ass kicked and face punched. You locked me up, with a chain tied to the bed. You were trying to be a big fuckin' macho man even after I told you that Shane wouldn't try anything. But no, Mr. Big tough Daryl knows fuckin' better. I'm a big girl; I can take care of myself. In fact I did before you got in that bathroom, just in case you didn't notice his blood nose and the huge fuckin' welt I left on his head" Jayce screamed back at him.

Daryl was surprisingly calm for a yelling match, "How'd ya get dirty?" His attention span had apparently, once upon atime, belonged to a goldfish.

"Carl and I went two farms over, looking for anything that would help with those fuckin' cows that we have lately become fuckin' obsessed with so that we can fuckin' live in this crap hole fuckin' world"

"You took him out with you? It's dangerous enough that ya wanna go out on ya own and now ya taking kids?"

"He snuck out after I snuck out of the house. Because apparently you think it's ok to lock someone up and then not let anyone help her out" Jayce turned around, facing away from him so she couldn't punch him again, "You know what? Fuck you Daryl" She walked past him.

"Is that a promise?" A smartass comment that usually would have come from his brother but still she couldn't help but turn around failing to hide a smile.

"Don't make me smile at you. You're the one I'm mad at"

He walked over and wrapped his arms around hers, pinning them to her body, "Alright let me go" She smiled pushing away from him and turning back to the house. Jayce stopped and faced him again, "You won't ever lock me up again. I'm serious about that"

The sun was setting over the far hills when the men had started packing everything up outside. Jayce was heading into the house, ready to climb into a nice steamy bath.

"Hey Carol, have you started making dinner yet?" She asked sweetly.

"Not yet hun, maybe about twenty minutes" The mother replied.

"Do you need any help?" Jayce rubbed her filthy hands on her pants.

"It's alright Jayce, go take a good long bath. I'll get Lori to help if I need it" Jayce smiled and ran upstairs.

Turning on the hot tap, she washed out the bottom of the tub as it heated and stuck a plug in the hole. While the bath filled, Jayce stripped and stared at her muddy body. Her arms were almost black as was the back of her neck. She had a streak here and there on her face and clumps stuck to her hair.

She shut off the water and wrapped a towel around her naked body. She walked into the bedroom and opened the door slightly, "DIXON!" She yelled and closed the door again and made her way back to the bathroom, dropping the towel on the floor. Jayce sank into the bath and the comforting heat surrounded her, her eyes closing on instinct.

A small smile came across her face when the thumps of Daryl's running footsteps got closer.

"What?" He opened the door. The room was empty except for the towel. He remembered Jayce being naked on her last attack and he felt a spurt of anger run through him. Daryl was ready to smack Shane again but when he opened the door, his mouth dropped a little.

"Wanna join me?" Jayce gave him her best bedroom eyes and before she could take a breath the door was kicked closed and he had dropped his favourite check sleeveless on the floor. She whistled, impressed that he had moved that fast and that he was shirtless. Sometimes the days got so hot she was amazed that he managed to keep a shirt on. He dropped his pants as Jayce moved forward in the tub. Daryl moved in behind her and she leant back on him. She turned her head to the side and wrapped her arms around him, tangling her fingers in his hair and pulled his lips to hers. Jayce hungrily attacked him and although surprised he didn't object.

"Wash my back?" Jayce pulled away just enough and to see his baby blues. He kissed her lips quickly and pulled the wash cloth from her hand.

"So" He cleared his throat, "How did ya wind up with mud on ya back?" He drawled.

"Carl slipped and pulled me down with him" Jayce closed her eyes feeling the circular motion make goosebumps over every inch of skin.

"The kid is next ta nothing"

"Caught me off guard" She sighed, "And I was already taking my time cautiously walking along the creek bank"

Daryl worked in silence for a few minutes, "Alright, backs clean" She heard the smirk spread across his face.

"You can wipe that shit-eating grin off that scruffy face now" She said while awkwardly turning around. Jayce wrapped her legs around his small waist and moved closer to him.

Daryl didn't say a word as he worked the mud off her neck and arms. Occasionally dipping the cloth over her chest watching her face as her nipples hardened at the touch of the fabric. Once he had her skin cleaned he rinsed the cloth and quickly wiped over himself.

"You're getting out?" He dropped the face cloth in the water.

Daryl nodded, "Let you wash your hair" He kissed her and climbed out.

Jayce didn't stay in the tub too much longer; the water was going cold and small stones and dirt covered the bottom almost evenly.

Jayce stepped out of the tub as the water and dirt were suctioned down the plughole. She wrapped her towel firmly around her tan body and left the steamy room. Daryl had just buttoned his pants and was searching for a clean shirt. Jayce walked up behind him, her cheek resting on his back and her hands on his pecs. She hadn't spoken about the attack and she didn't want to. Daryl wanted to know what happened but at the same time, wouldn't know how to deal with her emotions if she suddenly unravelled. He wasn't overly great at the comfort thing.

Daryl turned around and pushed her backwards gently til the back of her knees hit the mattress and she let herself fall. His hand stopped him from dropping all of his weight onto her while he kissed her both hard and soft at the same time. She pushed her pelvis into his and he returned the favour. Daryl's other hand had pulled the towel open and his rough hand was moving down her body, leaving goosebumps and a fiery sensation in its wake. As soon as he touched her thigh, Jayce willingly spread her legs to give him more room. Daryl touched freshly shaved treasure and slide a finger over and inside. Jayce was soaked and he could feel an ache in his own nether regions as a response. Daryl groaned into her mouth both in frustration that they wouldn't be able to have a quick fuck and it appreciation that he could make her so slick. Jayce whimpered back in pleasure and also frustration knowing that there wasn't enough time to fuck.

She turned her head to the side, panting heavily. "Fuck it" She whispered. Jayce was too far gone and she wasn't about to let Daryl stop without getting her off.

"What?" He pulled away, his breath also coming in short pants.

"Lock the door" She smiled. He did as he was told and watched her wiggle her naked ass into the bathroom. Daryl undid his pants in anticipation and almost came in them when he saw Jayce on the basin; legs spread.

"That should be illegal" He choked out and came up to her again. His achingly hard cock ready by the time he stood in front of her and he slid into her warmth with ease.

"Holy shit" Jayce bit her lip to suppress any screams that could come up. Daryl thrust into her hard and fast needing an ending quickly; they both did.

"Daryl" She whined, "Daryl" She whined again, carrying out his name.

"Mmmm shit Jayce" He grunted. She clamped down on him and her orgasm hit like a ton of bricks. The pace he was going bought his end fast; just like he planned, a tight swirling in his gut telling him he wouldn't last much longer; just like he planned but he didn't count on the sensation of Jayce's vice like grip and he shot into her. The release left them both shaken in the legs and short of breath.

"We. Should. Definitely. Do. That. Again. Sometime" She smiled, trying desperately to catch her breath so she could get ready for dinner.

Jayce and Daryl walked downstairs together, her hand in his and they were whispering to each other. Jayce smiled coyly and leaned over. What she said made him stop dead in his tracks.

"Ain't no one ever told me that"

"Not impressed?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Dint say that" He sat a hand on her ass and followed her into the kitchen. He went to sit next to her but Carl jumped in the seat.

"Hey Jayce"

Jayce looked up at Daryl and held up her finger, "Hey dude, you still in trouble?"

"Yeah sort of. I'm not allowed to leave the yard. I can only go up to the start of the driveway"

"Aww man that sucks. Hey, how about we chat after dinner? That cool?"

"Yeah course" Carl jumped off the chair and looked at Daryl, "Thanks for letting me steal your chair"

"It's cool" He said quietly. Daryl had never really spoken to Carl and was unsure of what to say.

Dinner was served and Jayce kept her hand on the inside of Daryl's thigh all through the meal. She would steal glances at him and when she got caught, her cheeks would go pink and she would look at the table with a massive grin on her face. Daryl just shook his head and ate his meal in silence.

Rick nudged Lori and tilted his head in the direction of the young couple. Both recognised the look on Jayce's face but were a little less sure when they looked to Daryl.

Jayce helped clean up after dinner with both Carol and Lori.

"So you and Daryl seemed pretty cosy at the table tonight" Lori spoke out. Jayce flicked her head up from the sink and looked to the smiling women.

"You two are terrible. Can't a girl just be in a good mood?"

Carol and Lori looked to each other then to Jayce and laughed, "Nope"

"Fine if you must know. That bath was really relaxing"

"Yeah the bath" Lori could barely contain her laughter.

"Just so long as you're being careful as well as having fun" Carol said on a more serious note.

"Yeah I am" Jayce looked at her and gave her a hug.

Once the dishes were done Jayce excused herself and headed to the bedroom where she knew he would be waiting. 


	16. Shane Ropes Whiskey

The lights were off when she entered the room but the light in the bathroom were on, "Baby you better hurry up in there" She smiled.

Jayce climbed under the covers and waited for Daryl to come out. The light flicked off and the bathroom door closed. Jayce heard his footsteps against the wood and felt his body brush hers.

"Took you long enough" She smiled and rolled over.

"I'm sorry" Her eyes widened in fear.

"Sh..." Jayce was cut off.

_**...**_

Rick, Dale, T-dog, Daryl and the ladies were downstairs enjoying a few glasses of wine. Glenn had been taking a shower in his room and was headed back down when he walked past Jayce and Daryl's room. The curtains were swaying in the warm Georgian breeze, "Jayce?" Glenn called to the darkness. No reply.

Glenn scurried downstairs, "Hey does anyone know where Jayce is? We were supposed to hang out" Carl asked.

"She's in her room. Isn't she Daryl?" Lori stated to Carl before looking to Daryl for an answer. He just nodded.

Carl went to run up the stairs, "No she's not" Glenn spoke.

Daryl's head shot up, "What?"

"I just walked past there. There's no one in the room" Daryl stood up.

"Then where the hell is she?" He looked around, "And where is Shane?" Rick stood, his hand going to his gun, an automatic reaction.

"Lori, Carol; you two stay with the kids. Everyone else let's go" Rick and the others ran through the house, Daryl ran to the bedroom and grabbed his crossbow. He looked around the room wondering how Shane managed to get both of them through the window. He didn't think about it long before he took off back down to the group.

"Alright, now Daryl" He looked up at the sound of his name. Rick had everyone gathered in a small circle at the table, "You and Glenn are going to take the far side of the farm. They can't be too far Jayce only went to bed ten minutes ago right?" He looked to Daryl and watched the redneck nod, "Ok. Dale and I will check the barn and yards and T-dog and Andrea will take the front of the property"

Glenn and Daryl had been walking the far side fence that separated the woods from the pasture when Daryl glanced to Glenn, who had a distressed look, "What?"

"Where do you think she could be?"

"Don't matter where she is. We're gon' find her and she is gon' be just fine. Shane on the other hand" Daryl stopped talking when he heard a few sticks break on the other side of the fence. His finger came to his mouth to silence Glenn, knowing that the Korean probably wanted to ask questions.

The pair went under the fence and followed the noise silently. Daryl made Glenn stand behind a tree while he got a look at what they were following. A little depressed that it was only a deer, he let his crossbow drop, "Come out Glenn, just a deer" Glenn walked out, a little saddened that they haven't found Jayce.

"Where could they be?"

"I don't know" Daryl answered quietly. No fire in his belly, no venom in his voice, Daryl was at a complete loss. He wouldn't sleep tonight; he'd keep looking for her. He would be better by himself and he knew that. Without Jayce around he could feel all his defences and barriers wanting to come back up. Glenn and Daryl walked the rest of the fence in silence.

"When we're done here, ya can go back ta the house"

"You're not coming?"

"Nah gonna keep lookin'" Daryl kept his gaze to the woods. Glenn stopped and that made the focused hunter stop.

"Take this then" Glenn handed him the walkie talkie that Rick had given him; "Give us a yell if you find her" Daryl nodded and headed out into the dark trees.

Carl and Sophia had long been put to bed by the time Glenn came back inside.

Lori came over to him, "Anything?"

Glenn shook his head, "Daryl is still out there looking"

Carol sighed, "He is going to run himself into the ground searching for her" The other two nodded in agreement.

"What are we going to do about Shane? If we find him" Glenn asked cautiously.

"That will be a group decision" Lori stated.

"What do you guys want to happen?" The girls looked at each other.

"He can't stay in camp with us. Not after this" Carol spoke as Lori and Glenn nodded in agreement.

Everyone else except Daryl had returned within the hour with nothing but a piece of Jayce's pj shorts.

"Where's Daryl?" Rick asked.

"Still out there" Glenn answered, "He's got a walkie talkie with him"

"Good" Rick pulled his own small radio off his belt, "Daryl I got some news"

"What?"

"Dale found a bit of material we believe could have come from Jayce's shorts"

"Where?"

"Behind the barn" The radio fell silent.

_**...**_

The next few hours were tense, some going to bed and others waiting up anxious to hear from Daryl.

Daryl walked up the front steps and into the well lit house. Rick and T-dog were still up when he walked through to the kitchen.

"Find anything?" They stood quickly.

"Nah but I'm going back out. Just came in for somethin' ta eat"

_**...**_

Jayce came to with a rope around her neck and hands connected to an old shed railing. Light from the slow rising sun was just bright enough for her to see her surroundings clearly. She had been here before, both her and Carl. Jayce was only on the next farm and if Shane didn't move her hopefully someone she actually liked would find her.

Her legs were numb from the cold night and her arms hurt from being strung-up above her head. "_Somebody. Anybody. Find me"_ She pleaded desperately. Jayce turned herself around to see if she was near any windows or doors. She sighed when she found she was against a side wall with only a few rusted holes in it. Jayce heard footsteps come around the side and found it was only Shane.

"Morning darlin'" He smiled. She said nothing and turned on her toes to face away from him, "Aww now don't be like that. I saved you girl"

"Saved me? From what?"

"From that redneck piece of trash you seem to like so much" Jayce scoffed, "You know what that son-of-a-bitch brother was like and your pretty face is something I had to have for myself"

"Why are you doing this Shane?" Jayce asked, trying to loosen the ropes around her wrists.

"Because I am sick of losing out. Lori: gone. Her baby: most possibly mine and I've got nothing more to do with it. Andrea: been there done that and there is no way in hell that backwards hick can't be with someone like you and think it's going to be ok with everyone else" Shane was pacing back and forth.

"Shane, that isn't your decision. I'm sorry that it didn't work with Lori and well Andrea as well I guess but you can't kidnap people. Especially someone who doesn't want to be with you" Jayce watched him walk to a table and grab the whiskey off it, taking two large mouthfuls from the already half empty bottle. He almost dropped the glass back to the table and made his way back to the tied up girl.

"You'll come around. I know you will" He stood in front of her and kissed along her shoulder. Jayce cringed and tensed up, wanting more than anything to be away from him. Shane's hands moved from her sides to her back and over her ass. He bought them back up and slipped one hand to her front. Staying outside her shorts, he cupped her and rubbed her. Jayce struggled to back up on her tip toes and Shane just laughed, following her as she moved.

"You like this?" Jayce whined, "I know you do. I can feel your heat, you want this as much as I do" He had a drunk smile plastered to his face. Jayce screamed at the top of her lungs and Shane punched her in the stomach; winding her.

"That's not very nice Jayce. We were having fun" He looked at her as she curled downwards as much as possible. A few minutes later and she was standing up straight again watching him walk back to his whiskey. She screamed again and Shane threw the bottle at her. He may have been half way wasted but Shane was still a good shot. Hitting her in the side of the head it shattered and knocked her out.

_**...**_

Everyone back at the house was out looking for Jayce. The group was ready to leave the farm when they heard something in the distance.

Daryl stopped everyone, "Ya hear that?"

"Probably just an animal" Rick tried to ration.

"Ain't no animal I ever heard"

"It was at the farm Jayce and I went to" Carl spoke up.

Everyone looked to Rick, "Well I guess it can't hurt to check it out. But we have to be quiet and careful"

_**...**_

By the time they got to the shed, Daryl was already there, crouching over the whiskey stain that was dabbled with blood. The rope that previously held a tied up Jayce was left hanging from the rail.

"Blood on the rope and the floor. I'm thinkin he threw the whiskey at her and he probably thought someone might've heard somethin' so he moved her" He followed the small trail of blood, "Dint move her far though. She woulda been a dead weight and Jayce ain't heavy but Shane wouldn't be able to get too far with her"

_**...**_

Shane looked through a hole in the loft wall and watched the group move into the shed. "_Behind that fuckin' redneck"_ He growled and turned away. Jayce was still unconscious lying on a pile of hay.

"And you. Look at you, sleeping at a time like this" Shane walked out of the barn carefully, looking for any more places he could hide until he could get far enough away from the group. The sun during the late hours of the morning was brutal but Shane was determined to get himself and Jayce away from the group and especially from Daryl. He made it to a small shed in the middle of a far out paddock. "_It will have to do"_ He thought to himself as he walked out.

_**...**_

Jayce slowly came around and the pain in her head was the first thing her brain registered. A hand gingerly touched where the pain originated from and her fingers were wet. Pulling it back to her face, she saw the blood on her fingers. Jayce tried to recall the past events and remember why she would be bleeding. "_Shane. Ropes. Whiskey bottle" _She rolled over slowly and slid off the hay to the wooden loft flooring. Her mouth was dry and she desperately tried to wet her mouth when the small amount of saliva that she could manage. Jayce pushed herself to her hands and knees and moved to the loft window. Looking around she couldn't see Shane anywhere and gave a raspy yell.

"Help me! Please, someone!" Her head fell between her arms, almost as if it was too heavy for her neck.

_**...**_

The other survivors were almost past the farmhouse after searching the abandoned property when they spun at the desperate plea. Daryl took off running, closely followed by Rick. They reached the barn and looked around.

"It came from here didn't it?" Rick panted.

Daryl said nothing as he looked around then up to the loft where a hand and a small piece of blonde hair hung over the edge, "Jayce!" He yelled.

Everyone followed the hunter to the loft but stopped at the bottom of the stairs when Daryl aimed his crossbow into the dark corners. When he didn't find anything he ran to the fallen girl.

"Jayce, ya gotta wake up" Daryl held her face in his hands. Jayce moved a little and screwed up her face, "Ya best wake up girl or I'm gon' kick ya ass"

Her blue eyes opened partially, "Water" She whispered.

"Ya can have some when ya get up. Gotta move ya"

When Daryl finally got her to her feet she almost passed out on him but he tapped her face gently and made her concentrate as they went down the stairs. Daryl saw the large nasty blood stain in her hair and followed his with his eyes; down over her ear and neck and into her shirt. Lori handed her a bottle of water.

"Sip it" She ordered the beaten girl. Jayce did as instructed and handed the bottle back to Lori once she was content, "Keep it. You're gonna need it" She smiled. Rick was anxious to get back to the farm and make Jayce as safe as possible.

"Alright everyone, back to the house" They all nodded and moved fast now that they had what they were looking for. No one wanted to encounter Shane, yet at least. Jayce was top priority til she was fit and healthy again.

She was exhausted and struggled to keep up with the group, even with Daryl pretty much dragging her along. Without any question, her knees buckled and Jayce would have fallen to the red dirt road under her feet if Daryl hadn't already been holding the majority of her weight.

"Shit" He mumbled. Rick caught his curse and turned around. The hunter didn't try to wake her; he just picked Jayce up in a fireman hold and carried her back. Daryl made sure that Jayce had her head against his chest while he walked; one hand around her back over to her side and the other under her legs.

The sun was still high and bright even though it was, at a guess about half past two in the afternoon. The group was about to head up the driveway when a gun fired and the arm that was supporting Jayce's back loosened and Daryl followed Jayce to the ground.

Everyone looked to the noise and saw Shane standing in the middle of the road, gun trained on Daryl. Rick drew his gun before he could register that he was now aiming at his best friend.

"Shane drop the gun"

"No man, you didn't actually think I wouldn't come after her did you?" He looked to the fallen, unconscious girl and the man whose arm was now bleeding profusely.

Rick took a shot, without thinking, right at Shane's hand. The bullet grazed his wrist but it was enough, he dropped the gun and grabbed his injured arm.

"Man what the hell are you doin? He's the bad guy not me" Shane yelled in agony. Rick ran over and grabbed the gun while Shane was talking and backed away.

Andrea was kneeling by Daryl; trying to stop the bleeding.

"The rag" He huffed in pain. She grabbed the old red rag from his back pocket and tied it around his arm. Once it was set and done, he scooped up Jayce and threw her over his good arm.

Rick made Shane follow the group back to the house, with a gun trained on his every move, so that he could grab his things and leave.

_**...**_

The walk up the familiar drive seemed to take hours but they made it to the house and Shane was escorted up to his bedroom by Rick and T-dog. Once he was packed the trio climbed into the Cherokee and tore away to drop him off on the interstate. It was hard for Rick to do this to his once-upon-a-time partner but he had to look after the whole group and Shane was a danger to them all.

While the three were out of the house, Dale and Glenn carried Jayce upstairs to her bedroom and made her comfortable. As they were fussing over her; she opened her tired and sad eyes, taking in her surroundings slowly. When she realised she was back in the room Shane had taken her from she started panicking,

"No no no no" She repeated over and over again.

"What is it Jayce?" Glenn was quickly sitting on the bed.

"I can't be here. Not here. No no no no no" She mumbled almost incoherently.

"Ok alright, easy there" Dale coaxed, "Calm down and we will put you in a different room" Her wild eyes flicked to Dale and he saw the eased frightened look in them, showing she understood. The pair helped her walk to a spare bedroom at the other end of the landing.

Daryl yelled out in pain as Lori and Andrea held his arm and tried digging the bullet out.

"Just be thankful it wasn't buckshot" Andrea said, focusing on Lori as she felt around in Daryl's arm for the metal that had caused the damage. Carol couldn't stand his yelling and the pain killers they had given him obviously weren't working so she went to the cupboard and grabbed the Southern Comfort. Unscrewing the cap, she handed him the full bottle and watched him swallow down at least a good quarter of it before pulling it from his lips. His scowled as the burn of the whiskey ran down his throat, settling in his empty stomach and making him feel suddenly warm. He drank more of the alcohol when Lori reached into his arm one last time; coming out with the metal fragment. Daryl was pulling the glass from his mouth once more when Lori grabbed it from him and poured the brown liquid over his wound. He didn't call out instead his fist hit the table hard.

"We gotta stitch it" She said.

"Do we have any medical supplies?" Carol questioned.

"We can't stitch it. I mean there is really no point, if it was big enough we would have to leave it to drain so it didn't get infected. Considering it reasonably small, we should just tape it and cover it with gauze" She walked off to a bathroom and came back with a kit that had been picked up on one of their town raids.

Andrea sat down next to the slow bleeding arm; taking a deep breath and a swig of comfort she cleaned up around the wound and used the butterfly tape to close it up a little more before putting the gauze over it.

A full bottle of Southern Comfort, a bullet and a sore arm later and Daryl was ready to pass out at the table.

"Come on, we'll get you to bed" Andrea swooped under his injured arm, "Dale" She called out. The older man came around the corner and pulled Daryl's other arm over his shoulder, leading him up the stairs to the new room where Jayce was. Glenn was sitting with her when they walked through the door. Jayce looked to him, her eyes wide and wild. She was still terrified that Shane could come back and as much as she didn't feel as though she could touch Daryl; she craved contact from his warm body.

Everyone left once Daryl was comfortably in bed.

"Glad your back"

"Glad to be back" She almost whispered.

He looked as though he was almost about to cry, "Sorry I couldn't protect ya" Daryl turned his face away.

"You got me back though" Jayce attempted to smile. He nodded and lifted his arm over her and pulled her closer. Daryl could feel her trembling and knew she probably didn't want him to touch her but he didn't care. Jayce calmed down enough to ease her shaking and relaxed into her hunter.

Daryl had passed out in minutes while it took Jayce almost an hour to fall under.


	17. Riding Horses And Each Other

Jayce awoke wrapped in the arms of Daryl for which she was thankful. She also noticed that she wasn't in her bedroom for which she was also grateful. Jayce wouldn't be able to sleep in that room again; even though it held some pleasant memories, the events of recent outnumbered the good.

"Mornin" Daryl drawled, half asleep.

"Morning" She said quietly.

"Ya still feel him around?" She looked to Daryl, "It's just a question"

Jayce nodded and sighed, "I feel better. Not great but glad to be back with you"

They laid in bed for a while longer before getting up and starting their day. Jayce stayed with the women for the majority of the day and Daryl was a little sad that she hadn't come to see him or talk to him. She spoke only when spoken to and did what she was told. He was beyond angry that Shane had done this to her; basically taking away her life.

The fighting spirit in her was barely there and she was more like Carol than the silly hothead she had defined herself as.

_**...**_

Over the course of three weeks, Jayce had woken up screaming more times than she could count, spoken less than Carol and had begun drifting around the house like a ghost.

Every time Daryl looked at her and saw the bruises on her wrists and neck, he felt like he had failed her. He was becoming grouchier towards the group again and was often off by himself doing something.

The door to her old bedroom was always closed and no one ever went in there but as she walked past on her way to make lunch; she noticed it ajar. Jayce stopped, unsure if she should ignore it or go on. Deciding hesitantly on the latter she moved quietly into the room. Daryl was sitting on the bed with his head down.

"Daryl?" She called quietly. She was never any louder than a course whisper anymore and it scared the group that she perhaps wouldn't get over the attack.

"What?" He gruffed. Lately he had been pulling away further and further from the group and from Jayce. He had already decided to sleep on the couch twice since the incident and sometimes wouldn't even glance in Jayce's direction.

Taken aback she gasped softly, "What are you doing in here?"

"Nothin', just sittin'" Daryl didn't lift his head.

"You want to come outside with me?" She asked, hopefully.

Daryl stood and walked over to her, his eyes meeting her own blue misery for a second, "Nah got things to do" Her head fell and she walked to the kitchen; a stray tear making its way down her cheek.

Carol was standing behind the bench when Jayce came in.

"Are you alright Hunny?"

Jayce just nodded, refusing to look at the other woman. Jayce stood next to her and sighed, Carol looked over and watched Jayce shake her head, "No I'm not ok. Daryl won't talk to me anymore. Well hardly wants to talk to me anymore and I'm acting like a scared ten year old"

"Well hun, you have to expect the scared thing. What Shane did was terrible and you need time to process it. It will take some time" She looked sympathetically to the younger girl.

"But I'm not like I was, I know that I'm not and I hate it. I hate that I walk around almost in fear that Shane will come back and take me away. That's not me" She sobbed quietly.

"Jayce, sweetie, he can never get you again. Rick and T-dog took him far from the farm yesterday and you've got Daryl to look out for you" Carol held Jayce's head to her chest and brushed her hand over the blonde locks.

Jayce shook her head, "No I don't. He doesn't want to be near me anymore. I tried talking to him earlier and he blew me off. I don't want to be like this Carol, I don't want to be scared"

"Oh hun I know, believe me I know. When Ed was alive I was constantly terrified that I would say the wrong thing or do the wrong thing because I knew that Ed would hit me. He even hit Sophia on occasion but went you and the others stood up for me I felt a small surge of confidence and even after I knew he was gone I still felt scared for a little while. Just give it time you'll be back to your old self soon enough"

"Soon enough isn't good enough" Jayce said leaving the room and heading outside to the barn. Jayce sat on the cattle ramp and had a cigarette. When she was about done she flicked it to the dirt and walked inside the barn, down past the empty stalls to the black gelding she had dubbed; Badger. He had an unusual blaze that went from his nose right up to forelock; some of the hair was even white. The stubborn horse was a good sixteen hands high and liked to throw his weight around on everyone; except Jayce who didn't stand for it. He took an instant liking to her but that didn't mean he didn't want to try and mess about and act like a fool. She opened the stall gate and walked inside, connecting a lead rope to the halter and leading him to a post so she could saddle him. The stud turned his head and watched her movements as he was saddled.

"Alright Badger, let's go get these bad boys" She pulled his ears gently through the headband and his forelock; leaving the halter and rope on the post, she hoisted herself up and spurred into his sides.

The horse took off at a canter and all of a sudden Jayce felt completely free. She decided she could collect the cows later and pulled Badger up onto the porch; his reigns tethered to the horn of the saddle. Jayce wondered up to her room and grabbed her gun off the dresser and slipped it into the back of her jeans.

Rick wondered inside, looking back towards the door "Umm can anyone explain the horse?" He called out.

"Yeah I can" Jayce spoke quietly, walking out the door again. Climbing onto Badger she urged him on and he jumped over the steps. He galloped down the driveway, past the other camp members in the yard with a second glance and out onto the road.

With the wind wiping through her hair and the heavy footsteps of the beast under her, Jayce felt almost like her old self. The one she knew on the farm in Cheyenne and back at the Atlanta quarry, the one that was fearless and did as she pleased, the one that didn't take kindly to the word 'no' or any kind of rejection. Jayce wanted that girl back.

Daryl was coming from the opposite side of the house when Jayce had climbed on the horse that had been standing on the porch and watched her race away.

"Where the hell's she gon'?" He asked Rick.

"No idea" Daryl stomped off to the barn and saddle another horse. It was the large chestnut quarter horse he had been riding when he first bought the horses to the farm. He raced the gelding down the drive and followed the tracks from the other steed.

Jayce pushed Badger into the huge clearing, at a gallop. The horse didn't need to be told, he was enjoying the intense burn in his muscles as he stretched them out. He threw his head around and whinnied loudly. Jayce laughed and imitated him only to have Badger do it again. If she hadn't of been conscious of the pace she was currently travelling she would have fallen off the large animal.

He slowed as he reached the middle of his clear surroundings and reared up. Jayce wasn't new to the experience and knew just how to hold herself. She was laughing and carrying on as the horse ran through the clearing throwing his head and calling out.

Daryl heard the call of the black gelding and his pushed his own horse faster to reach them. The black and the blonde came into view and he stopped to look at them. Daryl watched as Jayce pulled back on the reigns and the horse reared up again.

"Jayce!" He called out loudly and kicked his horse onwards. Badger's feet hit the ground and Jayce looked over at Daryl.

"Yeah?" She asked, suddenly seeming frightened of the bigger man.

"What the hell ya think ya doin'?"

"Riding a horse" She looked down.

"Why are ya out 'ere?" Daryl looked around.

"Wanted to get away" Jayce spoke softly.

Daryl sighed heavily and got off the chestnut, "Ya can't be doin' this shit alone" "_Now he wants to be protective and manly? After he virtually stopped talking to me? After he stopped sleeping next to me? After he stopped kissing me and making me feel like he used to? Oh no way in hell!" "Atta girl" _ Her brain was back in action and Jayce felt the fire return in full force and was ready to chew Daryl out.

"And who is supposed to be here with me?" She barked loudly. Daryl was shocked, after being quiet for so long it was like he had forgotten what her voice truly sounded like, "Cuz you sure as hell haven't been there for me. You've been more interested in being by yourself or working on farm needs. You've started sleeping on the couch, you don't look at me, and you don't touch me or kiss me anymore" She could feel the tears coming up and a giant lump in her throat that made it hard to swallow, "And that hurts. It kills me that you are pulling away from me. I need you right now, ok? I'm trying to get over this" Tears falling freely down her face and dripping onto Badger's saddle, "I don't want to be scared all the time, I don't want to be afraid but I am and I can't help it. It's like I'm stuck in a reply of what happened a whole fuckin' year ago and there is nothing I can do about it" She climbed off the horse and wiped her face. Daryl stepped towards her, "No, don't. You don't get to feel sorry for me, I don't want your pity" Jayce had spoken more words than she had in weeks and more than that; she was showing emotion. "_Maybe she isn't gone after all"_ Daryl thought.

"I ain't giving ya pity, it's what ya call sympathy" He went to step forward again.

"Same shit" She put her hand up and stopped his advances.

"So I can't give ya anything then?" He asked, feeling an ache in his chest.

"You haven't since the attack, why start now?" She broke down again.

"Cut ya fuckin' waterworks" He said sharply. Jayce stopped suddenly, shocked by his abruptness. She stepped forward and punched him.

"Fuck" He cussed loudly. "_Should have seen that comin'"_ _"Yeah ya really should've deadbeat. Ya gon' end up black and blue, like the missus, if she keeps laying inta ya like that. Toughen up"_

Daryl wasn't used to being hit by Jayce, fair enough she had done it once before and he knew he deserved that, but it was not going to become a regular thing. He also wasn't used to dealing with emotion and that's why he got mad. Get mad or walk off are the only things he knows to do when things get too deep because he always had to hold his own feelings in. Merle was always beating on him as was his old man when they were both around.

"I'm sorry if I'm being too fuckin' girly and open for you right now Daryl but I'm still trying to recover from what happened"

"And ya think I'm not?"

Her face calmed and looked completely deadpan at him. The only betrayal her body gave away was the poison in her words, "Do you have nightmares about Shane tying you up? Do you still feel his hands on you every time you close your eyes, even if it's just for a second? Do you have the purple rope marks running rings around your neck and wrists? What about stitches in the side of your head?" Daryl wanted to be angry but he couldn't. He didn't know what she was going through and wouldn't know matter how hard he tried to understand, "No I didn't think so. So don't you tell me you're trying to recover from it" Jayce turned and was about to climb on Badger when Daryl spoke.

"Ya don't think I was hurtin' when ya was taken? Right under ma fuckin' nose, that bastard still managed ta get ya. Every time I look at those bruises I feel like I fucked up. Like I couldn't help ya fast enough" He said angrily. More angry at himself than Jayce, "I'm just glad he didn't do anything to ya" She looked away at that moment, "He didn't do anything ta ya did he?"

"No Daryl he didn't" She spoke. Even though Shane hadn't screwed her, he had sure used his fingers and every time she even gave it a second of thought she felt them. Jayce felt tarnished, like he had stripped her of all her good parts and redeeming qualities. Rather than climbing onto Badger's back, she led him over to the trees and tethered him there; Daryl followed her movements.

They both sat in the grass and were silent for a few minutes. Daryl looking between the grass, the landscape and Jayce. She was fiddling with the grass in front of her; facing down.

Jayce was biting her lip while the silence carried on and she sighed quietly, "I was laying in bed when he took me" She didn't look to Daryl but he looked to her, "When I came in the room was dark but the bathroom light was on. So I climbed into bed and waited for, the person who I thought was you, to come out. I was facing the wall when he came around behind me and got into bed with me before I turned and saw who it was" Jayce took a deep breath, attempting to steady herself, "He had a bunch of rope in his hand and told me if I screamed he wouldn't hesitate to kill you guys. I was so scared, I just kept hoping that you would come in and stop him. Of course I didn't just lay there while he tied me up. I fought, struggling against him and the urge to scream out" She blinked hard, "He tied the rope around my neck and then around my hands and pulled me towards the window" Daryl went to put his hand on her thigh but thought better of it. He left his hands in the grass and let her talk. "I'm not really sure how I got out that window but I remember waking up in the shed" This was the painful part, "When he came in he..." The lump formed, the tears stung her eyes and it hurt to breath, " He came up to me and started...kissing along my shoulders and slipped...slipped his hand into my...shorts" She cried, "I backed away and screamed. Shane punched me in the stomach and went to get his whiskey. I screamed again and suddenly there was a white hot pain in my head and I passed out" She swallowed and put on a shaky brave voice, "When I woke up I was alone, my head was pounding , I was so dizzy and I really needed water but I remember calling out before it all went black again" Jayce started to cry more freely as the relief that Daryl had been the one to find her and that her story was almost over, "When I woke again, you were standing over me. Honestly for a few minutes I thought I was dreaming" Daryl was deep in thought, wondering how in the hell she managed to keep herself sane.

"Daryl?" She called his name, pulling him from his thoughts.

His head tilted towards her and his eyes met hers, "Yeah?"

"Show me I don't have to be afraid anymore. Make me feel like it's going to be ok" Her wet blue orbs staring back at him, almost shaking with the fear that coursed through her body. He didn't consent but by the same token he didn't object her wishes. He moved slowly, his hand touching her then his body moving slowly over her. Daryl lightly pressed his lips into Jayce's. He didn't want her to spook at his willingness to get close to her. Daryl let her know by the kiss that he wanted her, the he wanted to make all the bad things disappear. Jayce whimpered softly and laid back in the grass; her hands coming onto his arms that were firmly holding his weight off her.

They kissed and explored each other's mouths for a few minutes then Daryl moved to his forearm so the pressure was off the arm with the gunshot wound. His rough hand moved down her stomach and under her shirt, brushing along her soft, creamy skin. Jayce turned her head to the side and breathed deeply while Daryl kissed her neck, gently touching the bruises. The bruises, when she received them, stung with an extreme burn, but the light touches Daryl left replaced that feeling with a calm sensation but at the same time a burn of their own; one much more pleasurable and left her gut twisted with butterflies. She was holding the hand that was supporting his weight, giving it a squeeze every now and then and receiving one in return.

Eventually he managed to get her shirt off and her jean buttons undone. Daryl kissed and licked his way down her torso before coming back up and removing her bra. Once he disposed of the black and red lace, he licked and nipped at the tender skin of her breast before licking over her nipple. She gasped and he smiled, repeating the action again and started all over again on the other perfect breast.

Jayce rolled them both over and started kissing his face again, loving the scratchy feeling his goatee provided while she undid he sleeveless shirt. Once it was open she started kissing over every scar on his chest and stomach. She slid further down his body til her breasts met his belt and placed a kiss on his naval, making the muscles in his stomach pull tight. She sat up and undid his pants, his belt jingling as it moved. The light touches of her hand made him twitch and become increasingly hard. It was almost to the point of painful when Jayce finally released him from his boxers. Her hand glided over him, while her eyes were trained on his face; watching every expression that passed over him. Jayce bent down and licked the underside of his member; hearing him suck air in harshly. When she reached the head Jayce lowered her whole mouth over him.

"Jesus Christ" He whispered, "You got a good mouth on ya Jayce" He smirked. Jayce hummed a little and sucked like a vacuum, her cheeks hollowing. She moved her head up and down at an extremely slow pace which made Daryl agitated and he tried bucking his hips up into her mouth but she held him down. Feeling that he probably wouldn't last too much longer she gave him a final suck and released him with a pop. Once she took her hand off him and sat back on her haunches, Daryl was up and pushed her back to the ground. His body covered hers in a second before he slowed his movements again. Daryl grabbed the top of her jeans, a hand on each side, and pulled them down. Once the denim and her matching boylegs were out of the way, he moved his hand between her legs. Wet and warm; Just how he wanted her. A smirk came across his bearded face as he slipped a finger inside her. Jayce had her eyes closed and her back arched when he sunk into her warmth. After a few strokes Daryl heard her breathing become swallow and he knew she wouldn't last much longer. Pulling his hand away, he aligned himself with her again and pushed himself inside; filling her.

"Oh my god" She panted. Daryl kept an even pace, pushing into her and withdrawing slowly. This was an experience for Daryl. He had never moved this slowly with any woman. It was always a hard, quick fuck in his truck, in the bed or against the side of the bar. He mightn't agree with the way Merle had treated women and he didn't really approve of the way he used women but when he needed to get off; what was ever quickest, worked.

About three minutes later and Daryl's vision was getting unbearably cloudy. He could feel his end coming on and coming on fast. His fibre inside him urged him to speed up and listen to Jayce scream but he stayed at a consistent pace. Jayce clamped down on him, causing his sight to be further clouded. Her moans were soft but full of pleasure and her body was covered in a thin coat of sweat. Mostly from Daryl who was finding it extremely difficult to hold himself together.

"Harder" Jayce moaned under him. That was the word he had been waiting for and thrust himself into her hard; it almost made it worth not speeding up.

"God" She whispered in ecstasy. Her whimpers amplified and her vice like grip surrounding him and she held her breath, her mouth open almost like it was stuck as she came. That was it for Daryl, his head fell to the crook of her neck and he groaned heavily in relief when his orgasm washed through him.


	18. Peace no more

The pair were breathing heavily as they lay side by side in the grass. Both had pulled their pants back up but had left their shirts off. Daryl had his eyes closed as the afternoon sun beat down on them.

"We best be gettin' back" He said as he looked Jayce. His train of thought suddenly disappeared while he watched her chest move up and down slowly. Daryl rolled off his back and kissed in between her breast. Jayce's hand flew to his head at the sudden surprise he provided and she smiled.

"Yeah I suppose" Jayce said quietly.

"Ya ain't gon' be quiet 'nymore are ya?" He looked up to her.

"I'll try not to be" She smiled. Daryl could see the old Jayce just under the surface and he got up, holding out a hand for her. She took it gratefully and picked up her bra, adjusting it accordingly and threw her shirt on over the top. Daryl was buttoning his shirt when he faced her and watched the small zipper in her crotch come up. Jayce's face hardened yet not showing any obvious expression; she was thinking.

"What'cha thinkin' 'bout?" He asked. She looked suddenly at him and her features softened a tiny bit.

"I got something to tell you" She swallowed, a smile appearing at the side of her soft pink lips, "I..."

"Spit it out woman" His impatience and curiosity coming to abrupt head.

Jayce smiled and dropped her head, "God help me for loving this man" She spoke quietly but loud enough for her to hear.

"What?" Daryl's baby blues shaded darker as he widened them, "Ya love me?"

Jayce didn't say anything to him, she just held the teeth barring grin on her face.

"Ain't no one ever said that to me 'fore. Are ya sure it ain't just cuz of the sex?" Jayce frowned a little and her smile faded. "_Nervous. Doesn't know what to say" "Maybe he just doesn't love you" _Her conscious spoke,_ "And you need to leave now"_ She ordered her brain.

"It's not the sex Daryl" He nodded, processing.

"I love ya too" He admitted.

"Ya sure it ain't just the sex?" She mocked with a shit-eating grin on her face. He ran towards her but in that moment she was faster than he was and they ran around the open meadow; Jayce squealing and laughing while Daryl was set on catching her. He managed to grab the back of her shirt and she turned quickly to face him; her hands on his chest. Jayce kissed him quickly and moved to walk back to Badger.

"You got a name for him?" She asked randomly.

"What?"

"The horse. You gotta give him a name"

"Well what's yers called?" He asked, undoing the reigns from the branch.

"Badger" Jayce smiled.

"Badger? That's the stupidest name ever" He smiled, facing away from her.

Feigning a shocked face, "No it's not its awesome. Cuz he's got a blaze that goes right up to the top of his head. Makes him look like a badger"

"Well I don't know what ta name it. I only had Merle's mutt running 'round at home when I was a kid"

"Well what was it called?" Jayce queried, climbing onto the gelding.

"Fucked if I can remember. Don't really think it was called anythin' other than mutt" He admitted, hoisting himself into the saddle.

"Well I think he looks like an Admiral to me" Jayce scratched the chestnuts ears and urged Badger on.

"Then that'll be his name"

"Bet'cha I could beat you to the yard" Jayce smiled evilly.

"I ain't no amazing horse ridin' marvel but ya on" When the four got back to the road they stopped behind a small trail that had been made in the dirt.

"You ready?" She asked, excitedly.

"Yep"

"On three. One. Two" She looked to Daryl and looked back to the road; a huge grin on her face, "Three" The horses took off racing down the road. Daryl and Jayce both pushing their horses faster and faster. Badger in the lead then Admiral and back to Badger. The black gelding taking the lead as they raced into the driveway.

"Yahh!" Jayce called and the black beast pulled away. Thundering up the drive, everyone came to the door in wonder and amazement. Carl and Sophia pushed out and stood on the porch cheering Jayce and Badger on as they came flying past. Daryl and Admiral weren't far behind. As soon as one horse sped past the other was only a few steps behind.

Jayce stopped Badger abruptly outside the barn and turned him around, "Woo! Kicked your ass"

"Shut up" He mumbled, not liking the fact that he lost.

"Hey come on it was a bit of fun babe" She smiled, dismounting. The horses were soaked from the harsh sun and the fighting race. Once the tack had been removed, Jayce replaced Badger's halter and walked him over to the hose and begun washing him down.

Jayce handed Daryl the hose when she was satisfied and grabbed the sweat scraper. While her back was turned, Daryl squirted her with the hose and she froze; standing on her toes, her hands by her side and her mouth open in shock.

"You're an asshole" She called when she calmed down. He just chuckled and continued on the horse. Jayce took Badger to the paddock when she was done and walked back to clean up. Daryl was using the scraper on Admiral when she arrived back at the side of the barn and watched her suspiciously while she hosed off the area. Daryl was about to take Admiral to the same paddock when she turned the hose on him, drenching him from head to toe on one side. Jayce burst into a fit of laughter and bent over, laughing to the ground.

"Ya best shut the hell up and pray I don't catch you girl" He walked the horse to the paddock; Admiral taking off to join his buddy. When Daryl got back to the barn, Jayce was gone. He looked around but still couldn't see her, "I ain't in the mood for games Jayce Braden!"

"Well that's just too bad cuz I am Daryl Dixon" He spun around desperately looking for her and finally he looked up. Jayce was hanging over the edge of the barn roof, smiling down at him.

"Git down from there 'fore ya fall" He ordered.

"You can't boss me around like a three year old Dixon" She called, "In fact you can't boss me around at all"

"Fine stay up there then" Daryl walked off towards the house. Jayce being just as stubborn as he was, stayed up on the roof.

Hours later, Daryl came out of the house and walked into the dark to the barn doors, "Ya ready ta come down and get some food?"

"Nope. I'm not hungry" She called from her position in the middle of the roof. For the first time in three weeks she felt like nothing could get her; nothing to harm her. This was a safe place where she could come and relax or get away from it all. Jayce laid on her back, one arm under her head and stared at the stars. Clear and bright after a hot summer day in the back woods of Georgia.

"Jayce get down and get some food dammit"

"No Daryl, I'm not hungry" He stomped back inside and made sure that they saved a plate for her.

It was, what Jayce guessed to be, about ten o'clock when she heard someone climbing up the small ladder at the back of the loft. She pulled the Beretta off the tin, cocked it and aimed at the darkness. She didn't move until the face of her company peered over the top.

"Ya really gon' shoot me?" Pulling the gun back, she uncocked it and sat it by her side.

"If I have to, you know I will. Without a second thought and you'd be thanking me while I did it. You know that" He nodded at her words, remembering the day he told her that if something happened he wanted her to be the one to end it.

_Daryl sat down next to Jayce at the campfire, thankful that no one was around to overhear their conversation,_

"_If something ever happens ta me. I want you to pull that trigger" He said bluntly._

"_You're kidding right?" She asked, dumbfounded._

"_No I'm serious Jayce, hell I'll even thank you while you do it" He looked to his shoes._

_She sighed and put her hand on his knee and his head came up, his eyes staring at her, "I'll do it" Daryl nodded, "I'll do it without a second thought"_

Daryl sat down next to her and handed her a plate.

"Dinner" He stated.

Jayce took it from his hand and sat it in front of her while she picked at it slowly.

"So what'cha doin' up here?"

"I was watching the stars. My dad used to take me fishing sometimes and other than the light from the fire it was completely dark and every star could be seen. We would watch the stars or pick out the constellations that we knew" Jayce smiled at the memory, "Then I moved out of home and that stopped. I had made plans with him to go fishing before the world went to shit but it never happened. I guess we just forgot; he went to work and I took off on an adventure then this" She looked down and picked up a piece of rabbit.

"My dad wasn't ever 'round. Usually off on a bender with a waitress or in the pen, same with Merle. Didn't really have too many friends when I was a kid, didn't really have many friends later either. It dint bother too much since I was usually workin', drinkin' or huntin'" Daryl spoke, "Course when I was drinkin' I... Well ya know what happens"

"Yeah I know what happens. I have been that girl once or twice" Daryl looked at her and she looked back at him.

"Really?"

"When you need it, you need it"

"Never woulda pick ya for doin' that" He played with his goatee.

Jayce pushed her plate away once she was done and laid down, pulling Daryl by the back of his shirt. He followed suit and put his arm out, allowing Jayce to snuggle into him.

"You don't have to worry about friends anymore babe. I'm your friend in fact I'm your girlfriend" She smiled.

"Nah ya ain't"

"No?" She questioned, putting her hand on his chest, propping herself up to look at his face.

"Ya my woman" He stated, closing his eyes and nodding.

"You make me sound like I belong to you"

She laid back down as he nodded, "Ya do"

"No darl, you only think I do. I don't belong to any man, I'm just yours now"

"What do ya mean now? Ya gon' be mine all the time" She smiled at him. Jayce wanted to believe that with everything she had but she wasn't fool enough to truly believe it.

"We should probably go inside before it gets too cold" Daryl nodded and got up, hauling Jayce with him.

...

The next day Jayce was out in the paddock rounding up the bulls when a noise in the woods caught her attention. Badger's ears were flicking nervously and he wouldn't stand still.

"Easy Badger" Jayce looked around the edge of the trees while she tried to coax the animal. Unable to find anything she directed Badger away and continued to herd the cattle to the yards. When they were in the middle of the pasture three walkers came out of the trees.

"Shit!" Jayce cursed, "Man up Badger" She said quietly and rushed over to the fence, pulling her gun from the back of her jeans and fired at them. The walkers dropped to the ground with a harsh thud, "Too close" Jayce said, scratching the horse's neck.

When she turned around Rick, Daryl, Dale and T-dog were running out to her.

"What's going on?" Rick called.

"Walkers!" Jayce yelled back. They met in the middle and Jayce jumped down from the horse, "I took care of them. They're over by the fence" The men looked over at place were dead body were rotting. Jayce climbed back onto Badger, "You guys do what you need to, I gotta finish here" She kicked into Badger and drove the three bulls up to the gate.

An hour later Jayce was checking over the last bull and was about to go push him in with the cows when Daryl came up to her, "Ya alright?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" She asked, standing up and facing him.

"Just checkin'" He said.

"I'll be a hell of a lot better when I get this bull out with the cows"

He sighed, "Fuck the cow, I'm askin' how are ya doin?" Daryl demanded.

"Daryl don't start this shit, I said I'm fine and I mean it"

"What shit?"

"Your fuckin' macho ' I give a crap because there was a slight issue with my woman' bullshit" Jayce opened the crush and the gate. The bull being a little too nervous and edgy pushed on the gate and knocked Jayce on her arse. Daryl opened the other side of the crush and went over to her; holding out his hand.

"I've got it" She said firmly.

"What the hell crawled up ya ass today, ya fuckin' playin' hot 'n' cold and I ain't gon' put up with it" Daryl yelled as he backed up. Jayce ignored him and gave him a hard look to front the tears she felt coming. He shook his head and walked off.


	19. Anger Management

Jayce dusted her jeans off and felt a tear slip down her cheek. "_You obviously aren't dealing with this whole Shane thing very well and trying to convince Daryl that you're ok with it is not a very nice thing" _Her mind sung in a know-it-all way, "_I never said I was ok, I just said I wasn't going to be quiet anymore"_

Jayce spent the rest of the day outside, finding things to keep her mind from wandering to Daryl. She considered heading up to the roof but that would only let her thoughts travel so instead she kept her hands busy, even when it was almost too dark to see. Daryl hadn't spoken to her since they got mad at each other and she felt another night of sleeping alone coming on. Sighing, she kicked over a bucket before sitting it upside down and placing her butt on it.

Jayce pulled a cigarette from her almost empty pack and set it between her lips. Fishing for the lighter in her pocket she pulled it out and open; the flame shining on her face. Jayce was about to dip into the heat when the hair on the back of her neck started tingling. "_Someone's watching you"_ If her brain had a face, it would be giving her a cocky smirk. She lowered her head, inhaled and snapped the lighter shut; the breath of smoke escaping around the cigarette before taking another drag and removing the tobacco from her mouth. Jayce took her time smoking the half stale cigarette before making her way inside. The wide was warm and for a second she could almost swear she smelled cigarette smoke; Jayce shrugged, passing it off as her and walked into the house.

When she walked into the kitchen only a few faces looked up at her as they ate. Carol smiled to her as Jayce grabbed a plate, "I'm going to sit on the porch" She said quietly, Carol nodded and watched her go.

After she finished eating, Jayce sat her plate down and put her feet up on the railing with her second last cigarette in her hand. "_Need a town run. Gotta ask Rick tonight" _Jayce thought.

Once she finished her cigarette she grabbed her plate and went inside; looking for Rick.

"Rick, can I talk to you?" Everyone was scattered around the house but she found Rick in his bedroom.

"Yeah come on in Jayce, what can I help you with?"

"We need to do a town run" Jayce stated.

"What for?" Rick queried, looking in the mirror at her as he removed his watch.

"Feminine products, toilet paper, cigarettes" She mumbled the last word but Rick wasn't slow, "It would be easier if we only went in a small group too. Just you, me and Glenn"

"I know this is none of my business but have you spoken to Daryl about this?"

"You know, not that it is any of your business but no I haven't and I don't need to. I'm a big girl who can fight her own battles" Jayce stated.

"Alright, just us three tomorrow. I'd better go inform the rest of the group and if it's not too much to ask I'd like to be down there" Jayce nodded; even though she didn't agree with it, she was glad that this was happening whether Daryl tried to stop her or not.

The pair wandered downstairs and Rick had the group gather in the living room.

"Alright it has come to my attention that we need to do another run into town. Jayce, Glenn and I will go. Is there anything we desperately need?"

"Why is it only you three going?" Andrea asked.

"Because I bought it up. My plan, my rules, you don't like it tell someone who give a shit" Jayce was hostile towards the other girl. Andrea was usually up for an argument but simply raised her hands and sunk further into the couch.

There was no more discussion on the matter, other than a small list of vital necessities made. Jayce let Rick handle the list and she went up to her room; followed by Daryl.

"Why ya goin'?"

"Clearly you didn't hear me downstairs" She huffed, pulling clean clothes out of the drawer.

"What the fuck have I done? Someone been pissin' on your cornflakes today cuz this ain't what ya like"

"Daryl drop it"

"Nah I ain't gon' do that. Yesterday ya was fine, now ya got some huge big fuckin' thing against everyone" He folded his arms and lent against the closed door.

"Back off" She warned.

"Or what?" He challenged.

She shook her head, willing the lump in her throat to disappear, "Right now, I'm liable to say something I might regret so back off" She spat the last bit of her threat.

"This about the Shane thing?" Daryl pushed.

"Daryl" Jayce growled.

"Just let it go Jayce. Let all ya bullshit with that go, it's over, he ain't comin' back"

"You think I want to remember it? You think I haven't tried just 'letting it go'?"

"I thought you were over this?"

"I never once said that, I only said that I wasn't going to be quite anymore. I'm not over this and it's going to take a lot more than three weeks to just drop it. I was taken; from a place I thought I was safe at Daryl. I was tied up, beaten and almost raped and yeah I get that you were feeling pretty bad about it too, but guess what I'm not like you. I can't just forget about the past and think about something else" She was ready to chew him out but Jayce stopped herself and dropped the clothes and stormed outside. Daryl wasn't going to give up and he followed her out.

"Daryl when someone walks away it means don't follow"

"We ain't done"

"Oh yeah we are"

"No we ain't"

"Why are you trying to pick a fight? I don't want to fight with you. I feel like shit right now, I don't want to argue with you but you just keep picking and picking and it drives me insane. I don't want to talk about Shane anymore. I don't want to talk about my attitude anymore. I don't want to turn around and look at your face and know that the first thing you look at is the bruises on my neck. I just want to be fuckin pissed off and if that means you get in the firing line then so be it!" She yelled at him.

"Tough shit, ya gon' be talkin' 'bout it and ya gon' fix ya shit up or I'm gon' fix it for ya"

"Oh really?" Jayce put her hands on her hips and glared at him, "You gonna yell at me some more? Lock me up again? Smack me around a little?" Daryl felt himself crumble a little but refused to let Jayce see it, "Your daddy used to beat on you when you got out of line, why not try it on me?" First strike, "Oh no that's right you wouldn't do that to a girl, you'd just walk away and not deal with it. Well go on, walk away, don't deal with it and see how far we get with this" Second strike, "Oh and you know what? If I go to the city and don't come back, I won't have to think "How does this effect Daryl?" because you'll just forget about me and move on" Third strike and Jayce is out. It was only then that she stopped; one because she ran out of things to say and two because she realised she went too far. She didn't have time to think about her stupid mistake because Daryl pounced onto her and knocked her into the dirt.

"What the hell are you doin?" She yelled, pinned underneath Daryl.

"Why the hell ya talkin' like this?" His voice angry but almost sounding like he was on the verge of crying, "Throwin' that shit back in ma face, ya the only one I told that shit ta an ya go 'n' do this? Fuck you Braden" He got up and starting walking away.

"See that's what I'm talking about" She rolled over, "You just walk away. You keep that shit bottled up and you push it down. I tried that for three weeks Daryl and it didn't work" Jayce could feel the lump in her throat.

"I'm walking away so I don't lose it an hit ya"

"I want you to get mad, show some kind of emotion. Throw punches, yell, scream hell fucking cry" Jayce yelled at him, "Cause right now, that's all I want to do. Every single time you try to get me to open up, I get mad and I get to a point where I just want to fuckin' cry. Like right now, you make me so mad I could wring your neck" She got up and walked over to him, "As a matter of fact" Jayce balled her fist and clocked him in the jaw. Daryl recovered quickly an balled his fist; set to hit her but once he saw her face, he calmed down, "Fine. Keep your shit bottled up. See if I care" Jayce was walking back into the house; fuming. She stopped at the bottom step and turned back to him. Jayce opened her mouth but nothing came out so she continued up into her bedroom.

As she predicted she was alone that night; or for at least the better part of the night. She felt him come to bed but he didn't touch her, he stayed on the edge of the bed. They both laid, staring into the darkness in the direction of the ceiling.

_**...**_

Daryl was up and gone by the time Jayce rolled out of bed and got ready. Rick was waiting downstairs with Glenn by the door.

"You ready?" Jayce nodded and followed the men out the door. Daryl was sitting on the far end of the porch, watching as they left. Glenn and Rick climbed in the cab of Daryl's truck while Jayce got in the bed. Jayce looked to him but said nothing as she watched him walk off down the side of the house.

The truck pulled up at an empty part of the city and the three climbed out quietly.

"Alright if we get separated after an hour, head back to the truck" Jayce stated. The boys nodded and everyone headed off towards a pharmacy that they had hit before. They worked quietly and quickly gathering things that were on their little lists.

"I'm going next door"

"Woah woah woah, are you sure you should be going alone?" Glenn asked worriedly.

"Look it's just next door and I'm only getting smokes. I got my gun and a knife, I'll be fine" Jayce walked out the door and walked quickly into the next shop. She was busy filling a bag with all the Lucky Strike packs she could find and was thankful that they had hardly been touched. Jayce checked the street as she continued, seeing no danger she looked around the shop a little before heading out. Just before she stepped out the door, Jayce checked her clip, slid it into her gun and went back to the boys.

"Glenn" She whispered, "Rick?" Jayce had only been gone about five minutes and yet they were nowhere to be seen. She headed out the back door and along an alley way right to the end before her only option was to head out into the street. Ducking her face around the corner slightly she saw Glenn run into a supermarket and she took off after him. Jayce made it through the doors just as walkers came around the corner.

"Glenn!" She called out in a harsh whisper.

Glenn's face appeared in one of the aisles, "Jayce, where the hell did you go?"

"I went next door, like I told you and you ran off. You couldn't have come and got me?" Jayce asked angrily.

Rick then appeared, "Can we do this later? We need to get out of this place before walkers realise we are here" Both Jayce and Glenn nodded like the hadn't just been scolded and ran around the supermarket looking for more canned goods and personal effects.

Covering the store in a quick fifteen minutes they were ready to leave.

"We can't go through the front" Glenn stated.

"Well has anyone checked the back?" Jayce asked, looking to Rick.

"Yeah there's way too many back there, the front is our only option" He looked to the glass doors.

"Then the front it is" Jayce nodded and crept along the carpet, getting almost up against the doors, "Ready?" The men nodded and to their surprise the walkers that had been there, were gone; except one. Jayce heard the snarling first and almost dropped everything in her hands. Glenn and Rick were jogging up the road but stopped when they realised they were missing their third man.

"Jayce!" Rick called harshly. Jayce heard him but she was frozen, her brain was trying to get her hand to reach back for the Beretta but she couldn't move.

"Oh my god" She whispered softly, hot tears starting to burn as they welled up in her eyes.


	20. The Unforeseen Events

The walker moved closer, dragging its feet and growling hungrily as its arms slowly rose.

"No" Jayce shook her head taking a step closer, "No" Her tears falling onto her cheeks. Rick and Glenn came running back towards her as she walked deathly slow to the walker. Jayce's hand reached behind her, pulling out the bowie knife she had in her waistband. When Jayce was within arm's reach of the walker it grabbed her shoulders and for a second Jayce was just going to let it take her but her mind immediately went to Daryl. Jayce stabbed the in the back of the head, "I'm sorry Cherry" She gave one last heave and pushed the knife into her best friend's head and they both dropped to the ground. Rick and Glenn raced up to the fallen girl who had her head buried in the walker's neck.

"Get the truck" Was all Jayce said when Rick ran off down the street and climbed in the old vehicle.

Jayce managed to pick herself up, "Stay here" She told Glenn as she went back inside the supermarket. Jayce casually walked back through the doors with two cases of Bud and a plastic bag with six bottles of whiskey. Rick had the truck backed up and was helping Glenn load the other supplies when Jayce slid the boxes and bag in.

"Help me" Both men watched as she walked to the dead walker, "Help me" The second plea sounded more strained and heartbroken.

"Jayce she's a walker" Glenn said nervously, his eyes flicking around looking for more unwanted company.

"She is my best friend" Jayce looked down, "And we bury our people. Right Glenn?" Rick and Glenn both nodded and loaded the rotting corpse into the bed of the truck. Jayce climbed up with her and they took off back for the farmhouse.

When the truck pulled up out the front of the house Rick called out to everyone to help unload. Lori, Andrea, Dale and T-dog came out of the house but stopped when they got close to the truck. Jayce hadn't moved from her spot in the bed. Daryl, Carol and the kids were coming around the side of the house when Andrea started calling out,

"Walker! They've got a fuckin' walker" The others ran up to the vehicle except Carol who held the children back. Everyone went to reach for their guns but Jayce had hers cocked and aimed at the group, her eyes puffy and red rimmed,

"Nobody touch her" Andrea tried to slowly move her hand to her waistband but Jayce moved her gun; aiming to the older girl, "Nobody fuckin' touches her" Jayce waited for Andrea to lift her hands in a non-threatening pose before waving her gun to the goods, "Unload the truck" The group filed the tailgate and the side opposite Jayce. She pulled the cock back on the gun and set the firearm down beside her, "Daryl" She called.

Daryl moved over to her and looked at the ground, the walker and then Jayce, "Yeah?" Jayce kicked the bottom box of beer.

"For you baby" She smiled a little and her eyes met his. He looked to the beer and then back to the tired blue eyes.

"What's in the bag?" Jayce looked down and smiled.

"Whiskey" He chuckled softly, "Three bottles of Jack and three of Southern"

"My kinda girl" He grabbed her face and pulled her down to his level, kissing her hard. The fight of yesterday almost forgotten til he let her go. Daryl pulled the cases out of the truck and carried them inside. Jayce sighed and looked at the bed; it was empty except for the whiskey and Cherry. She looked over to Rick who was watching her.

"Will you get Daryl for me?" Rick looked at her for another quick minute before he nodded and walked inside.

"Yeah?" Daryl called out from the porch.

"Will you help me?" He nodded and walked over. They pulled Cherry out and covered her with sheet Rick had come back out with. Daryl carried her to the big tree in the middle of the driveway and set her down gently. The pair dug a hole for Jayce's deceased friend in silence and Daryl set her down before they covered her up.

Jayce was standing the side of the grave when Daryl stood behind her, just far enough from her body to not touch her, "Ya ok?"

She shook her head, "No I'm not. She was already dead when I took out the walker on her, I thought that was the end of it so I did my grieving then" Jayce hung her head, "But seeing her today and having to jam my knife in her head and kill her, that's what I'm feeling. The act of killing my best friend" She shook her head and tried to rid herself of grief, "I'll be ok though" Jayce turned and looked at Daryl, "I got you to help me" Daryl just nodded, "I just guess right now, I'm numb. I don't feel anything, there's just been too much drama and sadness lately I just can't process this on top of it"

"Or maybe ya just been 'round me too long. Just learnt to push it down, learnin' ta hold it in"

Jayce sighed and dropped her head, "Let's not go over that. I'm not going to apologise for what I said" Daryl's eyes shot up, burning into her, "I'm only gonna say sorry for bringing up your daddy and for what I said about you not caring because I know I way overstepped those bounds" She stepped closer to him, "I'm sorry" Daryl looked down and nodded. Jayce noticed the bruise on his face, "Oh and the bruise, I'm sorry I hit you" His hand came up and gingerly rubbed it.

"Probably deserve it for always gettin' ya mad" His eyes met hers.

"Doesn't matter, I never hit anyone like that before I met you and I shouldn't have done it"

"Ya dealin' with some bad shit Jayce"

"No excuse Daryl. Shane got into my head and I took it out on you, I'm not that person. When I got back here, I just felt like I was sitting outside of my body and watching everything that went on; like I couldn't control it" She stopped talking and looked at his face, "Daryl?" His eyes flicked to hers.

"Can I have a hug?" She asked quietly. He looked at her with a questioning look, wondering why she would ask to hug him. This left arm came off the top of the shovel and held it out. Jayce moved into his embrace and stood there for five minutes before she backed up and grabbed his hand. He didn't say anything while she buried her face into his chest, taking in his smell and warmth. When Jayce took his hand she led him to the tailgate and they sat down. The pair were silent for a few minutes, "Shane, when he wasn't trying to beat me up, was always talking and getting into my head. He was saying that you were only looking for someone to fuck while you were here and that if you ever found your brother you'd take off without a second glance. I told him he was full of shit and that if you found Merle, you'd at least take me with you" Jayce smiled at Daryl and he smirked at her; knowing that's how she probably spoke to Shane, "He nodded and said; yeah he'd probably share you with that piece of shit. I swear if I could've slapped him I would have instead I just looked at him and said that you weren't like that and that you loved me. Shane glared at me and said that he was like every other redneck fuckin piece of trash out there and only loved what was between my legs" Jayce could feel the tension rolling off Daryl and gently squeezed his hand.

"Glad that piece of shit is outta here, I swear I'd kill him if I knew where he was" Daryl growled.

Jayce didn't say anything, she just continued with her story, "I fought him with everything I had baby. But I was strung up and bleeding and it was so hot" Jayce shook her head and stopped the tears that were coming up. She had cried too much because of Shane and she refused to let herself be sad anymore, "He tried to rape me twice, but I kept fighting and he just settled for violating me with his hands. I felt so dirty and I kept thinking that you weren't going to want me anymore if you found me because somewhere in your mind you'd always know that Shane was there"

Daryl stood in front of her, "Yeah an I'm always gon' think that. But I ain't exactly virgin material. I been with other girls, an ya been with other guys. Right now that's all he is, just another fuckin' nobody that we don't have ta think 'bout anymore"

Jayce nodded and took a deep breath, "When he hit me with the bottle after I screamed. I guess he thought he was making too much noise so he moved me to the barn. That's when I remember you there and for a minute I thought I was dreaming or that I was dead" Jayce stopped and took another deep breath, "And don't feel like you failed me when I say this but that's what I thought. Shane literally made me feel like I was nothing. I mean you know me and you've seen what I can do and how I do it but I felt like he made me weak and took my fight. Of course then I got quiet then I got angry but now I think I'm past it now"

Daryl simply asked, "Are ya sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure"

"Good cuz I was sick of your shit" Jayce's mouth was open and her eyebrow arched, "Don't look at me like that, you know you were bad to be around. No-one else copped it, it was all me and I got fuckin' sick of it" Just like his brother; no tact on how to handle a sensitive matter.

"Yeah well I'll be better. I promise"

"Just like that?" Daryl asked.

"Just like that and to prove it, how about we have a party?"

"How?"

"Well we have an old CD player and there are plenty of old CD's here and we can raid the town again. Just you and me" Jayce smiled. Daryl wanted to tell her 'no going into town' but she was happy and he didn't need to be punched again.

"Ya ask Rick then" He said like a stern father.

"Yes boss" Jayce ran off inside, "Rick?"

"Yeah?" His head popped out from the kitchen, unsure of who called him.

"Tomorrow, would it be ok if Daryl and I went to town, I'm kinda planning something and I don't have everything I need. I promise that we will be quick. In and out and I promise that I don't know anyone else that could possibly be a walker" She huffed in one breath.

"Woah ok easy. It's just you and Daryl?"

"Yes sir" Rick just nodded and Jayce beamed, "Thank you" She ran back outside to Daryl.

"I'm takin' it we have a trip tomorrow?"

"Yep" She smiled, "Gives us more of a reason to get more alcohol too"

Daryl just shook his head and lit up a cigarette.

_**...**_

The next day the pair climbed into the truck and drove into the city. Jayce directed him to the place they had come earlier and still found it empty.

"This is odd don't you think?" She asked, looking down briefly to check her clip.

"What is?"

"This. This part was deserted yesterday as well"

"Maybe there ain't no food here for em" Jayce just shrugged and they hit up a record store. Grabbing all the favourites and the classics, well Jayce did, Daryl watched the door and half heartedly flicked through a few disks.

"Alright I'm good. Now go get the truck and pull up to the supermarket doors"

"No way. I ain't leavin' ya alone"

"Daryl, we don't have time to argue. Now go" He reluctantly left and when Jayce heard the truck start up she dashed across the street and through the doors that Glenn had propped open. Daryl came in a few minutes later.

"Alright, what do you want?" Jayce smiled widely at him as she held a bottle of Cuervo and a bottle of Patrón.

"I'll stick ta the whiskey and beer"

"Oh no. You will be doing shots with me" Jayce faced the shelves while Daryl grabbed one more case of Bud.

"Let's go" He flicked his head to the door and walked out.

"I just need lemons" Jayce said standing up with another two bottles of each drink.

"We got lemons at the farm, let's go now! We got company" Daryl stood with one foot in the door before taking off to the truck to start it up while Jayce ran through the small stands and out the door, jumping into the bed of the truck just as the walkers starting picking up speed.

Luckily none of her bottles smashed because she planned on partying.

They arrived back at the farm, no worse for wear and headed inside; Jayce with the bags and Daryl with his box.

That night everyone was dancing and laughing; genuinely having a good time and relaxing. Carl and Sophia were chatting and sitting closer than usual so they could hear each other, Glenn was playing DJ and everyone had had at least three drinks between dinner and the start of the party.

The only one who looked really out of place was Daryl; dressed in his faded, dirty green pants with faded, half torn flannelette wrapped around him since he went out and feed the horses while there was still light and hadn't bothered to change. It reminded Jayce of the resident bad boy in one of her favourite movies.

"Hey" She called out, he just set down a shot glass of whiskey and was preparing to poor another one, "Grab me one then come out here" She smiled. He did as he was directed; clicking glasses with her and downing the alcohol, "Dance with me"

"No"

"Why not?"

"I can't dance"

"Well then. We need to get you more to drink" She pulled him by the hand into the kitchen and poured shot after shot of whiskey down his throat. Daryl was surprised that she could keep up with him but he was only half counting how many she had considering he was in the mood to get drunk.

A few more shots and Jayce grabbed his hand, "Dance with me?"

He nodded loosely and followed her to the lounge. Most the group were out on the porch since it was a nice night but Glenn and the kids were still in the living room when Jayce and Daryl walked in.

"Glenn change the song!" She yelled.

The music stopped suddenly, "To what?" She walked up to him and whispered in his ear.

"Really? Do we even have that?"

"Yeah picked it up today" Jayce smirked and walked back to Daryl, "You ready baby?"

"I can't dance" He stated.

"Haven't you ever danced with one of your little bar hook-ups?"

"I wouldn't call that dancin' I only sorta moved around with them" He looked down at Jayce who was almost so excited she could have bounced around the room.

"Perfect" Glenn found the song; hit play and the sound of The Black Keys filled the room. Jayce put her arms around Daryl's neck and started swaying her hips. His hand immediately fell to her arse and pulled her in closer.

"Mmmm see you're a good dancer" She turned and pressed her back into his chest, one arm bent back over his shoulder while his arms came over her stomach and his head came down next to her, breathing heavily. The whiskey coming off his breath was intoxicating and it mixed with sweat, dirt and cigarettes; making Jayce swoon and feel like she had just downed five beers in a row. He kissed her, catching Jayce by surprise and her knees almost buckled when she registered that he tasted about as good as he smelt.

"I'm better at the after dancin' part" He whispered in a gruff, hungry voice and suddenly she felt like a teenage girl all over again.

"Prove it" She whispered back to him as the song was ending.


	21. Recovering With A Greasy Pork Sandwich

"_Something loud and rock 'n' roll-ish"_ Glenn thought and immediately set to finding a song, any song that would cover up the sound of sex. The Korean watched the hunter take the smaller girl up the stairs and along the walkway before disappearing into the bedroom.

Just as the bedroom door closed Def Leppard's 'Pour some sugar on me' rang through the house and Jayce laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Glenn. Doesn't want to hear us and yet he puts on like the most obvious sexual song we have"

"Bad thing?" Daryl asked as his face ran along Jayce's neck, kissing and nipping at her soft skin.

"No, turns me on more" She smirked and Daryl looked at her, his own hungry, lust riddled expression reflected back.

They fell to the bed together, kissing hard and fast; their hands moving over arms and faces. Daryl almost ripped her tank top at the straps as he hurried to get her naked. Jayce, also in a rush, undid the arms on the shirt around his hips and his belt like they were nothing and started on the stained wife beater. They never broke the kiss as they stripped each other and finally Daryl had Jayce free of the tank, her bra and jeans. She propped herself up on her elbows and watched him pull down a pair of white cotton panties; his favourite kind. Daryl didn't come back to her face once she was clear of the material. His rough hands ran up her calves slowly then up, over and in between her thighs. Jayce dropped back to the bed once he hit her centre. A finger dipped inside and she let out a whine and Daryl smirked knowing she needed this as much as he did. He slid over her body and planted a kiss at the bottom of her stomach, making her hips buck to him. Daryl ignored it and continued up her body before gently biting her hard, sensitive nipples and then kissing her mouth hard. Jayce moaned into his mouth and pushed her pelvis to his; wanting him inside her desperately.

Daryl lined himself up and sunk into her deeply; Jayce's voice stopped working for a moment before letting out a satisfied groan. He desperately wanted to take his time but the way Jayce was whispering her encouragement to him and the warm feeling she provided it all clouded his mind and he thrust into her hard and fast; wanting to hear her say his name as she cried out in ecstasy. That's exactly what she did. Jayce was so lost in the pleasure and heat from Daryl that she couldn't help but cry out when he slid his finger around her sensitive nub. Her back arched and she tightened around him as she came hard; Daryl followed suit, unable to hold back anymore.

"Wow" She panted. He rolled off and landed next to her, his chest heaving and one arm over his face as he came down from his high, "You are good at the after dancing bit" She smiled and he lifted his hand.

"Ya think I'd lie 'bout that?"

"Oh sweetie I know you don't have to lie" She smirked.

"Damn straight" He sighed and went to cover his face again but watched Jayce got up, "Where ya gon'?"

"To get a drink and party some more" She pulled up her panties and jeans while searching for her bra, "And maybe if I'm lucky, you'll come with me and show me more of that after dancing stuff"

"Ain't gotta leave for me ta show ya that"

"You actually have to dance for there to be an after dancing thing and oh my god where is my bra. I cannot find it anywhere" She put her hands on her hips and looked all over the floor.

Daryl cleared his throat, catching Jayce's attention and he pointed to the bathroom door where the red bra was hanging on the door handle.

"Lucky shot" She smiled and pulled it off, clipping into place.

"So I been told" Daryl sat up, "I don't wanna get up. I got what I needed, I can sleep now"

"You're a pig" Jayce scowled, picking up her tank top.

"What?"

"You heard. You're a pig and I think you should be ashamed"

"What for?"

"For only dancing with me so I'd fuck you" Jayce stuck her nose up in the air and walked towards the door.

"Ya know ya woulda done it anyway" That made her stop and think. Daryl watched with an amused look on his face as she turned to him; her cheeks a little pink that she had been caught out.

"That's not the point" Daryl burst out laughing and quickly threw on his clothes.

_..._

When he got downstairs Jayce was talking to Glenn so he headed to the kitchen and got himself another drink. The song that they had been dancing too came on again and Jayce came into the kitchen, pouring herself a shot of patron.

"Why this song?"

"Cuz The Black Keys are amazing and 'Howlin' for you' is a good song" Daryl just shook his head and watched her throw back the tequila shot.

"One each. Lemon and salt as well" She smiled.

Four more shots of patron and they were done.

"I is time for bed"

"Yep" Daryl stood straight up and almost fell over but grabbed the bench. Everyone else had decided to call it a night as well after more than enough to drink and a very relaxing night.

When the group arrived downstairs, more than half were looking and feeling like they were hit by a train.

"Oh my god" Andrea whined a little.

"Tell me about it" T-dog agreed.

"I'm never drinking again" Complained Glenn.

"Let's just be grateful none of us drank as much as Daryl and Jayce" Lori had her head in her hands, "Both drinking the patron and the whiskey"

"Let me tell you, it is not advised" Jayce appeared in the kitchen doorway, leaning on the frame, "I need bad coffee and a greasy pork sandwich"

"I don't know how good that bacon will be" Carol said. Out of all the adults, Carol and Dale were probably feeling the best.

"Date is still good. Just" Jayce swayed as she tried to read the packet.

"And I'm not sure if we washed the pan from dinner last night"

Jayce smiled, "And a dirty ashtray. Perfect"

"What?" Carl asked.

"It's just what you call a dirty pan" She sat the pan and bacon on the bench, "Carol?" The older woman looked up at her, "Cook bacon" Jayce ran out of the room and to the closest bathroom, heaving her stomach contents into the toilet.

When Jayce made it back to the kitchen, her heading was pounding something terrible and thankfully, as well as cooking her breakfast, Carol had Advil set out for her.

"Thank you Carol" Jayce spoke softly.

"You're welcome sweetie. Where's Daryl?"

"Probably still sleeping. After our fun last night, I expect he should be knackered" Jayce was leaning on her arm with a giant smile on her face.

"Oh easy" Lori smiled, attempting to be stern as she covered Carl's ears.

Daryl came trudging downstairs and sat next to Jayce as Carol sat Jayce's breakfast down. Daryl pulled the plate in front of him and took a large bite out of the sandwich while Jayce was looking away. When she turned back to her food, half the sandwich was gone and Daryl was going to take another bite.

"Are you fuckin' right there?" Anger suddenly coursing through her, "That was my fuckin' breakfast asshole!" She yelled and tried not to cringe as the increased in volume made her head hurt. Daryl just looked at her, not ready to deal with her crap just yet, "Get your own! Now!" He put the greasy bread back on the plate and went to get up but stopped when he noticed Carol back at the pan cooking up some more breakfast.

"Your such an asshole" Jayce mumbled with a mouth full of food, "Can't believe you stole my breakfast"

"Jayce; chew, swallow then talk" Lori said and Jayce opened her mouth, showing the chewed up bread and bacon making Lori screw up her face and Carl giggle.

By mid-afternoon everyone was feeling half average, lounging around on chairs and beds recovering from the long night.

_..._

"I'm gon' huntin'" Daryl stated, climbing out of bed.

"Do you have to? I mean we have plenty of food here" Jayce tried to get him to stay in bed with her a little longer.

"Yeah, we used the bacon yesterday and we ain't got much other meat left. I figure I can go get us a deer maybe you an the girls could cook us up some fish"

"Fish? Really? Do I have to?"

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing" Jayce pouted, "I guess we can go" He kissed her lips and headed out of the bedroom, "How long you think you'll be gone for?"

"Couple days. Won't be too long" Jayce sighed and continued to follow him til she got to the edge of the porch and he faced her.

"Don't look at me like that. Ya know it's what I do cuz I ain't a leader an I ain't exactly the brains. Huntin' an trackin' is my thing" Jayce just nodded.

"You wanna take Admiral? Might be easier to get the deer back"

"Nah, don't wanna bring it too close ta here, might bring walkers" With that he turned away and headed through the paddocks.

Jayce cleaned up a little throughout the day and helped the kids with some maths that Lori had made up before taking them outside.

"So what do you guys wanna do?"

"Can we ride the horses?"

"Yeah can we?" Sophia asked, excitedly.

"You guys go ask, I'll be by the barn" The youngsters ran off into the house calling out to their mothers and before Jayce knew it they came racing back outside.

"Yes, yes we can" They shouted together.

"Ok well lets pick out some horses then" Jayce followed the excited children down to the stalls that were occupied, "That one's Badger and that one next to him is Admiral" Sophia looked up at the tall animals and looked to the other side where she saw the bay appaloosa and the other chestnut.

"Do they have names?"

"Nope, not yet. You two wanna name them?"

"Yeah I think the brown one should be called Blender" Carl spoke up, both Jayce and Sophia started laughing, "What?" He asked innocently.

"Blender?" Jayce asked, "Why Blender?"

"Cuz it's got brown and spots all mixed together"

"Ok Blender it is" Jayce crouched down next to Carl, "You realise Blender is a girl"

"I don't care, she is cool" He beamed and Jayce walked over to the last stall.

"What are we going to name this one?"

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Boy" Jayce answered with a nod.

"Wizard" Sophia chirped happily.

"Alright, Wizard, Admiral, Blender and Badger. Awesome names" She smiled, "Alright I need you guys to go and get three saddles. Take your time and if you can't get them, let me know and I'll come help" Jayce attached lead ropes to Badger and Blender and walked them out to the post ready to be saddled. She did the same with Wizard and let Admiral loose in the pasture with the cattle.

Carl and Sophia managed to come over with a saddle each before they set the tack down and ran back inside to grab the last one and some bridles.

Once the horses were saddled and ready Jayce had the kids put helmets on and boosted them onto their horse of choice.

"You guys ridden before?" The both shook their heads, "Ok well just take it easy. Do you want me to walk you guys around for a minute?" Again they shook their heads, "Alright well just take it easy, I don't need Lori and Carol riding my ass for getting you guys hurt" Jayce released the horses from their halters, "Just walk around the paddock until you're comfortable to go faster" See watched the amazement on the kid's faces as they directed the horses into the paddock then she climbed up onto Badger and spurred him to catch up. The trio rode around for a couple of hours and soon both Carl and Sophia had the courage to make each horse canter through the large pasture.

"You guys ready to go in?" Jayce called out. They nodded and everyone was back at the post, "Carl, swing your over and slowly drop to the ground, you too Sophia" She instructed, looking between the pair. They both got to the ground and complained that their legs hurt. Jayce laughed, "Yeah it's called saddle butt, don't worry it won't hurt too much" They put all the tack away and let the horses loose in the paddock. While the kids ran inside, Jayce moved Admiral to the other paddock and headed inside to wash up for dinner. When she got inside Carl was talking excitedly to his mother as was Sophia, Jayce just smiled and went up to her bedroom for a shower.

After dinner everyone relaxed around the house. As much as Jayce wasn't fussed, it bothered her that they were so comfortable at the house. Everyone was settling in and it half frightened her and made her think that maybe they should be moving on but as quickly as that thought came, she pushed it away.

In the middle of the night, Jayce awoke to a strange noise outside and she poked her head up to the window. With a sigh of relief she dropped back to the bed.

"Stupid cow" She mumbled and threw on Daryl's favourite check sleeveless and wandered downstairs. Jayce was standing at the sink facing out the window when a sharp sting landed on her ass. She fought not to squeal as she turned and heard a voice she never thought would fill her ears again,

"You his bitch now?"


	22. With An Old Face Comes New Pain

"Holy fuck!" She said loudly before cursing herself and whispering, "Holy fuck!"

"Well ya ain't bad but ya ain't god like" He smiled.

"Where have you been? How come you left? Why in the fuck did you leave me all alone on that roof?" Jayce smacked his bare arm.

"They took off on us figure I could do tha same. I wasn't gonna go far but there was a couple walkers that I had ta take out and I just kept walking"

"Jesus Christ Merle I almost had a god damn heart attack when you left me and Daryl was completely torn up"

"They left us! Ya shoulda come with me"

"They came back. That's how I got off that roof. They came back for us but you were gone"

"Fuckin pig shouldn't have left me cuffed in the first place" Merle spat and sat on a chair, legs splayed, the stump where his right hand had been sitting on the table.

"Well you know it was your own fault" Jayce added as she took in the fact that Merle was really here and alive.

"And I deserved ta be left there?"

"No that was wrong but it was your own fault that you got locked up"

"Whatever" He mumbled, "Got any whiskey?"

She scoffed, "Yeah and beer and tequila. Had a bit of a party the other night and I got Daryl to dance"

"So he's your bitch then?"

"He isn't anybody's bitch"

"Well then ya his bitch"

"I don't think so" Jayce screwed the cap, took a swig and handed him the bottle.

Merle gave her one of his 'dirty thought' smirks, "Ya wanna be my bitch then?"

Jayce shook her head and smirked before sitting on his lap and getting up nice and close to his ear, "I don't share" Then she climbed off and pinched the whiskey again.

Merle didn't say anything but Jayce knew he was disappointed, he was happy for a while after he got some off Jayce and Jayce herself wasn't exactly doomy gloomy. On more than one occasion she had to admit that both Dixon boys knew how to drive a girl crazy.

"So where is ma pain in the ass little brother?"

"He's out hunting. Left today but thankfully he'll only be gone a few days"

Merle smirked again and that time it made Jayce a little uncomfortable. Most people would be frightened of Merle but Jayce knew better; she knew he almost thrived on fear and to her, Merle really wasn't that scary.

"I'm gonna go to bed, I reckon you should to" Jayce said and walked up to him, resting a hand on his shoulder, "Daryl's gonna be happy you're back"

"Ain't you dollface?"

"Course. Shit just wasn't the same without you Merle" Jayce kissed his cheek, innocently and walked upstairs. She heard the chair scrap the ground and Merle followed her up the stairs but ducked into the first spare bedroom he found, which also happened to be Jayce's old room.

_**...**_

The next day everyone had seen Merle and things were a little tense, especially considering that Rick and T-dog were part of the reason he disappeared in the first place. But Merle made it clear that he was only there because of his brother and he wouldn't be doing anything that could separate him and Daryl. Jayce felt sorry for Merle at that moment, she had an older brother Dean but he had stayed in Cheyenne when Jayce and Cherry had taken off and when the world went to shit so as much as she understood their brotherly bond, even if it was crappy, it was still a complete mystery.

Jayce was headed to the barn when she saw Merle sitting in the loft with his feet dangling over the edge, "Hey there dollface"

"Merle" She said looking up at him before walking down the aisle of stalls to Badger. She led him out and climbed on his back as Merle came thumping down the stairs.

"What's goin on sugar?"

"Just taking the horses out" She said focusing on Admiral, "Here hold Admiral for me while I get Blender" Badger took a few steps towards Blender's stall and Jayce reached over, connecting a lead rope to him.

"Blender?" He mocked, "What kinda stupid..."

"Don't you dare Merle Dixon. Carl named her, and you won't pick on it you hear?" He held his stump up and looked away. Jayce led Wizard and Blender out on both sides of Badger and let them go into the paddock before climbing off her own steed and turning him loose. Merle let Admiral go and all four galloped across the pasture, striking out and throwing their heads around.

"Where'd that dummy of mine head off ta yesterday?"

"Headed out that way" Jayce pointed to the paddock behind the cattle, "Haven't seen any sign of him yet"

"He'll be along, always is; like a bad smell ya just can't get rid of"

"Contrary to popular belief Merle, I like that bad smell" Jayce smiled and walked back into the barn to hang the ropes up.

"Well if ya like him then ya gon' love me" He pushed her up against the back wall in the tack room and kissed her. Jayce was surprised and tried pushing him away but he just pressed harder into her and although his scent reminded her of Daryl, she only saw Shane and then desperately began to fight him off. She managed to get free and without looking back, ran out the door.

Jayce didn't make an appearance at dinner, she sat on her window sill; feet dangling down the side of the house while she smoked cigarette after cigarette.

It must have been near on midnight when Daryl came up to the house with almost a whole deer packed into a nice big bag. He walked inside and threw it in the fridge,

"Fix it up later" He mumbled to himself. Daryl was tired and looking forward to a shower and Jayce. When he got to his bedroom she was passed out facing the wall. Quietly, he crept around and gave her a kiss on forehead and brushed a few strands of hair back from her face. Jayce slowly came out of her slumber but when she saw the man in front of her she freaked, "No" She mumbled and moved back, out of reach to the other side of the bed.

"Hey hey, what's goin' on?" Daryl asked. Jayce visibly relaxed and moved back to him.

"Sorry, just some weird shit going on" She reached over and hesitantly kissed his lips, "How was the trip?"

"Got us a deer. Should last 'bout a week or so" Jayce nodded and opened her mouth but she heard a door open down the hall.

"I got a surprise for you" Daryl looked confused.

"What is it?"

"Come on" She grabbed his hand and led him downstairs and out onto the porch. There sitting in one of the chairs was Merle and Daryl's face lit up.

"Merle?" The older Dixon looked over casually.

"Well if it ain't my baby brother" Jayce was expecting them to hug or something but Daryl only moved in front of him and Merle made no effort to move out of the chair.

"Where'd ya go? We were comin' back for ya"

"Them stupid sons a bitches left me there. I dint know ya'll was comin' back, I coulda been left ta rot. Jayce too" They looked over at her and suddenly she felt very small.

"Ya took off on her too ya dumbass"

"Easy son, don't make me kick it to ya. I was doin' what I needed ta do"

Daryl nodded, "Told em that" He said quietly, "How'd ya get out here"

"Walked dummy. Gotta use ma feet for something" Jayce walked over and wrapped her arms around Daryl's chest and he put his arm over her shoulder, "Now ain't you two just the cutest" He said mockingly.

"Jealous Merle?" Jayce smirked.

"Been there, done that dollface. Well ya stickin' 'round, must been he knows how to use his dick" Daryl looked away. He hated how vulgar Merle was, he always had but Jayce at times seemed worse.

"Oh he does. Let me tell you something Merle, he sure is better than you" Merle flicked his cigarette butt away as he stood close to her.

"That right?"

"That's right"

"Bet'cha he ain't never made you scream like I did" Daryl pulled back his arm and walked towards the chair closest to the door. Jayce went to follow him but Merle put his right arm across her chest, "You sure do got a set of lungs on ya" Daryl was watching as Merle taunted him with both the look he was getting from his older brother and the expression that was plastered to Jayce's face as she remembered her time with Merle, "Oh now don't look like that little brother, wasn't nothing she didn't want" Merle turned his nose into Jayce's hair and mumbled into her ear, "Hell I'd bet she'd do it again without a fuss" Jayce relaxed and focused back to Daryl.

"You know I would Merle" She walked over to Daryl, "If I wasn't with your brother" Jayce went to loop her arm around his but he pulled away and walked inside.

"I'm always here dollface" Merle chuckled and sat back in the chair, lighting another smoke.

Jayce walked up to the bedroom and closed the door behind her, "Why ya gotta poke him like that?"

Daryl walked out of the bathroom looking at her, "It was harmless. I was handling myself"

"Yeah well I don't like it"

"And you think I enjoy having Merle up against me like that?"

"Certainly dint seem ta be gettin' away from him" Daryl crossed him arms over his chest.

"He was holding me back"

Daryl's hands came out as he yelled, "He's got one fuckin' hand"

"Ok Daryl, lower your god damn voice. It was nothing, it was a bit of fun, admittedly it probably shouldn't have happened but you know what your brother is like. I wasn't going to let it go further, I wouldn't do that to you"

"Nah you just wouldn't do it while we're together"

"Are you serious right now?" Jayce walked towards the bed and turned around, "You seriously think that I would do something like that? Do you really think that little of me?"

Daryl looked at Jayce, "Maybe it was just the sex" He regretted it as soon as he spoke but his stubborn attitude wouldn't allow him to correct himself. Jayce knew in an instant that he was referring to their time in the clearing and she was heartbroken. Her mouth open with shock as her tears hit the floor like glass. She composed herself quickly and ran outside, past Merle and into the barn. Jayce went and hid in a dark corner of the loft and cried for the rest of the night.

_**...**_

Jayce was facing the loft window as the sun slowly moved up through the sky. She felt as though she was completely out of tears and she was numb; except for the intense tearing pain in her chest. Daryl had thrown in all back in her face, he didn't love her, and he didn't want her.

The hours of the day mixed together and she didn't leave the loft or even move around the top section. Jayce couldn't take the pain anymore and finally shuffled her way down the stairs and over to the house after the sun had gone down. Lori and Carol were on the porch when Jayce came up.

"Oh there you are Hunny. Where have you been all day?" Lori asked. Jayce looked at her and said nothing.

"Jayce, are you ok?" Carol asked, reaching out to her. Carol's hand wrapped around her wrist and she stopped, "Jayce?" Still she said nothing. Lori stood up and looked at her face, Jayce rolled her eyes to Lori and the mother sighed.

"Carol, let her go" Carol gently released her arm and Jayce waited for Lori to move out of her way before walking inside to the kitchen and grabbing two bottles of Jack Daniels. Then Jayce headed up to her old room and stopped at the door. She pushed it open and walked in with the fake confidence she kept locked up. Jayce grabbed her gun and five packs of Lucky Strikes and headed out. Just as she left Daryl was walking up to the bedroom. Jayce kept her eyes averted and headed down the stairs. She started drinking heavily from the bottle as she walked back outside and cringed slightly at the burn. The pain was welcomed, it eased the ache and tightness in her chest. Jayce took up a new position in the loft; by the side of the window.

Daryl hated himself for what he said to her, he didn't mean it at all. "_Always knew you were a screw up Dixon, but this? Bit far don't you think?" "I know but I don't know how ta fix it. I didn't mean it" "Well dead beat take your pathetic, useless arse out to that barn and apologise" "Why should I? I mean she was all over Merle, basically encouragin' him" "Oh you poor sorry bastard. You want that girl back you swallow your fuckin' pride and say you were wrong and that you didn't mean it. You were jealous, which you know you were. Besides you know she doesn't want Merle cuz she would have dropped everything and jumped into his arms. Dummy she likes you but if you're too pussy to go see her; I hope you get used to a cold bed"_

The more Jayce drank, the more she thought about Daryl and the more she cried. It was the middle of the night and there was a empty bottle smashed into tiny bits by the barn door with countless cigarettes butts and two squashed boxes surrounding it all.

"Ya know this bottle ain't empty but I won't hesitate to throw it at you" Jayce spoke, taking another swig and lighting up another cigarette. She looked down at the dark shadow by the gate of the yard and watched the cherry end of another cigarette, "I mean it. I don't wanna see ya right now. I don't wanna fuckin' see anyone"


	23. A Bullet Brings Them Back

Jayce took a drag of her cigarette and set her shaky hand on her thigh. She had been through grieving and now anger was adding to the mix with just a little bit of blame dished out to both Dixon's and even herself.

Over an hour had passed and Jayce had shifted so that her back was against the edge of the loft window and her foot was dangling over the end. She didn't see her mysterious friend move into the barn and slowly head up the loft stairs, Jayce thought she was completely alone til the floor creaked.

"Thought I told you to fuck off" She spoke coldly as she threw yet another cigarette butt over the edge and reached for the whiskey bottle, "What do you want?" No reply, "If you're going to be here, talk to me if not then you gotta go cuz I'm tired"

"I..."

"You what?" Jayce stood up, hearing his voice suddenly fanned the flame that was building in her belly, "You what?"

"Sorry" He ducked when a glass bottle came flying at him, "What the fuck?"

She got up, almost scary close to the edge of the loft, "Don't you dare say that to me not after your fuck up earlier" Jayce started crying again, hot angry tears, "You threw it back in my face so you don't get to say sorry to me cuz you probably don't mean it" She turned to the side and put her hands over her face then ran them through her hair and watched as Daryl walked slowly towards her, "Get the fuck away from me. You don't get to be the good guy after you broke me" Daryl still continued forward and wrapped his arms around her. Jayce fought against him, smacking his chest and cursing at him but still he wouldn't let go of her. Eventually her protests weakened and she cried into him.

"I dint mean it" Daryl said softly, "I was just upset and pissed off at Merle" Jayce stayed silent, "I dint mean ta hurt ya like that"

"I want to believe you but I need some time" Jayce grit her teeth against the pain that was now raging in her chest again. She felt Daryl nod and his grip softened as he moved away.

"Can we still talk?"

"Not right now. Maybe when it stops hurting" He nodded again and left the barn.

_**...**_

Weeks after the break-up and Jayce was still quiet, speaking only minimal words to anyone except the Dixon men who she was still yet to talk to.

"Rick" She said walking to the edge of the porch, "Goin' hunting" The officer just nodded and watched her walk away, almost like she was in a trance.

Everything reminded her of him, the way she crept around the trees, the way she held her knife, the smell of the forest and it didn't help that his scent still heavily hung in her clothes. Every day was an improvement to getting better and stronger like she used to be but Jayce still felt like there was a massive hole that had been punched through her chest.

A small rustle in the leaves caught her attention and a large stag walked into her view. Jayce stood deathly still, watching the beast. Taking quiet steps she moved like a big cat stalking its prey; one step placed confidently and cautiously into the leave matter then the next, every muscle aching to race after the animal. Jayce raised her knife and threw it with direct precision. The blade embedded in the deer's neck, stunning it for a second before it ran, Jayce followed it. The deer didn't get very far and Jayce was able to grab the antlers and pull the knife right under the jaw. She dropped the animal to the ground and let it bleed out.

It was a hot day and only getting hotter as the day went on, Jayce was sweating profusely as she pulled the deer along. She was and frustrated that she couldn't go faster and tired. Jayce had one hand on the antlers as she pulled the dead weight along but turned around and grabbed them with the other hand, pulling roughly as she walked backwards unsteadily. Just as she turned again, Jayce tripped and wound up face down in a ditch. Hauling herself up, she rubbed her hands down her shirt and wiped over her face to remove the dirt. A sudden pain shot through her ankle, nothing was broken but she had twisted it something awful.

"Fuckin' great. I can't do anything like a god damn normal person" She muttered to herself. Jayce looked up at her surroundings. She could make out the pasture but only just; she was still far from the house and dragging the deer carcass with a bruised ankle was not going to be fun.

She was holding the tail and the antlers as she walked backwards, slowly getting closer to the property. Jayce made it to the far gate at the end a small laneway that led between paddocks, before stumbling and dropping the deer again.

Andrea had been walking out of the RV when she looked up towards the barn and saw someone limping around the top paddock.

"Walker!" She called out. Immediately, Rick, T-dog, Glenn and Daryl all came bursting out of the house. Andrea ran back to the RV and grabbed her rifle and aimed it out to where the men were running.

"Andrea, hang on a minute" Dale warned.

Sighing, Jayce rubbed her forehead and looked up, noticing the boys running towards her but she ignored them and bent down to pick up the deer just a shot rang out. Her hand just touched the antlers again before she felt her body fling down and land next to the deer,

"Ahhh!" She called out. Jayce heard the men call out and their footsteps got heavier as they ran to her.

Daryl ran past Rick and saw the girl lying on the ground,

"Bitch!" He spun around looking back to Andrea who had a Cheshire cat grin on her face, thinking she had just taken down a walker.

Rick and Daryl were their knees beside Jayce's fallen body. She was on her stomach facing away from the boys. They rolled her over gently and noticed the blood covering her forehead. Jayce was in a daze when she looked up to the males,

"God damn. What'cha shootin' me for?" She grumbled before passing out. Daryl got up and stormed back to the house, leaving Rick to carry Jayce and Glenn and T-dog to bring the deer up.

Merle had wandered out of the house after Andrea had fired the gun and had his eyes set on Daryl. Andrea had crawled off the RV and waiting for the men to come back. Daryl started yelling as soon as he hit the gate,

"Bitch! What'in the hell were ya thinkin'? Ya coulda killed her"

"It was a walker Daryl, that's what I was hoping for"

"No it wasn't ya fuckin' idiot! It was Jayce!" Daryl was furious, if the way he was pacing around didn't give it away, the look on his face sure as hell did. He only became angrier when Andrea didn't say anything, "Ain't got nothing ta say, bitch I oughta put a bolt between ya fuckin' eyes" Merle smirked and slowly walked over to him and pulled him away, "Get off me, stupid cow needs ta learn a goddamn lesson"

"Easy son" Merle grunted, "I may only have me one hand but I'll still kick ya arse"

Rick came past them, Jayce's head sliding back on his shoulder and her arm dangling over his, "Calm him down" Lori and Carol were on the porch when Rick came up, "I'm going to need, warm water, towels and the med kit under the sink.

While Rick and the women cleaned up Jayce, Andrea sat in the living room. Daryl was pacing along the porch with Merle sitting on a chair watching him.

"Ya best calm down or ya gon' wear the wood away"

"I ain't gon' fuckin' calm down, that stupid fuckin' moron shot her. I'm sure the old man wouldn't just stand there and watch" Daryl stopped moving, long enough to light a cigarette, "Dumb bitch needs a bullet of her own"

"Go skin that fuckin' deer, I'm shit of ya shit" Merle stood up, "Go on, git to it" Daryl pouted and walked out to the tree where the stag lay.

For the better part of the following hour the house was quiet, Daryl was carving up the deer and Rick, Lori and Carol were about to leave Jayce to rest.

"Should someone get Daryl?" Carol asked quietly. Rick and Lori looked to each other before Lori turned to Carol and nodded. The timid woman walked outside and over to Daryl.

"Daryl, you can go see her if you like"

"She awake?" He asked, not lifting his gaze from the kill.

"Not yet but I can't imagine she'd be out for too much longer" Daryl continued cutting the meat until Carol walked away. He got up and walked inside, washing his hands and then cautiously walking through the bedroom where Jayce remained unconscious. He wasn't sure he should be there, especially considering they weren't on talking terms but nevertheless he stayed by her bedside.

He was deep in thought when she finally came around.

"Mmmm my god" She mumbled. He snapped out of his thoughts and looked at her, watching her slowly take in her surroundings before moving to look at him, "Daryl?" Jayce was surprised to see him, of all people, sitting by her bed.

"Yeah?" He asked gently.

"What happened?"

That got him going all over again but he suppressed the anger, "That dumb bitch shot you"

"Who?"

"Andrea. I woulda nailed her one but Merle held me back" He cursed inwardly. She chuckled but that soon caused pain just beyond her hairline. Jayce moved her hand to the stitches, "Yeah she only grazed ya but it's gon' be sore for a couple weeks" She nodded and watched as Daryl got up to go.

"You're leaving?"

He nodded, "Just wanted ta be here when ya woke up" His hand hit the door handle.

"Daryl?" He turned back to her, "Will you stay with me?" Inside he was ecstatic but like all his other feelings he refused to let it show.

They took it easy and made light conversation. Jayce was happy that talking with Daryl was still as easy as it had been when they were together. They talked and talked for hours, til it was time for dinner. Daryl said he would be back to sit with her.

"I'll be here" She smiled. "_God it's good to see that again"_ He thought. When he came back she was asleep. Daryl chuckled and set her plate on the dresser and ate his meal silently.

Jayce woke up to a dimly lit room, "Daryl?"

"Yeah" He answered from by the window. Jayce relaxed into the pillows.

"Have you eaten at all?"

"Yeah, while ago. Yours is next ta ya. Might be cold"

She reached over and grabbed the plate, "Still warm" Jayce picked at the meal, wanting to talk more to him but he stayed silent, "So now you don't wanna talk?"

"Eat ya food. We got all night" He stared out the window.

"Go on" She said looking to him.

"What?" Daryl asked, confused.

"Get outside. I know how much you hate being locked up" She smiled.

"Ya think ya good ta walk?" He queried.

Jayce scowled, wondering what he was thinking, "Yeah I guess so"

"Good. Eat ya food" Daryl turned back to the window and said nothing else until he heard her plate hit the bedside table.

The pair walked slowly out onto the porch; when Jayce first stood up she almost fell over again but thankfully Daryl was there to catch her.

"So what are we doing out here?"

"I wanted ta talk to ya" Daryl looked at the ground as he kept pace with Jayce.

"Ok" She said cautiously.

"I fucked up. I did I ain't a complete idiot and I know what I said was wrong"

"Daryl" Jayce shook her head.

"Nah lemme finish, now I know I ain't good at this. I ain't really a good person but I'm sorry. I can't not talk ta ya anymore, I can't not have ya next ta me in my bed either" Jayce looked at him and smiled.

"What is the proposal exactly?"

"Ya mine and it ain't gonna change" He smirked.

She folded her arms over her chest, "Daryl, you can't just make me seem like property" He looked at her, "And what you said to me can't be unsaid. That killed me and being here now kind of kills me because I want to go back to what we were so much but I'm not sure that we can"

"I don't wanna go back ta what we were. It dint work and us standing here and you with stitches proves that. It's gonna be different" Jayce opened her mouth but his hand covered it, "Ain't I'm not gonna take no for an answer" He moved his hand and kiss her gently.


	24. I'll Never Let Go

He pulled back and Jayce pulled away, "Too soon" Disappointment washed over him, "You wanna do this then we do this my way. Slow, we take this slow" He nodded, disappointed but content with having her back, "Now take me to the porch. I need a smoke" The pair turned around and walked back to the house as slowly as they had walked to the yards. They weren't touching but Daryl was close enough to reach her quickly if she fell and without a word Jayce reached out and took his hand, entwining her fingers with his. The movement shocked him, no-one ever held his hand and although strange he enjoyed it and tried his grip.

"I will never take cigarettes for granted ever" Jayce said as smoke came from her nose.

"It's only been a few hours" Daryl commented.

"Maybe for you but I have been going without one all day and then Rick, Lori and Carol wouldn't let me outside" Jayce took another long, deep drag.

"So ya gon' sleep in the same bed?" Daryl blurted out.

Jayce was quiet for a few minutes taking another quick pull as she thought, "I think it would be best. I mean we are going slow this time and I don't wanna accidently bump my head on you" He didn't say anything but he didn't have to, Jayce knew he understood.

Daryl walked with her upstairs and stopped at the bedroom she had been bought to, "Night Jayce"

"Goodnight Daryl" She leaned up and kissed his cheek lightly and smiled as she turned into her room.

_**...**_

Jayce was up and outside before most of the others, riding Badger around the paddock rounding up the cattle. The sun was beating down hard on her; harder than the past few days and she was sweaty and tired but was determined to move the cows to a different pasture before anyone could tell her off.

She almost had them to the gate before a voice yelled out to her,

"What the hell ya doin'?" A few ran through the gate while two of them split and turned around.

"Fuck" She muttered under her breath.

"Jayce!" Daryl called out. Giving up on the bovine she turned in the saddle.

"What?" She yelled back.

"What the hell ya doin?"

"What does it look like Daryl?" She called back and spurred Badger on towards the escapees. He watched her work and waited for her to come back over to him. Both the horse and the girl were sweating immensely when she climbed off at the barn.

"What the hell ya doin' out there? Its way too hot for ya ta be out there with ya injury"

"Daryl, just because I have stitches doesn't mean I'm an invalid. I can still work and I would have stopped if I felt like I was going to be sick or fall off"

"Yeah right, don't gimme that shit. I know ya girly" He smirked.

"Don't you give me that shit eatin' grin" His expression changed but Jayce caught him, "And don't give me that coy 'I don't know what you're talking about' look either" She walked Badger to the side of the barn to hose him down. Jayce left him there while she put his tack away, leaving his blanket outside to air dry. When she returned the horse was gone.

"Umm Daryl? Where is the horse?" She asked, watching the man hose off his boots.

"Paddock. Ya know ya take a real long time putting that shit away"

"Well gee I'm sorry that I'm not a big tough man that can do everything fast and speedy" She mocked.

"So ya should be"

"So you're saying you'd want me to be a man? Don't think you'd quite enjoy sex the same way if I was" She smiled.

"Shut up, ya know I dint mean it like that" Jayce giggled.

"Come on you big tough man you" She lead the way up to the house. They were chatting and laughing; it was a surprise to the rest of the camp that Daryl was able to smile, let alone laugh. But they said nothing because a happy hunter is a hunter that will not threaten you half as much as usual.

When the pair made it inside they parted at Jayce's bedroom once more.

"Meet ya downstairs for breakfast?" He asked.

"Save me a seat" She smiled and kissed him tenderly before disappearing behind her door. Daryl smiled and walked down to his empty bedroom. Jayce had her back to the door after she closed it, desperately wanting to follow him but forcing herself to remain in control and take it slow; following the rule she had set.

Once she was in clean clothes and smelling soapy, Jayce wandered downstairs and found the kitchen full and alive with activity.

"You need any help?" She asked Lori and Carol.

"That would be much appreciated" Lori huffed, handing her some powdered eggs. Jayce set to work on the eggs without realizing that one certain pair of steely blue eyes were watching her.

"Ya know brother, if ya gon' perve at least try an look like ya ain't doin' it" Merle sat down next to Daryl. Daryl blushed and Jayce turned slightly, a rose tint to her own cheeks.

Soon enough, breakfast was on the table and everyone was digging in and making cheerful conversation. Daryl and Merle only really spoke to each other and Jayce but no-one really seemed effected by it. Jayce was happily chatting to everyone when she felt a hand rest on her thigh. Without breaking the flow of conversation she just smiled inwardly until she felt it slip to the inside, just past her knees causing her to jump a little. Daryl just smiled and continued to eat his breakfast.

By mid morning everyone was doing their own thing, Jayce had been in her bedroom but was getting a case of cabin fever.

"Hey Rick"

"What can I do for you Jayce?" His hands came to his hips.

"Now how do you know I'm not just saying hello?"

"Because you have been in that bedroom since breakfast finished and if I know you, you probably want to do something that I'm probably going to shake my head at but let you do anyway" She sighed and smiled.

"I think I need to change up my routine" She grinned, "I wanna just do a boundary check and before you say anything, I'll take a weapon" Jayce held up her gun and Rick shook his head with a grin of his own.

"Go on then, but be careful"

"I always am" She bounced out the door happily. Jayce went back into the tack room and got Badger's saddle and bridle, sitting them on post before walking to the fence watching the black beast graze before flicking a glance at her. She smiled and called out to him, the horse happily came trotting over.

"You ready to go for another ride?" She asked, running her hand up and down the unusual marking.

Jayce climbed on top of the animal and raced him down the drive. Instead of taking the usual right turn she went left. The group hadn't searched much of the area down the end of the road and she had only really seen it once; when they were travelling to the house in the middle of the night.

Jayce was about to turn the horse around and head back to check the other end when she saw an odd sight. A random herd of walkers were heading her way and her mouth dropped as did her stomach and her heart. Badger's ear were flicking forward then back again, listening to Jayce and the potential danger that was coming.

Turning the animal back home, they galloped down the dirt track and back up the drive.

Rick had heard and seen her coming and became distressed at her petrified look,

"What? What is it?" He asked running out to her.

"Walkers" Jayce whispered, "A herd of walkers are coming this way"

"How far?"

"I'd give it about ten maybe fifteen minutes" He nodded; "If they don't start running" Rick flew back into the house and ordered everyone to pack quickly. Jayce took Badger to the barn and threw his tack to the ground, before releasing him back to the paddock he had been in with the others. She sprinted back to the house to gather her things but everyone was already coming out of the house with bags of their belongings and supplies. Making her way inside, she found her room already clean.

"Daryl?" Jayce called, looking everywhere as she hurried to his room.

"What?" He asked, quickly packing his duffel.

"Did you?"

"Yeah, ya stuff is in my truck. Let's go" He said, zipping the bag closed.

Just as Jayce had predicted, the herd was coming down the road slowly at around the ten minute mark.

"Everyone in cars; lock windows and doors and keep away from the glass" Rick ordered. Everyone followed without question, jumping into the closest car and locking the doors. They waited patiently to see if the herd would come close to the farm and to their horror and unfortunate luck; they did. Sophia had gotten confused and messed up in the scuffle and rush and was coming out of the house to a deserted yard and a bunch of the hungry undead. It didn't take long for them to pick up her scent and start running. Jayce saw the distraught girl and climbed out of the truck before Daryl could even register it all.

"Jayce" He whispered harshly. She ignored him and took off to the young girl.

"Barn. Now" Jayce grabbed her hand as she tore past, dragging Sophia along with her. She pushed her into a hay filled stall, "Stay here. They're gonna follow me. When it's clear you bolt to that RV and don't come out til you're told" Sophia nodded, tears streaming down her cheeks, "I need you to be quiet ok? I know it's gonna be scary but do this for me" She nodded and Jayce ran out the other side of the barn; the walkers closing in on her. Thinking fast, she climbed up an old ladder that lead to the roof. Making it almost to the top before the first of many walkers appeared; searching for her. Jayce took each step carefully, placing both feet on each rung before taking the next. Finally she made it to the roof without being detected. Jayce could get down into the loft and check on Sophia through the floor if she needed to but was unsure if any walkers had managed to get upstairs. Jayce made sure the coast was clear before climbing down into the loft and peeked through a crack in the wood only to find the stall empty. She crawled along the floor, her mind racing as she checked the other stalls; all were void of a frightened little girl. Jayce hauled herself up on the scorching on roof again and saw Sophia sneaking out through the paddocks.

"Shit" She mumbled. The walkers were spread all through the yards and around the cars. Jayce couldn't let her go off on her own so she climbed back down the way she came, finding that it was almost clear of walkers as they moved around. She slipped through the fence and chased after Sophia.

"Sophia!" She whispered loudly. Jayce kept running, unaware that she had been detected. The walkers were smart enough to get through the fence but both girls were running up to the open laneway gate where Jayce had been shot.

Her head was starting to hurt and she was becoming dehydrated and tired, "Sophia!" Jayce called again. The walkers had caught onto the movement in the grass and chased after it. The snarls and growling were getting closer as Jayce slowed down more to catch her breath. Of course once she heard the indescribable horror she took off once more; following Sophia's tracks.

The young exhausted girl hurried along but heard someone calling her name; Jayce. She stopped for a brief second before spying the herd behind her and took off in a panic.

With the new sudden adrenaline, Jayce was able to catch her, "Hey woah woah woah, what happened to staying in the barn?"

"I...I got scared" Jayce hugged her small form and closed her eyes for a brief second.

"It's ok sweetie, we are gonna get you home" Jayce tried to believe the words coming out of own mouth but somehow knew it was potentially false hope. The walker herd was gaining on them and fast so Jayce held Sophia's hand and dragged her off to a huge tree, "We gotta climb. You know how to climb trees right?" Sophia's face cupped in her hands.

She nodded, "I can but I'm not that good"

"It's alright I'll help you" Jayce nodded and turned back to the tree. Jumping to reach the lowest branch she hauled herself up and got comfortable before reaching back down for the smaller girl, "Grab my hand" She called desperately, watching the dead group continue to move in fast.

Sophia jumped and jumped, Jayce leaned further and further but could tell that Sophia was panicking and trying to focus on the walkers.

"Hey, look at me" Jayce said sternly, "You gotta think about me ok. Think about grabbing my hand. I promise I won't let them get you. I won't let you go" Sophia nodded and Jayce reached back for her gun, taking out a walker that was getting too close for comfort. She had to put the gun back to her jeans to pull Sophia up but she also needed it to keep shooting at them. Giving up on the gun, she grabbed Sophia's wrists and pulled. Her feet were slipping on the trunk as she tried to help Jayce pull her to safety.

"Don't let me go" She whimpered.

"I won't. I promise, I will never let you go" Jayce tried to keep calm but the ever present threat continued to get closer and closer.

Finally she managed to make her feet hold, but only for a few seconds. Sophia screamed as she slipped and the sudden weight almost made Jayce fall out of the tree but she managed to hold on; barely. Jayce almost had her out of harm's way when the first walker hit the tree and grabbed the young girl's leg. Sophia started kicking and screaming while Jayce was grunting, sweating and trying to keep her balance.

Carol was a distraught mess as she came barrelling out of the RV; watching the walkers run after her baby.

Everyone was climbing out of the vehicles when they heard the gunshot, followed by the screams.


	25. Little Moments Like That

Jayce struggled to keep Sophia in her arms and a walker on her leg didn't make it an easier. Her hands were sweaty and she was losing grip on the terrified girl but she refused to let go. Jayce was not one to back out or break a promise and she wasn't about to start now.

"Jesus" She huffed under her breath. Sophia's screams continued to fill her air and more walkers grabbing at her; their nails starting to dig into her. A bloodcurdling scream pierced the air and Jayce, who had squeezed shut her eyes as she attempted to haul the other body into the tree, stared straight down at the ground. A walker at bitten into Sophia's leg, around the ankle. A surge of adrenaline shot through her and Jayce leaned back further in the tree, pulling with a strength she wasn't sure she possessed. Finally, after what seemed like forever and a half, Sophia was moving up the tree into Jayce's arms.

"Oh my god" Jayce whimpered as the injured girl sat in her lap. She kept Sophia from looking at her ankle but Jayce couldn't seem to tear her gaze from it for long. Anger and sadness hit her all at once and she pulled the gun, awkwardly, from her jeans and unloaded the rest of her clip into the hungry walkers below. Sophia was crying hard into her shirt; both tears of pain and a welcomed relief that she was away from hungry mouthes.

The men came bolting through the grass shooting at the dead people, dropping them like flies. When the last one fell everyone was around the tree, looking up to find the girls. Jayce had wrapped Sophia's ankle with her shirt and had taken them a little further up. Her face was tear stained and Sophia was still whimpering in pain as the fever slowly took over her body.

"Jayce!" Rick called from below.

"Rick?"

"It's safe to come down now"

Jayce shook her head, "Is Daryl down there?"

"I'm here Jayce" The redneck called up.

Slowly she moved through the branches so as not to hurt Sophia anymore than necessary. Jayce got to the bottom branch and Rick held his arms out for Sophia. The men were a little surprised to see Jayce in her bra but she couldn't have cared less at that moment. Once she was safely down Jayce turned back to Rick and held her arms out.

"Give her to me"

"I can..."

"Rick, it's something I gotta do" He reluctantly handed the bleeding girl over and Jayce walked back to the house.

"J...Jayce" Sophia muttered through the burning.

"Yeah sweetie" She spoke softly.

"Are we safe?"

Tears flooded Jayce's vision, "Yeah Hunny, we're safe. I'm going to take you home"

Sophia nodded, "Thank you for not letting go" She mumbled.

"Never baby, I'd never let go" She drifted off in Jayce's arms, "Hey you gotta stay awake for me ok? Til we see your mom"

"My head's hot and it hurts so much"

"I know but your mom's gonna wanna see you. Don't you wanna see her?" Jayce made it through the paddocks in record speed and Carol was waiting for them on the porch.

"Sophia, we're here. Your mom wants to see you. Can you open your eyes for me?" The fever was killing her quickly but she managed to open them. Jayce went to hand Sophia over to Carol but she grabbed onto her arm.

"Don't let me go Jayce"

"I won't I'll be right here. I'm just going to pass you over to your mom"

They placed Sophia in her bed and Jayce and Carol never left her side.

"Mom?"

"Yes Sophia?" Carol asked shakily.

"Jayce?"

"I'm here Hunny" Jayce reached over and grabbed her hand.

"It's hurts. My head hurts" Sophia whined, her eyes remaining closed but the pain evident on her face.

"It's ok, baby just sleep" Carol soothed. Soon after Sophia had fallen under. For about ten minutes after she fell asleep, Jayce continued to check her heartbeat; it was barely there and slowing. Sophia had put up such a fight but now slowly succumbed to the pain and overwhelming fever.

"Carol?" Her mother looked up, wet eyelashes clumped together and tears still streaming down her face. Jayce couldn't bring herself to say the words so she got up and knelt beside the grieving woman shaking her head sadly. Carol flung herself onto Jayce and sobbed harder; they both did.

Jayce soon left Carol to be alone with her young daughter and went to find Daryl. She found him leaning against the side of the house.

"Got a smoke?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out the pack, "Thanks"

"Ya doin' ok?" He asked, releasing a cloud of white smoke around them.

"I promised to save her" Jayce whispered, "I failed"

"Ya didn't fail. Ya kept that little girl as safe as ya could have"

"She told me not to let go" Jayce set her own smoke cloud into the air.

"An did ya?"

"Not til she was gone. Carol is still in there with her" Jayce leaned into Daryl and he just nodded.

Daryl took her to the barn, up to the loft and laid her in the hay. Jayce understood what he was doing and knew she wanted it as well. There was no rush as they removed clothing and as he slid inside her. Thrusting hard but going slowly, until he felt her feet wrap over the lower part of his back and he started to go harder. Just as both their orgasms peaked and they released; a single shot rang through the house. Daryl continued to bury himself into her over and over again; riding out their high.

"This loft seems to be a regular place for me" She whispered to him. Daryl's arm draped over her naked waist, "I want to be with you again" His mouth attached to her, like he was desperate to hear those words come from her. Jayce rolled them over and sat on his lap, kissing him before lifting her body just high enough before she could sink back to him. Slowly grinding her hips against him, one hand on his chest and the other on his thigh. Daryl's hands rested on her hips, watching her movements and her expressions. Before she rolled to her back, she kissed his dry lips and pulled him with her; letting him take over and finish what she started. There was no careless fucking; it was a slow reconnecting romance.

Once they had both peaked again, they decided they should probably go out and check on Carol. Daryl expected her to get weird but to his relief she was completely calm and collected. T-dog and Glenn had been busy digging a grave for the young girl and Rick carried her outside, wrapped in a sheet with her doll, tucked under her arm.

Everyone stood closer together except the Dixon brothers, who stood together away from the group. The group soon dissipated, except for Carl. Jayce was about to turn away but saw the young boy still standing there. She signalled to Daryl that she would be along and went and crouched next to Carl,

"How you doing bud?"

"I miss her a lot" He said.

"I know mate, I do too" Jayce said sympathetically.

"It's not going to be the same around here" Jayce just nodded and Carl turned to her and gave her a hug.

"We all loved Sophia mate" Jayce buried her chin in his neck and closed her eyes; squeezing him a little.

When she pulled away, she looked at him questioningly and he nodded. Jayce felt sorry for Carl; he had been forced to grow up faster in this crappy world and Sophia was in the same boat but with her there it encouraged him to be a little kid again. Now he was alone and put back into the situation of growing up too fast.

Jayce walked into the house and sat in the kitchen table before getting up and taking a shot of whiskey. Carol walked in just as she threw it back,

"Got another glass?" That surprised Jayce completely.

"Uhh yeah" She poured another shot and found another glass, filling it as well. They clinked them together and let the alcohol burn down their throats. Carol cringed a little while Jayce managed a straight face. Carol gave her a weak smile and set the glass down before walking out. Jayce sighed and filled the glass once more.

There really seemed like nothing to do for the rest of day and Jayce didn't know what to do with herself. She walked out to the barn and saddled Badger and Admiral, leading them both out and to the porch.

"Daryl!" Jayce called out.

He came running outside, "What?" He asked, looking around for danger.

"Come for a ride with me?"

"I can't right now. I'm dealin' with Merle; he's pickin' shit right now. Later?"

Jayce wanted to drop her shoulders but held her position and put on a smile, "Yeah sure" She rode off and took Admiral back to the stalls, dumping his tack on the ground and putting his halter back on his face. She took both horses out the back of the farm and doubled back to the road; out of sight of everyone else. Jayce let the horses run along at their own pace.

She spent most of the remaining daylight hours watching the horses move around the clearing while she smoked cigarette after cigarette. When she was down to her remaining few she collected them and rode back home.

Once they were safely locked away with the others she walked into the house and started making dinner. It was still a little early but Jayce needed something to distract her and so she gathered her ingredients and set them on the bench; staring at them. An idea popped into her head and she went and bought the CD player into the kitchen, closing all the doors she put on an old favourite, one she knew would uplift her spirits; Def Leppard. Jayce knew that know probably wasn't the time everyone needed to be happy and joyful but she was sick and tired of being sad all the time, Ever since the outbreak, death and sadness constantly joined forces with bad luck and she was done with it. She turned it up loud but not so loud as to disturb the other residents too much. Jayce poured herself a glass of whiskey and hit play on the machine. Singing and swaying her hips a little as she cut up vegetables took her mind from everything and set her back in the high spirited mood she was accustomed to. Facing the pots she dropped the potato quarters into the water individually, along with the beat. Apparently she had been in her own world facing the stove considering she didn't notice the audience she had conjured. Rick, Lori, T-dog, Glenn, Andrea and even the Dixon men were standing inside the kitchen with identical amused looks. Jayce turned from the stove back to the bench and still didn't notice the crowd. It was only after she moved to the sink and back again that she saw them and immediately hit stop.

"Holy crap" She whispered; her hand over her heart, "How long have ya'll been standing there?"

"Long enough to see the solo show that was going on" Rick chuckled. Lori smacked his shoulder lightly, smiling and shaking her head as she walked back to the living room. Rick followed as did the others; all except two.

"Don't stop on our account darlin' I was enjoyin' it" Merle smirked.

"And that is probably why I shouldn't continue" Jayce looked from Merle to Daryl.

"Pussy" Merle mumbled under his breath and headed upstairs to his bedroom. Daryl continued to stare at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothin', just lookin'" His arms dropped from his chest.

"At what?" She asked, cutting up more vegetables.

"Just you"

"I'm ain't exactly doin' anything special" Jayce commented, looking up at him briefly.

"I know" He mumbled, "But I ain't never seen ya in the kitchen, cookin' by ya self before"

"You're surprised I know how to cook?" She asked, throwing the rest of the vegetables into another pot.

"Nah. Just ya seeming happy when everyone else isn't"

"You aren't goin' soft on me now are you Dixon?"

"Fuck off Braden. Ya know what I mean" Jayce just smiled.

"Yeah I guess. I'm just sick of all the bad luck and sadness around here. I need to do this for me, considering out of all of us, I'm probably the one who has been the most depressed around here"

"Ya won't ever need ta feel that again. Ya know that" He stated, putting his arms around her waist.

"And you have no idea how much I want to believe that" Daryl lifted his head from her neck.

"What the hell's that supposed ta mean?"

"Daryl I'm not saying that I don't love the happiness that happens around here but you know as well as I do, that it can all change in an instant. Take today for example; no one and I mean no one could have seen that coming. Then there was Shane"

"Yeah well we all know he was trouble"

"Not the point babe. I mean, who would have ever thought that he could take someone from a crowded house; where anyone at any time could of seen him doing it and Merle coming back and stirring shit up between us"

"We back ta that?" He sighed.

"No, I'm just saying. Bad luck seems to always be right around the corner, just waiting for an opportunity. I'm just trying to make it all count. Yes it's a sad time right now but we can't be sad all the time for the rest of our lives. It's gonna be hard for a while, everyone is grieving for that little girl and Carol is going to be grieving the rest of her life but we have to balance it out or at least counter this crazy shit with a random spontaneous moment of pure joy" Jayce faced him, "Make the little unexpected moments more memorable than the big ones. It's always the smallest thing that you remember, even if you can't remember why they happened"

Daryl was quiet for a minute, "Ya goin' soft on me now Braden"

"Fuck you too. I'm making this big awesome speech and you say something completely smartass and ruin my moment"

"It's the little things right?"

"See what I mean. Showing me up now with your 'little moments thing'" She smiled.


	26. Unfamiliar Territory

The few weeks that passed were quiet but slowly everyone, including Carol, was coming out of their daze.

"Alright everyone" Rick spoke out as the group ate breakfast, "We need to do a town run. Anyone up for it?" There were a few mumbles in response around the table, "Aright Glenn, Jayce, Daryl and myself"

Daryl looked to his older brother who in return looked to him. A silent conversation passed between the males, "Merle's comin' too" Merle was still on the outside of the group but stuck mostly to Daryl in terms of doing group things. Suddenly Jayce stood up and raced out to the bathroom; heaving up breakfast and anything else that was previously in her stomach.

"What's wrong with her?" Glenn asked.

Daryl just shrugged and went back to picking at his plate. Jayce wondered slowly back to the kitchen and plonked down in her seat.

"You ok Jayce?"

"I think so. That was just completely random" She nodded.

"You think you'll be ok to go into town?" Rick queried.

"Yeah of course" Jayce didn't touch the rest of her meal. She just sat there talking to everyone else before getting and running to the toilet again before the group left for town. Rick and Glenn were in Carol's Cherokee while Jayce and the Dixon men climbed into Daryl's truck. Jayce rode in the bed; her back against the cab window. They got about half way before she leaned over the side and threw up again. Considering she hadn't eaten even half of her breakfast it was nothing but bile and it hurt.

"Ya bitch is throwing up again" Merle said looking out his small side mirror. Daryl shook his head but continued to drive.

When they pulled up everyone gathered together, "Alright we'll hit the supermarket for canned stuff and anything else that we might need around the house"

Rick finished talking and everyone checked their weapons, "Gimme ya gun" Daryl said.

"What? Why?"

"I ain't havin' ya out there after ya been sick"

"And you want me to stay in the truck, unarmed?" Jayce put her hands on her hips.

"Fine keep the gun, but get ya butt in the truck" He looked at her sternly while Jayce looked mad.

"Fine" Moping back to the truck she sat in the passenger seat with the door opened.

"Ya best not move Braden" She flipped him off and watched them go.

Jayce was sitting by herself for an hour and had managed to suppress the urge to vomit twice. The cars had been parked at the same desolate spot in town that they had first come to, only this time Daryl had parked near the pharmacy. In all the crazy shit, Jayce hadn't been eating properly or really keeping herself in check. Counting silently to herself she jumped out the truck and walked into the chemist. Grabbing vitamins and more medical supplies she wandered past the feminine hygiene aisle and stopped.

"Shit" Jayce said shortly. Pulling a handful of boxes of the shelf she walked through to the back of the store and peed on a stick. She couldn't make up her mind if she was happy or not at the results. Jayce quickly grabbed a few more supplies from the store and threw the back in the back under the tarp.

Another ten minutes later and she found herself lying on the cold pavement when the men returned; with a new face.

Jayce sat up when Merle and Daryl came over to the truck and dusted her jeans off. Rick looked over and smiled.

"Feeling better?"

"Much" She smiled but her eyes shifted to the stranger, Rick caught her movements and turned around, "Oh Jayce this is Kate" Something in Jayce flicked and she immediately didn't trust the other woman.

"Hi" She said sweetly. "_Fake, doesn't mean it" _Jayce thought.

"Yeah" She turned her back on Kate and climbed into the truck.

Kate's face dropped and Rick put his hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry Kate, she'll come around"

Daryl lead the way back to the farm, Jayce stood the whole way and started cheering and whooping when he floored it down the dirt track and up the driveway. Daryl opened his door and held his arms up to Jayce, who jumped down happily.

"That was fun" She smiled.

"Wasn't bad from my rear view shot either" He smirked and she smacked his shoulder playfully.

"Ya done bein' cute over there?" Merle asked. Daryl and Jayce both dropped their smiles and pulled supplies from the truck.

"What do you two think of the new one?"

"She'd wanna learn her place" Merle gruffed, Daryl just shrugged.

"I don't trust her. Something about her is off" Jayce stated.

"Git ya panties unbunched, ain't nothing wrong with her. Just ya womanly emotions"

"Piss off Merle. I don't like her being here and there is something off with her. She'll try something soon enough" Jayce glanced over her shoulder at Kate and Glenn before walking into the house.

The new supplies were soon stored away and Jayce and Daryl were on the porch; enjoying each other's company. She moved onto Daryl's lap and his hands came to rest on her hips; before bringing his cigarette to his mouth.

"Somethin's different 'bout ya?"

A cold feeling washed through her, "Like what?"

"Ya ain't got a smoke in ya hand" He paused, "An somethin' else"

"I have something to tell you actually" Jayce said.

"What?" He asked just as Merle came onto the deck.

"Tell you later" She whispered as she watched the older Dixon.

"Oh did I ruin ya couple moment"

"Yeah, just a little" Jayce stated.

"Tough shit dollface" Jayce turned in Daryl's lap and faced out towards the driveway. Her back against his chest and his hand in her lap. She traced along the lines in his palm and thought about how she was going to tell him her news.

Once Merle left, Jayce got off Daryl and turned to face him, "Alright please don't get mad or freak out ok"

"What's gon' on?"

Jayce took a deep breath and sighed, "I'm pregnant" Daryl was quiet and although it wasn't unusual it was worrying. Jayce didn't say anything either she just watched his face, "Daryl?"

He looked to her and got up, "Goin' huntin'" He walked past her and she fell into the chair; her legs unable to hold her as shock and sadness coursed around her body.

Almost an hour into her catatonic state and she walked inside and fell into the couch.

"Hey hun" Lori said and Jayce burst out crying, "Hey hey, what's going on?" She sat down and Jayce's head fell to her lap. Lori brushed back her hair and tried to sooth her. For about fifteen minutes she cried heavily before calming down, "What's going on Jayce?"

"I'm pregnant" She whispered while sitting up. The older woman grabbed her in a tight hug.

"That's incredible" Lori was ecstatic, "You've told Daryl right?"

"Yeah" Jayce nodded.

"And? What did he say?"

"He told me he was going hunting" Jayce whimpered; more tears threatening to fall.

"Oh baby" She hugged Jayce again, "I'm sorry. He'll come around I promise" Carol, Andrea, Glenn, T-dog and Rick all walked into the living room and found the girls on the sofa.

"Hey what's goin on?" Glenn asked.

Lori pulled back and looked at Jayce, "You gonna tell em?" Jayce nodded and turned to the group.

"I'm pregnant" Everyone was suddenly all smiles and came around to hug her. They all their congratulations and asked when she found out, "Umm just today"

"So that's what the sickness was this morning" Jayce nodded at Rick.

"What did Daryl say?" Andrea asked.

"He was going hunting" A string of apologies came from them all.

"Hey don't worry Jayce, Rick wasn't entirely thrilled when I first told him either" Rick's mouth dropped open.

"I...I"

"Yeah you didn't exactly know what to say then either" Lori smiled and everyone laughed.

"Thank you guys for being supportive. Glad I've got my family here looking out for me" She smiled and the group was little stunned at her. No one had ever called their dysfunctional group a family before but they were smiles soon after. They chatted through the afternoon, only really moving to the kitchen to make lunch, where Jayce informed the others; except Kate.

After a few hours, everyone was tired and feeling the effects of a hot day so they dispersed through the house to bedrooms and the living room; taking cat naps and reading silently. Jayce wandered out to the porch and found Merle sitting there.

"Ya seen that dummy brother?" He asked as a cloud of smoke escaped his mouth.

"Not since he took off hunting after I informed him of some information"

"And what might that information might that be dollface?"

"I'm pregnant" Merle almost choked, "See I would have preferred that reaction to "goin' huntin'"

"Well god damn. That baby brother actually did somethin' useful with hisself"

'Wait...You're happy 'bout this?" Jayce asked completely surprised. Merle became silent, "Merle?"

"Well ain't much ya can do 'bout it. Got screw up in ya now" He said crudely.

"Believe me, I know and it ain't just Daryl" She said sitting down. The pair were silent for about ten minutes, "He didn't even say anything until I said his name"

"Ain't gotta worry about him. He'll be along and I'll kick his arse then we'll see what he says ta ya" Jayce found it completely odd that Merle was genuinely being kind to her about the whole situation.

Eventually the two started talking more and sharing old memories; Jayce was in hysterics while Merle chuckled at her. It was nearing one dinner time when Kate came onto the porch,

"Umm Jayce? Carol sent me out here to get you"

"I'll catch up with you later. Talk to him please?" Merle nodded and Kate moved out of way.

Kate sat where Jayce had previously been and Merle made no attempt to start a conversation, "She doesn't like me does she?"

"Ain't done nothing ta make her like ya have ya sugar?" He turned on his usual defensive side.

"I've been here all of a day" Kate defended.

"Ain't my problem" He gruffed, taking another drag of his smoke before dicking it.

"So who was that guy she was with earlier?"

"Ma brother" Merle said shortly.

"She with him or just fuckin'"

"When I know for a fact that they are fuckin', why what's it to ya?"

"Just trying to get to know people that's all"

"Ya best steer clear o'him, ya hear?" Merle looked to her as he got up and walked inside.

Not long after dinner Jayce heard a pair of familiar boots on the porch and let out an inward sigh. Merle got up and patted her shoulder before walking out to his younger brother.

"Git outta here Merle" Daryl said, sitting down and lighting a cigarette.

"Ain't gon' do that lil brother. What's goin' on?"

"She's..."

"Knocked up, I know. By you no less" Daryl looked to him almost begging for help, "Time you stopped being a pussy an dealt with it"

"The hell I know 'bout kids?" Daryl almost shouted.

"Fucked if I know. But I ain't havin' a sooky fuckin' female in the house so deal with it"

Daryl handed is smoke to Merle and stormed into the house.

"Jayce!" He called out as walked up to their bedroom. She quickly followed behind and closed the door.

"You gonna talk to me now?"

"I ain't gon' lie this kid thing freaks the fuck outta me. I ain't never had ta deal with kids before and now I..."

"What Daryl?" Her burst of anger suddenly gone as Daryl confessed.

"What if I fuck it up?"

"Hey, you can't be any worse than me" She smiled and gave him a hug, "I promise" He nodded and Jayce pulled away and looked at his face, "Now, you hungry?" She took his hand and lead him downstairs to the empty chair that had been kept for him.

Once he was seated she filled a plate for him and set it down. He put his hand on her leg; a comfort thing she had become accustomed to. Since they had repaired their relationship Jayce had pretty much shoved his screw up to the darkest corner of her mind and locked it up. Daryl had pretty much forgotten it as well, he was just happy to have her back beside him throughout the day and have her warm body next to him as he slept.

_**...**_

Everything was good at the farm; almost too good. Jayce slept a lot and that worried Daryl at first but Lori had told him that it was normal. She was eating enough to kill a large dog but when she wasn't sleeping or eating Jayce was out in the yard; keeping the kids and herself entertained. Daryl thought he'd never have sex again considering she was always ready for bed but still she managed to surprise him and open her legs whenever he wanted it; and then some. At first he was worried about the baby but Jayce got mad,

"I swear to god if you don't fuck me now, no one not even that brother of yours, will be able to find your body" She sat on his lap, sighing as he sunk into her. The thing Daryl loved about the pregnancy was her sex drive, Jayce already had the libido of a guy being pregnant kicked it up about five more gears. Once she was satiate, Daryl threw an arm over her and rested his hand on her slowly growing stomach.

"How long's it been?" He mumbled into her neck.

"About two months" He just nodded and she snuggled further back into him.

Suddenly there was a scream from a downstairs bedroom and both Jayce and Daryl as well as everyone else flew down to aid the call.

Kate was in her bedroom and a giant spider was on the wall near her cupboard.

"What the hell is all tha fuckin' squealin'?" Daryl asked; clad in only a pair of pants, he rushed to put on. Jayce was behind him in his shirt and her lacy boylegs. The frightened girl was frozen as she stared and pointed at the critter, "Fuck is that it?" Daryl walked in and picked it up before throwing it out the window. He stomped out of the room and went to put his arm around Jayce.

"Oh no buddy, you ain't touching me with your spidey hands" Kate looked at her and noticed how little she was wearing as Jayce squealed and ran away from Daryl, narrowing her eyes a little.

_I have sped up a little on the pregnancy. and yes I know it is probably predictible but oh well, I hope you will continue to read anyway. I will speed up in some places of Jayce's pregnancy and slow down in others :) Hope you enjoy and please review_


	27. Ribs Aren't Acceptable Soccer Balls

_Ok all my lovely followers, this is a little bit longer than my other chapters..so be happy :) I also didn't really want to spend too much time on the pregnancy thing but I have given a little detail through her months. I plan on taking my time with the last two months though. I really hope you like it and please review, I'd love to hear what you think and maybe some suggestions on gender and names... :) Enjoy _

The next morning Jayce was still completely dead to the world when Daryl got up, although it was no surprise; it was also no surprise that she probably wouldn't be down for breakfast. Apparently Daryl wasn't the only one to notice this. Just as Daryl came out of his bedroom, Kate was all over him. She pushed him back to the wall and kissed her. Daryl didn't kiss her back but tried to push her away. Kate was relentless until she heard someone clear their throat. She pulled away fast and looked over to find both Lori and Rick standing there; Lori with her arms across her chest and Rick with his hands on his hips. She just smiled and walked away.

He said nothing as he walked outside and Lori turned to Rick, "I don't know what's gotten into that girl but someone needs to tell her different" Just then Merle walked out of his room and Rick sighed. If the older redneck caught wind of what just happened Daryl wouldn't hear the end of it. So he decided to talk to Kate; discreetly.

Daryl and Merle were both on the porch together; smoking silently.

"What's up yer arse this mornin'?"

"Fuckin' stupid bitch kissed me" Daryl exhaled.

"Which bitch?"

"That deadbeat new one. Fuckin' Kate or some shit"

"You dog" Merle smirked.

"It ain't fuckin' like that. I didn't kiss her, she kissed me. Fuckin' wrong" Daryl complained.

"Quit'cha fuckin' belly achin' boy" Merle scrunched up his face and turned away. Daryl sat in silence and was completely surprised to see Jayce up and about. He got worried when he saw the pissed off look on her face.

"You wanna tell me why I just overheard Rick telling Kate not to be kissing you anymore?"

"I walked outta the bedroom and the stupid whore was all over me" Merle chuckled while Daryl held her gaze; determined not to be punished for something he didn't do. Over the past two months Jayce had gotten more pissed off at him then he could remember. Her face softened and she leaned over him.

"I'm sorry babe" Jayce apologised and sat between the brothers, "I swear to god, pregnant or not I will hit her and I will leave a mark" Just as Jayce finished talking the door opened and Kate walked through. Jayce stood up and Kate had a smartass, shit eating grin pulling at the corner of her mouth. Daryl and Merle just watched as Jayce balled her fist and knocked Kate to the ground, at Rick's feet, "Kiss him again bitch and you'll wanna learn how to sleep with one eye open" She walked back to her chair as Kate held her face and held in tears. Kate had a sudden burst of anger but backed down immediately when Daryl and Merle stood up; guarding Jayce. Sulking; Kate walked back into the house intent on never messing with Daryl again; directly.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

By the time Jayce was five and a half months she was showing proudly; considering the amount she had been eating it still hadn't really done anything for her. She almost as thin as when she first came to camp; tone and fit but thin.

"I felt fat" She complained, "And I think I'm getting a headache" Jayce moved around the chair, trying to find a comfortable place, "And my back is starting to hurt"

Lori looked over at her; Jayce had her feet up on the seat next to her and she was pigging out on her second sandwich. Suddenly the bread hit the table and Jayce got up slowly and made her way to the bathroom.

"I'm peeing every five minutes! This is not normal"

"Ok, sweetie calm down. It's normal while you're pregnant trust me. I would feel like I had only just sat down when I had to go again when I had Carl" She smiled.

"Could you rub my back?" Jayce asked, looking like an upset child. Lori just smiled and started rubbing and Jayce's head hit the table, "Mmmm my god that's good" She whimpered.

Lori had been sitting at the table for about ten minutes when she saw Daryl walk past.

"Sweetie I'm just going to go to the bathroom"

Jayce whined, "Ok but hurry back"

Lori ducked out of the kitchen fast, "Dixon" She called. Daryl stopped and looked at her; raising an eyebrow, "Get in there and rub her back"

"I ain't..."

"Yeah you aren't doin' anything so get in there. Now" Jayce lifted her head when she heard footsteps enter the kitchen.

"Hey babe" She smiled. He leaned down and kissed her.

"How ya doin'?" He gruffed.

"Rub my back please?" She whimpered, pulling the same act she had with Lori. He sighed and sat next to her. He had been sitting there for about ten minutes, casually talking to Jayce before all he started getting was mumbles.

"Alright, git up" He ordered.

"What?" Jayce said quietly.

"Ya gon' lay on the couch" He stood and helped her up slowly and let Jayce lean on him as they walked to the couch at the far end of the living room.

"Woah" Jayce's hands flew to her stomach.

"What?" Daryl panicked a little, "What's wrong?" Jayce silently grabbed his hand and placed it on her swollen beach ball of skin. She smiled at him as the baby kicked.

"That has been happening all day and..." She cringed a little, "She doesn't care if she hurts mommy's ribs either"

"How ya know it's a girl?" Daryl asked as he lowered Jayce to the couch.

"I just have a feeling" She smiled, suppressing a yawn.

"Get some sleep. I'll wake ya for dinner" She nodded and laid down. There was a small bunched up cushion behind her that was pushing into a knot that had been building for a little while and gave her instant relief. Daryl went and grabbed a blanket just in case she got cold, from their bedroom and dropped it at her feet. By the time he had done that, Jayce was out.

The smell of dinner cooking woke Jayce and she tried pushing herself up. One hand was supporting her while she reached for something steady to hold and help pull her up. Giving up she laid back down, "Daryl!" She yelled. No reply, "Daryl!" She yelled again. Lori and Carol came out of the kitchen with Kate tagging behind them.

"What's going on hun?" Carol asked sweetly.

"I'm having an issue in the standing department" Jayce huffed.

Carol went to help her but Lori put her hand on her arm, "Jayce swing your legs to the ground and slide along the couch til you make the end" The trio watched as Jayce followed the instructions, "Now hoist yourself up" Lori added lastly. Jayce was soon up on her feet and moving to the women.

"I don't understand how you two did it. I'm going to drive myself nuts" She said. They just laughed and walked back to the kitchen. Kate stuck her foot out a little and Jayce fell over.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry" Kate tried to act sincere, "I was just going to turn around when you walked past. I didn't mean it"

Lori and Carol helped the pregnant girl off the floor just as Daryl came barrelling in, "What the fuck's gon' on?"

"Settle down babe" Jayce breathed deeply, "Apparently it was just an accident" She glared at Kate before moving towards her man. They walked outside and sat on the porch, "Whore tripped me" Kate was becoming more and more of an issue to Jayce and a hindrance to Daryl, "I swear to god she is out to cause trouble all the time"

"I don't think ya the only one who hates her" Daryl sat down to light a cigarette when Jayce sat on his lap, "Jesus Jayce"

"What?"

"I want a fuckin' smoke after thinkin that ya were...ya know" He circled his hands in the air at her stomach.

"Oh no Daryl; not yet. You'll know when that happens. Yours will be the hand that looses all circulation" She smiled and got off his lap and wandered inside to the kitchen to try and pinch some food.

Kate was walking out of the kitchen just as Jayce was entering, "Move it bitch, I ain't in the mood" Kate held her hands up and moved to the side, "Oh and trip me again and see what happens. I dare you" Jayce was completely deadpan and it frightened Kate.

"Why don't you like me?"

"You're kidding right? You tripped me not five minutes ago, you kissed Daryl and you're constantly looking for things to screw up. Why don't you take a tally, do whatever you need to but get in my way again and you'll regret it. That means no Daryl as well" Jayce walked into the kitchen and let out a sigh of relief, one because she was clear of Kate and another because dinner was almost done.

"How you feeling Jayce?" Carol asked.

"I'd be a whole lot better if she wasn't here" Jayce admitted sitting down at the table.

"Me too" Lori said turning around. Jayce and Carol looked at her, "What? She is constantly causing trouble for you and that isn't what the group needs right now"

"We can't just throw her out" Carol looked down to the bench; filling plates.

"Why not? We did Shane. Give her a gun and send her on her merry way" Jayce smiled sadistically.

"Sweetie do you think you'd be able to get everyone out here? Tell them dinner is ready"

Jayce nodded, "Food!" She yelled. Lori just looked at her, "What? I did like you asked"

"I could have done that" She smiled.

"Then there's nothing wrong with me doing it. Also I have a rather large annoying thing inside me, making me hurt when I walk"

"Have you been taking those vitamins Glenn bought back" Lori questioned; setting cutlery on the table.

"Every morning and night"

"Well I don't know about you two but I'm excited to meet the baby" Carol piped in.

"Yeah I am too. I'd be more than happy to just get it out now"

"Any idea on what you're having?" Carol asked.

"I was thinking it might be a girl but at the rate this kid hits my ribs, I'm thinking I got myself a mini angry redneck" All three started laughing as everyone filed into the kitchen.

Jayce watched Daryl walked in and grab a plate, waiting to see if he would grab hers; thankfully after Jayce drilled it into his head, he did.

Kate was quiet throughout the meal while everyone else talked. She watched the group but focused more on the Dixon men and Jayce. Both brothers sat on either side of her and Daryl had his arm around the back of her chair. "_Maybe there is no getting this one"_

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Over the passing weeks Jayce's ankles started to swell and she tried to keep off them as much as possible.

"Babe, I need more clothes" She whined.

"What?" Daryl poked his head out of the bathroom.

"More clothes. These no fit"

He sighed, "Yeah whatever. Me and Merle will go into town"

"Don't get something that is going to make me look stupid. Take Andrea instead"

"What's wrong with Merle goin'?"

"Nothing but if you're going into the city I want someone here that is strong enough to hold me back from Kate" Jayce spat her name like it was soap or poison, "Oh and get some baby stuff"

His hands came to her face, sensing she was going to keep rambling and adding things to the list, "Shut up. I'll get ya baby shit and clothes. Nothing else" Jayce nodded and watched him dress. Daryl looked to her suddenly in surprise and shock,

"You're gonna be a good daddy" Jayce said calmly before lying on her side.

"What?"

"You heard" She smirked.

He finished doing up his buttons and walked out of the room; gathering Andrea as he walked out of the house. Jayce laid in bed for a while, not realising she had been asleep for about two hours, before deciding she needed some lunch. Just as she reached the bottom of the stairs Daryl and Andrea were walking back in with about four bags each. Andrea was beaming while Daryl looked a little less than impressed.

"We got you presents" She smiled like the Cheshire Cat.

"Sweet. Put them in the living room. I'll look at them in a minute I just really need some lunch"

"Oh sweetie, you have Daryl for that" His ears pricked up at the sound of his name.

"It's ok, my feet aren't too bad and I've been asleep, I guess, since you left" Jayce reassured.

"Ok well I'll come with you and then we can get the other girls to look as well" Andrea looked to Daryl, "Just sit them with the other bags" She answered his questioning look.

He did as he was told and flew back out of the house. He wasn't used to dealing with people at the best of times and now he had a baby on the way and a woman who could gush and carry on over anything.

"I think this all really freaks him out" Jayce smiled.

"Aren't you a little freaked?" Andrea asked.

"A little but Daryl hasn't really been around people too much and then suddenly bam, he's in a massive group of people who actually interact with a baby" Jayce went to reach for the bread but had to steady herself on the bench. Andrea stood up but didn't move, sensing Jayce was in no immediate harm.

"You ok?"

"Just a little dizzy"

"You'll get that" Kate's voice came through the room.

"What?"

"I was a GP back in the city" She smirked at the two shocked women, "Guess you're a lucky one" Jayce sneered but Andrea distracted her by pushing her to the door and demanding she went and sat down.

Lori and Carol came out of their corners of the house when Andrea called to them. They weren't really shocked to see Jayce in a shirt of Daryl's and a ripped pair of pants that had the legs cut off and the elastic removed from the band. Jayce's face was filling out with the weight she had been putting on but it bought out a healthy glow in her.

"What's going on Andrea?"Lori asked.

"She bought me presents" Jayce beamed as she chewed her sandwich.

The women spent the next hour and a bit talking over the cute baby clothes and Andrea's perfect taste. Kate spent time with Glenn until he came in and saw the baby clothes and joined in with the conversation. Carol noticed that Jayce was leaning on her fist, struggling to hold her eyes open and suppress her yawns,

"Alright miss, time to lie down" Jayce looked up.

"What? No I'm ok"

"Not taking that for an answer, come on" She helped the younger girl to her feet and took her upstairs. Once Jayce was settled on her side, Carol turned on her large fan.

"Goodnight" Carol said sweetly kissing her forehead as if she was a small child.

"Goodnight" Jayce yawned.

When Jayce awoke it was well and truly night time and Daryl walked through the door.

"Shit I dint mean ta wake ya"

"It's ok. Is dinner ready?"

"They just finished but I'm sure there's some leftovers" He said as he walked to the bathroom.

"_Guess I'll be getting it myself then" _ Jayce manoeuvred herself to the edge and set her achy feet on the floor and hauled herself up. She had just walked out the door when Daryl appeared,

"What the hell ya think ya doin'?"

"Getting food"

"Ya shouldn't be on ya feet all the time"

"Daryl, I'm pregnant not invalid and no one else seemed to be getting me a plate" Jayce continued to walk, her hand on the banister. She made it to the top of the steps when she felt dizzy and stopped; letting the feeling pass. Daryl came up behind her when he saw her swaying and managed to put his hands on her before she fell back on him.

"Ya sitting down now" He directed her to the kitchen table, "Ya been drinkin' water lately?"

"When I get thirsty" Jayce watched him fill a plate with bits and pieces.

"It ain't just a warm sunny day out there" Daryl stated, "Ya gon' drink more" He ordered.

"Yes boss" Jayce mumbled and dived into her food.

_**...**_

Jayce was about eight months into her pregnancy and she cranked up the complaining and whining to Daryl; tenfold.

"Babe, it's hot" She whined when they walked into the bedroom so she could lay down. The past few weeks even Daryl would lie with her; the nagging and constant need for him to always be around was playing havoc with his body and the emotions he didn't like to show.

"Fucks sake Jayce I know" Daryl was trying to be calm but lately she was driving him mad and the hot Georgian days didn't help. Everything seemed to be wrong; Jayce was either too hot, or something like her feet or back always hurt, or she had a headache, or she wanted food or was suffering indigestion or she need to pee or she wanted a clean dry shirt. But nevertheless he got up and switched the fan on its highest setting and fell back on the bed. Jayce wasn't purposely being annoying in fact she was even annoying herself but when she tried to keep quiet, Daryl would asked her what was wrong and that started the circle all over again.

"Daryl your kid is kicking me in the ribs"

"Ya kid too"

Jayce shook her head awkwardly against the pillow "Not til it gets out and stops causing my ribs and back pain"

"Ain't much I can do Jayce"

"You could take a turn at carrying it" She whimpered as the baby gave her yet another kick to her ribs.

"Yeah cuz that ain't gon' look funny or nothin'" She smirked.

"Few more weeks" Jayce mumbled taking a hold of Daryl's hand and falling asleep.

Lori came in to inform them of dinner but there was no reply to her knock so she opened the door. Daryl and Jayce were both lying on top of the covers, his head resting over hers while Jayce was tucked under his chin. They weren't holding hands but their fingers were touching and Daryl had a hand protectively on her stomach. Lori walked in cautiously and shook Daryl's shoulder gently. His head slowly rose and he looked around,

"Dinner is ready if you guys want some" He nodded hesitantly and waited for Lori to leave before he woke Jayce.

"Jayce" He whispered to her, "Jayce"

Daryl received a half heart groan in response.

"Food" Her eyes opened tiredly.

"Where?" Jayce rolled onto her back and stretched out just as her stomach tightened and hardened and she groaned again.

"Kitchen and what's goin' on with ya?"

"Mmmm just stretching" Jayce didn't want to burden Daryl with the details. She knew even when he asked, he didn't really want to know. She remained quiet for a few minutes and tried to breathe through the false contraction. Lori had told her that she could have a funny feeling and her stomach will go hard for a short minute. When they got downstairs Merle was walking in the door and watched Jayce half waddle into the kitchen.

"Jeeesus Christ, look at ya dollface, ya got huge" Merle hollered.

At that minute, Jayce just wanted to cry but kept a straight face, "Yes thank you Merle for pointing that out" If it wouldn't have been out of sorts Daryl would have face-palmed, instead he settled for glaring at his older brother.

"Good on ya Merle" He punch Merle in the shoulder.

"What the fuck?"

"Now I'm gon' here about that til the fuckin' kid is born" Daryl shook his head and sat down next to Jayce with Merle sitting on his other side.

They hadn't been sitting for more than five minutes when Jayce got up and made her way to the bathroom. She came back, sat down for another ten minutes before she was gone again.

"I swear there will be no water left in my body by the time I actually give birth"


	28. Welcome To The World

_Ok, I lied. I didnt really slow down. I just want this baby out. Hope you like the chapter :)_

Everyone chuckled except Kate, who oddly enough wasn't at dinner; not that anyone seemed to notice or really care. Daryl just put his hand comfortingly on her knee.

"So Merle, where's your little girlfriend tonight?" Jayce asked after everyone went back to their own conversations.

"What'cha talkin' 'bout dollface?" Jayce nodded to the empty seat, "She ain't ma girlfriend"

"He's right" Daryl interjected, "Merle wouldn't know a girlfriend even if she sat on his face"

"As much as I wouldn't mind that, he's right"

"So you've never had a girlfriend? Ever?"

"Why would I want one? Naggin', whinin' an complainin' is 'bout all they do" Jayce wanted to be hurt or angry with him but it was true to some girls. She just nodded and leaned on Daryl, pushing her almost empty plate away.

"Ain't hungry?"

"Not really" She sighed contently. Daryl lifted his arm to make himself more comfortable and Jayce fell asleep, tucked into his armpit. Once he finished he pushed his plate away and leaned back in the chair; talking quietly to Merle. Daryl was about to get up, thinking Jayce was still awake, when Merle stopped him.

"Ya just gon' let her drop ta the floor?"

Daryl sighed and went to move her gently so he could get up when Merle surprised him and everyone at the table by taking Jayce from him and carrying her upstairs to the bedroom.

"Come on, git up" He said when he got to the door. Jayce woke with a start and looked up to Merle.

"What are you doing?"

"Takin ya ta bed. Daryl ain't havin' ya fallin' asleep while he's tryin' ta eat" He set her on the floor, "Ya got it from here?" She nodded and waddled her way to the bathroom. He stayed by the door til she came back out. Merle left her to get changed and climb into bed.

_**...**_

Jayce was waddling around the house by midday, stopping every now and then when she copped a sharp blow to her insides.

"Kid, you better dish this out to your daddy when you get out here" She huffed, standing straight again. Jayce decided that she would take a trip out to the barn.

"Let's go meet Badger. You'll like him kiddo, he is the best" Daryl had been out in the paddock, mending a few fences when he saw Jayce heading towards the barn. When he got to the door he heard her talking inside one of the stalls.

"Say hi Badger" She rubbed her tummy and the horse's neck. He didn't really pay much attention until her stomach touched him and he looked around at her. His nose went to the large protrusion and his lips ran across it, "Yeah buddy, you're gonna have a new friend soon. So when it gets here, you gotta be careful ok?" She spoke to the animal. Jayce then looked to her belly, "And you in there, Badger is gonna be the one mommy teaches you to ride on" She smiled at the possibility of staying at the farm long enough to raise her baby, "You never know baby, maybe daddy will teach you to hunt. Although thinking about you with a crossbow kinda scares me so no. No crossbows for a while"

Daryl slowly walked up to the stall she was in; listening to her talk. The horse's ears pricked up and Jayce looked outside to see if there was anyone there. She smirked, "Daryl Dixon stop hiding" He sighed and walked up to the door, "What are you doing out there? Spying on me?"

"Just seeing what ya was don'" He stated.

"Checkin on Badger. Haven't been out here in a while. Have you seen Wizard this morning? He's not in his stall"

"Nah but Kate ain't here either"

"As if I give a shit about the missing girl. But I get what you're saying"

"Nothin' good is gon' come from her" Daryl leaned against the stall door; Jayce nodded and continued to scratch the horse.

"Will you grab the other two and take them outside for me?" Daryl backed off the door and walked to the remaining horses and led them outside. Jayce walked as fast as she could to keep pace with Badger's steps; he was eager to get out and stretch his legs and letting her know about it. Daryl was behind her with the others; watching her ass. Jayce was wearing the maternity stuff that Andrea had picked out; a nice comfy pair of overalls with the legs cut off. Daryl had done that to a lot of her pants because she was constantly complaining about being too hot.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Jayce had just entered her last month of pregnancy when the baby dropped. She was relieved she could breathe better but she now had a weight crushing her pelvis.

"I feel like I had a bowling ball jammed between my legs" Daryl just scowled at the new found information.

"It's getting close" Lori and Andrea together in a sing song voice.

_**...**_

Jayce was dancing and jiggling around the room when Daryl came in.

"What the hell ya doin?"

"It won't come out" She said; continuing her bounce.

"It will"

"Not soon enough"

He walked over to her and stopped her, "Stop. It will come out when it's ready to" Jayce sighed and looked at her watch; a gift that had been from her brother a year ago. Jayce had really loved it because it had the date on it; she had a hard time remembering what day it usually was. Today was June twenty-first; Dean's birthday. Jayce said a silent happy birthday to him and followed Daryl out the door for lunch. Kate was there; unfortunately. Jayce thought she had become even weirder lately because she would disappear for hours at a time. She shook it off and sat down and waited for Daryl to bring over a sandwich for her.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Another two weeks for boredom and pain at the farm and Jayce was about ready to shoot herself. Daryl, lately, had confined her to bed until breakfast was ready and then sent her to sit in the living room afterwards.

"Daryl stop. You're driving me fuckin' nuts" Jayce's temper finally blew a gasket, "Quit bossing me around"

"I ain't bossing ya yet kid" Daryl would try and make her seem like a child when he argued with her as her emotions seemed to make her more volatile.

"Don't you start that kid shit. I've had it with your constant nagging at me. Sit down, stand up, get breakfast, and then take a rest. It's making me mad and this fuckin' kid must think it's hilarious to punch me and make me need to pee every five fuckin' seconds" Jayce was ready to cry and laugh at the end of her screaming rant because of how silly she was making herself sound, "I gotta go" She said quietly, waddling to the toilet. Daryl rubbed over his face and pulled gently on his goatee.

After lunch Jayce played a game of cards with Carl and Dale, laughing and having a good time. Eventually some of the others came in and joined them.

Jayce decided she had had enough of the cards and wandered up to the bedroom and started messing around with the crib Daryl and Merle had collected and the rest of the supplies. Lori stood at the door and watched her. Jayce smiled when she noticed the older mother there,

"I feel like I'm always up here doing this"

"Yeah I was the same way with Carl" She rolled her eyes, "It drove me mad but I just couldn't stop. I believe they call it nesting"

"Yeah well it kinda freaks me out" Lori laughed.

"Yeah it did me too" They talked about the pregnancy more before Jayce laid down for a rest

_**...**_

Later that day Kate rode up the driveway, causing Rick to look up from his place in the paddock.

"Wonder where she has been all day?"

"Man who cares, she could go back to where ever see was for all anyone cares" T-dog wiped the sweat from his forehead.

She walked inside just as Jayce was coming down the stairs and the smell of her clothes sent chills to her bones and everything inside her dropped. Daryl was just walking in when Jayce came out of the kitchen, holding a sandwich.

"Daryl" He looked at her, "It's Kate"

"What about her?" He questioned.

Fear and filled her darting eyes, "She smells like..."

"Like what? Spit it out Jayce"

Jayce didn't get to give Daryl an answer, she moved about ten steps before she had a really weird sensation.

"Lori!" The brunette came racing in.

"What is it Hunny?"

"Either I just peed myself or..." Jayce trailed off and everyone noticed the wet stain on her pants and a small puddle on the floor.

"Looks like it's time baby" She smiled ear to ear, "Daryl, get the other women, Kate included" Lori led Jayce to a spare bedroom downstairs before running up to hers and grabbing one of her dresses.

_**...**_

"Oww oww fucking oww" Jayce whined as she walked around with her hands on her back, "This is not cool"

The women were sitting in various places around the bedroom, even Kate.

"Do you want a warm shower Jayce?" Carol asked. Jayce nodded and Carol headed to the bathroom and heated the shower.

Merle and Daryl and the rest of the men were outside; keeping away from the rush of women when they heard Lori call out for Daryl. The men grimaced and watched him dick his smoke and head cautiously inside.

He stood hesitantly at the door, "You need to get in the shower with Jayce and rub her back"

"What for?"

"Cause she's in pain and if you don't move your arse, you're going to be in pain" Usually Lori didn't frighten Daryl and she had never threatened him before but Jayce, throughout the pregnancy, had come usually come to her and she developed a strong connection with her. Daryl moved silently to the bathroom, an uncomfortable look on his face as he passed through the room full of women who were all watching him. Carol was in the bathroom with Jayce, helping her remove her dress.

"Jayce, Daryl is here" She turned and gave him a smile before cringing and bending over slightly as another contraction spread through. Carol left her dress on the sink and left the room.

Daryl was really unsure of what to do and he didn't like it. Jayce faced him, hugging him as much as her stomach would allow. Her wet hair matted over her shoulders and his chest. Jayce cringed and tried to suppress a groan as another contraction hit. Daryl turned her around and rubbed her back. He was doing it for about two minutes before she growled, "Get out"

"What?"

"You gotta get out" She turned around, "Please" Daryl nodded and got out, dried himself and let. A sigh of relief washed through him as he left.

"What's going on in there?" Glenn asked.

"I don't know. Lori wanted me ta rub her back in the shower"

"Wait, Lori's in the shower?" Rick questioned.

"No it was Jayce. So I got in the shower and rubbed her back then she made this face and told me to get out"

"Sounds like contractions" Rick said, looking to Dale. The older man nodded.

"Boy do I remember those. My wife couldn't stand me touching her"

"Oh, Lori constantly wanted me there, rubbing her back or her feet"

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Seven hours later and Jayce was attempting to sleep but to no avail. Her contractions were getting closer and closer and soon enough were on top of each other. Kate checked to see if she was dilated enough,

"Alright Jayce, time to push" Kate said, "When your next contraction hits, I want you to bite down and push. Can you do that for me?" Jayce nodded and pushed through her contraction screaming out when she did.

"Lori?" Jayce puffed, "Can you get Dixon?" Lori nodded and walked outside.

"Where is he?" She asked the men.

"Hidin' I guess" Merle smirked.

"He turns up, send him in" Lori was bold and grabbed Merle's singlet and dragged him along, "She's gonna need someone to take pain out on. You're that lucky someone" When Lori and Merle walked in, the other two women walked out. Lori sat him down and walked out herself.

"What are you doing in here?" Merle was quiet for the first time in his life with shock and confusion. Jayce grabbed his hand and screamed; squeezing his fingers as she pushed.

"Come on dollface, ya could at least make my hand hurt if ya gon' squeeze it" He smirked and got closer to her ear, "And what happened to those lungs? You lose em in the woods?"

After another two pushes; Daryl was pushed through the door and Jayce's face visibly relaxed.

Another ten minutes had passed and the baby was only starting to crown. She had a vice like grip on both Dixon men and was pushing fiercely but Kate could see she was exhausted.

"Alright Jayce, I know you're tired but you gotta do this. I can see your baby's head. Just a few more pushes and it will be all over" Her hair was in a loose messy bun with small strands soaked and sticking to her face. Her face turned towards Merle,

"Come on girl. Git 'er done" She sighed and when the next contraction hit she pushed as hard as she could but stopped just short of the ten seconds Kate was counting out, "Suck it up and do ya job dollface" Jayce glared at him, "Ya know, I could always take a peak" He smirked as another contraction racked through and Jayce screamed again and pushed with energy she didn't know she had.

A few more intense minutes passed, "Jayce last push. Last one, you ready?" Jayce started groaning and screaming again, "Push push push push push push" Kate encouraged. A hearty cry filled the air and Jayce dropped back to her pillow.

"What is it?" Jayce panted.


	29. Miss Hadley Mae

_Alright my lovelies, It is here finally. :) I hope you all like it and will review afterwards. xx_

"You got yourselves a healthy baby girl" Kate handed the tiny baby to the exhausted mother.

"A girl" Jayce huffed, collecting the bundle.

"Alright boys, you gotta go while I finish up here" Kate announced. Daryl and Merle got up and left silently while Jayce remained infatuated with the baby. While Kate made sure nothing needed stitches and she delivered the placenta she talked casually with Jayce, "You guys got a name picked?"

"No, Daryl never seemed to want to talk about the baby" Kate just nodded.

"Alright well you're all good. You can try and feed her now if you like" Jayce nodded and the baby eagerly attached to her breast. Jayce cringed at first, "Yeah they're gonna be a little sore for a while, just keep at it" Kate left the room and Daryl peaked his head in.

"Hey, come look" Jayce looked over at him. He walked into the room, like he was walking on glass. The tiny baby girl scared the hell out of him and he hadn't even really seen her yet, "Daryl she isn't going to bite" The baby wasn't really interested in feeding anymore, she just let out a yawn and snuggled into the towel, "What you thinking about?"

"She's so small"

"Yeah, but she's perfect" Jayce looked up to Daryl, "You wanna hold her?"

He shook his head and took a step backwards, "Nah I'm ok"

"Daryl sit" His eyes never left the baby as he followed Jayce's order, "Here you go" She held out the baby, "Support her head" Daryl cradled his arms and looked down at the baby. She moved a little and Daryl wanted to hand her back, "Hey, you're ok"

"What if I hurt her?"

"You won't babe. You wanna show the others? I know all the girls want to see her" Daryl wanted to move but he didn't want to drop the baby and he was going to call out to Merle but he didn't want to wake her, "You're gonna have to get up. Don't worry, you won't drop her" Daryl walked almost deathly slow, watching the baby, as he moved to the door.

"Merle" He called quietly.

"What?" His brother pushed off the wall and looked at the baby, "Yeah I seen it before"

"My little girl" Daryl finally beamed that excited – scared new daddy smile.

Merle looked down at the sleeping baby, "Ya got lucky kid, ya don't look like ya dummy dad" Everyone looked up then and saw Daryl holding a baby.

"Oh my god" Andrea, Lori and Carol gushed.

"Little girl" Daryl said when they crowded him.

"Oh she's gorgeous"

"She's is so beautiful" Everyone got a good look at the baby before heading into the bedroom to see the new mommy.

"Hey, congratulations miss" Lori said as she gave Jayce a hug, "She's perfect" Jayce smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I did a pretty good job"

"You sure did" Andrea put in, "She's gonna be a stunner"

"She is an angel Jayce" Jayce was all smiles but struggling to hold her eyes open, "You get some rest, we'll be around"

"Thanks guys really" The men gave her their congratulations and walked out, "Hey can you send Daryl in?"

Daryl walked back in, still fixed on the baby, glancing up for a brief second.

"We gotta think of a name" Jayce yawned.

"What do ya like?"

"My mom's middle name was Hadley"

"Hadley?" Daryl questioned.

"You don't like it?" Jayce asked.

"Nah, I like it"

Jayce nodded, "She needs a middle name"

"My momma's middle name was Mae"

"Then that's her name, Hadley Mae Dixon" Jayce smiled, trying to suppress another yawn. Daryl was completely attached to the baby,

"Get some rest darlin'" He smiled at her.

"Go get her dressed" Daryl was suddenly a little shocked and embarrassed, Jayce just smiled, "Get Lori to help you" He nodded and kissed her forehead.

Jayce woke up an hour later to a screaming cry. Daryl hadn't put Hadley down but when she started crying he froze and Lori casually took her from him, "Oh now, are you hungry miss?" Lori calmly took her to Jayce, "Hey momma, I think someone is hungry" Jayce rubbed her eyes.

"Hey beautiful girl" Lori handed her over and left the room. Daryl wanted to head into the bedroom but Lori stopped him.

"Let them have their time" Daryl scowled, "Just for now" He nodded and sat back by his brother for a few minutes before they got up and walked outside for a smoke.

Jayce was fixed on Hadley as she fed. She couldn't believe that one little girl, who had been in the world for only about two hours, already had everyone wrapped around her little fingers; especially her daddy.

"You know, your daddy was so terrified to hold you. He thought he might break you or something. But now he just can't put you down. I bet he'll even get uncle Merle to hold you and then you just know there is going to be fights. Don't worry baby, mommy will save you" Jayce whispered as Hadley looked up with her huge bright blue eyes; Daryl's eyes. Hadley's hair was snow white; just like Jayce was as a baby, "We did a friggen awesome job on you baby girl"

Jayce sat in the bed, talking with the baby and gently clapping her hands. The door opened and Daryl peered in, "It's been killing you hasn't it?" She smiled.

"Just wondered what ya was doin' He walked in and sat in the chair. Jayce had Hadley lying on the bed next to her.

"You don't wanna lay down with us?"

"What if I lay on her accidently or something" Jayce was constantly surprised by Daryl when he was around Hadley. To Jayce he was a big tough man who didn't shy away from anything, but one little girl; his little girl scared him to death.

"You won't lay on her, you won't crush her. She's not even moving" Daryl nodded and laid on the left side of the bed. Even after Hadley had fallen asleep Jayce and Daryl continued to watch her. Soon enough Jayce was also asleep so Daryl took the baby and put her in the crib upstairs.

_**...**_

The next day Jayce was moving around a little and headed upstairs to bathe Hadley. Lori and Carol hadn't let anyone wash her so Jayce was on her feet; a little tired and tender.

"Good morning beautiful girl" Jayce looked down at her daughter, "You ready for a bath? Yeah? You want a bath?" Scooping the baby up she walked into the bathroom where Daryl was in the shower.

"Oh why hello there stud" Jayce smirked, raising an eyebrow. He flipped her off playfully and she laughed.

"Hey now, she is awake and is able to see everything you do and hear everything nasty that comes out of your mouth" Jayce smiled and put warm water in the bath.

"My mouth ain't nasty"

"I said everything that comes out of it" She smiled before looking down to Hadley.

"What 'bout everythin' that goes inta it?" He chuckled, running a bar of soap over his chest.

Jayce just shook her head, "Your daddy is yucky Hadley, he's a damn grot" She spoke to the baby but looked at Daryl. Jayce shut the water off and walked back into the bedroom and undressed the baby and wrapped her in a towel.

Jayce washed Hadley gently as the baby stared up at her mother with an intense gaze.

When Hadley was clean, Jayce followed Daryl into the bedroom. He dressed silently and kissed Jayce's head before kissing Hadley gently. Daryl left while Jayce fed the baby and then put her down for another snooze.

"Ahhh" Jayce stretched, "Hopefully she will be out for a while. Give mommy a chance to catch up with everyone" She said, walking into the kitchen and finding Lori and Carol behind the counter washing dishes.

"Hey there momma, how you doin?" Lori asked, wiping a plate with a tea towel.

"Well I'm sore, maybe just a little tired but I'm good"

"Has Daryl got the little miss?"

"No Hadley is napping again, thank the lord. Maybe I can get some rest"

"You should see Daryl with her, hell even Merle. They are both completely surprised by everything she does" Carol put in.

"Wait, Merle actually holds her?" Jayce asked in surprise.

"Well no, not yet but I'm sure you could get him to" Jayce giggled.

"Do we have any coffee?"

"Yeah we do but you can have tea" Lori smiled.

"I don't have to cut caffeine out, just minimize it. Besides it's not as if I drink a tonne of the stuff anyway" Jayce was handed the tea and the three women sat at the table talking for almost two hours.

"I have no idea what I'm gonna give her when she gets older like formula and stuff"

"Oh we can worry about that when the time comes" Carol assured, "Just enjoy the time while she is really little"

"She is a cute one" Jayce admitted.

"She really is" Lori agreed.

That night Hadley woke up screaming and Jayce turned on the light, picked her up and walked out of the bedroom to let Daryl sleep.

"What's gon' on?" He mumbled into the pillow.

"She's hungry, go back to sleep" Jayce assured.

Mother and daughter sat in the living room, quietly as the baby suckled and Jayce worked to hold her eyes open.

"Come on Hadley, mommy wants to sleep" Jayce felt her eyes closing. Finally Hadley had had enough and drifted off. Jayce took her upstairs, set her in the crib and fell into bed. Daryl was snoring, with an arm over his face.

"Daryl" Jayce elbowed him in the ribs. He groaned and rolled over onto his side, throwing an arm over her.

_**...**_

Jayce got up again six in the morning to feed Hadley again. She already hated the sleeping pattern of the baby. Once she was fed, Jayce didn't move from the chair she had been sitting in. Daryl had managed to find a rocking chair for the bedroom and now Jayce and Hadley slept soundly.

"Jayce" Daryl rubbed her leg.

She lifted her head and moved her now empty arm, "Where is she?" Jayce panicked a little.

"In the crib, stop panicking" He gruffed.

"What's the time?"

"'Bout ten" She nodded and wiped her eyes.

After a late breakfast Daryl went out and helped with more farm duties.

"Hey Merle, could you take her for a minute?"

"Can't you just sit her down somewhere?" He asked.

"She's not gonna hurt you" Jayce sighed.

"That ain't..."

"You're exactly like Daryl. She isn't going to bite; I really just need you to take her for a moment" Jayce handed Merle the baby, "I'm just going to the toilet" She walked off. Merle looked down at his arm and didn't know if he should move or not.

"Don't look me like that kid, I ain't enjoying this" He scowled. Hadley just stared at him, her little fists rubbing around her mouth, "What'cha doin that for? Ya get bigger an ya gon' stop that. Ya know what, just stop now" He moved her hands from her mouth over and over but Hadley continued to put them back.

"And I'm back" Jayce sighed.

"Good, kid keeps putting her hands in her mouth" Merle handed the baby off as quickly as she had been put in his arms; uncomfortable with holding something so small. Jayce took her upstairs and fed her. After Hadley was done, she spat up on her onesie just as Daryl walked in.

"I got something to tell you"

"What?"

"Before I went into the labour, you remember what I was saying about Kate?" Jayce looked up to him while she buttoned Hadley's clean jumpsuit.

"Ya were goin' on 'bout her smell or some shit"

"Daryl" Jayce picked up the sleepy baby, fear in her eyes; "She smelled like Shane"


	30. Stress On A New Mother

"Like she'd even know him" Daryl shrugged off, "Babe, don't worry 'bout her. Ain't no-one gon' let him get you or Hadley" He kissed her forehead and walked out of the room. Jayce sighed and set Hadley in the crib before also leaving the room.

Jayce had noticed Kate had basically fled after Hadley was born, "Anyone seen Kate recently?" She entered the kitchen where a few people had gathered.

"Not since yesterday" Lori said. Carol, Rick, T-dog and Glenn all nodded in agreement

"She took off after she came out of the bedroom once Hadley was born" Glenn said. Jayce had a bad feeling settling in the pit of her stomach. Bad things were going to happen soon, Jayce could feel it.

A week had passed since Hadley's birth and Jayce felt like she had been driven into the ground with the constant feedings at all hours of the night.

She fell back into bed after yet another midnight feed, "Ya ok?" Daryl asked, usually he drifted off after Jayce got up but the last few days he had stayed awake.

"I'll be better when Hadley learns to sleep through the night"

"Can't take that long can it?"

"Little while longer. We've only had her a week and yet I feel like I've been doing this for a year" She smiled wearily.

"Ya doin' real good" Daryl yawned.

"Yeah well I have to" She added, "You do a good job with her while I'm sleeping"

"I don't think so. Have Lori and Carol helpin' me most times" Daryl looked down the bed.

"Hey, it's ok to have help. No-one said we were going to have to do this by ourselves, it's what family's for" Jayce was silent for a minute, "Oh I got Merle to hold her last week"

"Ya shittin' me?"

"No I'm completely serious. I made him take her while I went to the bathroom. I came back and he was talking to her. I swear you two are the same. Both terrified of one little baby girl"

"She's just so small and we are so big"

"Yeah big sooks. You're worried that you're gonna hurt her but I reckon out of a fight; she'd win" She giggled, "And it wouldn't be from a lack of trying on your behalf"

"Shut up" He growled and pulled Jayce closer.

After her nine o'clock feeding Jayce went downstairs and made a late breakfast for herself. Everyone else had busied themselves in house and yard work and Jayce joined them after a while. She went and checked on Hadley; who was still sleeping.

"Come on baby girl" Jayce picked up her daughter, "You wanna go see daddy?" Jayce spoke as she put a little hat on Hadley. They walked out to the barn and found Daryl around the side, drinking from his canteen while the rest of the men talked and laughed.

"Hey everyone" Jayce called.

"Hi" They moved closer to Hadley and the baby was passed around the group before landing back in Jayce's arms. Jayce then took her to Daryl and Merle,

"Say hi uncle Merle"

"Hadley" Merle nodded.

"Wow, aren't you just a chatterbox" Jayce turned to Daryl; "Say hi daddy" Daryl had become more confident in holding his daughter and happily took her.

"Miss Hadley" Hadley fell against Daryl's shoulder and sighed; seeming content to be with him.

"She is such a daddy's girl' Jayce smiled.

"What can I say? All the ladies love me" Daryl smirked, Jayce pushed his chest gently.

"We just came out to say hi, before a feed and I put her back down" They stayed outside for a little while longer before Jayce took her, "Alright, let's go get you feed miss" Daryl handed the baby back and Hadley and Jayce went inside.

Once Hadley was asleep Jayce went downstairs and got herself a quick drink before heading back up and taking a sleep with the baby.

When Daryl came in to take a shower, Jayce was still passed out on the bed and Hadley was also still dead to the world. He took a quick shower and wandered out into the bedroom. Hadley was stirring and making little fussy noises and Daryl paused; unsure if he should pick her up or let Jayce have her. Since Jayce was usually on her feet tending to the baby, Daryl decided he would deal with her.

"Hey, why ain't you sleeping girl?" Hadley just looked at him; "Ya know, ya keep lookin' at me like that and I'm gon' start thinkin' there's somethin' wrong" He laid her on the bed while he pulled on a pair of pants and then picked her up again. She was wearing a tiny white singlet while Daryl lay shirtless; his daughter on her tummy on his chest. Every now and then she would attempt to hold her head up but didn't get very far so she settled for facing Jayce's back. Daryl had a hand protectively on her back to stop her from rolling off and he closed his eyes for what only felt like a second. When he opened them again Jayce was looking at him with Hadley on her chest.

"Hey" She said. Daryl rubbed his eyes.

"How long I been sleepin'?" He asked.

"About an hour or two" Jayce looked to Hadley, "She had fallen asleep on you. I was watching for a little while but then she started fussing" Hadley decided she had had enough and Jayce tucked herself back into her shirt. Jayce handed Hadley back to Daryl.

"Where ya gon'?"

"Can't a girl take a piss?" She smiled, getting off the bed and headed to the bathroom. Daryl heard the wire door close downstairs and talking in the kitchen; he was going to talk to Rick about going on a supply run but dashed those thoughts when he heard Kate. Jayce also heard her when she came out of the bathroom, "Do me a favour?" Daryl looked at her, "Follow her next time she takes off?"

"What for?"

"Just please do it for me?"

"Why Jayce?" He paused for a second, "She probably don't even know Shane. Ya probably just imagined it"

"Just please. It will give me piece of mind" Jayce pleaded.

"Alright fine" He sighed in defeat.

She kissed Daryl deeply, "Thank you"

"Mmmm I think ya owe me more than just a kiss" He smirked.

"Not with a baby on your chest" He sighed and leaned back into the bed.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

It was three weeks before Kate left again. Daryl was just finishing up breakfast when she walked out to the barn. Jayce had Hadley in the lounge on the floor, blowing raspberries on her belly. Hadley would smile and make her baby noises up at her mother.

"Jayce" The seriousness of Daryl's tone caught her immediately. She looked up and he nodded. Jayce swallowed a slow forming lump and nodded back to him and watched him walk to the door.

Daryl walked out with his crossbow over his shoulder and followed Kate, silently. He was thankful she was in no rush otherwise he would have lost her for sure. He stayed behind trees and bushes til she reached a small camp and climbed off the horse.

"Been gone long enough" A harsh voice spoke.

"Sorry Shane but I've been busy" Kate replied.

"Doin' what?"

"Well about four weeks ago I delivered a baby" His eyes widened, "And yeah before you ask. It's his"

"Awesome. Just fuckin' great. Rick gets his family and now apparently even the god damn redneck gets on" He kicked up stones and stomped around. Daryl scowled and let a low growl from his chest rumble out before quietly taking off for camp. Kate and Shane continued to talk for a few more minutes before relieving tension and stress in his tent.

Daryl made it back just before lunch and walked right into the house and searched for Rick. Daryl was beyond pissed that they had let her into their group and that she had been anywhere near Hadley.

"Woah woah, Daryl what's going on?"

"Ya fuckin' buddy Kate, has been off with Shane!" He yelled.

"What are you talking about? How do you know?" Rick tried to calm him down.

"I just fuckin' followed her and she went straight to Shane" Daryl started pacing back and forth through the living room, "Bitch is dead" Daryl looked straight at Rick.

Jayce came down the stairs as soon as she had heard Daryl was back, "You can't kill her yet"

Daryl's head flicked to her voice, "What the hell ya talkin' 'bout? Ya hated her from the start"

"She is the only doctor around here and I wanna make sure Hadley is ok first. Just one check up babe, I promise. Then you can feed that dumb bitch and Shane to a herd of walkers for all I care" Daryl knew he was beat when she bought up Hadley. He nodded but he was still pissed and he stormed out of the house and onto the deck. Jayce came out and stood in front of him; her hands on his waist. He shrugged her off but Jayce grabbed his face, "Hey look at me" Jayce waited til he met her gaze, "She looks at Hadley once and you can send her on her way or fuckin' shoot her in the yard" Daryl looked down but agreed.

"I ain't gon' leave ya alone, Hadley either"

"I wouldn't expect you to" Jayce smiled.

Later that night Kate came into the house just as Jayce was coming to the kitchen,

"Oh Kate, could you just give Hadley a once over. It might be a new mother thing but I just worry"

"Uhh sure" Kate took Hadley and Jayce followed them as they went up to the bedroom. She gave her a quick, rough check up, "She seems all good"

"Thanks" Jayce took the baby and headed downstairs to the kitchen again; everyone was waiting on Kate. Daryl and Merle shared the same pissed off look while everyone else was mixed with worry as well as anger. Jayce held Hadley close to her chest as she stood between the Dixon men. They casually through a glance to her and looked back when Kate came downstairs.

"Kate I think we need to have a chat" Rick said casually.

"What's going on?" Her eyes flicking to everyone in the room.

"Ya been fuckin' Shane. That's what's goin' on" Daryl growled.

Kate pleaded innocent, "Who is Shane?"

"Don't play dumb with me bitch, I seen ya today" Jayce placed a hand on his back and he relaxed a small bit.

"Kate I can't have this kind of disturbance in the house or my group. You need to pack up and go now" She was upset and disappointed that she had been caught and that she had to leave but with Kate there was always a plan B. She just nodded and walked out of the room and packed her small duffle bag of things. Kate walked out the front door without a glance to the kitchen and headed down the driveway. Everybody visibly relaxed except Merle and Daryl.

"Come on" Jayce said quietly to the boys. They let their shoulders drop and they wandered out to the porch. She watched them go before heading up to feed Hadley and put her down.

Once she was resting peacefully, Jayce headed down for dinner. No-one knew what to say at dinner so it stayed mostly quiet.

Most of the group were in the living room when Hadley started crying again; Jayce went up and got her, changed her small diaper and gave her a bath before bringing her down and laying her on her favourite pink and yellow blanket.

"Hey Hadley" Andrea cooed as Jayce walked past. Carl, Glenn and Andrea all sat on the floor with her; cooing and tickling her. While the rest laughed at Hadley's little noises, Jayce however went out to the porch and sat with Merle and Daryl.

"Hey there dollface"

"Hey the Merle dearest" Jayce said sarcastically before looking to Daryl; bending over his lap and kissing him deeply before he pulled away, "And hey to you stud"

The three of them sat and chatted quietly, "Alright miss. Bed" Daryl ordered.

"What?" Jayce yawned.

"Ya ain't deaf, I know ya heard" Jayce grumbled and wondered inside, picking up Hadley and letting everyone say their goodnights. She headed back to the porch and let Hadley see her daddy and uncle.

"Say goodnight Hadley" Jayce handed her to Daryl as she covered her mouth and yawned again. Daryl gave her a kiss on the cheek and Jayce handed her to Merle; who was still a little uncomfortable holding the baby, "Say goodnight Merle" He gave the baby a little hug and also kissed her cheek then handed her back to Jayce.

The pair wandered upstairs and Jayce fed Hadley and then set her in the crib. She was out well and truly when Daryl came in. He brushed his teeth and checked on Hadley then climbed into bed.

_**...**_

A bloodcurdling scream woke everyone from their slumber. Jayce had gotten up for a midnight feeding to find an empty crib. Daryl flew to her, "What? What is it?"

"Hadley" Jayce stared at the empty bed; tears forming a large wet patch on the thin baby mattress, "Someone stole my baby" Jayce slipped to the ground as the bedroom door opened and everyone rushed into the room.

_I know, I know! I'm a terrible person :( I'll make it up to you all, I promise_


	31. Things Just Ya Just Dont Say To A Dixon

_I know I've been horrible but this chapter is a good one. :) Please review _

Jayce recovered quickly; heading straight to the dresser and pulling on a pair of jeans and hiking boots. She pulled off her nightie; not really caring about the company in the room and pulled on a button down. Daryl was completely dumbfounded as he looked over the crib. It felt like he had a hole punched through his chest; he only snapped out of his trance when he heard Jayce slide her clip back into place. She checked her knife and re-sheathed it, her face hard as she dressed and checked her weapons. Jayce turned to Daryl,

"You coming or what?" Daryl could hear the fear in her voice. To anyone else, Jayce sounded like a severely pissed off mother with acid coating her every word, but to the trained ear it was clearly just a mask for her pain and fear. Jayce was getting angry instead of getting emotional. Daryl stared at her and heard another gun cock; Merle's pistol.

Daryl nodded, "Those fuckers best pray nothing happens to my little girl" Daryl was looking at Jayce but talking to Rick. He knew, given the chance, Rick would stop them and try to sort something out but this time he remained silent.

"Glenn" Jayce spoke in an eerily calm voice, "You're coming. I need you to bring Hadley back here" He nodded nervously and they headed out.

"We aren't taking cars. I don't want to spook them. Daryl, how far was it from here?" Jayce asked, trying to stand still and focus her pain into anger.

"Twenty minutes maybe"

"Hell, take a car; scare em a bit" Merle said and Jayce was suddenly in his face.

"Merle; family or not I will cut you if you don't shut up. We go in there making noise and my baby gets hurt; that's on you. I need you, I need you to help me make sure that Shane knows the taste of his own intestines before he chokes on blood" Her top lip quivered when she whispered the word 'blood' Merle smiled evilly and nodded.

"Ya got it dollface. 'Sides no-one messes with a Dixon and lives to tell about it" He cocked his gun and Jayce smiled, tapping his face lightly.

"Let's get to it"

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

At Kate and Shane's camp, he held the baby carefully; taking in her features.

"Her name is Hadley Mae" Shane said nothing as he continued to focus on the child.

"Last name?"

"His" Kate answered simply, "I can't believe you had me take the kid"

"It will get their attention. Jayce won't wait for morning; if they wait that long. I know she will definitely be in that search group" Shane smirked.

Kate turned her back on Shane for a second and Jayce cocked her gun at his ear, "You bet your arse I'll be in that search party" Merle trained his gun on Shane as well while Daryl focused on Kate, "Glenn" Jayce never looked to the Korean as he came running up, "Now your gonna hand Hadley over real easy and slow" Jayce could see Shane was thinking, as did Merle. He pushed his gun right to Shane's head.

"I wouldn't do that you stupid pig. Do what my little sister told you and I won't blow your ugly mug all over the fuckin' place" Shane handed Hadley to Glenn; he and the baby stepped back.

"Glenn you've got your gun?"

"Y...yeah" He replied, the standoff made him extremely uneasy.

"Good go home and do not let her out of your sight. You hand her to one of the women and stay by their side. I trust you Glenn" He nodded and headed back to the house.

"You gonna kill us now Jayce?" Shane taunted.

"I'd be lying if I said the thought hadn't been in my mind since I left the house" Jayce could almost twitch with the amount of anger she felt, "Face me asshole" Shane turned and looked at her, "You have a bad habit of removing things from a safe place Shane, it's time that stopped" Jayce shot him in the leg. Shane cried out and fell to the ground. She looked to Merle and he nodded; his eyes watching Shane bleed, "And you bitch, I don't even know where to start with you" She walked up to Kate and knelt beside her; grabbing her chin, "How do you even know him?"

"She used to be a nurse at the hospital" Jayce rolled her eyes.

"Oh really? You cop a little Shane cock and think that he is always gonna want you? Clearly not if he went after his best friend's wife and me" Jayce smirked, "I got a special som'n som'n for you but for now" She stood up, "Boys, have at him. Take something from a safe place" She looked to Daryl and watched as he went through a toolbox; taking two pairs of pliers. He handed one to Merle and the older Dixon waited til Daryl was sitting on his chest before he moved. Merle tied up Shane's wrists and watched as Daryl started ripping teeth from his mouth. Kate started screaming but Jayce held her hair as she struggled to get close to Shane. Merle just chuckled as Daryl tortured the man.

After a while he passed out from the pain but Merle dumped a bucket of cold water on him and woke him up. Daryl was standing behind Jayce rubbing her shoulders. Kate was tied up to a tree, watching Daryl comfort the terrified mother.

"Throw his ropes over that branch and have at him Merle" Merle happily did as directed and started beating Shane, with his good hand, to a bloody mess. Jayce turned to Kate; Merle and Shane's grunts behind her.

"You were trouble from the start and I knew it. The others, they just thought it was cuz you were new but you came in one day; smelling like Shane's special little whore. You didn't think you were getting away with that did you?" Kate trembled in fear.

"What are you going to do to me?"

"I ain't gonna do a damn thing" Kate visibly relaxed, "Yet" Merle stopped beating Shane and walked over to the bucket by the fire. He washed his hand roughly and looked back to Shane; who had passed out again. His head between his shoulders, blood dripping from his mouth, eyes and nose. Daryl was more than ready to just leave them tied up and let the sun cook them tomorrow, "I've always had an issue with you and now you cross the fuckin' line by stealin' from me. You ain't ever gonna do something stupid like that again" Jayce shot her knee caps and Kate screamed; trying to double over but unable.

"Bitch!" She huffed, "If I ever catch up with you, I'll skin your boyfriend and your baby girl alive and make you watch" Jayce dropped her gun and stomped on her legs before pounding into her face. She managed to stop herself and grab Kate's swelling face.

"You make a threat, you best follow through with it" Jayce punched her one last time and got off her lap, "Have fun you two" Daryl fired a two bolts through her stomach before pulling them out slowly. He looked at her face, spat on her and glared at her.

"Ya don't ever make threats against my family you stupid fuckin' whore" The trio left the pair bound and bloodied to the trees and headed back to the farm.

"Well now, dollface has got some balls" Jayce smiled through her concentration.

"Almost as big as yours" She leaned into Daryl, "I just wanna hold my baby girl"

"Me too darlin, me too" Daryl wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"She's definitely got some Dixon in her, girl dint even cry when we showed up" Merle commented, "Must get it from me"

"Yeah that's what I want to think about Merle sharing habits with my baby; good or bad" Jayce smiled and playfully pushed Merle's shoulder. He nudged back and chuckled.

They made it to the driveway and Jayce ran up to the house. She burst through the door, "Hadley?" She called. Lori and Glenn came out with the baby, who was wide awake and probably looking for a feed, "Oh baby" Jayce grabbed her and pulled her tight.

"Jayce what happened?"

"Shane y Kate ocurrido" She spoke, glaring hard to Lori.

"What did you do?"

"Todo lo que necesita ser hecho" Jayce whispered, raising her eyebrows.

Lori sighed, "In English Jayce"

"Everything that needed to be done" Jayce turned and headed upstairs to feed Hadley and shower. Merle and Daryl stayed on the porch for a smoke before heading inside.

"What did you guys do?" Rick asked with Lori standing behind me.

"Ain't nothing they didn't deserve. Don't worry they won't bother us no more" The men headed upstairs to Daryl's room. He sat his crossbow against the dresser and walked into the bathroom, Merle walked over to the sleeping baby.

"Ya did good today kid. Built like a Dixon, already knowin' that cryin' is a pussy thing" He nodded and walked out. Jayce moved forward in the shower for Daryl and his hands came around her waist. He leaned forward and kissed her neck.

"Ain't never seen ya like that before"

"No one's ever threatened my family before"

"Remind me never to do it" He smirked.

She smiled coyly and turned around to face him, "Damn right boy or this" She reached between his legs, "Will be the last thing you wish you could see before I let a walker snack on you" She chuckled, "I'm just playing baby, I wouldn't do that. Not to him at least" He nodded sarcastically and kissed her again. Daryl's hand slipped between her legs and rubbed her sensitive nub, his other hand snaked up and held her wrists together. Jayce moaned into his mouth as his tongue moved around her mouth and her hips bucked into his. He responded by pushing into her and Jayce turned away, releasing a small moan.

"Oh god" She whimpered.

"Just Daryl" He smirked as he thrust into her. She smiled as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Her back sliding up and down the shower screen, her moans and his grunts filling the room.

"Daryl, Daryl" She whimpered, tightening around him as she felt her orgasm coming on. He ducked his head to her chest and nipped at her tender breasts. Jayce fell over the edge and took Daryl with her. She opened her eyes and lowered her legs to the floor,

"Feels like forever since we've done that" She smiled, kissing his lips.

"Felt damn good too" He agreed, kissing her back.

Jayce and Daryl were curled up together in bed when Hadley started crying for a feed, "Never in my life will i hate that sound" Daryl chuckled sleepily and released her from her fleshy cage of arms and legs. Jayce pulled a blanket around her and picked up Hadley.

"Hey baby" She said reaching into the crib. Jayce sat with her for a few minutes after she had finished; enjoying her company.

"Bed's cold" Daryl grumbled. Jayce shook her head and smiled, pulling herself from the chair and put Hadley back down. She snuggled into Daryl's waiting arms and felt them close over protectively.

"Better?" She whispered. He grunted in response and they both fell back asleep soon after.

_**...**_

Everyone was outside enjoying the warm day, working around the yard when Hadley started crying. Merle was walking into the kitchen when the baby perked up. He turned to see if anyone was coming but found the doorway remained clear. He sighed and hit the counter before walking upstairs.

"What's all this noise girl?" He asked, walking into the room. When Hadley saw him, she became quiet, "Now that's better" Picking the baby up, he cradled her in his right arm so he could still use his left hand to open doors. Merle noticed a little hat on the edge of the crib and sat it on her head and headed outside, "I don't need ya momma gon' after ma ass like she did ta that dumb bitch last night" Hadley was about to start crying again when Merle stopped her, "Hush up girl, ain't like I want ta be doin' this. Ain't my fault" They headed outside to Jayce. Merle was making quiet conversation to Hadley and although she couldn't understand him; she kept quiet, enjoying the sound of his voice, "Jayce" He called out. She turned her head and smiled at the sight before her.

"Look at this" She turned to Daryl.

"What?" Jayce looked back to Merle and Hadley, "Holy shit" He grinned.

Merle got closer and glared at Daryl, "Don't ya say a fuckin' thing or I'll kick ya ass" Jayce took Hadley from the warm cradle of Merle's arm and over to the porch but she wasn't interested in feeding instead she started screaming again.

"Hey, shoosh shoosh" Jayce tried to sooth her baby. Daryl jogged over.

"What's gon' on?"

"I have no idea, she just started crying and I don't know what to do" Jayce asked, bouncing the baby gently as she walked up and down the porch.

"Give her here" Daryl took Hadley and she calmed a little but still cried. Suddenly an idea clicked to Jayce.

"Take her to Merle"

"What?" He arched an eyebrow.

"She was quiet with Merle, take her back to him" Daryl sighed and walked out to his brother.

"Merle"

"What?"

"Take Hadley" Daryl ordered.

"Why?" His brother's face scrunched up.

"Cause she likes ya" Daryl sat his daughter in Merle's arm and as soon as Hadley caught her uncle's smell she stopped crying completely, "See? Told ya"

"What am I s'pose ta do with a baby on ma arm?"

"Figure somethin' out 'less ya want Jayce on ya ass" He patted Merle on the arm and headed back to fixing another fence.

"Can't do much with that arm anyway so I gave ya can be here" Merle looked down at the little girl who seemed absolutely fascinated with him, "Ya start cryin' an ya goin' back ta ya mom, got it?" Merle walked around the yard til he hit the porch and sat down, "S'pose I can't smoke around ya huh?" Hadley continued to look up at him.

Lori came up to Jayce who was watching Merle, "How's it going miss?"

"I thought she was hungry but she just wants attention"

"Yeah they do that. Sometimes it's just a 'love me' cry not a 'feed me'"

"I don't even know my own daughter" Lori could hear Jayce working up.

"Hey, hey it's gonna take a while ok? I felt the same way. You think you know what they want but they are always going to surprise you, especially when they get bigger" Lori rubbed her back, "You're doing an amazing job with her, so I don't wanna hear any more talk like that ok?" Jayce nodded "Good girl" Jayce walked up to the porch and sat next to Merle.

"Take her" He said.

"Why?"

"Want a smoke" Jayce took Hadley and this time she didn't cry, she just played with her fists.

"Alright, I'll take her inside for a bit" Merle nodded. Jayce was half getting Hadley away from the smoke and half getting herself away. Jayce had stopped smoking pretty much cold turkey, the urge to smoke had always been there but usually she could suppress it; lately that hadn't been the case. She always wanted a cigarette but never allowed herself one, "You hungry now baby girl?" Hadley feed willingly and greedily. Jayce would gently touch her cheek or her hands while she was feeding and marvelled at her tiny bundle, "Already surviving the bad things in this shit world baby" She sighed; content, "You really are, without a doubt, a Dixon"


	32. A Sensation Merle Missed

"What'cha thinking about?" Daryl looked to Jayce as they sat on the porch.

"Shane" Daryl went cold for a second but his face then hardened.

"Why?"

"I'm not sure if what we did to him was right" Jayce commented.

"What the fuck ya talkin' about? Course it was. He took ya from the bed and he had that dumb bitch take Hadley. Ain't no wrong there" Daryl fired himself up.

"Daryl think about it; all he has ever really wanted was a family and people to protect, to be a leader. I mean he was for a while but then Rick came back and he lost the family he had and was pushed to the sidelines. He fucked up, no doubt, but I understand his intentions"

"So then why'd we go out there and do what we did?"

Jayce was a little shocked at Daryl, "Because he took my baby and under no circumstances is that ever ok" Jayce calmed herself, "All I'm saying is, his intentions were good but the way he went about it all was fucked up"

"Whatever, I ain't sorry for what I did" He growled.

"I'm not asking you to be sorry, he took your daughter and he hurt me. I have no right to ask you to be sorry but I'm just saying now that I've had a week to think about it; I'm not comfortable with thinking about or talking about what we did. Yes it happened but I don't want to be that person; I don't want to ever have to be put in the position again"

Daryl said nothing but nodded He got up when Hadley started crying and went to tend to her. Jayce stayed on the porch, noticing Daryl's pack of Lucky Strikes. The temptation was just too great and she took one and lit it before inhaling deep. Enjoying the nicotine rush into her system and out again as she exhaled. Daryl stayed inside even after she finished her cigarette and Jayce walked in to find him.

"Hey, she hungry?"

"Don't think so. Just wants ta see her dad"

"Well she is daddy's girl and oddly enough made Merle favourite uncle" Jayce spoke.

"It's the Dixon charm dollface" Came a husky voice from behind her. Jayce lent back into him and his arm, before going around her shoulders, smacked her ass, "Still nice and tight"

"And not yours" Jayce smirked at him.

"It could be" Jayce just shook her head, "But apparently that would mean someone has to get rid of my brother" He sighed.

"Oh I'm sorry Merle, I'm sure you'll find someone other than your left hand soon enough"

"I had you darlin' what happened ta that?"

"I got your brother"

"I'm sure ya could accommodate the both of us"

"Oh I'm sure I could but unless we are all completed wasted, it ain't happening" Jayce kissed his cheek and patted his chest. She moved off to the kitchen and made a sandwich for herself.

"She likes me" Merle taunted to his brother.

"Yeah but she likes me more"

"And ya should be fuckin' wondering why" Merle spat, unhappy at being beaten. Daryl was left sitting on the couch with Hadley on his lap as Merle headed to his room.

During lunch yet another trip to town was organised; trips that seemed to be closer and closer together since Hadley had been born.

"Oh Daryl are you going?" Jayce asked, flinging her head around from talking to Glenn at the end of the table.

"Plannin' on it"

"See if there is any formula that is still good and bottles"

"Guess I'm going to" Andrea stuck her head in.

"Oh you don't have to"

"Please I'd rather than sit around here all day and besides I wanna help so..."

"Oh well in that case, if formula isn't good, a pump would be nice" Jayce mouthed a thank you as Rick continued to talk and Andrea nodded. They headed out once everyone was done and Merle sat in the kitchen while Jayce did the dishes. Jayce and his brother were the only ones he felt comfortable talking to; and of course Hadley, even if she couldn't talk back.

Merle got up wordlessly and looked to the scraping noise of the chair, "Where are you going?"

"Smoke. I gotta tell you everything?"

"No but when someone shows concern or is just curious, it helps not to bite their head off when they ask a simple question" Jayce dried her hands and followed him out.

They were chuckling as they walked onto the porch but Merle almost dropped his cigarette when he heard a familiar voice, "Never pegged you for the type to keep a girl around"

"What the fuck ya doin' here?" Jayce scowled at him then curiously looked to the girl standing at the bottom of the stairs. She noticed the tattoos on her arms, both completely covered, and a few rings mismatched around both ears and a double ring in her nose.

"Well I was looking for a beer" The inked stranger smiled.

Jayce burst in, "Merle isn't great with introductions; I'm Jayce"

"Jess" Jayce nodded.

"How do you know Merle?"

"We go way back" Merle butted in.

Jayce caught the hint, "What kind?" She sighed. She didn't approve of him doing drugs but he was grown man and she couldn't tell him different.

"Any kind" Jess remained a little elusive but Merle held his head high, almost proud,

"Most pharmaceuticals" Jayce shook her head but then stopped,

"You might be a good one to keep around. I've a baby, month old, could wind up getting sick one day. Might be able to use in a more, shall I say productive, way" Jess nodded.

"Always carry the more basic stuff but not exactly in the baby department"

"I'm sure we can figure something out" Jayce said before sitting back in her chair and lighting a cigarette.

"Ya shouldn't be doin that"

"You aren't in a position to tell me anything" Merle turned in an instant and took the smoke from her. She glared at him and walked inside.

"So how long you two been screwin?" Jess asked.

"Ain't. Only did it once and now she's off with ma brother"

"Daryl is here?" She asked; surprised.

"Yeah even when the world's gone ta shit I'm still watchin' out for his stupid ass. Makin' sure it don't get me or him killed" Merle took a drag of the cigarette.

"Damn" She said almost sarcastically, "I know how much he enjoyed our last tumble between the sheets" Jess looked to the door.

"Ain't gon' do that no more" Merle looked to her.

"Bit harsh. Been a while since I got any"

Merle smirked that nasty, evil grin of his; "Dint say you an I wasn't gonna; just not ma brother"

"You got anything I want?" She folded her arms, suddenly in a bargaining mood.

"Yeah honeybuns, called a dick" He smirked again.

Jess stood there and thought about it for a second before flashing her eyes at him; smouldering with a sudden craving. Merle chuckled and walked off to the barn with Jess following. Considering he only had one hand, he couldn't do everything himself but Jess didn't mind; she got to tease him a little. He sat back against a pile of hay and watched her slowly dance around in the silence. She came over to him in her sexy lingerie; almost like she had planned to come and see him personally. Straddling his lap, their faces were mashed together as she ground into him and he bucked up to her. Merle had his hand buried in her hair while hers were between them, fiddling with his belt and buttons. The pressure in the denim quickly eased and he moaned in relief before pushing her off and onto her back. Jess bought her hands to his neck and pulled him to her. Merle started kissing over her jaw and down her neck; his stubble scratching in places making her whine in pleasure. He was thanking the little devil on his shoulder when he found her bra clipped at the front and let it snap open and fall to the side. He smirked to the sight before him; one he never got sick of seeing, which surprised him a little since he went through women as fast as he did rubbers. His tongue flicked to each nipple before he sat up and removed his vest and shirt. He wasn't as toned as his brother but Jess didn't care, she liked Merle the way he was. Kissing down her stomach he reached her panty line. The heat from his breath made her shiver and added to the heat between her legs. He removed the black material and licked between her thighs. Jess arched her back a little, a welcome moan coming from her lips; different to one she would hear when she made do with her own hand.

"Damn girl" Merle grunted, pulling her panties off completely and pulling himself free of his cotton boxers. He sank into her and groaned loudly; both not caring if anyone could hear. Merle started thrusting into her and Jess bucked her hips in time with him. Within minutes he spilled himself into her as she covered him with her own orgasm.

They laid back on the hay for a little while; catching their breath and enjoying the small orgasmic aftershocks.

"Definitely missed that"

"Somethin' I had got used ta" Merle agreed, "So what'cha got for me?"

She arched an eyebrow but quickly realised that sex was, and had always been, payment. Fixing her bra into place she looked up, "What do you want?" She drawled.

"A straw would be great" Merle looked at her and did up his pants. Jess sighed, knowing she should have seen it coming; Merle's drug of choice was cocaine. Usually he would lace a joint with it but Jess had used the last of the weed on herself.

"That's probably pushin' it"

Merle just sighed and took the small bag of cocaine from her. Sitting a little on his finger, he bought it to his nose and in an instant the powder was gone. Jess copied his movements and they both fell back against the hay. They feel back into the old routine of babbling and then laughing about something that neither could hear properly. They carried on for about twenty minutes before they took another hit.

Jess had a giant smile plastered to her face as she talked about nothing and Merle laughed his throaty chuckle. They left the barn and the constant sniffing soon started.

"You guys have been gone for a while" Jayce commented as she cut up an apple; looking to them briefly. They mumbled some kind of response and plonked down at table; sniffing and wiping their noses. It went on for about five minutes before Jayce sat the knife hit the bench just a little harder than anticipated, "Guys get a tissue or get out of here cause that has to be the most annoying sound ever"

"Get ya fuckin' panties unbunched, ain't hurtin' no one" Merle growled.

"No but I might if you don't leave" Jayce threatened. Merle walked up to the bench and stood in front of her.

"Ya threatening me girl?"

"Did it sound like a threat Merle?" Jayce glared. He stared back at her, a sudden anger burning in his eyes. He dropped it and stomped out to the porch. Jayce let out a small sigh and turned back around to face Jess, "What is he on this time?"

"Nothin' he didn't want"

"Look Jess, you seem like a really awesome chick but I need to know. I managed to get him half clean and focus on his family before. The boys should be back soon and everyone is gonna want to meet you and make a group decision if you can stay"

Jess was taken back but nodded, understanding she couldn't just impose on a large group. She walked over to the bench and sat on one of the stools, "Just a hit of blow" Jayce's head dropped.

"Cocaine, of course" She whispered, "It's always gonna be fuckin' cocaine" Her voice raising a little, "I'm gonna hate to see what Daryl says even Rick" Jayce was silent for a moment, "Shane would have kicked him out"

"Who is Shane?" Jess asked.

"A guy that is no longer here" Jayce clearly didn't want to talk about it.

"Was he kicked out?" Jayce nodded, "With a girl" Her head came up.

"How do you know that?"

"I literally stumbled into a dodge little camp on my way here. The guy was dead but there was girl lying beside a bucket with a tiny bit of water left in it. She asked me to help her"

"Shoot her?"

Jess nodded, "After I heard what she had to say about you. I was only looking for somewhere to sleep and she managed to say that there was a house with a bad bitch up the road. She told me your name and she told me to tell you that, now remember this isn't me" Jess was getting herself out of the drama.

"Just tell me the message" Jayce urged.

"You and your bitch are gonna burn" Jess answered with a slight frown on her face. Jayce was silent for a few minutes.

"You sure she is dead?"

"Positive" Jayce nodded.

"Then let's forget about it"


	33. Coming Down On Whispers

When Jayce heard the cars pull up she raced out the door and almost knocked Daryl flat when she crashed into him.

"Jesus Christ" He huffed.

"I'm sorry, just glad to have you back" She stepped back and allowed him some room to breathe.

"Where is she?"

"In bed, I not long put her down" Daryl nodded, "Although there is a new someone here"

"Who?"

Jayce turned back to the porch just as Jess was coming outside, "Her"

"Fuck me" Daryl said in shock.

"Oh sugar, I already have" Jess came up.

"What?" Jayce was in shock this time. Daryl just looked at her for a second before Jess threw her arms around his neck.

"Good to see you again" She mumbled into his neck. Jayce stood there with her arms crossed and waited for Jess to leave. Daryl looked to his girl and took in her unimpressed stance.

"Got something you wanna share?"

"Jayce it was a million years ago and it only happened once" He could sense she wasn't going to back down, "'Sides it ain't like ya haven't fucked up before"

"You're a fuckin' asshole you know that" She dropped her arms and pulled some supplies from the truck and marched inside; almost crashing into Lori and Carol. Dale stopped her in the kitchen.

"Everything alright there Jayce?"

"Just peachy Dale"

"Are you sure?"

"Dale. Just leave it" Jayce warned. Dropping everything on the floor and stepping over it as she headed upstairs and fell onto the first bed she found.

"What the hell ya doin in here?"

"Chillin' out and stayin' away from your brother for a while now if you don't mind, don't get angry with me" Jayce closed her eyes.

"Ya on ma bed so I'll get pissed if I feel like it" Merle sat down on the side of the bed and put his head in his hand. A killer headache starting to thump at his head.

"Fine" Jayce sung her legs over beside him and hauled herself to her feet.

"Ya ain't gon' talk?" She stopped.

"Not unless you talk first" He sighed in defeat and fell back onto the bed. Jayce laid next to him but decided she wasn't ready to be quiet so she whispered to Merle. He rolled his head to her and glared.

"What?" She whispered, "I'm not talking loud, I just want to talk"

"'Bout what?" He spoke a little too loudly for his now thumping headache.

"Anything" She paused, "Did you know about Jess and Daryl?" Merle nodded.

"The whole fuckin' park did" He chuckled and Jayce's face went red; with anger, sadness and the feeling that she potentially could never measure up to her. Jayce felt like her stomach was twisting and she was speechless. Merle noticed her silence and threw his arm onto her; rolling to his side partially, "Still the best I ever had dollface" His anger seemed to dissipate as easily as it formed.

"As comforting as that is Merle, it really doesn't make me feel one hundred percent. I'm always going to wonder if I'm as good as she is or does he think of her or whatever"

"Don't even worry 'bout her. If she wasn't giving me somethin' in return, I wouldn't have fucked her" Merle nodded.

"You're telling me you wouldn't have even considered it? I mean Jess is gorgeous; tattoos and all"

"A'ight maybe once. Old Merle ain't been known ta go back ta the same pussy twice too often" He remained deadpan with his eyes closed as he referred to himself in third person.

"Merle Dixon you are nasty" Jayce smiled. He chuckled and they continued whispering for a while until Hadley started crying. Jayce got up and fed her ten bought her back to the bedroom and let her lay in between the unlikely pair. Merle had his head propped up on a pillow that had been folded in half while Jayce was leaning on her elbow focusing on Hadley when Jess walked past; stopping briefly when she saw the sight. Sucking in a breath she suddenly felt a twinge of sadness and jealously all mix together.

"Hey what's going on here?" She came in.

"Sshhh" Merle and Jayce said together; neither lifting their gaze from the baby, "This is a quiet room" Jayce added, "Whispering only" Jess just nodded, sensing she wasn't really wanted or needed in the room she headed back outside to porch.

Sitting next to Daryl she sighed, "It would seem your brother and girlfriend are mighty cosy upstairs with that baby between them. You sure she's yours?"

Daryl had been sharpening a knife but stopped and looked at her, "Ya tryin' ta cause trouble? Yeah I'm sure she's mine"

"Then are they are always like that?" Jess asked as she lit a cigarette.

"Nah, not always. Sometimes though" He continued to sharpen the blade, "Don't think 'bout it"

A cloud of smoke escaped her mouth, "Think about what?"

"Ain't gon' sleep with ya again"

Jess smirked, "Oh now Daryl, I wasn't thinkin' about that but you have to admit it was fuckin' amazing" Daryl thought about it for a second and being completely honest with himself, the bits he could remember weren't going in the complaint pile. He pushed those thoughts away and focused on the knife. Meanwhile Jayce, Hadley and Merle had all fallen asleep on Merle's bed. Jayce had collected pillows from her room and set them on the edge of the bed, along with some of the pillows from Merle's room. Hadley was above their heads while Merle and Jayce slept across the bed with their feet dangling over the side. Jayce had curled up into Merle's chest and he had rolled up to his side and his left hand had landed at the top of Jayce's arse.

Jayce had her head half resting on Merle's arm and half on the bed but fully tucked in under his chin. Their legs were entwined as they moved closer to each other; gaining body warmth. Jess and Daryl were heading up the stairs to check on the baby when they found the trio all dead asleep.

"Hmmm, cosier than I thought" Jess mumbled. Daryl glared at them before walking out of the house and heading for the woods at the edge of the property. Jess walked in and smacked their legs, "Oi, get up" Jayce and Merle woke with a start and instantly pulled away. Jess folded her arms across her chest, "You two comfy?"

"Wasn't complainin'" Merle mumbled, ready to bite someone's head off.

"Well Daryl will be when he gets back" Jess moved to the mirror.

"What are you talkin' about?" Jayce asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Daryl got a little made when he saw you two cuddling" She smirked. Jayce brushed it off, he'd be back soon enough and if not Merle would be sent out after him.

"Right well I'm going to put Hadley in her crib" As soon as Jayce said her name, she woke up and started crying, "Or I'm going to feed her" Jess followed the mother and daughter out to the other bedroom.

"She is gorgeous" Jess admitted.

"Yeah her daddy reckons she takes after me and I guess I can see it a little but she looks like Daryl I think. She likes her uncle Merle a lot"

"Yeah who doesn't" Jess mumbled.

"What?"

"What?" Jess repeated.

"Merle?"

"It's crazy right?"

"I'll say" Jayce lifted her shirt and bra, letting Hadley feed. Jess picked at her nails, not sure of what to say next. Jayce looked up from Hadley and sighed a little, "The front he puts up is a tough one to crack. I had a really hard time with Daryl but Merle; he's a whole 'nother case of steel" Jess nodded.

"Tell me about it. I've known both Dixon's for five years now and I've always copped the tough guy act from both of them"

"Tell me about you then, what's under the tattoos?" Jayce suggested. Jess looked up at her, a little worried but nodded.

"Where do you want me to start?"

"The beginning is a good place usually" Jayce smiled and Jess laughed.

"Yeah alright"

_Ok, I know it's a short one but I'll make up for it next chapter. :) Please review _


	34. Ya Got Bad News Ya Wanna Kick Them Blues

"I used to live in Georgia. My parents split when I was about twelve and since then I guess I've been a little hard on my momma. We moved to Alabama because momma needed a change of scenery and cause we couldn't afford much; I grew up in a trailer park. Then when I was about eighteen we moved back to Georgia and to another trailer park, the same one the Dixon's lived in, of course I didn't meet them til I was about twenty two – twenty three. I would spend a lot of time over there, usually seeing Merle. We would get high and have sex and all that. I was in and out of juvy, spent three years in there as a whole for dealing and possession among other things" Jess rubbed her arm as she looked around the room.

"It's ok" Jayce readjusted Hadley.

"I was over at the Dixon's trailer one night, Merle and I were completely wasted and Daryl comes in half drunk and grabs a can out of the fridge. I drink with him and he drinks more. I surprised either of us remember but yeah...we uhh..."

"I get it" Jayce said shortly.

"It was a onetime thing honestly. But yeah I've known them for a while but of course I lost them after this virus hit. I used to be a photographer; I half got my life in order but never really kicked the habit. I was travelling with my brother when this all happened. I had to put him down after he was bitten; of course I barely managed to get away from the walkers myself. Then I found you guys and after everything; I feel half safe"

Jayce had put Hadley in the crib by this time and gave Jess a hug, "Sweetie, I won't let them kick you out. I promise, you're life has been hard enough and you probably don't want pity but tough shit I'm gonna give it to you anyway" She assured, "But touch Daryl an you and I will have an issue" Jayce joked.

"Scouts honour" Jess put her fingers to her head in a salute, "So do we sit in here til she wakes up or...?"

"Oh no, we can go do other things. I need to brush up on my shooting, wanna come?"

"Oh umm well...I've never..."

"How did you manage to stay alive?" Jess pulled out two bowie knives from a sheath on each hip, "Right" Jayce nodded, "Come on, I'll show you my toys" They got up and stepped over to the dresser. Jayce picked up a bowie of her own and her Beretta, "My baby" She said; holding up the gun.

"Is it heavy?"

"Not really. Here" Jayce handed the pistol to her, "We'll find another gun for you to start with" Jess handed the gun back to Jayce and watched as she tucked it into her waistband. The pair headed out but stopped at Merle's door, "Hey gimme your gun" He sat up and reached for the small table by his bed before he stopped.

"What for?"

"I'm teaching Jess to shoot"

"I'm really ok with my knives" Jess interjected.

Jayce turned her face towards the other girl, "You have to get close to walkers and you could get bitten or end up losing a knife. Knowing how to shoot isn't going to kill you"

"Hell if ya think I'm just gon' hand over ma gun. I'm comin'"

"Fine, you can teach her then" Jayce walked outside, suddenly more than a little pissed and headed to the edge of the farm where the odd can and bottle had been set up for target practice. She pulled the gun from the back of her jeans and started firing as she was walking up to the large shooting area. Birds flew out of the trees and the grass moved as nearby animals fled the scene. Jayce aimed at can after can, bottle after bottle knocking them down instantly. Everywhere Jayce aimed; she hit aluminium or glass. Once the empty drink containers were on the ground she took aim at any fruit or nuts that the trees bore. Jayce was down to her last two bullets when she heard a twig snap and without thinking she fired towards it.

"Jesus Christ" A familiar curse came from behind a tree, "Ya seriously gon' shoot me"

"I've considered it" Jayce raised her aim once more.

"What's gon' on with ya?"

"Nothing" Jayce sighed as she looked up into the trees. She was focusing for a few minutes before she raised her gun and shot through the leaves. A few seconds later a bird landed with a thump on the ground in front of Daryl, "You told me I couldn't hit a moving target" Jayce turned and started to head pick up the cans; resetting them for the next person.

"What's gon' on with ya?"

"Nothing Daryl, I'm allowed to be pissed off once in a while. Hell you are daily" Daryl scowled at her and Jayce caved a little, "I'm just tired. Tired of having to watch my back, tired from being up at all hours of the night with Hadley, tired of trying to talk to you when you get pissed off. I'm just tired of it all"

"Ya don't think I ain't tired?" Daryl asked, folding his arms.

"Daryl you piss off for hours at a time in a foul fuckin' mood and I sit back at the house and look after that little girl because you don't"

"Ain't like ya don't have help"

"I didn't say I didn't have help, I just don't have help from the person that matters. Daryl, Hadley adores you and wants to be with you but you just aren't there. There are times during the day when she just cries and screams and I don't know what to do. I have to give her to Merle because he is the one that sounds and smells like you and when she stops crying as relieved as I feel; I feel like a failure because I couldn't stop her being upset. That little girl wants to be with her daddy but he would rather be in the woods, pitchin' a fit over something" Jayce wiped over her face, "You have no idea how tough it is to be a parent"

"I'm there, I know how tough it is"

Jayce gave a tired sighed, sounding like she had just been arguing with a brick wall, "Daryl don't bullshit me. Please" She walked off back towards the house, leaving Daryl pissed and upset.

"What's gon' on dollface?" Merle said ever so casually as Jayce walked up the stairs on the porch. Jayce had been focused on her own thoughts and jumped when Merle spoke. She wiped the tears from her face and looked at him.

"Nothing Merle"

"Ya lyin' an I don't take to kindly ta that"

"Can we just drop it? It's nothing" She said hurrying inside. Jayce sat in her room and filled all of the baby bottles as she tried to keep her tears in. Once she was done, she carried them all downstairs and put them in the fridge. Jayce walked back out to the porch and picked the cigarette out of Merle's hand from hauling him to his feet.

"What's gon' on?" He asked gruffly. Jayce blew the smoke from her lungs and handed the smoke back to him.

"I'm gon' ta have some fun. You wanna join?"

"What 'bout the kid?"

"The girls are gonna watch her" Merle's trademark smirk wiped over his face and he nodded his head for Jayce to take the lead.

The pair ended up by the dam in a far paddock that was surrounded by thick bushes and large trees. Merle and Jayce were sitting on a fallen tree sharing each other's smoke, "So what are we doin' out here?"

"Well you usually have the right stuff to make an enjoyable party" Jayce smirked, watching as he threw his cigarette butt away. He grabbed her chin and looked at her face.

"Ya right dollface, I usually always do. Ya in luck today, I got a nice little extra" He pulled out a small bag of white powder. Jayce wanted to sigh and refuse him but honestly, lately her life was sitting on top of her. All the past events of this new world had caught up and smacked her in the face and now she just wanted to let it all drift away. Merle handed it to her and pulled out his knife, dipping it in and collecting a small amount on the end, "Go on then" She looked at him for a second before lowering her head to the blade and blocking one nostril. With a sharp intake the powder rushed up her nose, her eyes half closed as she bought her head back up, "Ya a natural dollface"

"Your turn" She smiled. Jayce watched as he repeated the process for himself.

"Seems I got the right kinda company for this shit" He rubbed his nose.

"Maybe" Jayce focused on closing the bag before dropping it in his vest pocket. She moved closer to him and kissed his mouth.

"Ain't ya with ma brother?"

"Do you see him here?" She kissed him again, this time Merle joined in eagerly. The two were caught up in a heated lip lock before Jayce pulled away; panting for air. The cocaine was making her head spin and her heart race. "_Or maybe that's Merle?"_ She thought. Jayce stood and dropped her clothes and ran into the water, Merle watched in amazement and copied her movements. Jayce backed up against the edge and Merle came to her; his tongue battling hers, her fingers running over his head and neck. Standing comfortably he put his hand between her legs and Jayce's head fell back as she released a soft moan. Merle ran his finger up and down her, a small smirk on his face as he watched her expressions. Jayce regained enough control and swung a leg around his waist, forcing him to move his hand as she slipped one of hers between them; lining Merle up. He eagerly thrust into her and instantly a pure animal like instinct in both of them took over and a hard, fast and even rhythm was bouncing through both bodies. Jayce was against the bank with Merle's hand on her left, supporting himself as she drove into her.

"Merle" She whispered into his ear, her head pulled up against his neck. His eyes drooped closed as his classic nasty smirk crossed his face and he grunted a reply in her hair. Merle wasn't happy that his brother was screwing the best fuck of his life. But now he was thinking about the look that would form on Daryl's face if he told his little brother that his girl not only puts out but put out for old Merle too. He was bought out of his thoughts by Jayce's whimpering. Merle's hips had responded automatically when Jayce bucked harder into him. Time seemed to slow down the harder they went. Merle stopped suddenly and spun her around; red scratches were on Jayce's back from the dam bank, scratches were on Merle's back because of Jayce. Her head hung down as Merle started driving into her again. Moans, gasps and whimpers came from her throat while Merle added in grunts and huffs.

"Ahh Merle" Jayce whispered again. He bucked into her harder and then everything returned to normal before it all sped up and suddenly their orgasms crashed through them like a tidal wave. High and encased in blissful ecstasy the pair didn't notice the brown eyes focused on them.

When Jayce came down she came down fast. Her head was pounding and she would have bitten Merle's head off if he had bothered to talk. He wasn't in the mood to communicate much considering he too was coming down from his own once pleasant state of mind. Both had dressed at least partly; Merle was without a shirt as was Jayce but she had replaced her bra. They formed a T shape with Jayce's head against Merle's side. They casually laid in the grass in a comfortable silence.

"Merle" Jayce stated quietly.

"Hmm?" He responded. Jayce was silent long enough for Merle to open his eyes and roll his head to the side, already reading her thoughts; "Ya gon' tell me ya regret it?"

"No, I'm not going to tell you that. But I am going to say that it can't happen again. I just got so sick of everything and I knew you'd be able to help ease the stress for a while. If it seems like I used you then I'm sorry but I didn't" She paused for a moment, "I wanted to try your world for a while" Merle remained silent while she spoke.

"And ya reckon its all fun 'n games in ma world dollface?"

"Don't get pissy with me" Jayce warned, "I just needed to...never mind don't let Daryl find out" Jayce closed her eyes again.

Merle's vision flashed red, "Why? Why do I have ta keep quiet? Bet'cha little boyfriend ain't never made you feel like that, bet he ain't never made you moan like I can. Ya ain't get that wet with him do ya? Ain't ever cum that hard with him inside ya hey?"

"Merle stop"

"Why? I am gettin' ya hot again? I'm always up for another round"

"No Merle you're not and yeah maybe you're right. Maybe he can't make me feel the way you do but it's different with him. I can't be with him and screw you too, I'm sorry. I know you want me to be there when you need a fuck but I can't be. I have a daughter and I can't be going around like a horny teenager" Jayce got up and grabbed her shirt, prepared to head back to the house.

"Why can't I rub that in my little brother's face? Huh? Why can't I tell him his bitch feels good when she is stretched over me?"

"Because that is not how life works. You cannot just go around, yelling and screaming shit out because something doesn't work out for you. I'm sorry Merle but I don't want him to know"

Merle smirked, watching as her as her shirt fell over her back. He stood up, "Fine. I won't tell him"

"Wipe that smirk off your face" She said in a playfully angry way.

"Where ya been?" A voice drawled from the side of the porch.

"Out" Jayce replied.

"With Merle?"

"If I was?"

Daryl closed his eyes for a second, "Jayce tell me what ya been doin" She sighed.

"Why? What does it matter to you?" Jayce bit. It was the reaction Daryl was waiting for. He sighed and shook his head.

"Merle gave you some?"

"I asked for it" Daryl was shocked.

"What the hell ya thinkin'? Ya got a baby inside"

"Oh yeah, that's right. I have a baby inside. Me, soul fuckin' protector. Get in there and be a father, I'm tired of this conversation" She walked inside in front of Daryl and into the bedroom. Jayce pulled off her shirt, ready to pull on a clean one when Daryl grabbed her arms and spun her around.

"You fuckin' whore" He growled at her. If looks could kill at least a dozen walkers and Jayce would be dead and buried. Confusion came over her and he moved her to the mirror. Realization and sadness hit her all at once as she stared, speechless, her reflection. Daryl still gripped her arms tightly, "I can't believe I ever fuckin' wasted my time on you. Hope he was good cuz that's all a worthless skank like you is worth" He stared at her reflection for a second longer before storming out of the house to find Merle. Jayce unconsciously put a hand on her right shoulder and gingerly touched the deep purple bruise forming on her skin. "_Fuckin' Merle"_

_Please don't hate me guys  
><em>


	35. Our Love Was Having A Moment Of Weakness

_I know it's been a while but I've been busy starting a new job and all that jazz. But here it is. Please give me your thoughts opinions etc. :)_

The screen door slammed closed and jess jumped from her chair on the porch.

"What's going on?"

Daryl looked at her and scoffed, "Ain't nothin'"

"Don't look like nothing. Tell me" Jess grabbed his arm and that seemed to be the last straw for Daryl,

"That whore is sleepin' with ma brother. Walked in and saw the fuckin' hickey on her shoulder" He yelled before walking to his truck and grabbing a tent; preparing to set up away from the house. Jess's mouth fell open and walked inside up to Jayce's room.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What?" Jayce asked, wiping tears away quickly.

"You slept with Merle? Even after I told you all that stuff?"

Jayce sighed, "I didn't mean it"

"Yeah, right" Jess huffed.

"No seriously" Jayce wiped her face again, "It's just all the stress lately has jumped on me full force and I needed a break from it all and I knew that Merle could give it to me" Jess opened her mouth to speak but Jayce stopped her, "And I know that is no excuse but it's the only one I got and I know that you have every right to hate me just like Daryl does and I don't blame you if you never talk to me again" Jayce sighed and turned away. Jess left and walked out to Daryl's separate little camp.

"What are ya doin' over here?" He gruffed, putting a few logs on the ground.

"Don't talk" She walked over to him and kissed his mouth. His tongue suddenly responding to her and seeming as eager. They walked around in a few circles, slowly making their way to Daryl's tent. Jess and Daryl missed the cot and landed next to it when they fell in the half open tent flap. It wasn't making love but it wasn't a raw need for sex; it was sex to connect with someone, to ease the pain. Daryl was furious and yet completely torn up by Jayce's actions and Jess was heartbroken that both her friend and old acquaintance had screwed her over.

Jess was on her hands and knees while Daryl kneeled behind her with his hand reaching around to her front, nestled between her legs rubbing her fast. Jess was pushing back when he thrust into her. Her moans and whines filled the tent as did his grunts and huffs. For both it seemed to end just a little too soon but neither could manage the strength to go again. They dressed silently soon after and Jess glanced at him before she walked out the door. Jayce watched her leave the tent from her window and inside she seemed to break just a little more. She knew she had screwed up but she didn't know where to start when it came to asking for forgiveness.

_**...**_

Daryl avoided her like the plague and Jess spoke little words to her whereas Merle went about in his usual manner. Everyone in the house either noticed and was saying nothing or was still completely clueless. Jayce spiralled downwards after everything happened. She tried to pass it off and accept it all but as time went on, her silent side came out again. She rarely called out to anyone; if they had something to say, they went to her. She pulled away from Hadley; only tending to her cries sometimes. Other times it was left up to anyone else in the house to get her and it didn't help Hadley that Daryl only made an appearance once a day if she was lucky. Jayce was sitting on the porch while Hadley slept, when Jess came out.

"This seat taken?" Jayce shook her head, "You gonna talk if I sit here?"

"If you want me to" Her voice crackling as she spoke. Jess just nodded.

"So I've tried being mad at you and for a while I was but now, I guess I've made peace with it" Jayce looked a little surprised, "Hey, I'll be the first to say that my life isn't exactly innocent. I've been where you are, I know that the stress gets to you and it's so easy to just..." Jess clicked her fingers, "Turn it all off for a little while" Jayce nodded, "But to find out that you and Merle did that. That hurt; especially considering all that I told you" Jayce looked away and closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry" She whispered.

"Don't be; I'm over it. I just want my friend back" Jayce looked up, tears threatening to fall.

_**...**_

Four months and Daryl still hadn't spoken a single word to Jayce. He never even looked in her direction; that she noticed. Jayce had perked up a little since her and Jess started talking again but she soon fell back into her comfortable rut and spoke less. Since she wasn't feeding Hadley as often, she stopped feeding herself as often.

Jayce was lying in bed, sleeping the day away while Jess, Lori and Carol stood in the kitchen and talked quietly.

"We have to do something" Carol said.

"Like what? She isn't going to talk to anyone and Daryl is being stubborn and won't talk to her or his daughter and Hadley always wants either Jayce or Daryl" Jess added.

"Well then someone has to go get them. All three of them and lock them up somewhere" Lori crossed her arms over her chest.

"You know anywhere we put them, Daryl will probably be able to get out"

"He won't if we have guns on him" Lori joked with a smile on her face.

Jess looked to Carol and both focused on Lori, "Alright" Jess said, "I'll get them to the barn. Lori, you get Hadley in there and Carol, you have to get the boys and everyone around the barn in about twenty minutes. Let's go" Jess walked upstairs as did Lori while Carol walked around the living room and the rest of the house, "Jayce Murphy Braden" She stated firmly and Jayce rolled over slowly, "You need to get your butt outta bed otherwise I'm get T-dog to throw you over his shoulder"

Jayce's head had come off the pillow but she thumped back down, "I can take T-dog" She mumbled.

"Fine I'll have to get Merle and even with one hand that man will beat your ass so get up. You and me in the barn in twenty minutes" Lori walked in silently and took Hadley. Jess was on a mission; she walked outside and over to the Dixon truck. Daryl and Merle were sitting on separate logs with different weapons; focusing on their work. Jess sighed, "Daryl Beau Dixon. Barn twenty minutes"

Jess met up with Lori and Carol on the porch as everyone else was coming up to them, "What's going on Jess?" Rick asked. Jess informed the group of what was going to happen. Daryl was walking over to the barn and Merle headed up to Jess.

"What's gon' on?"

"You need to go upstairs and take Jayce to the barn. I'm sick of seeing her mope around and Daryl is always pissed off; more than usual. So go get her" She pushed him inside and he headed up to Jayce's bedroom. Jayce was just coming out of the bathroom when she let out a small yelp. Merle was standing against the doorframe with his arms crossed but dropped them and moved to the side before pointing out the door to her.

"Come on. I been told ya needed down there"

"Merle I don't want to go so just tell them, I'm in the shower or something"

"Ya know their only gon' come up here" He spoke unusually quiet.

"What's up with you? You aren't being forced to do anything" Jayce grumbled, pulling a cardigan over her skinny shoulders and walking out the door. Jess and Jayce walked over to the barn but Jess stopped at the door while Jayce walked in a little further.

"I'm sorry sweetie but this as to be done" Jess backed up and the doors closed. Jayce was confused for a second but walked back to the doors and started banging on them.

"Jess? Jess let me out!" She called.

"I can't do that, you have to stay in there and make peace" Jess called back. "_Make peace?"_ Jayce shook it off and walked up into the loft, prepared to climb out her hidey hole but stopped when she saw Daryl. He had been looking out the loft window but turned when he saw her. Jayce's mouth went slack and she felt the hot tears start to build immediately. Her first instinct was flight and that's exactly what she did until she got half way down the stairs. In the short time that Daryl had to look at her, he found himself shocked a little. Jayce's eyes were surrounded by black shadows, her stomach, arms and shoulders were all skinnier than usual and her hair was dull. Daryl could see right through the front she put up for people. She was trying to be strong and make herself believe that she was over it and it wasn't hurting her. But she was failing miserably.

"Jayce" She jumped and squeezed her eyes shut for a second before looking up to Daryl.

Her eyes asked the question for her but Daryl wasn't going to take her silence as an answer, "Yes?" Her voice crackled.

"Hadley needs feedin'" He stated before turning around and walking back to the pile of hay he had been sitting on.

They had been locked in the barn for about three hours and they were yet to speak more than five words to each other. Hadley was usually tended to by Daryl; which was a shock to all three. Jayce was having a hard time being around the little girl that reminded her so much of Daryl. Every time she looked at her blue eyes Jayce wanted to cry. This was all her fault and she knew it.

She looked over at him just as he looked to her, quickly he tore his gaze from her, "I'm sorry" Jayce whispered.

"What?" He said suddenly sounded angry.

"I said I'm sorry" Jayce tried to hold his gaze like she usually would but couldn't and looked to her lap.

"Little fuckin' late for that" He mumbled.

"I know" She nodded, still looking at her lap, "And I know that anything I say is probably going to affect you as much as water affects a duck but I just had to say it"

"Ya was a selfish bitch" As much as the words hurt, she just nodded. Daryl continued to stare at her, "Ya weren't thinkin' 'bout anyone 'cept yaself"

"I was hurting Daryl, I'm sorry"

"Yeah that's it, throw that back in ma face" He spat.

"I didn't mean it, I was just saying" She whimpered.

"Yeah well ya just saying that I'm a bad daddy. I ain't never around you or Hadley" He got up, putting his knife in the hay bale, "Well ya know what? Every time I look at her, I see ya and I don't fuckin' wanna cuz then I gotta remember that..." He was pacing back and forth in front of her before he stopped and stopped talking. Slowly Jayce lifted her head.

"Remember what?" She asked quietly.

"Ain't nothin'" He gruffed and turned around.

"Please Daryl, tell me"

"No"

"Daryl, ple..."

He interrupted her, "Remember that I still love ya" He huffed, "Make ya feel better? That what ya wanna hear? That I still love ya? That I still want ta be with ya?" He looked at her.

She nodded but felt the tears start to form knowing the inevitable was coming, "But it can't happen right?" Jayce looked at him as the first tear raced over her cheek.

"I want it ta" He admitted. For a second Jayce's tired face brightened, "But I don't know if it can" It dulled just as quickly.

"I understand" Daryl looked at her and watched her shoulders drop just a little more, "I better go tell Jess that we talked it out" Jayce was walking to the barn door when a growl came from outside. Her ears perked up and she went to reach for her gun but found her waistband empty, "Fuck" She mumbled. Quickly and quietly she headed back up the stairs, "Daryl" He wiped over his cheek, removing the one tear he had before Jayce could see.

"What?"

"I think there are walkers outside" His eyes widened.

"What?" He repeated, not to ask a question but more in disbelief.

"Walkers outside and we have no g..." She stopped. Jayce turned and ran to the small shelves.

"Jayce what?" Daryl's eyes followed her. She picked up an old empty can and pulled out a knife then she moved to a box and overturned it; revealing a glock. Daryl was stumped for a minute, "Where the hell did you find that?"

"The other farm when I was with Carl. I remember slipping it into my shoe" Jayce checked the clip and handed it to him, "Take it and check the back. I'm going to stay up here and watch Hadley" Jayce kept the knife in her hand.

"Ya just gon' stay up here with a knife?" He asked.

"I got you downstairs to protect me" She smiled weakly. Daryl just nodded and headed down to the back of the barn. All was quiet til the walkers heard Hadley start crying. They were banging on both ends of the barn, "Jesus Christ" Jayce whispered as she rocked Hadley and tried to calm her down, "Where is everyone?" Jayce heard gunfire and looked out the loft window and saw everyone come out of the house with their guns up and aimed on any of the dead people. Daryl ran to the front of the barn to try and stop the walkers from coming in but the back door burst open as soon as he reached the front.

"Fuck" He swore under his breath and started shooting, dropping them one by one. The gunfire wasn't helping to settle Hadley and Jayce was trying her hardest to calm her down. She had been facing out the loft window when she heard a growl come from behind her. Jayce spun on her heel and stared down two walkers.

"Fuck" She swore as she set Hadley down and stood protectively in front of her. The fierce motherly urge to protect was dampened slightly with the fear of knowing that she only had knife. The first one rushed at her and she moved forward to meet it. Her knife connected with the walkers head and it dropped to the ground. She pulled the knife out quickly and watched the second one. He looked from Jayce to Hadley with his milky eyes and growled. He advanced on Jayce a little, pushing her into a corner and making his way in between the pair. Jayce quickly looked to Hadley who was still crying and moving around which caused the walker to focus on her. It moved suddenly and headed to the little girl just as Jayce was about to stab it, a shot rang out in the loft and she looked to find Daryl lowering the weapon. She grabbed their daughter and he rushed to them. Daryl's arms wrapped around Hadley and Jayce and they all visibly relaxed.

"Ya alright?" He asked as he spoke into her hair.

"Yeah we're ok" Jayce sighed. She snuggled into his chest, enjoying the comfort and warmth when she felt him tense and back away. Her moment of happiness was over.

"Sorry" He mumbled almost incoherently as he looked to the ground.

"Don't be" She whispered, catching his gaze as he lifted his head; surprised. Jayce set Hadley on the ground, "Fuck it" She mumbled and grabbed Daryl's shoulders before he could turn from her, "Daryl nothing I say will ever make what I did ok and I understand that but I need us to try and move on from this. You have been punishing me for months and I know I deserve that, I do. But nothing you do or say to me will ever amount to way I've been punishing myself" He stepped back; although not enough to move from her touch "I need us to be a family again. Please Daryl" She begged. Jayce looked at him for a minute before dropping her hands back to her sides. She stayed quiet to let him process. Daryl looked at the floor and then up to her before he nodded subtly.

"Ain't gon' move back in the house, ain't gon' kiss ya and I ain't gon' touch ya" Jayce's face dropped, "We do this, it's on ma terms. Got it?" She nodded and picked up Hadley. She handed the baby to him and let him give her a kiss on the cheek before he handed Hadley back. Jayce switched Hadley to her other hip, stood on her tip toes and pecked Daryl on the cheek. He flinched and she squeezed her eyes shut before moving away.


	36. Deep Down The Fire Still Burns

_**And here it is. I know it's short and maybe just a little sucky but I'm a little of my game. Writer's block is pretty severe. So here's a filler chapter for you guys.**_

_**Also...Guys please take a look at VileMalapert's "An Arrow Dipped In Ink" It's a great story for those who love a strong woman that doesn't back down or take orders from anyone. I, personally, don't think you'd regret it but hey, that's just me. **_

_**So I'll leave you to it. You know how it works...reviews, comments, thoughts, opinions. Please and thank you.**_

The next day was slow. Everyone was cleaning up the mess from the small horde of walkers that came through the night before and the amount of stress and exhaustion was almost overwhelming. Hadley had been fussing all through the night and Jayce was lucky to get two hours of sleep. Daryl was standing on the porch, smoking a cigarette when Jayce walked out and collapsed into a chair.

"What's gon' on with ya?"

"Hadley wouldn't sleep last night" Jayce rubbed her forehead "I was lucky if I got two hours sleep"

"I'll take her if ya want" He looked to the ground for a second.

"That would be great" Jayce smiled weakly, "She's asleep now so I'm gonna go lie in bed" Daryl just nodded. Jayce got up and walked back inside where she collapsed on the bed.

When she woke up, Jayce found Daryl lying on the side of the bed that had become ice since he left.

"Hey" She whispered sleepily.

"Hi" He whispered gruffly.

"How long have I been out?"

"'Bout three hours"

She nodded, her eyes looking down the bed as she took a breath, "What'cha doin here?" Jayce asked, looking back to him.

Daryl looked at her eyes; sensing it was just an innocent question, "Just wanted ta lay here. Was laying with Hadley but she fell asleep again and I just stayed here"

"I'm glad you did" She brushed her fingers over his before closing her eyes again.

_**...**_

One month from Hadley's first birthday and six months since Jayce woke to find Daryl on the bed with her and progress with their relationship hadn't moved past that one incident. Both Jess and Jayce were riding horses down the road; talking and laughing. Jayce had Hadley sitting in front of her as they walked along.

"So what's going on with you?" Jess asked.

"Absolutely nothing, other than looking after this ratbag" Jayce smiled, looking down at the blonde mess of hair.

"Well you seem like you're in better spirits" Jess looked over and Jayce nodded.

"I'm doing alright"

"Just alright?"

"Considering the huge fuck up and everything in between, alright is better than I deserve"

"You're too hard on yourself" Jess said sympathetically.

"Am I? I fucked my boyfriend's brother and took cocaine all because I got a little mad and felt like I was hard done by because I wasn't getting any help from Daryl with Hadley" She huffed.

"You're allowed to be mad when the father of your child isn't really around to help"

Jayce shook her head, "I know but I don't get to play the 'woah is me' card, not anymore. I acted like a child, like a teenager and that was wrong"

"Jayce stop" Jess pulled Wizard to a halt, "You are a first time mother, you gotta know that it was gonna get hard, even with the help you have around you AND Daryl didn't help the cause at all"

"I'm not accepting that as an ok answer. I'm sorry Jess but I can't" Jayce moved Badger forward towards the farm.

"Yes you can" Jess spoke sternly as she caught up, "And personally, I think you should" Jayce sighed and looked down at the blonde mess in front of her, "Fair enough what you did was wrong but I can see where you were coming from"

"Yeah well lucky for me, I have to try and fix the mistakes I made and the reason for those mistakes"

"Then you're going to be fighting a brick wall with no sledgehammer" She kicked Wizard to a canter and moved ahead of Jayce, down the driveway. Jayce, Hadley and Badger took their time heading down the drive. Hadley was messing in the small bit of mane she could reach and even though her fingers were getting a little tangled and she was pulling the hair harshly; he tolerated the small human. They eventually wound up at the barn as Daryl was walking out. Hadley spied him and a mile wide grin spread across her face.

"Dada" She squealed. Daryl immediately looked up to his daughter and Jayce looked down. Both parents looked to each other and a smile appeared on Jayce's face. Daryl didn't know what to think. Jayce watched as his brow furrowed in confusion and then in anger because of his confusion but it softened out and he smiled a little before walking over to lift her from the saddle.

"Say it again darlin'" Hadley just gurgled and cooed at him. Jayce jumped down and walked beside him.

"Repeat what she said. She might copy you" Daryl just looked at her. Jayce stared him down for a few seconds before sighing, "Hadley, Hadley look at mommy" The little girl looked to her mother, "Say dada. Dada" Jayce repeated.

"Dada" Hadley copied with a grin. Jayce clapped and smiled and Hadley continued to babble her first word over and over. Daryl was astounded by his little girl.

"She said my name" Jayce smiled knowing exactly what Daryl meant.

"Get used to it. That is officially your new name...Daddy" Jayce turned away and took Badger to the barn. While Jayce tended to Badger, Daryl and Hadley took a seat on the cattle ramp. He was looking at the small child as she gurgled and chirped away. He wanted to talk to her but he felt like he would sound like an idiot so he remained quiet just watching her. Daryl wondered how Jayce and everyone else seemed to be able to talk to Hadley with ease and without sounding stupid.

"You know that talking back to her is gonna help her in the long run" Daryl jumped and turned around when he first heard Jayce, "Just saying" She shrugged her shoulders.

"How do ya do it?"

"Talk to her? Well usually..."

"Don't gimme that smartass shit, ya know what I mean" Daryl scowled.

"Just talk to her as if you were talking to someone else" She looked at him while he focused on Hadley, "Like you're talking to Carl"

"I ain't talked to him much"

"You've seen Rick do it right?" Daryl nodded hesitantly, "Ok when he tells you something and Carl doesn't quite understand he uses simple words, words that he knows Carl will understand. Just talk to her, keep it simple"

"I just feel like I'd look stupid if everyone saw me talking to her" He looked down.

"No-one is going to think that. Everyone talks to babies; it's just a normal thing to do. Just because they can't answer you, doesn't mean they don't hear you" Jayce smiled to him and started to head off.

"What if I say the wrong thing?" Daryl drawled.

"Just be grateful she can't kick your butt for it" Jayce continued on to the house. Her mind and heart racing that Daryl seemed to be able to talk so calmly to her and the fact that he hadn't just given her one worded answers.

_**...**_

Jayce pulled the covers further over her shoulders til it sat under her chin but she soon felt a weight sitting on the end of the blankets,

"What the hell?" She mumbled. Hadley was on the bed while Daryl stood behind her.

"Ya ain't gon' say happy birthday?"

"I was going to...when I got up" Jayce stretched and yawned before reaching over and grabbing her daughter, "Happy birthday baby girl" Hadley giggled and smiled while her mother planted kisses all over her face, "Alright you go with daddy and see everyone else" Jayce handed Hadley back to Daryl and closed her eyes. He huffed and walked out of the room and down the stairs trying to find one of the women. Daryl found Jess, Rick and Lori out on the porch, each enjoying a cup of coffee while Jess also enjoyed a cigarette.

"Mornin'" Daryl gruffed. Lori walked up to him and the baby girl with her arms extended and a smile on her face.

"Happy birthday baby girl" Lori spoke. Hadley was all smiles as Daryl allowed her to go to the older woman. Lori and Rick were both taken with her while Jess and Daryl just looked on. Jess looked up at him,

"You alright?"

"Fine. Somethin' ain't right with Jayce"

"What do you mean?"

"She ain't up an she went right back ta sleep after she said happy birthday ta Hadley this mornin'" He scuffed his boots and looked down, not wanting to seem like he was showing concern for the woman who broke his heart.

"She's probably tired. It is still early after all. No need to worry" Jess looked at him and watched him focus on his shoes, "It's ok to care about her" She said quietly.

"I don't" He answered shortly.

"Daryl, try as you might but you can't lie to me" Jess smiled and watched as his eyes came up a little to meet hers, "Go see her if your that worried about it" He shook his head and walked off to find work. Jess looked down with a grin on her face; just knowing that he was forcing himself to stay away from Jayce was enough.

"Yeah you'll be fine" She whispered to herself.


	37. Mr Whoever You Are

**Wow it's been a LONG time! It took me a long time to even back in the mood of writing and everything so I really hope that this chapter settles some of the anxious dust that has been kicked up. **

**Be kind where you can and let me know what you guys think of this. Comment, review etc **

**Thanks guys :) hopefully I'll have more soon for you! Enjoy.**

Jess blew the last drag of smoke from her lungs and headed inside to Jayce's room. When she got there the bed was empty but the bathroom door was open and steam was slowly filling the bedroom. She sat on the bed and waited for Jayce to come out. When she did emerge from the bathroom she was clad in a towel,

"Holy crap" Jayce's hand flew over her heart, "What are you doing here?"

"Just seeing how you were doin'"

"Well I'm fine" Jayce dropped her towel and pulled on her panties and threw a bra on, "There something else I can do for you?"

"No I guess not" Jess got up and walked to the door, "You know, he cares a lot more than he allows himself to show"

"Jess, as much as I love the speech you're trying to give; right now I could care less. I got other things on my mind" Jayce was almost eerily calm as she spoke with an intense amount of hostility towards her friend. She pulled her favourite Levi's over the curve of her ass and threw on an old marked wife beater before pushing past and walking out of the house. She got to the back step before Lori stopped her,

"Where you goin'?"

""Jesus Christ" She mumbled, "I got things to do"

"Rick and Daryl and Glenn have gone"

"Good on them. I don't need anyone's permission to go anywhere" Jayce pulled her cigarettes from her back pocket and slipped one between her teeth.

"What is going on with you?"

"Nothing. I'm perfectly fine"

"No, you're not like this. You're uptight, hostile, like you're itching for a fight or something"

"You got one thing right, I am itching. Itching to finish this conversation so I can get out of here for a minute" Jayce slipped her lighter back into her pocket once her smoke was lit and walked out to the barn. Once Badger was saddled, she climbed on and sent the beast flying but no matter how fast the horse ran, Jayce couldn't outrun everything that was clouding her mind. Since Daryl wasn't making a move, Jayce was giving up and right at that particular moment she was lying to herself. It wasn't working in the slightest and that bothered her so did all of the 'how are you?' and 'are you ok?" comments. Now she was pissed and hating anyone that looked at her sideways. So she rode and she rode hard until she decided that she had pushed the horse fast enough for long enough.

It had been almost four hours since she left the house but she had made it into the city safely and taken a few necessities for the house and a present for Hadley. She was on her way back when she smelt smoke. Badger's ear's flicked in every direction and he got a little nervous; telling Jayce that he also felt the company of others.

Jayce urged the steed on, in the direction of what was clearly a fire. She didn't get off Badger in case she needed a speedy getaway but she saw upwards of fifteen men with a few beaten women holding onto small children. She heard herself gasp but didn't attempt to get closer. She pulled on the reins and turned Badger around. She was just about to take off when a man stepped out in front of the horse.

"Now who might you be?"

"I might be minding my own business, now if you don't mind"

"Didn't seem like it" The man snarled.

"Clearly you're mistaken. Now excuse me" Jayce could almost feel the fear reaching her voice but she managed to keep her poker face.

"Where you from girl?"

"None of your concern" She moved the horse forward a few steps but the man wouldn't budge. Moving Badger around him she took off and didn't look back. The man gave a nasty smirk and licked his lips before moving back into the trees with the rest of the group.

"Where the fuck ya been Jayce?!"

"Out" She said simply.

"Out where? I've been looking everywhere for ya"

Jayce jumped down from the horse and handed him off to Glenn; everyone else that had crowded around had stepped way back from the yelling.

"Does it really matter where I was?" Daryl was about to speak again but Jayce cut him off, "And since when do you care about me?"

Daryl turned and was about to storm off when Jayce grabbed him, "Hey you don't get to walk off without giving me an answer. So tell me, since when did you sta..." Jayce was stunned when Daryl attached his mouth to hers. He was still frowning but his heart couldn't slow down no matter how hard he tried to focus. Jayce's anger half slipped away and usually she would have dropped the topic but Daryl hadn't tried anything in over six months and now he was kissing her. It wasn't going to fly for her; not this time. She pushed him back and slapped his face, "What the hell was that? You don't try and do anything like kiss me or hold my hand or anything and now I disappear for a little while and suddenly it's like I've been missing for months. What the fuck is goin' on with you?"

"I thought that was what ya wanted" He got right in her face.

"It was" She spoke as loudly as he did before she let out a sigh and let her head drop a little, "It was" She repeated in a whisper.

"So then why are you getting mad?" Her head snapped up and she glared at him.

"Because you cannot just kiss someone when they take off for a few hours, or when that someone is a person you've hardly spoken to in about six months. Shit just doesn't work like that Daryl" Jayce picked up the bags Glenn had taken off Badger's saddle and stormed inside. Everyone else dispersed throughout the yard and house; steering clear of Jayce and Daryl. Little to the groups' knowledge a few outsiders had heard and seen the fight.

"So it would seem that the little miss isn't happy" The first stranger spoke.

"Tonight?" Other asked.

"Give it some time" The first replied, "I want to figure her out a little more. You remember when you spotted her in the water with the other one don't you?" He looked around to his buddy, watching as he nodded.

"She's a fighter"

"Good. We could use a fighter" They both disappeared back to their camp.

_**...**_

Jayce was unpacking the baby supplies when Daryl walked up to the door. She didn't have to turn around to know he was there.

"I'm sorry I lost my shit like that. I've just had a little bit of a stressful day" Jayce admitted. Daryl didn't say anything, he didn't know if he should so he remained quiet, "I ran into a man out there"

This caught Daryl's attention, "What man?"

"I don't know what man but he was out in the woods and he approached me while I was on Badger. He creeped me out"

"He didn't touch you did he?"

"No Daryl he didn't" Jayce sighed, "Look we need to sort our shit out" He opened his mouth but Jayce cut him off, "I know it was my fault and I screwed up royally but to be fair you haven't helped the situation much. We fight; we hardly look at each other. The pleasantries have only really just started and that isn't us. I don't like the way things are and I know I agreed to do it your way but nothing has happened and I want to change it but I don't know how"

_**...Two months later...**_

"Daryl stop!" Jayce laughed. He had her pinned to the ground as he sat on waist, tickling her ribs. Both were soaked from the turned over and now empty bucket that Jayce had thrown on him. He turned and ripped it from her hands before dumping the remaining contents on her.

They had been working on their relationship and although they still hadn't shared a bed or had sex; they were content with just having each other back.

"Alright, alright I give" She squealed, "I'm sorry" Daryl backed off and held a hand out.

"Damn right ya sorry. Ain't gon do that no more, ya got that?" He put on his hard ass look but a small smile was creeping across his mouth.

"Yes sir" She mock saluted him before taking his hand and jumping up on her feet. She smiled and rung out her hair before slinking around the disgruntled redneck and grabbing the bucket once again. She headed off to the stables with Daryl still eyeing her with every step. Jayce kept her word and didn't attack Daryl again. She instead walked through the stables and attended to the four horses watering needs. As she finished the last stall she almost smacked into a gutted possum hanging from the back door of the barn.

"Holy shit!" She yelled; her bucket sent flying through the air.

Jess had been walking down towards the barn looking for Jayce when she heard the cry of shock, "Jayce? What's going on?"

The other female turned at the recognition of her friend's voice and pointed to the dead animal.

"What the fuck is that?"

Jayce, having managed to calm herself replied, "It was a possum. Someone gutted it and hung it there"

"Who would do that?"

"Jess I got something to tell you but you have to promise me you won't say anything"

"Jayce you are starting to freak me out. Do you know who did this?" The tattooed woman asked looking between her friend and the dead animal.

"I have a feeling. That's all it is at the moment" Jayce looked at the ground; the slow occasional drop of blood added to the puddle, "I ran into a man when I was out getting supplies. He freaked me out a little. He was in a big group, bigger than ours"

"How many do you think there were?" Jess asked as she moved around, looking for something to cut the rancid possum down before someone else saw it.

"There were at least 15 men. A handful of women and children and they weren't looking overly well" Jayce admitted.

"Does Daryl know?"

"He only knows about the man that approached me. I didn't tell him about anything else, that's why I trust you not to say anything"

Jess sighed, "You know I came out looking for you because I was worried about you. You have been stomping around and snapping at anyone that got too close or tried to comfort you"

"I'm just frustrated with myself and I'm taking it out on everyone else and you know that mood where you're just mad and you have no idea why?" Jess nodded, "I've just been feeling that"

The girls worked in silence, cleaning up the possum and the mess until everything was back to how it had formally been.

"Jess" Jayce wiped the sweat off her forehead, "I don't think we will be safe here for much longer"

"I'm starting to get that feeling myself" She stood her broom against the wall.

"I need to bring this up to someone don't I?" Jess nodded and the pair walked out of the barn.

…_**.One Month Later…**_

There had been multiple dead animals left around the farm for Jayce to find and as she was making her way back towards the house she noticed something run off away from the farm. That was the last straw.

"Rick I need to talk to you" Jess looked up at her friend; her posture wanting to get up and be with Jayce while she explained. Jayce nodded and Jess followed the pair out to the front porch.

"What is it?"

"For the last month I've been finding dead animals strung up all over the farm"

"You sure they aren't just Daryl's kills?" The old cop asked.

"Daryl hasn't needed to hunt possum or rabbit lately" Jayce paused, "You remember when I took that trip into the small town nearby?" Rick nodded, "I ran into a man out there. He has a group of about 15 to 20 men. If they come at us, we won't be able to hold them off. Over the past month Jess and I have been keeping watch and we have noticed off at the far ends of the pastures there has been some activity. I think they are keeping an eye on us"

"Why didn't you tell me about this earlier?" Rick's hands came to his hips.

"I didn't think anything of it. I took all sorts of tracks and paths to get back to the farm to make sure that I wasn't followed. The first animal I found was in the barn. A dead possum strung up on the rafters at the far door" Rick sighed and shook his head. Jess and Jayce shared a look; both worried and exhausted.

"Everyone has to know" Rick stated calmly.

"I think we should also consider the possibility of finding somewhere else to live. We have gotten so comfortable here that we have let our guard down and with that group less than 30 miles from here; it makes me fear for Hadley. She and I have already been taken once and that was by someone we knew, what would happen if they got ballsy and decided to come here and take someone? I'm sorry Rick but I need to look out for her first. I seriously think we should consider moving the group" Rick understood her fear and concerns.

"How many do you think were in the group all up?"

"Around 15 men, maybe 12 women and children. I don't think the females would be much of an issue but there were kids there that would have been learning how to handle a weapon"

"Alright well the group needs to know"

"Yeah I know" Rick nodded and headed back inside.

"I can't imagine this is going to go down well with Dixon 1 and 2" Jayce stated, receiving a hand on the shoulder as a gesture of empathy.


	38. Voices in the Darkness

The three gathered everyone up and met in the living room, "Mama! Pick up!" Hadley called excitedly; her little hands waving around in the air.

"Hey pumpkin" Jayce smiled, sweeping the little girl into her arms.

"Alright now, we have some news. There is another group not far from here and they have been hanging around" Rick informed. The hushed tones of 'What?' and 'How could this be?' started floating around before the more demanding louder voices of 'How come we didn't know?' and 'What the fuck are we going to do?' accompanied with 'Why didn't you tell us?' drowned the whispers out.

"Guys! Calm down please, it wasn't Rick's fault" Jayce took a deep breath, "It was mine" She let it sink in for a moment before she attempted to explain. "I know that I should have told you but I didn't want to freak anyone out over something that might have been nothing. About a month ago I started finding dead animals, gutted and strung up. At first that's all it was but then I started seeing movement from the far ends of the property. I told Rick after the first time I saw whoever it was" Everyone was quiet, letting the information sink in; thinking that they may not be as safe as they think after all.

Hadley was squirming and reaching for Merle; who was making his way to his niece. Jayce handed her to the older Dixon and made sure she was settled. Just as she turned back to face the room, Lori's hand came across her face. "You selfish bitch. Did you even for a second consider anyone other than yourself?"

Jayce was shocked and ready to punch Lori but from the corner of her eye, Jayce noticed Daryl stand up straight, "Are you kidding me? If I told you back when it first happened, you would have flipped out and gotten into your manipulative ways and told Rick that you think for the safety of the group; we should leave. You would have flipped out before there was even anything to worry about. I was taking care of it and I let Rick in on it when I saw the first person" Jayce took a deep breath and a step closer to Lori, "Don't you for one second think that I don't think about Hadley and Carl with every decision I make"

"Alright" Rick came up to the pair and put a hand on each shoulder gently pushing them apart, "We are gonna think about what we are gonna do but you two cannot be at each other's throats" Jayce stepped back and shook her head as she walked over to the door, slamming it on the way out.

She was sitting alone on the front steps, in the cool afternoon air, when Daryl and Merle walked out. Merle walked past Jayce and sat Hadley on the grass; the toddler started pulling the grass out before crawling over to the weedy garden.

"We're gonna go" Daryl spoke.

"Just the three of us?" Jayce asked; blowing smoke from her nose.

"Nah everybody. Rick wants to get an early start with packing up tomorrow" He replied.

"Be easier just to get rid of that other group" Merle added.

"We ain't got the guns or the manpower" Daryl crossed his arms over his chest.

"Don't matter. If we're smart 'bout it…" Merle started.

"No. Dammit Merle I ain't riskin' my family" Daryl ended. Merle looked at him in surprise but shook it off quickly and walked off; mumbling under his breath, "I ain't never lost it like that in front of him 'fore. Least not without getting' my arse kicked"

"You did the right thing baby" Jayce looked up at him. Both realizing that it was the first time since getting back together that a pet name had been used but neither was going to point it out to the other. "Can't believe we have to leave this place. We've worked so hard to find somewhere safe and now it just seems like it was all for nothing"

"Ain't for nothing darlin'" Daryl looked over at Jayce; hoping she would notice his trademark pet name for her, "We will find somewhere else to live. It will be somewhere even safer cause it won't have them guys around or anyone dangerous. Our lil girl is gon' grow up in a good safe place" He sat down next to her and watched the baby girl play in the long grass.

"I just wish we could stay here a little longer" Jayce put her head on Daryl's shoulder and the pair sat in silence as Hadley started to get herself dirty.

A few hours later Daryl walked out of the bedroom and down to the living room, "Rick" Rick's head popped up and he followed Daryl out onto the porch.

"What's going on?" Rick asked; his hands sitting on his hips.

"We gotta stay here for Hadley" Daryl stated, "I know it ain't the safest but we gotta try"

"Come inside and we'll talk about this" Rick opened the door and Daryl followed him in. The group was gathered back inside the living room and looking to Rick for answers, "Alright now I understand that this is home and that no-one wants to leave. I think we should go and have a little chat.

"I'm in" Daryl spoke gruffly from his position by the couch.

"Hell me too" Merle piped up.

"No" Jayce looked over at Merle, "I need someone here to help look out for us if they come by" Jayce handed Hadley to Daryl when Merle looked set to pick a fight and took him to the next room, "Come on Merle, just stay here"

"Why don't Darylina stay here?"

"Because Rick won't take you and you know it. So Daryl needs to go. I don't like it any more than you do but it has to happen" Jayce sighed. The pair walked back to the living room and Jayce looked at Rick, "Can I talk to you for a moment?" She looked back at Daryl, "Both of you"

"What is it Jayce?" Rick questioned. Daryl set Hadley on the deck and looked back to Jayce.

"I know you don't trust him but maybe you should take Merle instead of Daryl" Daryl looked set to argue but Jayce shook her head.

"I heard what you said to Merle in the other room" Rick stated.

"I know but…" Jayce was at a loss for words. She wanted Daryl to stay and protect her but she knew if Merle went; he would probably start running his mouth and get himself killed. But if Daryl went then she would be worried that someone could take her again or Hadley. "You gotta try please"

Rick and Daryl looked at each other, "You talk to him" Daryl and Jayce nodded to Rick when he reached for the door, "I'll send him out"

"Jayce, I won't be long. I gotta go with Rick, gotta help him out"

"What about helping your family out? I need you here to help protect Hadley" Jayce was struggling to keep her emotions in check, "and I need you here because… because I think I'm pregnant again"

Daryl's eyes locked onto hers, "What? How do you know?"

"I've been sleeping a lot more; I feel pretty much the same as when I was with Hadley. But sleeping could be because of stress and this shitty world, hunger could be because of lack of food and I'm late, like really late"

"Late? Late for what?" Daryl asked his eyebrows deeply furrowed. Jayce grimaced and let it sink in; giving him a minute to register, "Goddamn girl" He clicked and was more than a little put off by the information.

"But that could also be stress too" Jayce shuffled her feet, "I don't think I'm the only one either. Lori was pregnant when I was but she lost her baby. I think it could be happening again for her" She took another deep breath, "If I am, I can't do this without you"

"I'll be coming back. I promise you that" Daryl pulled her in tight, his arms securing around her back while Jayce put her arms around his neck. He squeezed tighter for a quick second before letting her go and stalking up to through the door.

"Daryl" Jayce called to him. Daryl turned back to face her, "I'll deal with Merle"

He shook his head, "We'll both do it. I'll go git him" Jayce nodded and watched him go once again.

Merle was bickering and carrying on as he came out onto the porch; startling Jayce and Hadley as he did so. Her elbow had been leaning on her knee, head on her hand and she was dozing lightly before Merle came out sounding like a cut cat in a bucket of hot water. Hadley just looked up to her uncle with a questioning glance. "What's wrong with you?"

"I ain't gon stick 'round here an babysit a bunch of fuckin' females" He glared at her.

"Then how about you babysit your goddamn niece" Jayce growled back, "Merle I told you before that Rick doesn't trust you and that there was no way you were going out there.

"She's right Merle. Ya the only one I trust to look out for her and Hadley" Daryl looked to his brother; hair hanging slightly over his eyes. Merle grunted in response and walked off; Jayce and Daryl watching him go. "You be ready to go if need be. Make sure the cars are loaded and the girls are ready to go. Rick's inside telling em the same thing"

"What about him?" Jayce asked. Daryl never missed a beat in following her thoughts.

"He'll be fine. Find his own way back, once he's calmed down" Daryl stepped closer, "Make sure he ain't left behind again" Jayce nodded, watched Daryl pick up Hadley and followed father and daughter inside. "Thought you were gonna talk him into behavin' for the trip with Rick?"

"I thought about it but we both know that would be stupid" Jayce walked into the kitchen behind Daryl. He sat down at the table with the small child while Jayce joined Carol and Lori in the kitchen and started preparing dinner.

"When are they heading out?" Carol asked.

"First light tomorrow" Jayce sighed. She was still worried about the potential pregnancy and now the added stress of the men going out to meet potentially violent strangers and she had to make sure that the farm was clear of their belongings so that if need be they could all leave at a moment's notice. "Make sure the cars are loaded by tonight" Carol nodded and headed to her bedroom; packing her few belongings.

The sun had gone down an hour ago and all the cars were saddled and ready to go. Jayce was sitting at the table feeding Hadley when Daryl and Rick walked in, "I don't like you guys going out there"

"I'm not entirely comfortable with it either but this is our home now and if we want to stay, we need to guard it" Rick said as he sat down; running a hand over his scruffy face. Daryl didn't say anything as he sat next to her and watched his daughter happily eat a green lumpy mashed concoction.

The night was black, darker than most. There was no moon in the sky and Daryl and Jayce were content to sit in the pitch black on the porch wrapped in each other's embrace. Slowly they were becoming comfortable with each other again and neither could have been happier. "Should get a flashlight and check the water in the stables" Daryl mumbled. His head pressed against her temple, his mouth at her ear and his hot breath sending shivers all across her body.

"I'll grab it" She whispered back to him, not wanting to move but forcing herself to climb out of their limb tangle. Coming back out onto the porch she found Daryl waiting patiently for her. Together they made their way to the barn and lit the lanterns that were hanging on the walls. As Jayce grabbed the hose and made her way up to the first stall, Daryl turned tap on and was met with a string of curses any sailor would be proud of.

"What the hell is goin' on?" He came up to the door. Peering over the wood he saw the large black beast on his side, his eyes glazed over and blood drenching the hay surrounding his head.

"Check the others" Jayce whispered, tears threatening to fall as she continued to look over the horse. She knew exactly who had done this and she did not want to stick around and wait for them to come back.

"They're the same. Throats slit" Daryl growled.

"You and Rick are not going out there tomorrow. We are all leaving tomorrow morning" Jayce stated firmly.

"And go where?"

"Anywhere but here. If they can do this to the horses then they will have no problem doing this to any one of us. Now we are going to tell Rick" She was panicking and keeping her best poker face on at the same time. Her voice shook with fear but nothing on her face gave away any emotion. She turned away and Daryl stormed after her. She reached the door and raced inside, the once calming quiet of stillness of the night now made her think that someone was out there watching her. She caught sight of Rick; who was hoping to catch a few hours' sleep before heading out in the morning.

"Rick" Jayce called; panic still heavy in her voice.

"Hmm?" He turned his head towards the sound of his name.

"We have a problem. Daryl and I were just out in the barn and the horses are dead. Someone slit their throats" She panted a little.

Rick looked over her shoulder at Daryl who simply nodded and back to Jayce, "Everything is in the cars? Food? Blankets?"

"Made sure of it this afternoon"

"Get them up, quietly, and get outside" Daryl's muscles tightened, poised and ready he stood at the bottom of the stairs watching the door in case of an intruder. Everyone was soon shuffling downstairs, Carl still wrapped in the blanket he had been sleeping under. Everyone else had theirs draped over their shoulders.

"Quietly" Rick would whisper occasionally. Daryl watched everyone go past except for one; even Merle stopped and waited with his brother. Jayce came down the stairs slowly, being weighted down with the blanket from hers and Daryl's bed and the sleeping 15 month old child in her arms.

"I'll take her" Daryl mumbled and fluidly they switched the sleeping baby girl and walked out the door. Once everyone was loaded, they headed out. Rick's car was in front followed by Jayce and Daryl and Merle was on the bike. Having reached the end of the drive, they took a left and headed along the dirt road in the opposite direction of which they came to the farm. The convoy didn't reach the end of the road before they hit a blockade.

The cars rolled to a stop gently, "No one gets out of the cars" Rick's voice came over the CB, "Daryl follow my lead" The radio fell silent and Daryl watched as Rick opened his door and put on foot on the ground and then copied his movements, Jayce doing the same.

"What are you doin'?" Daryl growled fiercely.

"Let me do this" Jayce pleaded in a whisper. His scowl only deepened and his body was rigid; his anger was coming in loud and clear to Jayce but still she didn't move.

"Well now, what do we have here?" A voice Jayce recognised spoke out in the darkness. A scowl formed on her face and her stance tightened. Daryl took a sidewards glance over to her, when a small growl came from her throat. He could just imagine if she were a dog, her ears would be flat against her head, with her teeth bared as she waited for her master's command to take out the threat. He might have chuckled at the image had the situation not been life-threateningly serious. Merle had taken up his position next to Jayce; ready to take out anything or anyone.

"Just looking to get through here" Rick spoke up calmly.

"That right?" The broad man asked.

"That's right. You gonna let us through?" Rick asked, taking a look at the three vehicles that were blocking the road. He noticed each car had an armed man on the roof.


	39. I saw her bleed, I froze inside myself

"That right?" The broad man asked.

"That's right. You gonna let us through?" Rick asked, taking a look at the three vehicles that were blocking the road. He noticed each car had an armed man on the roof. Hadley chose that moment to start crying and Jayce ducked inside the truck and picked her up.

"Get inside the truck" Daryl spoke low; Jayce was tempted to ignore him but for the sake of their daughter, she listened but kept the door open.

"Shoosh, come on baby girl" Jayce soothed gently.

"That's a pair of real pretty girls you got there" The stranger spoke.

"Ain't nothin' for you to be lookin' at" Daryl growled.

"Look we just want to pass through" Rick tried to keep the situation calm. Jayce looked over to Daryl and he gave her a sideways glance. She pulled Hadley across her lap and set the now calm child on the floor of the truck. Jayce didn't get out of the truck but continued to keep the door open; listening intently.

"You come across many geeks?"

"This ain't no time for chattin'" Daryl barked; raising his crossbow.

"You gon' let us through or not?" Merle spoke up, also raising his weapon. The men on the vehicles had let their guard down a little but when the Dixon's raised their guns so did they; fingers on the triggers. Jayce caught movement in the rear view mirror. Lifting her head to look better she discovered that T-dog and Glenn had both rolled down the windows of T-dog's truck and had their own weapons pointed. Andrea was in the front of the RV with her small pistol in her hand, out the small side window. While taking in the scene, Jayce noticed movement in the trees. Narrowing her eyes she noticed the black metal of a side by side double barrelled shotgun.

"Merle" Jayce called quietly. He didn't look at her but he cleared his throat to let her know he was listening, "I need you to move against the truck. There is a gunman in the tree line, aiming at T-dog and Glenn" He moved over quietly and Jayce looked ahead also as she pulled her favourite piece from under the seat. "Hadley look at mommy" Hadley looked up from the clump of dirt in her hand. "Hands on your ears" Jayce put her hands on her ears so that Hadley would copy her. The small girl followed her mother and Jayce cocked the gun and aimed it at the stranger in the trees. She aimed the gun at the trees; calculating where his head would be and pulled the trigger. All eyes fell towards Jayce as Hadley started crying and guns were raised. Rick and the rest of the group went rigid as they focused their guns on the strangers.

"Let us through" Rick ordered; aiming at their leader. Jayce looked down at Hadley, setting the gun on the bench seat she picked up her daughter. Just as Hadley's hand came to rest on her mother's shoulder; a white hot searing pain shot through Jayce's arm and she almost lost her grip on Hadley entirely. The child gave an ear piercing scream and the air around the truck was filled with gunfire.

Daryl didn't see the sniper rifle until it was a second too late. Now his family was in the truck; bleeding.

Somehow Jayce had managed to set Hadley down on the seat for long enough to rip up one of Daryl's shirt; ignoring her own pain long enough to check Hadley over. Wiping the blood off her hand had Jayce attempting not to climb out of her own skin and to keep her stress at a half healthy level. The blood just wouldn't disappear from her tiny arm.

"Daryl, it's not coming off" Jayce could feel herself getting more and more worked up, "It's not coming off!" She found the reason for the blood and there on her pale arm was a clean bullet hole through the side of her forearm. The gunfire was slowing outside and Daryl swung back into the truck and started it up; following Rick's car around the stranger's cars.

"Daryl she's bleeding!" Jayce had hit meltdown and was desperately trying to stop the bleeding on both herself and Hadley. "I can't get it to stop! It just won't stop" Daryl stayed quiet, silently fuming and in shock. "Daryl! I can't make it stop! It needs to stop!"

More than a few miles later, Daryl reached for the CB and the convoy stopped on the side of the road. Jayce was still babbling to both Daryl and Hadley almost incoherently and Hadley still had a steady stream of tears falling down her rosy cheeks. Rick and Carol were at Jayce's door almost immediately when the cars stopped.

"What happened?" Rick asked calmly.

"She's bleeding! Her arm is bleeding! I can't stop the bleeding!" There was a small pile of bloodstained plaid sitting at Jayce's feet and she was set to throw the one wrapped on Hadley's arm down but Rick took it off her hands. "No! No! It's still bleeding!" Jayce's hands shook as she tried to take it back and from the shortage of blood running from her own bullet wound.

"Daryl, get her arm taken care of" Rick suggested.

"No I need to look after her" She pleaded.

"Jayce, you need to calm down and get that taken care of. You can't look after Hadley if you're bleeding out" Rick was holding Jayce's forearms and looking at her intensely; she nodded and relaxed slightly. "Take Hadley to the RV" Carol nodded and took the injured toddler and closed the door. Daryl grabbed a small first aid kit from his glove box and set it on the dash.

"Show me" He spoke quietly.

"Daryl, she's bleeding. She got shot" Jayce's voice unsteady while she fought back tears.

"She'll be ok. Bullet went right through; went right through you too. You'll both be fine" He focused on her arm. Once she was fixed up, Daryl threw the dirty rags and bandages on the road and looked at Jayce; tears threatening to fall and her face a little pale. "She's gonna be fine" He took a deep breath and leaned forward; kissing her lips firmly and giving her a bear hug. Her head hit his shoulder and the waterworks finally started. "Come on, dry it up. We'll go see her" He felt Jayce nod and he moved back. Jayce wiped away the tears staining her face and climbed out of the truck. They walked over to the RV, finding Merle leaning up against the outside of the vehicle.

"Kid ain't crying anymore" He grunted. Daryl nodded and pulled open the door for Jayce who almost flew inside and to her daughter's side.

"How is she?" Carol and Andrea were just finishing up as Jayce sat down placing her hand on the chubby little leg.

"We gave her some aspirin, fixed her up as best we could. Wrapping to match her mom" Andrea gave a weak smile.

"Not something to be proud of. I caused it. It's my fault" Jayce picked up Hadley and walked out of the RV.

"Does she really believe that?" Andrea put a hand on her cocked out hip.

"She shot a guy in the trees before it all started" Merle answered casually.

"That sniper was aiming for her" Daryl cut in.

"He could have aimed for anyone. She cannot put this on herself and you shouldn't let her" Andrea looked over at Daryl.

Carol moved closer to Daryl, gently laying a hand on his arm before he flinched and moved away, "Andrea's right. You can't let her wear the weight of this" He said nothing as he walked out of the trailer. Jayce was at the truck, looking inside the cab at Hadley lying on the seat. Daryl came up and stood beside her, wanting to convince her that the morning's events were not her fault but Rick gathered everyone up.

"Alright guys I think we need to find somewhere to hole up. Somewhere we can fortify and make permanent. We'll keep driving for a while, if anyone thinks of a place we can try, let us know but we do need to keep an eye on fuel levels and we'll also have to stop somewhere along the way for more" Everyone moved away to their respective vehicles. Jayce waited until Daryl was in the truck and she moved Hadley closer to her father's body.

"What are you doin'?" He scowled in question.

"I'm gonna ride with Merle" She answered flatly.

Daryl sighed and put an arm over the little girl, "Jayce, it ain't your fault" Jayce didn't say anything as she made sure Hadley was fine, she simply closed the door and walked over to Merle. He patted the seat like he had been expecting her all along and started the bike; following Rick's car and leading Daryl's truck.

**Very short, I know but I wanted to get ****something**** out for this story. I hope you all like it. Please take a minute to review, comment etc etc. I'm keen to know if people are still reading :) Thanks guys xx**


	40. Losing and Finding Ourselves

**WOW ok! It has been so long since I posted! I hope you guys are still keen for this story! I've been desperately trying to find a job and I'm having so luck at all. It's really kinda getting me down and it's really making my stories suffer. :( I'm sorry! Anyway I have a new chapter for you all and I hope that everyone enjoys it. :) please comment, review etc etc. Thanks :)**

About an hour later the group pulled over at yet another gas station. No-one spoke as they raided what was left of the fuel in the abandoned cars as well as anything else of use they could find. Jayce looked through a few cars and found a few items of clothes for both herself and Hadley. Looking through the third car she found a few shirts that would fit Daryl and a new duffle for them.

"How are you doing hun?" Lori asked casually as she came up beside the younger woman.

"I'm doing fine" Jayce stated without making eye contact, "I got myself and my daughter shot and I put the group in danger but otherwise I'm fine"

Lori huffed and dropped the shirt she was looking at "Ok enough. Anyone would have done what you did. Your child was in danger and you did what you thought was right. So you were injured and it's ok to feel bad but you cannot go around hating on yourself like this. So you're gonna acknowledge that this happened and move on. Everyone is trying to help you but you cannot make them feel bad for doing that" Lori stared down at Jayce; who was matching her gaze. Slowly Jayce backed off and nodded.

"I'm sorry, I just hate that I got Hadley hurt"

"Sweetie I know" The pair hugged for a few minutes before Lori pulled away, "You know when Carl was maybe two or three, Rick was at work and I was doing the washing. Carl was in the living room and I was in the laundry putting the wet clothes in the basket. I was just about to go and get him and bring him outside with me but when I went into the living room he wasn't there. I called out his name and then I heard a scream. He was in the bathroom and the toilet lid fell on his hand. It wasn't broken but I felt so bad that I wasn't watching him" Lori confessed. "Accidents happen Jayce. This was an accident" Lori wandered off checking other cars; leaving Jayce to her own thoughts.

She continued to search the cars but stopped when her eyes caught a familiar silhouette passing in front of her. He turned his head and stopped his own movements. Jayce gave a weak smile and Daryl started towards her, "Ya find anything?"

"I found us all some more clothes, another duffle bag and three pairs of shoes for Hadley" Daryl just nodded and handed her a few more shirts he had discovered. She took them from him and folded them before setting them in the new duffle bag with the rest of the items. Jayce's movements haltered when she felt a calloused hand touch her. She peered down at her arm and watched as Daryl's hand moved gently over her bandage.

"Ain't your fault. Coulda happened to anyone" Jayce closed her eyes and nodded. When she opened her eyes, she focused on the crystal orbs in front of her. Daryl stepped closer to her and put an arm around her neck, forcing Jayce to press into his broad chest. The heat radiating from his skin warmed her face pleasantly and she released a large sigh into him; feeling like for the first time in the past 24 hours she could finally breathe properly. He slowly stepped back and Jayce opened her eyes; allowing the sun to sparkle off her dusty greys. He bent down and planted a soft kiss on her lips. Inwardly Jayce gasped before returning the innocent peck, in turn, making Daryl gasp and relax a little. Again he pulled away slowly, not wanting to end the moment but needing to get things done. He looked down at her face and nodded; "We'll get through this" Jayce smiled and put everything she had into believing that statement.

As Daryl was walking away she called out "Daryl!" Rick's attention was caught as well and she waved them both over, "How far are we out of Conyers?"

Rick said nothing as he went to the front seat of his car and pulled up a map, "I'd guess a few days drive"

"What are ya thinkin' about?" Daryl chimed in.

"You guys remember hearing on the news a while back about a monastery closing down after some nut went on a spree, blaming the church and whatnot for not being able to save his wife and unborn son; killed the monks and even some of the guests that were staying there?"

A scowl appeared on Rick's face as he thought back to when he might have heard some such thing but was bought away from his thoughts when Daryl spoke up, "You wanna live in a church where people died?"

"It's pretty much our only option and it's a monastery. They condemned it too. After they cleaned it up, they found a heap of damage and stuff: it was called unliveable. There are big fences around the entire property to keep people out so that the county or state couldn't be held liable" Jayce explained with a smirk.

"I think it would be a good idea. We'll bring it up to the group and if they agree we'll set out at first light" Rick gave her a pat on her shoulder and walked off; calling the group to the RV.

Jayce looked back to Daryl, "It will be good for us Daryl"

"Yeah providing no one else ain't had the same idea" He gruffed and headed off in his own direction. Jayce sighed and went back to clearing out the cars waiting for Rick to hold court.

The next day found the group gassed up and ready to go. Rick and Jayce sold the idea of living somewhere further off the grid than the house; even if it meant a few days on the road.

"Hey" Jayce looked up and found a pierced face looking at her; Jess.

"Hey what's going on?" Hadley happily babbled from her seat on Jayce's lap.

"Just thought I'd check in, see how you are. Didn't get much of a chance when the accident happened" jess put her hand out and Hadley immediately grabbed her ringed fingers.

"I'm doing good. We're doing good" Jayce smiled half-heartedly.

"You know, I've know you've heard this but, it's not your fault; I would have done the same thing" Jayce just nodded, unsure of what to say to the confession. Jess just put a hand on the mother's knee. A few moments of silence passed before Jess started talking again, "So a monastery huh?"

"I'm pretty excited. Nervous but excited. I hope that we can get settled there and not have to move again" Jayce spoke.

"That would be great" Jess smiled at Hadley as the child fixated on her rings.

"I know it's not really the time but do you ever think about having one?"

"I used to but then I got myself messed up and I met Merle and then all this happened. I sort of just forgot about the idea of babies"

"Speaking of Merle… you guys ok?" Jayce asked.

"Yeah, we're doing good or at least as the situation allows"

The girls spoke for another few minutes before Rick interrupted, "Alright, let's get on the road we've got quite a trip ahead of us. Let's not lose anymore daylight" Everyone dispersed to their respective vehicles and Jayce pulled the door closed on Daryl's truck. Hadley still happily babbled and gurgled her own little language while she watched everyone outside. Daryl made his way over to the truck, set his crossbow in the back with the small lot of belongings and went to climb in. Hadley immediately wanted her father as soon as she saw him and climbed out of Jayce's lap and into the driver's seat.

Daryl opened the door and was greeted with the toothy smile of his daughter, who was happily sitting on the seat.

"Ya gon' drive are ya girl?" His gruff voice was gentle towards his little girl. Hadley laughed and stood up to lean on the steering wheel.

"Move over girl" Ignoring her father she continued to stand there and laugh. Daryl huffed with a small smile on his face and picked her up then sat down; letting Hadley onto his lap. Daryl fired up the truck and pulled out, following Rick. Jayce watched as her daughter stood between Daryl's legs with her hands on the wheel; helping daddy drive. She giggled at the site, Daryl was as casual as ever and Hadley was having the time of her life.

"Somethin' funny?" He asked with a smirk.

"Little young to be learning to drive isn't she?" Jayce smiled back. They just smiled and let the comfortable silence take over. Merle came past on the bike to lead the convoy with Jess sitting on the back; gripping his sides as she let the wind whip through her hair.

A few hours later found the group parked out on the highway; the RV had busted a radiator hose and they were preparing to spend the night. As the sun lowered in the sky the group was searching through the few empty cars that were around. Dale had been tinkering away with the RV hoping to rig something up but constantly came up short and he was starting to get frustrated. He decided to calm himself down and take a walk down the highway. His paces started off very determined but as he looked around and took in the scenery, he slowed and his steps back lazy. Dale was on his way back when a walker came out from behind a car. Growling and groaning, its decayed hands reached for the meal in front of it. Dale's eyes wide in shock as he stepped back, keeping out of reach of the animated corpse. His hand came up to his shoulder, ready to pull the shot gun down when he felt death touch him. Another walker had come up behind him and his hand was gripping into Dale's shoulder. As soon as rotted teeth sunk into Dale, the walker in front of him knock him to the ground and Dale was pinned under the dead man. A scream emerged from Dale's mouth and everyone up at the cars turned and ran to the noise. Although their feet hit the asphalt hard and fast; they weren't quick enough. The walker on Dale's chest had split him open but not before tearing into his neck. Rick shot the walker on the old man's chest and Daryl took care of the other one. The group took in the damage: Dale lay dead on the road, blood and mess everywhere and the two troublemakers lay not far from his body.

"What was he doin' out here?" Daryl asked under his breath.

Glenn looked up from the mauled mess that was Dale, "He went for a walk. I heard him getting frustrated" Glenn tried to swallow the lump forming in his throat, "He had his gun, why didn't he use it?" The group remained quiet as they made their way back to the cars. "We're not just gonna leave him out here are we?"

Rick stopped and turned around, everyone could tell by his stance and walk that he was in strategy and thinking mode, "We'll take care of him shortly" The men made their way back up to cars and the women.

"What happened?" The girls asked in unison. Daryl and Merle moved over to the girls standing by Daryl's truck.

Everyone focused on Rick as he took a deep breath, "Dale" Rick paused, taking in everyone's expression and noting how they hung onto that one word, "He died"

A string of gasps and confused desperate questions poured out from the fairer sex. Rick simply held up his hand and everyone calmed down, "He was walking by himself. Two walkers came up on him" Rick left it at that and everyone quietly dispersed in smaller groups, taking in the news and grieving together.

Hadley picked up on the quiet, sad atmosphere within the group and whimpered from her seat on the asphalt in the cool shade of the RV. Jayce turned and buried her face into Daryl; her hands by her face as she clutched Daryl's shirt. Jess made a similar picture with the older Dixon; Merle not being one for crying women, allowed Jess to grieve in his chest. Hadley looked up at her mother, seeing the look of distress worried the child further and she whimpered again; this time pulling herself to her feet and grabbing onto her father's pants. Daryl and Jayce separated and he bent down to pick up his little girl. Hadley looked at Daryl's face then to Jayce's and noticed that her mother was more upset than her father appeared to be. Jayce wiped her eyes and gave Hadley a sad smile. Immediately the 17 month old started crying and turned her head back and leaned into Daryl's neck.

"Hey, c'mon girl, 'nough of that now" Daryl's gruff voice softened so as not to upset his daughter further, "C'mon Hads" His right hand came over their bodies and gently rubbed her back; hoping to stop the emotion that was terrifying him. Jayce moved closer to the pair again and pushed herself against the right side of Daryl's body. Instinctively he found himself pulling his hand from Hadley's back and placing it across Jayce's shoulder. If a stranger were to look over at the family, men and women alike would find jealousy creeping into their veins; Daryl being a strong mate for the girl under his arm, a protective father for the child resting on his shoulder and Jayce being a strong, beautiful partner for the man standing behind her as well as a fierce mother for the girl raised up by her head.

After a few minutes, Hadley had become quiet and Jayce moved away from Daryl, allowing him to shift her down his body and hand her off to her mother. Jayce's hands had just come around Hadley when a voice came from up the road where Dale's body lay. Daryl spun around fast, taking Hadley back with him; protectively holding her against his chest. Jayce pulled the 9mm from back of her pants and held it up. Out of the corner of her eye, Jayce noticed that the rest of the group had their weapons drawn as well.

"Woah woah, we don't mean any harm. Our farm was destroyed and we've been out here for a while. We noticed your cars come past and heard the noise earlier; we're sorry for your loss" The older gentleman lead two girls slowly to the group.

"What's your name?" Rick called out, slowly lowering his gun as he made his way to the trio; Glenn and T-dog on either side.

"Herschel and these are my girls; Maggie and Beth" Jayce looked over at the man; he reminded her of Santa and she smiled slightly. The brunette, Maggie, seemed wary of the group but nevertheless, stayed by her father and Beth seemed innocent; like she wasn't made for the harshness of the world.


End file.
